


Drama Queen

by Nana_Cassal



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Heterosexuality, High School, Infidelity, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Teenagers, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 138,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Cassal/pseuds/Nana_Cassal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi vida era relativamente normal hasta esa noche. No es drama, es la verdad. Lo que pasó en esa fiesta pudo ser producto del alcohol, la edad o que de verdad tenía ganas de probar algo nuevo. Y no me importaría tanto de no ser por el hecho de que quizá me estoy volviendo homosexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mate, besé a un chico

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

**—** **D** rama **Q** ueen—

 

Capítulo 1:

**_Dude, besé a un chico_ **

.

.

 

.

.

.

—¡Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo…!

Escuchaba con claridad a pesar de no estar en mis cinco sentidos. De cualquier forma, me lo pidieran o no, continuaría bebiendo. Inclino todavía más la botella dejando que el alcohol recorra mi garganta hasta quedar asentado en mi estómago; ni siquiera lo sentía como si se tratara de cerveza, era tan fácil de pasar como el agua aunque mil veces más buena.

Una vez que termino alzo la botella vacía. Las alabanzas no se hacen esperar.

—¡Eres mi puto ídolo, Matt! —grita Alex a mi lado, pasándome una botella nueva.

Tengo diecisiete años y puedo asegurar que a esta edad no se piensa con demasiada claridad. Solo analícenlo, ¿a quiénes en su sano juicio les parecería espectacular ver a un tipo ahogándose en cerveza? Exacto: a una panda de adolescentes con un nivel de ebriedad bastante alto, en este caso Alex y compañía. Pero también debo reconocer que pertenezco a esa panda de adolescentes, porque  aunque sé que estar borracho es patético me siento como si fuera el rey del mundo.

Y que quede claro: no soy alcohólico, solo sé divertirme. Además prefiero el cigarrillo.

No me malentiendan, no suelo hacer esto muy seguido, solo en ocasiones especiales o cuando estoy tan deprimido que quiero olvidarlo todo. Por suerte la razón esta vez es la primera. El lunes comienza un nuevo año escolar, pero este no será cualquier año, si no el último de la preparatoria, el que define quien serás en la universidad y lo que resta de tu vida. Al menos eso me han contado. Y para dar un paso tan importante, tan fascinante como aterrador, es necesario comenzar con el pie derecho, en este caso una fiesta organizada por Beyond Birthday.

Su casa es de las más grandes del barrio, por no decir de la ciudad, aparte su primo Ele cocina de puta madre —aunque en esta ocasión los bocadillos han pasado a segundo plano—, y bueno, es aquí el único lugar en el que podemos desinhibirnos con total libertad. Beyond, al igual que sus primos Near y Ele, no son oriundos de Winchester. La casa donde los tres viven es rentada y debido a que Near suele quedarse con un amigo —sigo preguntándome de dónde salió ese «amigo» si Near es un antisocial— y Ele trabaja demasiado, tanto que a veces incluso no llega a dormir, podemos hacer lo que nosotros queramos.

Si quieres emborracharte hasta el punto del coma etílico, ¡hazlo!

Si quieres tener sexo hasta quedarte seco, ¡hazlo!

Si quieres consumir sustancias de dudosa procedencia, ¡hazlo!

Eso sí, nada de peleas ni muertos que las manchas de sangre son complicadas de quitar.

Nuestro círculo social solo se limita a las dos primeras reglas, aunque sigo con la sospecha de que cuando Beyond sale al balcón no fuma precisamente tabaco. ¡Pero qué importa! Esta es la edad para equivocarte y meter la pata cuantas veces sean necesarias, para conocer cosas nuevas y probar de todo. Hay que experimentar, solo se vive una vez.

Ok, ya estoy bastante ebrio. Este tipo de pensamientos no van tanto con mi personalidad sobria.

—Hey, ven conmigo un momento. —Alex no necesita decírmelo dos veces, lo sigo cual perro a su amo.

Sé que en mi sano juicio me lo pensaría dos veces, porque cuando Alex lleva esa sonrisa socarrona en el rostro no siempre es augurio de algo bueno, pero como lo mencioné anteriormente, estoy totalmente ebrio, así que no importa mucho. En realidad en este momento nada importa.

Subimos a la segunda planta y me guía hasta lo que parece ser una habitación, digo, la cama es una pista bastante convincente, y al juzgar por los juguetes en las estanterías y el blanco del lugar asumo que es la habitación de Near. Escucho que alguien le ha bajado la cadena al toilet y del cuarto de baño salen dos chicas. Si las conozco en este momento no lo recuerdo, además estoy tan mareado que todo a mí alrededor se ve algo borroso.

Una de ellas se acerca a nosotros, específicamente a Alex; le pasa los brazos por el cuello y comienzan a besarse de una forma que más bien parece que desean comerse al otro. Lo hubiera encontrado asqueroso de no ser porque la imagen también era excitante, como una buena porno, de esas que solía ver también al lado del mismo Alex. Por estar tan concentrado con esos dos no noté en qué momento la otra chica se acercó a mí. La tengo a escasos centímetros del rostro y está a punto de colgárseme de la misma forma en que la otra hizo con mi amigo, pero alcanzo a retroceder a tiempo. La chica no se ve de mal ver, al contrario, a pesar de que mi vista no fuera nítida, podía identificar que estaba buena. Sin embargo, aún en mi nublada mente, recuerdo que tengo un compromiso. No estoy _tan_ ebrio como para olvidar a Linda, mi novia, aunque sí lo estoy como para no recordar su apellido.

«Audi… ¿qué?».

—Venga, Matty, ¿nunca has tenido la fantasía del cuarteto?

—¡Claro que no! Esas cosas no me van.

—No salgas con mojigaterías, ¿quieres? —Alex se separa de su chica y en un movimiento brusco me empina la botella en la boca haciendo que tomara de forma brusca y casi me ahogara, además de mojarme la playera —. Eso es lo que te falta, perder por completo la conciencia.

Quise insultarle de mil y un maneras pero no me da tiempo para nada ya que vuelve a besar a la chica de forma descontrolada y se la lleva a la cama en un santiamén. La otra al parecer no toleró mi desaire y sale de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo. Le sigo el paso, no porque me interesara ir tras ella, sino porque no estoy dispuesto a ver a un amigo mío follando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Regreso al primer piso y la situación no está mejor que haya arriba. A pesar de la poca iluminación —producto de unas cuantas lámparas que iluminan de varios colores— puedo distinguir a algunas chicas bailar pero más bien parece que se están contorsionando, tanto que hasta deja de ser sexy, mientras los hombres solo restriegan sus cuerpos con los de ellas. Parece una orgía; solo les falta a todos estar desnudos para que sea una escena digna de «El Perfume».

Me dirijo a la mesa de bocadillos, aunque en realidad solo tomo una cerveza más. Me hago espacio entre la multitud para poder dirigirme a algún rincón que no oliera a sexo en toda esa casa, mas el olor parece estar impregnado en el ambiente. ¿Dónde demonios está Beyond? Su casa se está convirtiendo en un prostíbulo y él está ahí muy despreocupado de la vida. Aunque quizá él esté en la misma situación que los demás sólo que en un lugar más privado.

 La música da un cambio radical, del pop comercial pasa a una melodía ochentera. Beyond es bastante peculiar en sus gustos musicales. Bebo la cerveza de golpe, aunque esta vez el sabor es diferente. No sé identificar que es con exactitud, pero sabe distinto. Al instante me siento todavía peor de lo que ya estaba, el mareo aumenta y todo comienza a darme vueltas. Me levanto para buscar el baño, anticipé que tal vez vomitaría. Pero todo aquello cambia de pronto, como si dentro de mí un _switch_ se hubiese activado. En menos de un segundo paso de sentirme mal a sentirme bien. Demasiado bien.

Todos los colores son más brillantes, la música suena todavía más alto y me siento eufórico, como si en ese momento fuese capaz de hacerlo todo. Todavía las cosas dan vueltas, ni siquiera puedo distinguir a las personas ni enfocar sus rostros, pero eso no hace que deje de sentirme feliz. Sonrío ampliamente y cierro los ojos, dejándome llevar por el ritmo de la música. En este momento siento como si yo realmente amara el _rock and roll_.

No sé cómo pero topo con algo o alguien. Trastabillo un poco, y hubiera caído directo al suelo de no  haber tenido un colchón de aterrizaje tan cómodo. Se trata de un cuerpo, no sé quién sea pero tampoco me importa. Trato de reconocer a la persona pero por más que lo intento solo puedo distinguir una cabellera rubia algo larga y bastante sedosa; sus ojos son claros mas no sé de qué color con exactitud. Apoyo ambas manos a cada costado de su cabeza y me acerco más a su cara para averiguar de quien se trata, pero en un arrebato termino haciendo algo que jamás me hubiera imaginado.

Le beso. Le beso de forma brusca y arrebatada, tanto que al unirse nuestros labios siento el choque de nuestras dentaduras. Pero se siente tan condenadamente bien que ni atención le presto a ese  hecho. Muevo mis labios contra su boca y estos me responden tan solo unos segundos después con la misma ferocidad con la que yo lo hago. Me mordisquea el labio inferior y emito un gemido, oportunidad que aquella persona aprovecha para meterme la lengua casi hasta la garganta, explorando cada rincón de mi cavidad bucal. Para no desentonar ni quedarme atrás, enredo mi lengua con la suya y a la vez le tomo del cabello para poder tomar el control de ese beso.

Siento el contacto frío de aquellas manos en mi espalda, está acariciándome por debajo de la playera con tanta delicadeza que contrasta de forma exquisita con la pasión de este beso. Debo admitir que eso me prende todavía más. Le jalo del cabello, enredando mis dedos en sus rubios mechones, dejando a mi merced su cuello, el cual comienzo a mordisquear levemente; no creo dejar marca, nunca he sido tan salvaje en ese aspecto, aun así un gemido sale de su boca haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccione de acuerdo a la situación. Estoy ya lo suficientemente excitado como para sentir que los pantalones me quedan chicos.

No me importa que a mi alrededor haya más gente, que estoy a punto de quebrantar mis propios valores, incluso Linda Audi-algo pasa a segundo plano. Solo puedo concentrarme en mi propio placer y en la persona con la que estoy. Vamos, son tantas mis ganas que ni siquiera estoy preocupado de no haber traído protección. En mi corta vida de menos de una veintena de años, nunca de los nuncas un beso me había calentado tanto.

Todavía con aquella melodía rockera en la atmósfera, me incorporo un poco y me desabrocho el pantalón como puedo. El cuerpo bajo mío se remueve, supongo que gustoso de lo que va a pasar. Alza las caderas y también comienza a deshacerse de los vaqueros que lleva. No espero nada más y comienzo a simular embestidas, todavía sobre la ropa interior. Siento como si me fuera a correr en cualquier momento, casi como si tratase de mi primera vez. Pero no estoy dispuesto, esta noche voy a durar. Una, dos, tres restregadas, manoseos por la piel y besos húmedos. Me siento en el paraíso.

…Hasta que siento _aquello_.

Me quedo congelado. Solo para confirmar —por así decirlo— vuelvo a embestir, y vaya sorpresa que me llevo. Es como si dos espadas se hubieran encontrado y estuvieran chocando una con la otra. La calentura se me baja al instante y me siento realmente estúpido de no haber notado aquel detalle antes. Porque una cosa es estar mareado y que todo te dé vueltas, y otra muy distinta es cometer tal metida de pata.

Apenas hice el esfuerzo de incorporarme cuando aquel chico parece percatarse de mí mismo descubrimiento. Me empuja con tanta fuerza que me siento un verdadero blandengue. Se sienta en el suelo y me mira con los ojos bien abiertos. Todavía me siento desorientado pero al menos ya puedo distinguir todo con un poco de más claridad. Es ahí cuando me percato de que sus facciones son un tanto masculinas y su vestimenta por igual,  también que efectivamente es rubio, el único detalle del cual me había percatado desde el principio. Él respira agitadamente, de hecho ni siquiera yo he normalizado mi respiración, pero a pesar de ello salgo corriendo lo más rápido que mi estado me lo permite.

Ni siquiera respondo a los insultos de las personas con las que choco, estoy demasiado consternado como para hilar contraataques coherentes. Es que, en serio, ¡por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí! Sé que lo que estuve a punto de hacer estaba mal, que me hubiese traicionado a mí mismo y que Linda no se lo merece, pero que haya estado a punto de hacerlo con un hombre… ¡Es demasiado karma!

—Geek, ¿a dónde mierda se supone que vas?

Vaya, hasta que Beyond se digna a hacer acto de presencia, pero de qué le sirve, su fiesta ya se ha vuelto un caos y por ello estuve a punto de cometer la cagada más grande de mi vida. Llego a la conclusión de que todo ha sido culpa de Beyond Birthday.

De hecho, él no luce tan mal, incluso parece estar en sus cinco sentidos. Siento curiosidad por preguntarle si sí ha bebido algo o si solo tiene mucho aguante, pero recuerdo el porqué estoy corriendo y me abstengo de indagar.

—Tengo que irme, ya es tarde —hablo tan rápido que creo que apenas me entiende. Lo veo alzar una ceja y soltar una buena carcajada. El muy maldito se burla de mí y mi desgracia aunque todavía no sepa de qué se trata. Me pregunto qué sucedería si Beyond se enterara, aunque no sé ni por qué lo medito, es más que obvio que se burlaría de mí de por vida.

—Matt, apenas van a ser las tres. Y esto apenas está comenzando.

—Pues yo me largo, ya tuve suficiente.

—¿Acaso quieres que te traiga otro trago? —pregunta burlón.

—¡No! —grito desesperado. Esta vez ni con una caja de cerveza podrá sobornarme, es lo que menos quiero en estos momentos. En parte también ha sido culpa del alcohol el que hubiera terminado en aquella situación. Siento arcadas de recordarlo —. Enserio, amigo, no me siento bien.

—Eres un marica, Jeevas —gruñe, pero me alegra que no insista más. Necesito irme de aquí cuando antes, no tolero esto ni un segundo más —. ¿Pero no habías traído al idiota contigo?

—Alex sabe cómo apañárselas. Aparte está _muy_ ocupado.

Beyond capta el doble sentido y hace una mueca de asco, por mi parte no espero otra respuesta. Tomo mi abrigo y salgo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo. El aire gélido me golpea por todo el cuerpo, es un contraste bárbaro comparado con la calidez que había dentro de la casa. Me arrepiento de no haber elegido ropa más abrigadora. Tanteo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón las llaves del auto y me dirijo a este a paso apresurado. Debido a la ligera capa de nieve, resbalo y caigo, pero con la misma rapidez me incorporo. Llego al vehículo y sin esperar más emprendo marcha. Necesito huir, irme lejos y olvidar lo sucedido.

Solo espero que Alex no se encabrone por haberlo dejado en la fiesta.

…

 

Tuve todo el fin de semana para recuperarme de la resaca, sin embargo ese no fue el tiempo suficiente para olvidar lo sucedido, ni siquiera para asimilarlo. Vamos, no es como si besar a un chico sea cosa de todos los días, bueno, al menos no para mí; sigo con la creencia de que Alex se acostaría con lo que se dejara.

Me dirijo a mi primer día de clases con un aspecto deplorable: ojeroso, cansado, pálido; esta no es la idea que tenía para comenzar este tan ansiado año escolar, no se acerca en lo más mínimo. Y yo que me había hecho tantas ilusiones. Eso solo me demuestra que mientras más alto se vuele, la caída será más dolorosa. Y apenas llego al instituto, nada parece mejorar. Todo sigue completamente igual. No sé, también me había hecho expectativas de que habría algo… diferente, algo que de verdad hiciera especial este año. Pero nada.

El mismo edificio con la pintura de las paredes gastada, los mismos árboles, las mismas instalaciones, los mismos salones. Todo era una fotografía exacta del semestre anterior. Mientras camino solo vislumbro unas cuantas caras nuevas, los de nuevo ingreso de seguro, los cuales tampoco son muchos. Wammy’s House es un colegio bastante elitista, no aceptan a cualquiera, de hecho suelo preguntarme cómo es que logré ingresar y ser siempre de los mejores promedios de mi generación.

Sin detenerme, e intentando no prestar atención a nada más, me adentro en el instituto. La escena que se suscita frente a mis ojos es como una película de la que ya me sé el final de memoria. Porque como todos los días del semestre pasado —y el anterior a ese, y el anterior a ese también—, Alex y Beyond ya comienzan a meterse con los más débiles y desamparados. Esta vez es Alex quien sostiene al tipo en cuestión mientras Beyond lo guía hasta el cubo de basura más cercano, como si de un mafioso ordenando a su secuaz se tratase. Aunque no estoy del todo de acuerdo con el maltrato hacia los demás chicos del instituto o hacia cualquier otro ser vivo, a veces me uno en las fechorías de esos dos, sin embargo este día no estoy de humor.

Luego de tirar al pobre chico en la basura y de sacudirse las manos como si en realidad hubiesen tirado una porquería, Alex y Beyond se dirigen hacia mí. Caminamos en completo silencio, pero al contrario de lo que cualquiera podría pensar entre nosotros no son incómodos; es preferible quedarse callado si en verdad no se tiene nada qué decir, al menos esa es una de nuestras filosofías. Mas nuestra tranquilidad es perturbada cuando un par de buenas tetas pasan frente a nosotros. Delante se encuentra una chica pseudo-rubia —es teñida, cuando yo la conocí era castaña— con un escote tan profundo que no debería estar permitido en esta escuela. Se encamina a nosotros, bueno, a Alex. Le sonríe de forma inocente y eso es hasta una burla ya que contrasta con su fachada.

No se dicen nada, solo se besan de una forma que no debería estar permitida en público, menos en los pasillos de un colegio como Wammy’s House. Es tan, pero tan perturbador que incluso alcanzo a escuchar el sonido de sus labios chocar. Al parecer no solo para mí es incómodo, hasta Beyond pone una cara de asco digna de haber olfateado la mierda de un perro.

Luego de aquel beso, y sin volver a decir nada más, la chica se va sin más. Una vez que se ha retirado, miro a mi amigo con una ceja alzada.

—¿No habías terminado ya con ella?

—Volvimos —me responde encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

—¿Pero cuándo, dónde, cómo? ¿Por qué no me habías contado?

—Relájate, geek —interviene Beyond —. ¿Desde cuando te interesa tanto con quién folla el idiota?

Le miro, sorprendido. Hubiera dicho algo como «desde que es mi amigo» pero se hubiera escuchado demasiado cursi. Alex me pasa un brazo por los hombros y apoya su cuerpo en el mío. Me tambaleo un poco, pero logro equilibrarme.

—Respondiendo a tus preguntas, querido Matt —me susurra al oído con una voz demasiado melosa. Por cosas como esta a veces dudo de su orientación sexual —. Fue el viernes durante la fiesta de Beyond. ¿Cómo? Sexo de reconciliación. —Vaya, así que la chica con la que folló era ella. Sinceramente yo no recuerdo mucho —.Y no te dije porque alguien no se digno a contestarme ninguna llamada el fin de semana.

Y la realidad vuelve a caerme como balde de agua fría. El maldito de Alex trajo de nueva cuenta ese recuerdo a mi mente para que se estanque otra vez; es como si hubiese experimentado ese beso hace un par de minutos. La imagen de la una cabellera rubia y los ojos claros de aquel extraño vuelven a aparecer en mi cabeza. Siento asco y unas profundas ganas de vomitar. Tanto Alex como Beyond lo notan, aunque este último no hace nada por ayudarme.

—Estás pálido como una hoja, viejo —comenta Alex.

—Déjalo, ya se me pasará.

Lo veo con intenciones de preguntar algo más pero decide quedarse callado. Alex podrá ser una maquina parlanchina sin botón de pausa la mayoría del tiempo, pero agradezco que sea lo bastante intuitivo como para callar cuando es necesario. Me conoce bastante bien. Beyond, Alex y yo mantenemos una amistad bastante estrecha, sin embargo, entre Beyond y Alex, considero a Alex más cercano.

Alexander Lynch y yo somos amigos desde siempre. Compartimos cosas en común pero en otras diferimos bastante. Por ejemplo, ambos tenemos calificaciones excelentes, preferimos los videojuegos a los deportes y somos bastante distraídos. Sin embargo, él es bastante más sociable que yo. Y la diferencia más destacable es que mientras él es un mujeriego empedernido, yo soy la persona más leal del planeta —exagero, lo sé, pero es para meterle emoción—. Eso sí, cuando se trata de fiestas, y más cuando ambos estamos ebrios, nos entendemos a la perfección.

Contemplo la idea de contarle a Alex lo sucedido, para desahogarme más que nada, pero mando al caño esa opción. Era mejor guardármelo para mí y que nunca, jamás de los jamases, alguien se enterase de ello. Si alguien lo supiera sería mi fin. Adiós reputación, adiós Linda y adiós hombría. Ya no debo agóbiame por lo sucedido, ni siquiera recuerdo quién era el chico con el que me besé —que gay se escuchaba cuando lo repito, aunque sea en mi mente—. Aparte no conozco a nadie con las características de aquel tipo; nadie en esta escuela es rubio y de ojos claros, bueno, al menos no de esa tonalidad. Quizá solo se trataba de un colado y de seguro ni él me recuerda con claridad, ¡o quizá eso solo fue una mala jugada del alcohol y jamás pasó! En verdad me gustaría que se tratara de eso, sin embargo se sintió tan real que dudo que solo fuera una jugarreta de mi mente.

Seguimos andando hasta adentrarnos hasta el que suponemos es nuestro nuevo salón de clases. Digo, el cartelito en la puerta de «12th» es una pista demasiado contundente, aparte no es como si hubiera más grupos de doceavo, ya que como lo mencioné en Wammy’s entran pocos alumnos y normalmente con cada nueva generación que entra solo se alcanza a llenar un grupo.

Apenas entramos recorro el lugar con la mirada, siguen siendo mis mismos compañeros de siempre y hasta se sientan en los mismos lugares que el año pasado. Near al frente, Sayu en uno de los lugares del centro, Tom en la orilla, James al frente del profesor. Me extraño de no ver a Linda en el salón tomando en cuenta que es el primer día de clases y que ella siempre es puntual. Asumo que llegará en cualquier rato así que me siento, también en el lugar que me corresponde desde que llegué a este colegio, exactamente al centro del salón. La mochila de Beyond ya se encontraba justo al lado mío y Alex también deja la suya en la butaca frente a mí.

Los minutos transcurren, inclusive Alex dejó de mirar la revista porno para charlar conmigo, sin embargo Linda sigue sin llegar. Estaba por salir para encontrarla en el camino, pero en ese instante entra el profesor Yagami al salón.

Cualquiera lo juzgaría demasiado joven para ser profesor, y demasiado guapo también —y no, no lo digo porque me esté volviendo gay, pero eso es evidente hasta para un chico—, pero él, al igual que la mayoría de nosotros, no asiste a clases por gusto. Ser profesor de lógica es un trabajo provisional que creo le ayuda a pagarse la carrera en la universidad.

—Bien chicos, ¿cómo se encuentran? —cuestiona el profesor y le respondemos desganados, no es como si estuviéramos emocionados de verle —. Vamos, saben hacerlo mejor —Nos dice con una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro. Está fingiendo, lo sé.

Hay características y actitudes que identifican a un ser humano, como por ejemplo la de Alex de ver porno o la de Beyond de poner cara de psicópata en las situaciones menos esperadas. La de Yagami es fingir que le agradamos cuando en realidad solo desea vernos en el infierno, excepto a Sayu ya que ella es su hermana.

—Bien, al parecer todos han regresado este año, eso me alegra —dice, paseando la mirada por cada uno de nosotros. No obstante detuvo su vista en un punto en particular—. ¿Y Bill?

—Se mudó—responde un chico.

—Bueno, al menos regresó la mayoría —suspira Light. —. Bien, chicos, antes de iniciar quiero presentarles a alguien. A partir de hoy será su nuevo compañero.

Vaya, eso fue rápido; al parecer ya hay quien ocupe el lugar que Bill dejó, solo espero que no sea un bravucón como él. Yagami hace una señal con la mano y del umbral de la puerta emerge una figura. El chico entra a paso lento, pero a pesar de ello luce bastante confiado. Es delgado, de estatura promedio y de piel clara, muy clara. Está ataviado en una chamarra de cuero negro, pantalones y guantes del mismo material, una forma de vestir bastante exótica y por demás de incómoda para mi gusto. Su cabello está oculto por la capucha de la gorra y sus ojos por unas gruesas gafas oscuras. Se para al frente y parece mirarnos, tiene un sonrisa algo altanera. A primera instancia parece ser el modelo perfecto de _chico malo_.

—Él acaba de mudarse y no conoce a nadie, así que no sean hostiles con él. Denle una cálida bienvenida a Mihael Keehl —alienta Yagami, después su mirada se endurece y mira fijo al chico nuevo —. Por favor quítate el gorro de la chaqueta y las gafas, están prohibidos en el salón.

El chico frunce el ceño y a regañadientes obedece. Se retira la capucha, dejando ver una desordenada cabellera rubia, esperen… ¡rubia!  ¡Y le llega poco arriba de los hombros! Cuando se quita las gafas me percato que sus ojos son azules, tan azules como el cielo. De nuevo el recuerdo de lo sucedido en la fiesta de Beyond se abre paso en mi mente. A pesar de no tener una imagen tan nítida de lo ocurrido, logro rememorar el cabello y los ojos del sujeto con el que me bese.

Un chico de cabello rubio y algo largo, de ojos claro, muy claros.

Mihael Keehl, el chico que sacó mi muy oculto lado gay.

Tierra, trágame.

…


	2. Dude, mi vida es un asco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

**—** **D** rama **Q** ueen—

 

Capítulo 2:

**_Dude, mi vida es un asco_ **

.

.

.

A mi corta edad de diecisiete años puedo asegurar que he vivido demasiado. Albergo experiencias que ya quisiera tener un vejete a punto de morir o algún tipo en la crisis de los cuarenta. Mi vida ha dado demasiadas vueltas inesperadas, unas más que otras y algunas que realmente provocan que quiera vomitar por lo radicales que fueron. No suelo temerle a los cambios por más drásticos que estos sean, de hecho puedo afirmar que en muchas ocasiones suele darme igual lo que sucede a mi alrededor, mas el giro que ha dado mi vida en tan poco tiempo es para llorar.

La muerte de mi madre hace tan solo dos meses, el matrimonio de mi hermana mayor con un idiota, que gracias a ese idiota termináramos mudándonos, y no de calle, de ciudad o de estado, ¡si no de país! Y para rematar, tener que quedarme a vivir con ellos. Si de por sí es difícil que me acostumbre a las personas nuevas, se le suma el hecho de que ahora, no solo esa persona es la nueva, si no todo a mi alrededor: el horroroso inglés británico, nueva casa, nuevo vecindario, nuevo colegio, nuevas experiencias… Y sí, lo de «nuevas experiencias» queda muy ambiguo y abierto a la imaginación.

Culpo al idiota de mi nuevo vecino por invitarme a aquella fiesta, culpo a Giovanni por insistirme en ir para así socializar con los del vecindario, culpo a Halle por apoyar a su estúpido esposo en esa idea, culpo al alcohol por hacerme perder la razón, ¡culpo al jodido pelirrojo de ojos verdes por despertar eso en mí!

Y por si fuera poco, las miradas de todos mis nuevos compañeros de clase están posadas en mí, como si yo fuese una especie de animal raro en un zoo. Algunos cuchichean entre ellos, las chicas ríen y, al parecer, le soy indiferente a los hombres, excepto al tipo pelirrojo de ojos verdes que desde que llegué no  ha dejado de mirarme.

Esperen… ¡un tipo pelirrojo de ojos verdes!

—Bien, Mihael —me llama el profesor Yagami, sí, creo que ese era su apellido. Una sonrisa surca su rostro, es como si se burlara de mi situación, o quizá solo estoy alucinando—. Puedes sentarte al lado de Mail.

No hubiera habido problema de no ser el hecho de que el tal «Mail» era nada más y nada menos que el pelirrojo; es como si el profesor supiera algo y eso hace que sienta ganas de pegarle, mas mi raciocinio no me lo permite.

Maldito Yagami, maldito pelirrojo, maldito Wammy’s House, maldito Giovanni, maldita Halle, ¡maldita vida por burlarse de mí!

Al tomar asiento de inmediato percibo como el pelirrojo se encoje en su butaca, se retira unas pulgadas y comienza a mirar a Yagami como si este fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. Se rasca la nariz de forma insistente y me observa de reojo. Me parecería más patético de no ser por el hecho de que yo estoy haciendo lo mismo, solo que en lugar de rascar mi nariz, golpeo con los dedos la mesa del pupitre; comería algo de chocolate pero no creo que Yagami sea el tipo de profesor manipulable y condescendiente.

Y la clase comienza sin más, como si mi llegada no hubiese significado nada. Sé que no soy nada fuera del otro mundo o el más especial pero al menos esperaba que el profesor se dignara a presentarme a los que serían mis nuevos compañeros. Pero nada. Da comienzo la clase de lógica y de ahí le siguen las horas de historia, ciencias y bilogía, siempre intercambiando miradas con el pelirrojo de al lado, hasta que llega el primer receso. Apenas estoy por guardar mis cosas cuando el pelirrojo sale del salón casi volando, lo veo correr hacia la salida y como otros dos tipos le siguen el paso.

Por más cobarde que me parezca esa actitud, decido ignorar el hecho de que, prácticamente, huye de mí. Termino de guardar mis cosas y me encamino hacia la puerta.

—¿Tienes algo?

—Mierda, geek, no salgas con que estás en tus días.

Antes de salir del salón, escucho esa conversación. Se trata del pelirrojo y los otros sujetos que corrieron tras él, uno de cabello negro y otro castaño. Pude haber salido y dejar todo tal como estaba, pero me pica la curiosidad.

—Solo estoy preocupado por Linda —dice el pelirrojo. Da un intento de sonrisa pero más bien parece que le están dando una patada en las partes nobles —. Voy a intentar ponerme en contacto con ella.

—Pero habíamos acordado ir a ver a las chicas de primero —alega el castaño.

—¡Pero ya tienes novia, Alex!

—¿Y eso qué?

Ellos comienzan a caminar y me es imposible seguir escuchando. Da igual, no es como si quisiera enterarme de la vida de aquel idiota. De hecho, creo que debería guardar mi distancia con el pelirrojo, no al punto de huirle como él hace conmigo pero sí mantener cierta barrera.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Al escuchar aquella voz femenina, giro el cuerpo ciento ochenta grados. Frente a mí se encuentra una chica bastante guapa; bajita, de facciones delicadas, ojos rasgados, mentón fino y que ha logrado lo imposible: que un uniforme escolar tan feo como el de Wammy’s House luzca espectacular. Es como la fantasía de la colegiala asiática hecha carne y hueso.

—Mi nombre es Sayu —me dice antes de que yo pueda articular palabra para después sonreírme. Efectivamente, es preciosa.

—Yo soy…

—Lo sé, eres Mihael —me interrumpe a media frase. Al parecer alguien sí que puso atención a mi presentación.

—Prefiero que me llamen Mello.

—Me parece bien, es más fácil de pronunciar. Y dime, ¿de dónde eres? ¿Te mudaste, cierto? ¿Deseas que te muestre la escuela?

A pesar de su apariencia reservada no es precisamente tímida. En parte es una ventaja, la conversación fluye de forma natural y no ha habido silencios incómodos; la parte negativa es que a mi casi no me deja hablar. Fuera de ese no tan insignificante detalle, decido aceptar el ofrecimiento de Sayu, necesito conocer el jodido colegio donde pasaré mi último año de preparatoria.

Sayu me muestra las instalaciones, todas y cada una de ellas. Echamos un vistazo a las áreas de preescolar y primaria, también a las de secundaria, aunque básicamente ella se enfoca en mostrarme lo más importante. Desde la cafetería hasta el gran roble donde, cuenta la leyenda, un alumno se suicidó. También pasamos por el jardín y las canchas de _soccer_ ; la biblioteca, la oficina del director y la enfermería las ha dejado para el final porque, según ella, es lo menos interesante que hay en el instituto. Ciertamente Wammy’s supera mis expectativas, es una institución bastante llamativa y, dentro de lo que cabe, muy bien cuidada, y he de admitir que el ligero toque victoriano del edificio me fascina. Aparte es bastante amplio, me sorprende que un lugar tan grande albergue a tan pocos alumnos.

Es cuando pasamos por los pasillos del corredor principal cuando vuelvo a ver al pelirrojo —a Mail o cómo sea que se llame— recargado en uno de los casilleros. Está junto a los otros dos chicos con los que lo vi salir; ninguno está haciendo algo que me parezca particularmente interesante. Alcanzo a escuchar que el de cabello negro murmura algo y casi al instante el pelirrojo parece tensarse, muy al contrario de su amigo castaño que luce de lo más relajado.

Sayu y yo quedamos a escasos pasos de ellos. Me quedo parado como idiota mientras ella les saluda animada y los otros corresponden el gesto. Justifico mi momento de estupidez al hecho de que soy el nuevo y no me siento familiarizado con nada ni nadie.  

El tipo castaño y de sonrisa boba es quien rompe el silencio que de pronto se formó.

—Sayu, tú que eres tan amiga de Linda, ¿sabes dónde mierda está? Aquí Matty ha estado muy preocupado por ella —pasa un brazo por ambos hombros del pelirrojo, este parece salir de su trance para enfocarse en su asquerosa realidad la cual también es mi asquerosa realidad. Vaya, tenemos algo más en común aparte de haber compartido saliva.

—Está exagerando —interviene el otro, el de cabello negro. Ahora que lo tengo de cerca me percato del peculiar tono borgoña de sus ojos, es incluso algo escalofriante —. La hippie de Linda debe estar haciendo alguna de sus cosas hippie’s como tocar su guitarra por limosnas o fumar mariguana.

—Linda no fuma —informa Sayu.

—Es hippie, ¡claro que lo hace!

Sayu niega con la cabeza. Pasa completamente del tipo de ojos raros para después mirar con un gesto de desaprobación a «Matty».

—Tú deberías saber dónde está Linda, Matt. Ella es tu novia, no mía.

Cuando esa frase queda al aire, por mero reflejo, miro al pelirrojo y él me mira a mí. La idea de que él sí fuera homosexual y me hubiera besado aprovechándose de mi estado queda descartada… en un setenta por ciento; todavía queda la opción de que sea de los que siguen descubriendo su verdadera sexualidad.

Sayu se percata de lo incómodo que me siento, aunque en lugar de irnos su forma de hacerme entrar en confianza es presentándome a esos tipos. Hasta ahora Sayu me había agradado bastante pero esto la hace caer de mi gracia un par de peldaños.

—Mira, Mello. Él es Alex —dice y el castaño me saluda —, el de pelo rojo y mal novio es Matt —señala al aludido quien solo asiente con la cabeza —y el de la cara de psicópata es Beyond —. El _ojos bonitos_ solo me da una mirada rápida.

Aun con la presentación la incomodidad continúa, o más bien creo que esta tensión solo es cosa entre el pelirrojo y yo; a los otros parezco darles igual, aunque tampoco es como si me interesara socializar con ellos. Al final, la situación me supera y termino sacando una barra de chocolate de una de las bolsas de mi chaqueta. Es mi forma de liberar tensión.

Gracias al cielo, la campana suena y todos nos vemos obligados a volver a clases. Sayu me toma del brazo y juntos comenzamos a caminar a nuestro respectivo salón. Los tres mosqueteros nos siguen de cerca, casi como si se trataran de nuestros guardaespaldas. Aun cuando tomo asiento y la clase de química comienza, continuo sintiéndome incómodo, y el hecho de que el pelirrojo esté a mi lado y de vez en vez me lance miraditas no ayuda en nada. Lo peor del caso es que yo también le miro.

Lo reitero, mi vida es un asco.

.

 

Mi primer día de clases fue, en resumen, una mierda. No es como si todo hubiese sido malo, sin embargo el solo hecho de haberme encontrado con el pelirrojo logró que me dieran arcadas. Aclaro que no de forma literal, aunque casi. Sé que un beso no significa la gran cosa, pero también debo reconocer que hay una gran diferencia entre besar a una chica y besar a un chico. Una diferencia al tamaño de un pene.

Fue algo que me descolocó, algo que me hace pensar en cosas que nunca me había planteado. Siempre supe que las mujeres me gustaban, ni siquiera necesité meditarlo, incluso me gusta mirar porno lésbico de vez en vez. Las tetas me llaman y punto. Pero ahora, cada vez que evoco el recuerdo de lo sucedido en esa fiesta, mi mente se vuelve un completo caos. Porque tengo claro que muy aparte de todo el asco que me provoca recordar lo que pasó, hay _algo_ , algo que es opacado por toda aquella mierda.

Mis pensamientos se detienen en cuanto vislumbro mi casa, todavía no le puedo llamar «mi hogar» tomando en cuenta que no llevo ni dos semanas quedándome allí. Abro la puerta con la llave que mi hermana apenas me dio el día anterior e ingreso a paso lento.

Halle se encuentra sentada en el sofá de la sala revisando algunas cosas en su portátil, solo la saludo y hago el ademán de subir las escaleras.

—¿Qué tal el primer día, Mello? —Cuando menos quiero charlar, mi estúpida hermana quiere conversar conmigo. Maldigo su intento por socializar —. ¿Todo bien?

—Regular. Pudo ser peor —me encojo de hombros, intentando aparentar indiferencia. Lástima que mi hermana tenga un don especial para joderme incluso de forma indirecta.

Despega la mirada de la pantalla y me mira fijo. Sus ojos miel son como dagas que atraviesan mi piel. Debo reconocer que si hay una persona que realmente respeto en este mundo, después de mi madre, esa es Halle, mi no-muy-querida hermana mayor.

—Al menos has el intento de adaptarte, ¿quieres? Esto tampoco es fácil para mí —argumenta. No dudo que para ella sea complicado, no obstante muchas veces soy egoísta y solo pienso en mí. Uno de mis más grandes defectos, advierto que la lista es larga.

—¿Entonces por qué nos mudamos? ¡Y tan lejos! Todo por seguir al estúpido de Giovanni.

—No culpes a Stephen de todo que la idea también fue mía. Ambos conseguimos buenas oportunidades de trabajo aquí en Winchester y por fin estás estudiando en un colegio de tu nivel intelectual, ¿acaso no era eso lo que siempre quisiste?

—¡Pero mudarnos de Boston hasta acá!

—Ya habíamos discutido esto, Mihael. Vivirás aquí en Winchester, asistirás a Wammy’s e intentarás acostumbrarte a todo esto. Punto y final.

Le falto decir «y respetarás a Stephen» pero creo que ya se dio por vencida con ese asunto. Cuando vuelve a mirar la portátil e ignora mi presencia, sé que la discusión ha terminado. Como no se me ocurre otra cosa que contestarle, subo las escaleras intentando hacer el mayor ruido posible y lograr desconcentrarla. Lástima que no surta efecto. Lo que más me caga de Halle es el hecho de que se mantenga tan estoica en cualquier situación, ¡tiene la paciencia que un monje budista envidiaría!

La muerte  de mi madre, mudarme a Inglaterra, vivir con el estúpido de Stephen Giovanni, el pelirrojo de la fiesta… La vida es un asco.

 

.

Pasan algunos días y nada cambia. A excepción de que la tal Linda ya asiste a clases y que tuve que comenzar a llevar el uniforme — camisa blanca, saco negro, suéter gris y pantalón igual y una estúpida corbata roja —  todo sigue igual; incluso Mail, el pelirrojo, sigue huyendo despavorido cada vez que cree que voy a confrontarlo, de igual forma siempre el castaño termina yendo tras él mientras el tipo de ojos raros mira la escena con gesto aburrido.

Fuera de ese detalle, Wammy’s no ha sido tan malo. Comencé a hablarme con algunas personas y Sayu siempre me sigue de cerca; hubiese considerado el involucrarme con ella de no ser por el hecho de que su apellido es Yagami y no quiero arruinar mi todavía inexistente historial académico teniendo problemas con un profesor como Light. De hecho, en este momento estamos en clase de lógica con Yagami, quien fuera de ser una persona bastante engreída, es muy buen profesor. Luego de terminar unos cuantos acertijos que nos puso como ejercicios, nos deja salir al receso, con demasiada tarea de por medio cabe recalcar. Juraría que está amargado o que no ha dado en varias noches… o  no le han dado, quién sabe.

Apenas cierro mi cuaderno, el pelirrojo sale a paso apresurado del aula. Suspiro, ya algo cansado de esta absurda situación. Termino de guardar mis útiles y alzo la vista, me llevo la sorpresa de encontrar al tipo de ojos borgoña, Beyond si mal no recuerdo, frente a mi pupitre. Es desconcertante por dos cosas: la primera es porque sus ojos realmente logran erizar los cabellos de la nuca de cualquiera, y lo segundo es que  él no habla con nadie a excepción de Mail y el otro tipo castaño.

—¿Tienes compañero para el trabajo de historia? Si no es así, seamos compañeros —pregunta sin más. Solo soy capaz de alzar una ceja, desconcertado. ¿Acaso todos los británicos son tan… directos?

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Eres sordo? Dije que seamos compañeros en historia. Es tu oportunidad para socializar más, _poof_. —Al escuchar el apodo, aprieto los puños. No sé ni lo que significa pero no parece nada bueno—. Aparte eres listo, sería fácil trabajar contigo. —Aunque ese halago logra relajarme. Sí, soy bastante voluble en algunas cuestiones.

—¿Y tus amigos?

—Matt y Alex siempre se juntan en los trabajos en pareja, se aman en secreto y no voy a meterme en su romance homosexual. Suelo hacer estos trabajos solo pero esta vez Lester me presionó para conseguir un compañero, ¿así que qué dices, poof?

—Tengo un nombre, sabes.

—Lo olvidé.

—Dime Mello.

—Lo que digas, poof. ¿Quieres o no?

Fuera de que es un gamberro de lo peor, no me ha caído mal. No se ha esmerado en agradarme como la mayoría de las personas en el salón — a excepción Mail, él me huye—. Así que para mí es una persona sincera, un asco de persona, sí, pero es sincero al fin y al cabo. Y tiene razón, necesito socializar más.

—Luego nos ponemos de acuerdo —respondo, antes de poder agregar algo más él me interrumpe.

—Genial. —y dicho eso se va del salón. Así como llegó, se esfuma. Qué tipo tan raro.

Salgo del salón y me dirijo a la cafetería, ahí se encuentra James con el que he forjado una especie de amistad, aunque a decir verdad solo nos juntamos y ya. A él le da curiosidad el ambiente _yankee_ y por eso me comenzó a hablar. No es que necesite juntarme con alguien para no sentirme antisocial, es una rara costumbre que tengo: no me gusta comer solo.

Todos en la cafetería parecen estar muy concentrados en lo que hacen, ya sea comer, charlar  o terminar los deberes. Ahora que lo observo con atención, a pesar de ser un colegio mixto, de verdad que los alumnos son muy pocos, no tanto como para aprenderme los nombres de cada uno de ellos pero sí para al menos grabarme sus caras. Estar en Wammy’s debe convertirse en un verdadero infierno para los que se ven envueltos en rumores.

Doy un vistazo por todo el lugar. En unas mesas más alejadas, están Sayu y su grupo de amigas. Cuando nuestras miradas se topan, ella me saluda animadamente con la mano y devuelvo el gesto; sus amigas lo ven y cuchichean entre ellas, yo no puedo evitar rodar los ojos. La que permanece más ajena al alboroto es la chica castaña de coletas, la famosa novia del pelirrojo, que parece estar más sumida en su propio mundo que en lo que conversan sus amigas.

Y la escena que veo a continuación es de lo más cursi que me ha tocado presenciar en mi vida. Matt se acerca a Linda por detrás, camina de forma lenta para que ella no le escuche llegar, le tapa los ojos y Linda se exalta, mas cuando parece reconocer las manos de Matt, sonríe anchamente y se levanta del lugar casi de un salto para lanzarse a abrazarlo. Vaya mierda. A primera vista parece que se quieren, y bastante, es como si fueran una pareja ejemplar y eso hace que mis dudas sobre una supuesta homosexualidad de Matt se disipen. Quizá lo que le pasó conmigo fue una metida de pata, tal y como lo era para mí.

Cuando por error mi mirada se cruza con la de Matt, lo veo ruborizarse y hunde el rostro en el cuello de la chica. Por mi parte, doy una mordida a la tableta de chocolate queriendo aparentar indiferencia. No solo Matt es patético, también lo soy yo. Y lo peor del caso es que toda esta mierda inició por un maldito beso, ¡un jodido beso!

Tomo la bandeja de comida y me dirijo hacia la basura. Apenas me levanto y doy un par de pasos, topo con un tipo, derramándole sobre el uniforme los residuos de comida que me quedaron. El saco le queda empapado por la sopa que no me terminé y adornado con unas cuantas verduras. Balbuceo una disculpa y solo escucho un suspiro como respuesta. Si mal no recuerdo, el chico se llama Nate y está en mi salón, la cabellera blanca me es inconfundible; aparte esa expresión estoica que siempre lleva me recuerda mucho a la de Halle.

—¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas? —A pesar de que ni su ceño se ha fruncido, su tono de voz deja entrever que está enfadado.

Las risas de los demás en la cafetería no hacen nada por mejorar el ambiente tan tenso que se forma entre Nate y yo. Por mera educación intento ayudarle, pero Nate se aleja de mi y comienza a sacudirse las verduras él solo. Más que remorderme la conciencia, me está sacando de quicio su actitud a pesar de que sé que tiene razones para estar molesto

—Ya te pedí una disculpa, ¿qué más quieres?

Él solo me ve por un largo rato. Su mirada es pesada, demasiado tosca para alguien que proyecta una imagen demasiado infantil. A simple vista incluso parece ser más joven que yo.

—La próxima vez, fíjate mejor —Y de nueva cuenta usa ese tono altanero. Fue un puto accidente, nada más, pero Nate hace que me sienta peor de lo que se supone debería sentirme. Tiene  una forma bastante elegante e indirecta de insultar.

El comienza a retorcerse un mechón de cabello, me mira de arriba abajo y se va como si nada, dejando a su paso un agrio aroma a sopa de verduras. Es como si no le importara mucho el asunto de que le manché la ropa o que quedó en ridículo frente a todos en Wammy’s. En clases Nate es retraído, pero acabo de darme cuenta que tímido no es, y también acaba de ganarse un peldaño bastante alto en mi lista negra.

—La próxima vez, no te atravieses —respondo aunque sé que él ya no puede oírme.

.

 

Al inicio de la siguiente clase, extrañamente para todos, según los cuchicheos, Nate llegó sin el saco negro del uniforme; mas a él parece importarle menos que una mierda las habladurías. Solo llega, se sienta en su respectivo pupitre y se sumerge en su burbuja individual, en esa donde nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para tener cabida. Un imbécil de primera. Para mi sorpresa, me le quedo mirando toda la clase, en parte para analizarlo y en otra porque es una buena forma de entretenerme y no mirar hacia mi derecha donde se encuentra el pelirrojo.

Mail es raro, apenas muevo la mano y se exalta  como si estuviese a punto de golpearlo. Si no le hubiese prometido a Halle que no me metería en problemas, lo golpearía solo para desquitar frustración. De cualquier forma no hay mejor candidato que él, aunque Nate también sería una  buena opción.

Escucho el timbre que finaliza las clases, y como siempre, Matt sale casi corriendo, aunque esta vez sus amigos no le siguen. Solo alcanzo a ver como Alex —sí, estoy casi seguro que ese es el nombre del castaño— y Beyond discuten, pero lo hacen en un tono tan bajo que no logro captar nada. Antes de que acabar de guardar mis útiles, Beyond lo toma del brazo y salen del salón. Para ser amigos, Beyond es bastante brusco con Alex.

Tomo mi mochila y me dispongo a salir. Sayu, quien estaba charlando con Linda, apenas ve que estoy por irme se acerca a mí con una sonrisa, se ofrece a acompañarme a casa pero rechazo la oferta. Sé que Sayu sería una buena candidata para iniciar algo, incluso una relación formal; es linda, divertida, muy guapa y es evidente que moja las bragas por mí, pero de verdad no quiero problemas con Yagami. Lástima, siempre quise cumplir la fantasía de tener sexo sobre un escritorio con una asiática disfrazada de colegiala.

Me despido de ella y emprendo camino a casa. No suelo ser una persona distraída, pero apenas recorro un par de calles, termino perdiéndome en mis pensamientos. Me es inevitable no pensar por quincuagésima novena vez en que de verdad extraño a mi madre, a Boston y la vida que tenía antes de llegar a Winchester. Cuando me da nostalgia, maldigo el hecho de que mi hermana se haya enamorado de ese inglés de ascendencia italiana y que este haya logrado convencerla para venir a vivir hasta acá. Sé que Halle nunca admitiría algo como que el amor la hizo cometer tal locura pero, vamos, es irrebatible el hecho de que aceptó este cambio tan grande por amor al idiota de Giovanni, arrastrándome con ella en el camino ya que se quedó con mi tutela porque aún soy menor de edad.

Intento pasar del tema, concentrando mi atención en otras cosas como en las calles de la ciudad o en las personas que pasan a mi lado, por suerte el trayecto habitual que he elegido de casa a Wammy’s, y de Wammy’s a casa, atraviesa un parque. Ese parque es uno de los pocos lugares que de verdad me han gustado desde que me establecí en Winchester. A pesar de que estamos en otoño los árboles todavía continúan verdes, o al menos la mayoría; el clima ahí se siente fresco, no frío, y el aura que envuelve al lugar logra relajarme sin haber comido nada de chocolate.  Camino lento, disfrutando el paisaje y el lugar, olvidando los problemas, la tarea y que Halle me regañará por no haber lavado los platos de la cena anterior.

Apenas contemplaba la idea de quedarme un rato más cuando un horrible olor a tabaco inunda el ambiente. Arrugo la nariz y me veo obligado a toser. De verdad no logro entender porque la gente fuma; comprendo el gusto por el alcohol —a mí me gusta, para qué negarlo—, ¡pero fumar! Por más que lo medito no veo qué tiene de placentero inhalar y exhalar esa porquería.

Para mi sorpresa, la máquina de humo es nada más y nada menos que mi tormento materializado en persona: Mail, el pelirrojo. Está ahí, sentado a la sombra de un árbol, cabizbajo y tirando humo como una locomotora. Eso explica el curioso aroma que a veces desprende. Me acerco hasta él a paso firme, mirándolo fijamente, y al parecer mi mirada es tan pesada que sale de su mundo para verme a los ojos. Del sobresalto, el cigarrillo cae de sus labios.

—Eres una puta chimenea, pelirrojo. —Lo veo sobresaltarse y tragar grueso. Antes de que haga algo, le advierto —: suficiente con huir, idiota. Ya me cansé del juego.

Lo veo fruncir el ceño mas no alega nada. Aún rígido, vuelve a apoyarse en el tronco del árbol. Se pasa la mano por los cabellos, desordenándolos, y mira hacia otra dirección. Aprovecho su descuido para sentarme junto a él. De nueva cuenta siento cómo se sobresalta, para mi sorpresa no hace el ademán de huir, y de verdad más le vale no intentarlo.

—¿Y tus amiguitos, Mail? —pregunto, despectivo, aunque también es para aligerar el ambiente. Quiero que esta tensa atmósfera se esfume.

—Qué te importa. —No me sorprende, preví una respuesta a la defensiva.

Ruedo los ojos, exasperado. Este tipo no está colaborando. Pensé en decirle que fumar era malo pero supongo que tampoco se tomará a bien la broma. Con personas tan testarudas como él, es mejor no andarse por las ramas. Genial, mi manera de expresarme favorita: ser directo.

—Escucha, toda esta mierda es solo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. No es la gran cosa…

—¿Disculpa? —me interrumpe. Alza una ceja y por alguna extraña razón encuentro el gesto gracioso —. Si estás acostumbrado a esas cosas, muy allá tú.

—Vamos, pelirrojo, no tiene importancia. Fue un beso producto de una borrachera y ya. Al menos  no es la primera vez que beso a alguien por llevar encima unas copas.

—Tampoco la mía, pero sí fue la primera vez que me besé con un tipo.

Lo reitero: es terco, cabezota y un completo imbécil. Le propinaría un buen puñetazo en su lindo rostro lleno de pequeñas pecas de no ser porque en verdad necesito arreglar esta situación con él. Intento contar mentalmente hasta diez; solo espero que con su próxima respuesta no logre sacarme de mis casillas.

 —Tienes novia, ¿no es así? Por ende te gustan las mujeres, ¡qué coincidencia, a mí también! Fin del asunto. —Su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente. Suspira y comienza a rascarse la nariz, es como una especie de tic nervioso. De nueva cuenta, me causa gracia.

—Sé que no es tan complicado —confiesa. Me alegra que por fin no huya ni tampoco esté a la defensiva. Por fin conversaremos  como gente civilizada —, pero no he sabido manejar lo que pasó. Cómo dices, no es la gran cosa. A final de cuentas fue… solo un beso.

—Exacto, pelirrojo. Solo un beso. —Un beso bastante apasionado, he de admitir, pero decido omitir el detalle. Vamos por buen camino.

—Hacia mucho que no lo hacía, lo de besarme con alguien, no lo de besar hombres.

Rio ante eso y él ríe también, ¡por fin la incomodidad ha desaparecido!

—La última vez que me pasó fue en una fiesta hace tres meses. De hecho, me acosté con esa chica aquella vez.

Ni idea de porqué dije eso, quizá solo para dejar en claro que mi inclinación es hacia las mujeres, supongo. El pelirrojo no dice nada ni yo tampoco. Por suerte, el silencio que ahora se forma no es tan incómodo, me atrevería a decir que es hasta agradable. Si hubiera conocido a Matt en otras circunstancias, las cosas pudieron ser diferentes.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Comenzarás a actuar normal? He de decirte que varias personas ya me han preguntado si entre nosotros pasó algo. —Abre los ojos lo más que sus cuencas se lo permiten, y ruedo los míos —. Un pleito o algo así, genio. —Mail medita la respuesta. No logro entender su inseguridad, aunque tampoco soy el indicado para hablar de ello. De alguna forma también estoy hecho un manojo de nervios —. Solo dale vuelta a la página. _Let it be_.

—¿Te gustan _The Beatles_?

—¿A ti sí? —lo veo asentir, emocionado —. Pues a mí no, son un asco.

—Eres brutalmente honesto.

Esta vez no hay risas pero, de alguna forma rara, todo es agradable. Me he sacado un gran peso de encima y supongo que Mail también, tanto que ni siquiera ha intentado sacar otro cigarro.

Ahora todo irá  mejor, todo estará…

—¿Entonces, quieres ser mi amigo o algo así?

Me incorporo de golpe y solo puedo mirarlo como si hubiese dicho la cosa más estúpida del mundo. Pude haberle dicho que eso sonó demasiado marica si no estuviese tan descolocado.

—No jodas, imbécil

—Tú quieres que las cosas estén mejor, ¿no?

—Sí pero tampoco exageres. Sería extraño ser amigos.

—De verdad no te entiendo, idiota. —Él también se levanta y sacude los restos de césped del su trasero. Se acabó aquella actitud débil y ligeramente sumisa, lo supe desde que me llamó «idiota» —. Te contradices.

—Tú ya tienes tus amigos raros. No voy a relacionarme con ellos ni contigo.

Hace una mueca y saca un cigarro. A pesar de hacerle saber que el humo me molesta, lo enciende, y prácticamente me suelta el humo de la primer bocanada en la cara. Hubiese sido mejor no haber arreglado nada con él.

—Entonces seamos conocidos que se llevan bien. ¿Hecho? —propone.

Que quede claro que lo hago porque es lo mejor para mi, no porque él lo dice.

—Hecho.

Hubiera sido perfecto estrechar las manos para cerrar el trato, iba acorde a la escena, sin embargo en lugar de ello solo asentimos y volvemos a sentarnos a la sombra de ese árbol. Ninguna conversación surge, ninguno dice algo en particular. Matt solo saca un aparatejo y comienza a jugar a la vez que fuma; yo tomo una barra de chocolate de mi mochila, extrañamente tardo varios minutos en dar el primer mordisco.

—Dime Mello —digo sin pensarlo demasiado. Me reprocho internamente el hecho de que puede tomar eso como si realmente me interesara acercarme a él —. No me gusta que me llamen Mihael.

—Tampoco me gusta mi nombre así que dime Matt. —No ha despegado la mirada del aparato, siento como si no me prestara atención. Da igual, este no es momento para pensar en idioteces como esa.

Mi madre sigue muerta, viviré en Inglaterra y Giovanni continuará siendo el esposo de Halle, pero al menos el asunto de mi metida de pata en esa fiesta quedará en el olvido, supongo.

Con Matt, el pelirrojo, las cosas están bien, relativamente bien… bastante bien.

Aunque sigo pensando que la vida es un asco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	3. Mate, algo está cambiando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

* * *

 

 **—** **D** rama **Q** ueen—

* * *

 

 

Capítulo 3:

**_Mate, algo está cambiando_ **

_._

_._

 

_._

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, octubre ha llegado y varias tiendas y casas ya están adornadas con motivo de _Halloween_. Wammy’s no se salva de la celebración, aunque para los que estudiamos ahí las calabazas de plástico solo son augurio de que se acercan los primeros exámenes y que estaremos llenos de tareas y trabajos hasta el cuello.

Lester, el profesor de historia, es quién más suele aprovecharse de la temporada. Las pruebas que pone son sencillas aparte solo valen un treinta por ciento de la calificación, sin embargo debemos obtener el setenta por ciento restante con, según palaras suyas, un informe decente para entregar; y por culpa de ese maldito informe he perdido valiosas tardes y estoy por perder un sábado entero. Igual sé que pasarme el _Assassin’s Creed_ no es algo precisamente productivo pero no deja de ser importante para mí.

Además me cago en historia, es la materia que más detesto de todas las que llevo ya que considero estúpido tener que memorizar acontecimientos que son parte del pasado. No me intereso demasiado por el futuro, ¿por qué habrían de importarme sucesos que pasaron cuando ni siquiera había nacido? Así que por ello mi odio a esa materia es justificable. Por lo menos el trabajo es en equipo y eso lo hace más ameno de llevar. Como siempre desde hacía bastante tiempo, me junté con Alex y Beyond, y debido a que en esta ocasión Lester insistió en que los equipos fuesen de cuatro personas, y por influencia del mismo Beyond, integramos a Mello para estar completos, lo cual es irónico tomando en cuenta que él siempre me dejó en claro que  ni muerto se relacionaría con mis «amigos raros» ni conmigo.

A pesar de sus palabras, luego de que hiciéramos las paces ese día en el parque, hemos logrado llevarnos mejor, o al menos las cosas ya no están tan tensas entre nosotros y son más sencillas de llevar. No somos amigos pero tampoco le detesto; nos saludamos al llegar a clases, cuando nos vemos en la calle y hemos compartido una que otra charla como:

—¿Me prestas tu goma?

—Claro.

—Gracias.

Sí, demasiado banal, pero me gusta verlo como un avance. Al menos ya no huyo de él.

Regresando a lo del estúpido informe de historia, el tema que nos tocó es la revolución francesa. Por suerte hemos avanzado bastante. Con suerte no haya necesidad de reunirnos mañana y pueda por fin pasarme el _Brotherhood_.

Ese sábado, como en los días anteriores, decidimos reunirnos en casa de Beyond. Se vuelve ligeramente incómodo tomando el hecho de que Mello está ahí y que en la sala, nuestro lugar de trabajo, es el lugar en donde nos besamos. Intento ignorar esa desagradable sensación, lo cual es fácil ya que suelo ignorar muchas cosas, y aparte cada uno está entretenido con su respectiva laptop, supuestamente, buscando información; aunque podría apostar a que Alex está viendo páginas triple «X» y Beyond buscando algún video _gore_ que de verdad logre perturbarlo.

—Encontré algo —anuncia Mello, para mi sorpresa él es el único que de verdad estaba haciendo el trabajo.

Beyond se acerca a Mello y hecha un ligero vistazo a lo que hay en su laptop. Lee un poco y esboza una mueca. Por su parte, Alex deja su portátil de lado, estira los brazos y los coloca tras su cabeza a manera de una improvisada almohada, se pone cómodo para escuchar los nuevos frutos de la investigación.

—Incluso verlo me da flojera, ¿qué tiene que ver Rousseau y sus ideas políticas? —se queja Beyond y Alex solo asiente.

—Ni siquiera sé porque tenemos que investigar cosas de la revolución francesa, ¡no somos franceses!

Por más estúpido que pueda sonar el comentario de Alexander, le doy la razón. Lo más que me he visto relacionado con Francia es cuando como papas a la francesa, o aquella vez en que mi mamá ligó con un tipo de Marsella.

A pesar de los comentarios, Mello no deja de leer. Porque sí, Mello podrá tener pinta de malviviente pero la escuela se la toma muy enserio. Ese aspecto de su personalidad es chocante con su aspecto y forma de ser. Aunque ya no lleve ropas de cuero como el primer día, el siempre traer la camisa desfajada y el saco del uniforme arremangado le dan un toque bastante rudo, y por lo poco que llevo de tratarlo me he dado cuenta que no es precisamente un tipo paciente, de hecho es sencillo sacarlo de sus casillas —como aquella vez que casi golpea a un tipo que le hizo un miserable rayón a su motocicleta el día que la llevó al colegio o como siempre parece matar con la mirada a Near en clases por cada pregunta que este contesta correctamente—. Mas luego llega con esta actitud de chico responsable que se preocupa por sus calificaciones y que en poco tiempo ha destacado por entregar de los mejores trabajos en todas las clases.

Luego de terminar de analizar la información, Mello suspira; también deja la portátil de lado y despereza los músculos de los brazos.

—Las ideas políticas de Rousseau influyeron en la Revolución Francesa. Hacer una mención de eso vendrá bien al informe.

—¿Qué Rousseau no era el de «el hombre nace libre pero en todos lados está encadenado»? — interviene Alex. Por raro que pueda parecer, y a pesar de no demostrarlo, Alex es un apasionado de la filosofía.

Mello asiente y agrega:

—También está lo de «el hombre es bueno por naturaleza».

Beyond suelta un bufido acompañado de una risa seca.

—Eso solo es una mierda optimista —alega seguro de sí mismo —. El hombre no es bueno por naturaleza, eso solo es costumbre adquirida.

—Beyond, que tú seas un hijo de puta no significa que todos lo seamos —intervengo, queriendo hacerme partícipe en la conversación.

—En lo personal, yo creo que el hombre es bueno. —Alex vuelve a tomar la palabra —. Creo que las personas nacemos sin maldad pero como el mundo está lleno de gente corrompida, todos nos terminamos corrompiendo. Con cada generación ocurre lo mismo y se convierte en un ciclo sin final.

Beyond no se altera, solo le regala una sonrisa socarrona, señal de que no se ha tomado enserio nada de lo que Alex dijo. A veces dudo que haya algo que de verdad pueda causar impacto en Beyond Birthday.

—Además de idiota, ingenuo.

—Bueno, ya nos desviamos de la Revolución Francesa, ¿no? —menciono para poder romper la leve tensión que se ha formado.

Alex solo rueda los ojos y baja la mirada; toma su laptop y vuelve a concentrarse, esta vez en el trabajo y no en el porno. Eso me desconcierta. Nunca antes lo había visto afectado por algo dicho por Beyond, de hecho ambos tuvimos que aprender a no tomarnos a pecho cualquier comentario dicho por Birthday.

Beyond se levanta del sillón con el pretexto de que va a por algo para botanear a la cocina, mas en ese instante se escuchan los pasos de alguien bajar por las escaleras. La única persona que podía encontrarse en la casa aparte de nosotros es Near por eso ni siquiera nos causa sorpresa verlo, bueno, al menos a Alex y a mí; Mello resopla al instante.

La ropa de diario de Near y el uniforme no varían mucho; él usa solo colores sobrios… y blanco. Por eso no me es raro verlo vestido de forma casual, lo que es raro es Near en general.

—Vaya, el _hobbit_ por fin sale de su cueva. —Ese es el saludo de Beyond, ni siquiera lo dudo ya que Beyond siempre se la pasa insultando a medio mundo. —. ¿Cómo percibes la vida en el exterior?

Near pasa de esos comentarios y se dirige a la cocina. Beyond le sigue y escucho lo que al parecer es una charla habitual entre los miembros de esta familia: Beyond insulta, Near de vez en vez contesta con algo acertado y Beyond sigue insultando. Así se llevan, no hay mucho más que agregar. Salen de la cocina algunos minutos después, Near con un vaso de agua en mano y Beyond con su adorado frasco de mermelada. Antes de volver a subir las escaleras, Near mira hacia nosotros y luego pregunta, aunque no pareciera estar interesado.

—El trabajo de Lester, ¿cierto? —Near es adivino, o tal vez solo lo dedujo ya que es el único trabajo a entregar en equipos de cuatro personas. Pensaré que es lo primero para no quitarle el encanto a la situación.

—¿Tu equipo ya acabó? —pregunta Alex.

—Ayer por la tarde. —No me sorprende, después de todo en su equipo está Linda además de Sayu y otro chico del que siempre olvido su nombre. Según me cuenta Linda, Near asume el liderazgo y muy apenas les deja participar.

Mello baja la mirada a la pantalla de la portátil y continua leyendo la información que había encontrado. Le hubiese ayudado de no ser por mi aburrimiento, y Near es una buena fuente de entretenimiento en este instante.

—Si te pagáramos, ¿nos harías el trabajo? —propone Alex en un tono bastante burlón, Beyond no puede evitar reír ni yo tampoco. El rostro de Near ni se perturba.

—Seguro, pero debe ser una buena cantidad.

Debo admitir que contemplo la posibilidad. No haríamos nada, y con Near haciendo el trabajo, es más que obvio que tendríamos una calificación aprobatoria con mención honorífica. Por algo es el número uno de la generación y de todo Wammy’s House.

A pesar de que parecía que Alex y Beyond también pensaban lo mismo, Mello es quien toma la palabra sin dejar de mirar la portátil.

—Si quieres que algo se haga bien, hazlo tu mismo. —Creo que eso fue un regaño de su parte, no estoy seguro. Antes de poder preguntar, Mello agrega —: aparte esta información vendrá en el examen. No voy a arriesgar mi calificación por la pereza de estos holgazanes.

Que me llamen «holgazán» no es algo nuevo, acepto que lo soy. También Beyond y Alex lo reconocen. Mello solo continúa en lo suyo y Near comienza a retorcer un mechón de cabello de forma distraída.

—Igual hubiera sido complicado lograr que un trabajo mío pareciera hecho por ustedes.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Mello se exaspera por aquel insulto tan bien camuflado. Es como la pólvora, nunca sabes cuándo puede explotar.

—Que hubiera sido complicado lograr que el trabajo pareciera hecho por ustedes —repite Near usando el mismo tono de voz aunque esta vez con cierto deje de cansancio —. ¿Tanto esfuerzo ha estropeado tu sentido del oído?

Mello está por levantarse, mas Near sube las escaleras sin prestar atención, como si el haber enfadado a Mello no fuera relevante. El consuelo de Mello podría ser que para Near nada en su vida es relevante.

—Bien, como mi amado primo ya fue a refundirse en su habitación y a masturbarse con _Optimus Prime_ , continuemos con nuestras vidas —declara Beyond, los demás solo asentimos.

Luego de ello, Beyond solo vuelve a sentarse en el sofá. Destapa el frasco e introduce los dedos en él para tomar una porción de mermelada y comerla directamente de estos. Es asqueroso, pero ya nos acostumbramos, al menos Alex y yo. Al verlo, Mello no pudo disimular su expresión de asco.

—Joder, toma una cuchara.

—Es mi casa y como cómo se me da la puta gana.

Al final decidimos incluir los argumentos de Rousseau y otros tipos, mas no profundizamos demasiado en ello ya que el cansancio pudo con nosotros, tanto que incluso Mello dejó todo de lado para comer chocolate. Y reitero de nueva cuenta lo contradictorio que es que tipos como Beyond y Mello tengan debilidad por las cosas dulces, simplemente no va con ellos.

Mello propone vernos al día siguiente a la misma hora; todos aceptamos sin rechistar. Como normalmente Alex vive en su mundo de chicas con poca ropa, así como a mí no me preocupan lo necesario las cosas y por Beyond podríamos reprobar el año, me agrada que Mello tome el papel de líder. Al parecer, es el único con sentido de responsabilidad.

 Eso me hace cuestionarme: ¿Mello ya pertenece a nuestro grupo de amigos? Digo, el hacer trabajos con Beyond, convivir toda una semana con nosotros y prestarme constantemente su goma nos hace más cercanos, ¿no?

Cuando Beyond nos acompaña a la puerta casi nos echa de su casa, pero esa es la forma en que nos despide siempre. Ni Alex ni yo tenemos queja alguna, solo Mello suelta un bufido; pero como supongo que seguirá realizando trabajos con nosotros, terminará viendo esas acciones como algo normal.  

Los tres comenzamos a caminar por la acera de la calle en completo silencio, es magnífico que Mello también siga la filosofía de nuestro clan. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad se ve perturbada por el timbre de un celular. Paremos en seco para que Alex busque su móvil y pueda contestar, y así poder dejar de escuchar esa estúpida canción. ¿Quién pone de timbre una versión parodiada de _Baby_?

Apenas termina de leer el mensaje, sonríe con picardía.

—Al parecer, tendré suerte hoy. —Por el tiempo que llevo de tratarlo sé el doble sentido que lleva la palabra «suerte», y aunque Mello no lo conozca mucho, por la sonrisa que Alex nos regala, creo que intuye a que se refiere.

—¿Vas a con Sophia?

—No, Matty, eso es cosa del pasado. —No sé por qué no lo intuí. Alex no dura ni siquiera un mes con alguna de sus novias. Su record es un mes y un día, muy contrario a los casi tres años que yo llevo saliendo con Linda. —. Se llama Janeth, está en onceavo y está… —se muerde el labio de forma sugerente, y sin decir nada más, solo hace un gesto de despedida y comienza a correr calle contraria a la que habíamos tomado, dejándonos solos a Mello y a mí.

No me molesta, las cosas entre Mello y yo han mejorado bastante. No saldré corriendo, lo aseguro.

Mello comienza a caminar, no dudo en seguirle y ponerme a su lado. Ahora que Alex no está, me siento ligeramente nervioso; quizá iniciar una conversación sea buena opción pero no tengo ni mierda de idea de qué podría hablar con él, así que espero que Mello inicie una charla, o en dado caso que se quede en silencio. Soy un asco en esto de las relaciones interpersonales, y más tratándose de socializar con el chico que toqueteé una noche.

—¿Vives cerca?— me pregunta para romper el hielo. Gracias a la fuerza divina que rige el universo, él ha dado el primer paso.

—No en realidad, debo tomar un bus hacia The Valley.

—¿Vives en esa calle? —cuestiona algo interesado. Asiento —. Vivo cerca,  en Cromwell.

Por la sorpresa, abro los ojos un poco más de lo habitual.

—¿Por qué nunca hemos coincidido, aunque sea en el autobús?

—No lo sé, supongo que más bien nuestro horarios no coinciden. —Mello se encoge  de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto —. Y mi hermana es quien me suele llevar a la escuela.

—No sabía que tuvieras una hermana

—Era obvio que no lo sabrías a menos que me espiaras. —Lo hubiera tomado a mal de no ser por la sonrisa que surca su rostro. Creo que está bromeando conmigo —. Tengo una hermana mayor.

A pesar de que Mello no me ha dicho nada más y que tampoco me ha preguntado acerca de mi familia, por cortesía, me veo obligado a compartir algo. Aparte, conversar es buena forma de pasar el rato y también quiero llevarme mejor con Mello.

Creo que estoy justificando mucho el hecho de querer charlar con alguien.

—Yo vivo con mi mamá —suelto ya sin pensarlo demasiado. Él se gira para verme y de alguna forma me agrada saber que tengo su atención.

—¿Se divorciaron? —me pregunta, directo. Que poco tacto tiene, la verdad.

—No en realidad. Nunca se casaron.

—Ya veo.

Tampoco es algo de lo que me agrade del todo hablar así que agradezca que no haya seguido indagando. Llegamos a la parada de autobús y por suerte no tarda en llegar el bus que ambos debemos tomar. Nos sentamos juntos, mas ahora el trayecto es silencioso, ya ninguno se esmera por iniciar una conversación. Lo veo sacar sus audífonos y comenzar a escuchar música; hubiera hecho lo mismo de haber traído los míos; aunque no hace falta, Mello escucha la música tan fuerte que logro escuchar sus canciones.

Ahora entiendo porque para él los Beatles son basura; su música es solo ruido sin ningún compás. Podría decir lo mismo de sus gustos musicales.

Luego de ver el paisaje lleno de algunas casas, tiendas y una que otra arboleda, vamos entrando a la Airlie, la calle que queda antes de Cromwell. Toco el botón para hacerle saber al chofer que voy a bajar. Mello me mira con una ceja alzada; el suceso le llama tanto su atención que incluso se retira un audífono.

—¿No que vivías en The Valley?

—Sí, pero iré a ver a Linda. Su casa queda en esta calle.

Mello sonríe de forma casi burlona.

—¿También tendrás _suerte_?

Desvió la mirada algo incómodo; suspiro y solo me despido con un gesto de mano. Escucho a Mello reír y como vuelve a sumergirse en su mundo de música que es solo gritos. Bajo y me encamino a donde Linda.

Me sé el camino de memoria, lo he recorrido durante más de cuatro años —también cuento el tiempo en que ella y yo éramos amigos y cuando estaba cortejándola—. Su casa queda a dos manzanas de dónde me bajé; la que está pintada de un curioso naranja chillante. No tiene patio delantero, mas la entrada está adornada con algunas macetas que por la temporada ya están secas. Toco la puerta y es ella quien me abre.

—Me alegra que hayas venido.

Se lanza a abrazarme para después darme un suave beso y permitirme ingresar. La peculiaridad de la casa de los Auditore es que todo está ordenado pero lleno de polvo. Lo justifico por el hecho de que el padre de Linda siempre está trabajando y ella tiene muchas ocupaciones; y aunque su abuelo viva con ellos, un derrame cerebral le dejó paralizada la mitad del cuerpo, así que mucho no puede hacer.  

Como casi siempre que vengo, mi suegro está trabajando en la pizzería —la familia de Linda migró de Italia y el asunto es tan cliché que tienen un negocio de comida de su país natal—, y su abuelo como siempre está postrado en el sofá de la sala. El abuelo habla muy poco y sus gestos casi no dejan entrever nada pero conmigo hace el esfuerzo de sonreír e incluso intenta hablar un poco. Linda dice que le agrado, y él a mí también, por eso casi siempre lo saludo al llegar.

—Espera. —Linda pone un dedo sobre sus labios. Solo me toma del brazo y me guía escaleras arriba —. Se acaba de dormir, no lo molestes. 

Llegamos a la habitación de Linda. Entro y me doy cuenta que se esmeró por limpiar antes de que llegara. Algo que tenemos en común es que somos igual de desordenados, aunque ella intenta ocultarlo; a mí me tiene sin cuidado y dejó todo igual cuando es ella quien me vista.

Toma unas hojas del escritorio y me pide que tome asiento en su cama. Obedezco y ella comienza.

—El grupo me seleccionó para dar el discurso acerca de los beneficios del vegetarianismo en la próxima campaña. Quiero que sea un discurso emotivo, que les llegue a las personas, que vean que no es necesario comer alimentos que provengan de animales.

Mi novia es vegetariana y una ambientalista de primera. Sin embargo, no entiendo cómo es que ha podido vivir parte de su vida sin comer una hamburguesa. Pero así como ella no se queja de mí o de mi afición para con los videojuegos o fumar, yo no lo hago de ella. Respetar los hobbies y aficiones de cada uno es una de las tantas cosas que nos han hecho durar tanto tiempo como pareja.

Me pongo cómodo en su cama y sonrió. Ella me devuelve el gesto.

—Adelante, entonces.

Linda se aclara la garganta y comienza.

—¿Quiénes somos nosotros? ¿Quién nos autorizó a poder matar a otros seres vivos o a nuestros semejantes? ¿Quién nos…?

Luego de cinco minutos de discurso, me es imposible mantener los ojos abiertos. Aparte de que el vegetarianismo no me importa ni una mierda, lo del trabajo de historia me dejó agotado mentalmente. Poco a poco mis párpados van cerrándose sin que pueda hacer algo para evitarlo. A pesar de las constantes llamadas de atención de Linda sobre mantenerme despertó, no puedo más y termino tumbándome en la cama. Tomo uno de los cojines para usarlo de almohada; bostezo y me acurruco un poco. Mas mi plan se jode cuando Linda me lanza lo que parece ser un peluche.

—¡Ya, Matt! ¡Ponme atención!

Linda tiene la peculiaridad de que su voz siga escuchándose amable aun cuando prolifera insultos o grita. Sé que está molesta debido a que su voz suele agravarse ligeramente cuando se enfada. Me incorporo en la cama y apoyo las manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, ahora sí mirándole con mi total atención.

—No entiendo porque quieres que escuche tu discurso, ¡eres un as en lo que respecta a estas cosas!

—Quiero la opinión de alguien respecto a esto —se explica. Recoge parte de su cabello y lo lleva detrás de la oreja, maña que ha tomado desde hace algunos meses. —. Y tú eres perfecto, Matt.

—No me interesa ese estilo de vida y lo sabes.

—Sí, sí. Pero si logro que por un momento captes aunque sea una parte de lo que quiero transmitir, sé que lo habré hecho bien.

Ella comienza a leer de nueva cuenta. Ahora intento concentrarme un poco más, pero como casi siempre, termino distrayéndome, esta vez en mirarla a ella. Su cara, su nariz respingada, sus ojos color café.

—El egoísmo del ser humano es lo que lo ha llevado a donde esta, lo que… ¿Matt?

Es tan bonita, tan amable.

—Matt.

Y es mía.

—¡Matt!

—¿Eh?

Su grito logra sacarme de mi ensoñación. Se acerca a mí y me golpea la cabeza con las hojas del discurso; lo hace con poca fuerza, incluso divertida. La veo sonreír anchamente y se sienta a un lado mío en la cama.

—Realmente quiero saber si estoy haciendo esto bien, sabes. No solo por la campaña, sin también por el asunto de la universidad. Si quiero entrar a la UAL debo esforzarme en esto. Los discursos vacíos y los cuadros sin alma no me darán pase a ninguna facultad.

—Linda, ya lo dije: eres un as en todo esto. Y apenas estamos en octubre, falta mucho para la universidad.

—No te confíes, Matty —me dice, segura. Se para frente a mí y alza un dedo al cielo, como para ponerle más dramatismo al nuevo discurso que me dará —. Hay que pensar a futuro. Sí, está bien enfocarse en el presente, pero no podemos dejar a la suerte el día de mañana. Ahora piensas que falta mucho pero el tiempo pasa volando. Cuando menos lo esperes ya estaremos dejando Wammy’s para ir a la universidad.

Resoplo porque se que tiene razón. Desvio la mirada de con ella y me concentro en otra cosa, en algo que no tenga nada que ver con un futuro incierto. Siempre me ha gustado la seriedad de Linda para con algunos asuntos pero a veces de verdad puede llegar a tomarse las cosas con demasiada seriedad. Y en parte todo esto me desconcierta: Linda ya sabe que hará con su vida cuando yo no sé qué mierda hacer con la mía. Vaya estupidez.

Por ahora, prefiero no pensar en eso y enfocarme en el ahora: en mi inteligente y hermosa novia.

—Bueno, pero si digo que me distraje por verte, ¿eso te hará sentir mejor?

Ella hace una mueca. Segundos después me mira con dulzura y acaricia mi mejilla. No puedo evitar mirar esto como el preludio de una de las cosas que me encanta hacer con ella.

—Un poco. Y reconozco que se escuchó bastante romántico.

—Sabes que esa es mi naturaleza, _Peach_.

Ella ríe con ganas. Aprovecho su distracción para robarle un suave beso. Ella parece sorprendida y tarda en corresponder. Lo hace poco a poco, con algo de duda; tal vez porque su padre podría llegar en cualquier momento o porque realmente quería darme ese dichoso discurso —por su abuelo ya ni nos preocupamos, no sería la primera vez que lo hacemos estando él aquí ya sea dormido o despierto—, aun así ella debe comprender que tengo bastante tiempo en abstinencia, desde antes del beso con Mello para ser exacto, y que solo quiero un momento de calidad con mi chica.

—Pero después me ayudarás con mi discurso, ¿de acuerdo? —suelta entre suspiros.

—Por supuesto.

Comienza a gemir cuando beso su cuello, paseando después mis labios hasta su pecho y el nacimiento de sus senos. Linda es como una terminal nerviosa, es sumamente sensible, y saber que ella lo disfruta me pone a mí.

Logro recostarla en la cama y ponerme encima de ella. Me deshago de mi camisa y mi playera mientras ella se retira la blusa. Me quito los vaqueros y hago lo mismo con los jeans de ella, Linda incluso levanta la cadera para facilitar su extracción; no hay demasiado tiempo para juegos previos así que nuestra ropa interior no tarda en desaparecer. Y con ayuda del lubricante que compramos hacia tiempo, se facilita la penetración.

Antes de perderme en el placer que me provoca saber que mi miembro es apretado por las paredes de Linda, solo puedo desear que el señor Auditare no llegue de imprevisto.

…

* * *

 

El domingo transcurre con lentitud debido al maldito trabajo; por suerte, gracias a alguna fuerza divina, logramos terminarlo a tiempo. El lunes a primera hora entregamos a Lester el informe, este solo le da una ojeada rápida para después aventarlo junto a los demás trabajos del salón. No espero una calificación perfecta ni una nota de felicitación, yo soy feliz con solo pasar.

Fuera de ese suceso, el día es aburrido de por sí. En días como este comprendo el odio de Garfield para con los lunes, y lo apoyo en la idea de que ese día no debería existir. Mi forma habitual de matar el tiempo es charlando con Alex pero el día de hoy decidió perderse en _Alexlandia_ y ni siquiera me invitó; y por más intentos tampoco pude colarme.

Luego del pasar de las horas, que para mi fueron eternas, por fin suena la campana que pone fin al martirio de las clases. Comienzo a guardar mis cosas; al girarme a donde Mello tengo una especie de deja-vú, aunque con los papeles invertidos: Mello guarda sus útiles a toda velocidad y sale del salón sin siquiera despedirse. Ignoro el hecho y me dirijo a Alex. Él y yo siempre nos vamos juntos, y como estoy de humor, pensaba en proponerle ir a la tienda de Austin y ver si habían llegado nuevos títulos de videojuegos, quizá luego de eso ir a comprar alguna de sus revistas, qué sé yo. Sin embargo, antes de tan siquiera poder abrir la boca, se colica la mochila al hombro y me mira con una expresión de disculpa.

—Lo siento, pero quedé de verme con Janelle.

Antes de tan siquiera poder cuestionar el nombre de la chica —ya que según recuerdo era Janeth—, Alex sale del salón. Miro a donde Beyond, quizá él quiera dignarse a acompañarme o algo, pero como adivinando mis pensamientos, esboza una sonrisa y dice:

—Hoy no puedo, geek.

—¡Vamos! Esto debe ser una broma.

—Me quedaré a ver la práctica de los de futbol. Al parecer hoy tienen una especie de amistoso con los de Blackstone.

Blackstone es un escuela pública que está solo a unas cuadras de Wammy’s, y está de más decir que entre esa escuela y Wammy’s siempre ha habido una rivalidad que ha traspasado generaciones. Nunca podrán llevarse bien; es algo así como perros y gatos, carne y pastel, calor y frío, día y noche, británicos y americanos… Y mencionando a los americanos, por eso Mello se fue tan rápido. Alguna vez llegó a mencionar que se había unido al equipo de _soccer_ del colegio. Creo que en nuestra próxima charla debo decirle que deje de llamarle así al futbol.

Sin embargo, hay algo que me llama la atención de lo dicho por Beyond.

—A ti ni siquiera te gusta el futbol.

—Pero voy porque poof estará ahí; podría burlarme de él si se equivoca.

De inmediato deduzco que «poof» es Mello —y espero que nunca se entere que Beyond le llama así—. Sea como sea, me sigue pareciendo raro ese repentino interés que Beyond siente por Mello. Decido no meditarlo y salgo también del salón con las manos en los bolsillos. Genial. Alex se va a con su nueva novia, Beyond y Mello a lo de ese estúpido partido amistoso y Linda me había dicho antes de irse que también tenía cosas qué hacer. Me llevo bien con algunos chicos del taller de computación, pero con ninguno de ellos la relación es tan estrecha como para pedirles tiempo para pasar el rato. En momentos como este me doy cuenta que mi círculo social es bastante limitado. Conseguiría más amigos si no me diera tanta pereza hacerlo.

A pesar de terminar yendo solo, decido pasarme por la tienda de Austin debido a que no quiero llegar temprano a casa. Hoy le toca a mi madre turno tanto en la mañana como en la tarde, por eso sé que cuando yo llegue a casa todo estará asqueroso y me veré obligado a limpiar, de lo contrario Elsa se convertirá en un ogro. Y sí, tendré que asear ese chiquero tarde  temprano, mas quiero retrasar el momento un poco más.

Para mi mala suerte, cuando llego a la tienda Austin tampoco está. Es oficial: hoy el mundo se puso en contra mía.

Como de verdad no está en mis planes irme, me quedo viendo los juegos que están en el estante para saber si podría costearme alguno o si hay nuevos juegos que todavía no tenga en mi haber —y que quiera tenerlos en original y no solo descargarlos ilegalmente—. A pesar de que lo considero un juego un tanto tonto, el _Minecraft_ me es tentador y termino gastando gran parte del dinero que llevo conmigo en él. Sí, ahorrar dinero o ser precavido en mis finanzas tampoco es lo mío.

Al final también termino hablando con el empleado suplente sobre mi tema favorito: videojuegos. Es el único tema con el que puedo desenvolverme plenamente, del que soy un as; lástima que no a todos les llame la atención. Muchos me consideran friki por ello y por eso he llegado a la conclusión de que no soy popular. No me afecta tanto, me gusta el perfil bajo que mantengo.

Luego de un par de horas me despido del empleado —quien también se llama Austin—, guardo el juego y salgo del local. Apenas doy un paso fuera del lugar, alguien se estampa contra mí por ir corriendo a toda velocidad y ambos caemos al suelo, la otra persona encima de mí. Admito que no lo vi venir. Quedo un poco aturdido por el golpe, aun así abro los ojos; para mi sorpresa me topo frente a frente con el rostro de Mello. Como era de esperarse mi primera reacción es empujarlo y levantarme como pueda. El también se incorpora pero con más gracia, se nota que es deportista. Él se soba la cabeza para luego mirarme de forma amenazadora, pero en cuanto los pasos de otras personas acercase a gran velocidad, el ceño de Mello se frunce.

No me es complicado adivinar la situación. No soy del todo perceptivo pero las cosas que son evidentes hasta alguien como yo las nota. Sin preguntar nada, y viendo que él también se quedó inmóvil, le tomo del brazo y le jalo dentro del local. Saludo a Austin de nueva cuenta  y adentro a Mello hasta lo más profundo de la tienda.

—¡Suéltame idiota! —me grita y se suelta de mi agarre en un solo movimiento —. Lo tenía controlado.

—Oh, discúlpame por hacer mi buena acción del día —justifico alzando las manos en un gesto exagerado —. Te veías en problemas.

—¿En serio? No me digas —me contesta, sarcástico. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir que me dé un mísero «gracias» por lo menos?

—¿Qué mierda se supone qué hiciste?

—Nada, nada —dice de golpe aunque la expresión en su rostro delata otra cosa. Espero a que cuente más —. Bien, pero deja de mirarme así, pelirrojo.

Solo me apoyo en una estantería, esperando que comience a explicar. Él resopla, se cruza de brazos y pone una expresión de pocos amigos, aun así comienza a hablar.

—Hubo un amistoso con Blackstone  o cómo se llame. El punto es que  quedamos en empate. Y pude haber hecho un perfecto gol de desempate de no ser por un imbécil del equipo contrario que se atravesó. —Omito cualquier comentario acerca de que creo que de eso se trata el futbol para dejarlo continuar. Mello sigue todavía muy exaltado y no deseo que descargue su furia en mi —. Luego del encuentro me acerqué a reclamarle. Discutimos y terminé propinándole un puñetazo, quizá un poco fuerte. Y el muy idiota se enojó y…

—Por eso te perdigue —concluyo. Alzo una ceja luego de que él asintiera —. No creía que fueras de los que les huyen a las peleas.

—Y no lo soy, pero el tipo le hablo a sus secuaces y ahora me persiguen cuatro tipos, y uno de ellos trae un bate, ¡un bate! ¿Qué clase de costumbres tienen ustedes los británicos como para traer un bate en un partido de soccer?

—Futbol.

—Como sea.

No supe ni que contestar a eso. El escenario que planteaba Mello era desolador, no puedo evitar sentir hasta algo de pena por él.

—Halle me va a amatar, me va a matar —lo escucho murmurar en voz algo baja —. Todo por un estúpido golpe. Británicos, no aguantan nada.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo soy británico!

—Tampoco aguantas, Matt, acéptalo.

En ese momento hubiera deseado no haberle ayudado y que estuviera recibiendo  la paliza de su vida con un bate, lástima que soy tan buena persona; merezco un nobel de la paz.

—Bien, chico listo, pero este británico te ayudó.

—¿Y qué? ¿Acaso quieres que te bes…? —Sabía cómo iba a terminar esa frase, por suerte se Mello se calló a la mitad. Mencionar algo así hubiera sido bastante incómodo —. ¿Quieres que te aplauda o qué?

—Imbécil.

Ninguno dice nada más. Intento contar mentalmente hasta diez mientras Mello se pasea divertido por el pasillo y observa las estanterías. Sigo esperando un «gracias», pero a estas alturas asumo que Mihael no es esa clase de persona.

—Triple «X».

—¿Ah? —Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos. Me giro hacia Mello y él suelta una risa burlona.

—Me trajiste a la parte de juegos porno, Matt —dice. Yo solo puedo rodar los ojos.

—Es lo de menos, tarado. Era aquí o afuera.

Me sentí algo abochornado, más porque Mello no dejaba de reírse de esa forma. Solo me doy la vuelta y me apoyo en el estante otra vez. Transcurridos algunos minutos, Mello deja de apreciar los videojuegos y se acerca a mí.

—Ya se debieron de haber ido, ¿no crees?

Miro el reloj de mi celular; son casi las seis de la tarde. Esos tipos estarían locos si todavía siguieran afuera.

—Asomémonos, entonces.

Nos dirigimos a la salida. Antes de poner un pie fuera de la tienda, miramos a través del cristal de la amplia ventana del local para cerciorarnos de que ya no haya alguien sospechoso usando uniforme con un bate en mano. Al no ver a nadie de esas características, salimos de local. De nueva cuanta me despido de Austin.

Salimos a la calle y, en efecto, todo luce normal. Comenzamos a caminar, mas apenas damos un par de pasos y cuatro tipos de nuestra edad se plantan enfrente de nosotros con una expresión no precisamente muy amigable. Por el saco color beige, el escudo del águila del lado izquierdo y el pantalón azul de estampado escocés, sé que se tratan de los tipos del Blackstone. Y se ven muy amenazantes, como en una película _yankee_ —sin ofender a Mello—; incluso truenan sus dedos y uno mece el bate de forma perturbadora.

Incluso creo escuchar a Mello tragar grueso.

—Al a cuenta de tres, corremos —susurra Mello; le miro de reojo. Estoy bastante paralizado como para voltear el rostro, aparte siento que con cualquier movimiento en falso, me golpearán —. Uno.

Voy a morir, ¡y tan joven!

—Dos.

Al menos alcancé a tener sexo el sábado.

—¡Tres!

Mis pies no responden. Mello suelta maldiciones hasta en un idioma que desconozco y me tira del brazo para comenzar a correr. Tengo poca condición física, es más bien nula, y sé que mucho no voy a soportar.

Mientras corro a toda velocidad junto a Mello, ruego al ente que rige el universo que nos permita salir bien librados de esto.

Ciertamente, Mello ha marcado un antes y un después en mi vida.

Ahora hasta hay adrenalina.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	4. Dude, viajaré al más acá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

No recuerdo con exactitud cuándo fue la última vez que me vi envuelto en un pleito. Cuando vivía en North End casi siempre traía encima alguna riña con alguno de los chicos del barrio o mis compañeros de colegio; era tan habitual en mi que terminé acostumbrándome y todos a mi alrededor también. Mi madre solía reprenderme bastante seguido —o sea cada vez que llegaba con algún golpe a casa— y me reiteraba que tenía que aprender a ignorar los insultos y no dejar que mi temperamento me dominara. Lástima que nunca me tomé en serio esas palabras, ni siquiera ahora que mi madre ya no está.

Al final la pelea con los tipos de Blackstone dejó más estragos de los que preví en un principio, todo por culpa del blandengue de Matt. Por tener que defenderlo terminé bajando la guardia y acabé con más golpes de los que alguna vez recibí en mi vida; por suerte Matt también recibió una buena paliza, así al menos el único magullado no soy yo. Eso sí, debo reconocer que esta derrota ha logrado herir un poco —bastante— mi orgullo. Amenazaré a Matt para que mantenga lo sucedido en secreto si es que no quiere terminar peor de lo que ya está. Ese es un buen plan, así nadie nunca se enterará de lo que pasó.

Tuvimos que regresar caminando para no llamar la atención de las personas en el autobús, y como no quise llegar a mi casa con tan mal aspecto, me auto-invité a casa de Matt para poder limpiar y atender mis heridas. La casa de los Jeevas es bastante normal, aunque más chica de lo que imaginé en un principio. Las paredes están pintadas de un azul ya algo desgastado y hay fotografías colgadas por doquier; tampoco es el lugar más ordenado que he visto pero omito cualquier comentario acerca de eso.

Matt avienta su mochila y se adentra a un cuarto sin decirme algo. Mientras le espero, me dedico a observar las fotografías para pasar el rato. Todas las personas que parecen en ellas son pelirrojas por lo que asumo que se trata de su familia. Cuando esa actividad me aburre, suspiro y tomo asiento en el sofá de la sala. Saco una barra de chocolate de mi mochila, mas un grito me interrumpe antes de tan siquiera dar el primer mordisco.  

—¡Mail!

De inmediato busco de dónde proviene. De las escaleras va bajando una chica que recuerdo haber visto en varias de las fotos de la pared. Su ceño está completamente fruncido y está hasta ruborizada por el enfado. Como Matt me comentó alguna vez que no tenía hermanos, doy por hecho que la chica es su prima o algo así.

Matt se dirige a ella acelerando demasiado el paso, mucho para tratarse de él —¡así debió correr cuando huíamos de los tipos de Blackstone!—. Se planta frente a ella con una sonrisa bastante boba.  

—¿¡Dónde demonios se supone que estabas!? —vocifera evidentemente enojada. Matt solo se rasca la nuca e intenta tocarle el hombro, mas ella se deshace del agarre—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que si vas a ir a algún maldito lugar, me avises? ¡Ni siquiera que me pidas permiso, solo que me avises!—Le toma de ambas mejillas con una mano y su ceño se frunce todavía más —. ¡Y solo mira como vienes!

—Vamos, no es para…

—«No es para tanto» —interrumpe la chica haciendo una muy mala imitación de la voz de Matt. Ahora es ella quien le toma por los hombros y comienza a sacudirlo. Es una imagen graciosa tomando en cuenta que Matt le saca fácil tres pulgadas en estatura —. ¿No es para tanto? ¡Vienes todo golpeado! ¡Pensé lo peor, Mail! ¡Y si te habían secuestrado, si habían vendido tus órganos en el mercado negro…!

—No es para…

—¡Y si te convertían en esclavo sexual de un depravado!

Eso último logra que Matt se sonroje hasta las orejas.

—¡Mamá!

No puedo evitar abrir los ojos ante esa «declaración». Intercalo la mirada entre Matt y la chica… digo, la señora, y en efecto es idéntica a Matt a excepción del color de los ojos, pero es demasiado joven como para ser su madre.

—¡A mí no me gritas así, mocoso! —continúa ella y le toma de una oreja —. ¡Respétame!

—¡Respétame tú entonces al menos cuando tenemos visitas, maldita sea!

La mujer balbucea algo y se aleja de él, es ahí cuando mira alrededor y se percata de mi presencia; se sonroja de nuevo por la vergonzosa situación y se queda estática en su lugar. Me levanto del sofá y me encamino hacia los dos, guardando las manos en los bolsillos sin saber qué hacer exactamente; mi mamá solía regañarme seguido, actualmente Halle lo hace también, pero nunca me había tocado presenciar que regañaran a alguien más.

—Mucho gusto, señora. —Es lo único que atinó a decir —. Soy Mihael.

Ella relaja el semblante y me estira una mano para estrecharla. Tardo en corresponder y para rematar lo hago de forma algo torpe. La señora me sonríe por un momento, no obstante termina tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y me examina con mucha atención.

—Detesto que me digan «señora» así que llámame Elsa —dice seria. Toca mi mejilla y suelto un quejido de dolor, dio en el punto más sensible por el golpe —. Y vienes igual que aquel idiota. No quiero ni saber en qué se metieron, solo prométanme no volver a hacerlo, ¿entendido?

Asiento por inercia, Matt también lo hace.

Elsa se aleja de nosotros y va escaleras arriba para minutos después regresar con un botiquín en mano. Ve a Matt y le señala que se siente en el sofá lo cual hace sin objeción alguna. Rió ante las reacciones de Mail cuando su mamá le aplica alcohol en el labio, y es más cómico tomando en cuenta que ella parece hacerlo con toda la intención de que le duela, como una forma de castigarle. La madre de Matt comienza a caerme bastante bien. Sin embargo la escena deja de ser graciosa cuando los papeles se invierten y a quien está atendiendo es a mí; ahora es Matt quien se ríe a mis costillas.

—Mira que son patéticos. Casi son mayores de edad y siguen llorando como bebés por esto.

Agradezco a Dios cuando la tortura termina. Elsa va a la cocina y trae un filete para colocarlo sobre el ojo de Matt mientras a mi me trae una bandeja de comida congelada para que disminuyera la hinchazón de mi mejilla. Luego de ello, nos mira con una sonrisa muy amplia.

—Y agradezcan que no les cobré por mis servicios.

—Eres mi madre. El paquete también incluye que seas mi enfermera personal —alega Matt.

—Y tu paquete como hijo debería incluir que no cometas estupideces y no te metas en problemas —contraataca. Matt resopla y solo se deja caer en el sofá. Después la señora me mira a mí y sonríe —. Al menos agradezco que tengas un nuevo amigo.

Matt da un ligero respingo y yo me quedo petrificado. Le miro de reojo y él hace lo mismo, casi como si nuestras mentes estuviesen conectadas —por más estúpido que pueda sonar eso—. Antes de que alguno pueda aclarar el asunto, Elsa continúa parloteando.

—Desde siempre solo fue Alex, luego Beyond,  pero de esos dos no salías. Me alegra que vayas dejando de lado tu _asocialidad_ y conozcas más gente.

—¡Esa palabra ni siquiera existe!

—La acabo de inventar y por lo tanto ya existe. Deja de llevarme la contraria, Mail.

Ellos vuelven a discutir como se supone no discuten los hijos con las madres mientras yo solo miro la escena con una ceja alzada. En ese instante se escucha el timbre de mi celular desde una de las bolsas de mi mochila, tomo el aparato y leo el mensaje que Halle me mandó, preguntándome dónde estaba. Con todo el asunto de Matt y su madre me olvidé de mi hermana por completo… Y olvidé también que iba a matarme al verme en este estado.

La señora parece notar mi reacción ya que deja de discutir con Matt. Se aclara la garganta y me voltea a ver.

—Tus padres de seguro se preocuparan de verte así. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí y así al menos para mañana habrás mejorado un poco tu aspecto?

Balbuceo sin saber qué responder con exactitud. Matt es quién interviene y contesta por mí.

—No creo que Mihael pueda quedarse, mamá. Aparte mañana hay clases y tiene que cambiarse el uniforme y esas cosas.

—Vamos, Mail. Sé más amable con tu nuevo amigo. Podemos lavar el uniforme que trae y ya.

—Pero no trajo ropa.

—Pues tú le prestas una pijama.

—¿Y dónde dormirá?

—Contigo en tu habitación.

Matt sigue poniendo más excusas tontas para evitar que me quede a dormir en su casa. Frunzo el ceño y acabo por decir.

—Agradezco el ofrecimiento, seño… digo, Elsa. Con gusto me quedaré.

—¡Qué bien! Prepararé algo para que cenen.

Elsa aplaude, alegre, y Matt me mira sumamente irritado, como pocas veces le he visto mirar a alguien. Le sonrió de forma altanera. No solo acabé por aceptar debido a que por ahora no quiero problemas con Halle, sino también para joderlo. Disfruto sabiendo que le jodo la vida a Matt.

—Llamaré a casa para avisar.

Marco el número de casa y por suerte es Halle quien me contesta. Le digo acerca de la imprevista invitación a dormir a casa de «mi amigo» y le da el visto bueno de inmediato, supongo que le alegra que por fin congenie con una persona del colegio, tanto como para quedarme a dormir en su casa. Solo pregunta la dirección y el nombre completo de Matt y su madre. Después de un «cuídate» por parte de ella, cuelgo la llamada. Guardo el celular en mi bolsillo y no puedo evitar mirar hacia donde Matt.

—¿Qué? —digo luego de un rato que se me ha quedado viendo.

Él solo se rasca la nariz y rueda los ojos.

—¿Lo haces por joder, verdad?

—Obvio. Por tú culpa me golpearon hoy, solo te devuelvo el favor.

—Idiota.

A pesar del insulto, no puedo evitar reír. Matt deja de rascarse la nariz para también unirse a la carcajada. Fuera del asunto de la paliza, no todo ha salido tan mal, al menos eso quiero suponer; aparte gracias a su madre me evitaré un buen regaño por parte de mi hermana.

Dejamos de reír cuando Elsa nos llama para ayudarle a poner la mesa. Creo que ella también disfruta el joder a la gente.

**…**

* * *

 

 

Luego de un muy merecido baño, ingreso a la habitación de Matt con algo de duda. No es como si tuviera miedo de él o algo así —al contrario, él debería tenérmelo a mí— si no que siempre he sido de los que respetan, dentro de lo que cabe, el espacio personal de cada persona. Entrar a la habitación de Matt se me figuraba como invadir su burbuja, una parte de él. Y hasta cierto punto saber aquello es perturbador.

Apenas llego, Matt se gira hacia mí y de inmediato desvía la mirada a otro punto. Como hombres tenemos lo mismo, sin embargo en el poco tiempo que llevo de tratarlo me he dado cuenta que Matt puede llegar a ser bastante tímido en algunas ocasiones.  

—Te deje la pijama sobre la cama.

Por inercia miro hacia donde ha indicado y tomo la ropa para examinarla. Hago una mueca al extender la prenda y darme cuenta que tiene grabada la leyenda de «The Beatles» al frente con letras gigantescas. Matt sale de la habitación, supongo para darme algo de privacidad, y comienzo a vestirme rápidamente. Me queda justa, al parecer Matt y yo tenemos la misma complexión a pesar de que él se ve mucho más delgado. Cuando termino de ponerme el pants, Matt toca la puerta y le permito la entrada. Al verme esboza una sonrisa torcida.

—La elegí especialmente para ti —menciona con burla.

—Idiota. —Levanto el dedo de en medio dirigiéndome a él. Como respuesta, Matt solo ríe y alza el medio y el anular.

—Oye, recordé tu amor por los Beatles. Deberías agradecérmelo.

Decido dejar el tema por la paz, en parte porque estoy cansado y en otra porque he de admitir que la broma de Matt fue buena. Mientras mi anfitrión saca del closet —que está hecho un caos, por cierto—una bolsa de dormir y algunas mantas para comenzar a acomodar mi improvisada cama, echo un vistazo a su cuarto. Matt es sumamente desordenado; hay ropa y revistas por doquier, lo único que tiene algo de orden son los títulos de sus videojuegos y de igual forma solo la consola está libre de polvo. Hay posters repartidos en las paredes sobre juegos de los que nunca escuché hablar y los Beatles, dándome a conocer en menos de un segundo los gustos de Mail Jeevas.

Mientras paseo la vista por el también desordenado escritorio, me topo con el marco de una fotografía. Son Elsa y Matt cuando ella aún era más alta que él. Miro la foto y luego le miro a él y así repetidas veces.

—No parece tu madre —suelto sin pensarlo mucho. Matt deja de acomodar la bolsa de dormir y me mira con una ceja alzada.

—No jodas, si soy idéntico a ella.

—No, no es por eso. —Vuelvo a mirar la fotografía y luego a él. Si no fuera porque Matt tiene los ojos verdes y Elsa azules, y que él es hombre y ella mujer, serían una copia casi exacta —. Fácilmente pasaría por tu hermana, sabes.

—Ah, ya. —Matt se acerca y también ve la fotografía. Me mira con una ligera sonrisa en los labios —. Tiene treinta y tres, no es tan joven —revela, encogiéndose de hombros —. Soy lo que comúnmente se conoce como «error de juventud» aunque mi madre prefiere decirle «maravillosa sorpresa», claro, cuando está de buenas.

Parpadeo, confundido. No es que no haya entendido el punto si no que nunca me había topado con alguien que se tomara un tema como ese tan a la ligera, más tratándose de sí mismo. Miro de nuevo la fotografía.

—Eso también explica el porqué solo vives con tu madre —admito, quizá no tuve mucho tacto en el asunto pero tampoco soy una persona especialmente cauta.

Matt niega con la cabeza y vuelve a reír.

—Venga, no te inventes historias que no existen. A pesar de todo no hay ningún drama familiar. Sí, a mis padres les ganó la calentura y olvidaron usar condón, pero no es nada del otro mundo. Y ellos nunca se casaron porque no querían arruinarse la vida ni arruinármela a mí.

—¿Dónde está tu padre, entonces? —No me resisto a preguntar.

—En Liverpool, él es de allá. —Matt se rasca ligeramente la nariz, y sé reconocer ese gesto como un indicio de nerviosismo. Lo dirá con tanta soltura pero es un tema que de una u otra forma le afecta —. De hecho tengo buena relación con él. No lo veo seguido pero siempre lo visito un par de semanas en vacaciones y él viene a verme ocasionalmente. Y no, mi mamá no lo odia ni él a ella. Todo es sano.

—La tranquilidad con la que lo dices es perturbadora. —No puedo evitar soltar una risa. No es que me cause gracia la situación en sí, es más bien su actitud. Me agrada esa actitud.

—Las cosas como son. —Él también ríe. Se lanza a la cama y su cuerpo rebota un poco. Me mira a la vez que se apoya en la cabecera de su cama —. ¿Y tú? Ya sabes acerca de mí y de mi… familia, ¿pero qué hay de ti? Me causa curiosidad el que vivas con tu hermana y no con tus padres.

—¿Quieres que sea igual de honesto?

—No te obligo pero me gustaría que lo fueras.

Dejo la fotografía de lado y me acerco a la bolsa de dormir. Me siento sobre ella y me giro hacia Matt. Sé que no estoy obligado, aparte no es un tema del que me guste hablar, pero siento como si debiera hacerlo; quizá es por el hecho de estar a mano ya que Matt sí se sinceró o tal vez solo es que, luego de mucho tiempo, me llegó la necesidad de hablar con alguien.

Sea lo que sea, cuando menos me doy cuenta, ya estoy comenzando a hablar.

 **—** Mi mamá murió hace poco. —Bien, comenzar con eso es fue suficiente para descolocar a Matt. Cuando veo que está a punto de balbucear un estúpido pésame, solo hago un gesto de negación con la mano —. Déjalo así, está bien.

—Y dices que yo me lo tomo a la ligera, eso es más…

—La muerte es natural. Iba a pasar tarde o temprano —le interrumpo.

Matt lo medita un segundo y luego solo se deja caer en la cama. Cierra los ojos y suelta un largo suspiro.

—Escucha, no tienes que ser cuidadoso —declaro en un intento de evitar que Matt se ponga en plan conciliador, detesto cuando me tienen lástima por lo sucedido con mi madre —. Es algo que tengo superado.

—¿Seguro?

—Eso creo. Y detesto esas reacciones en las personas. De haber sabido no te hubiera contado nada.

—Ya, ya, no te exaltes. Solo me parece triste, es todo. Pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo por tomarme esto de forma más, como dices, natural —suelto un bufido y me arropo entre las mantas que me dejó en la bolsa de dormir. Para volver a sacar tema, Matt masculla —: Mejor cuéntame de tu padre.

—Mi padre me abandonó.

Matt suelta una carcajada, una tremenda. Le veo algo dudoso mientras él intenta tomar aire para normalizar su respiración. Pasados unos segundos la emoción disminuye y solo suelta suaves risas que siguen desconcertándome. Me esperaba cualquier reacción, menos esa.

—A ti no se te puede llegar por ningún lado. Todo es dramático en tu vida. —Ah, era eso. Primera vez que alguien se burla de mi situación —. Escribe una novela de tu vida, sería un éxito, ¡incluso yo la leería!

Puede que tenga razón, después de todo no me ha tocado una vida del todo convencional. Mi mamá se casó bastante joven con el padre de Halle, lamentablemente el señor Lidner murió cuando ella tenía ocho años. En un intento de buscarle un padre sustituto a mi hermana, mi madre conoció al mío. Todo iba bien hasta que aquel tipo se enteró de la existencia de Halle y de que yo venía en camino, así que abandonó a mi madre sin ninguna explicación. Ahí fue cuando mamá se puso los pantalones y dejó de lloriquear para ser tanto padre como madre para Halle y para mi. Si lo pongo así, sí es una historia dramática. Hasta ahora me vengo dando cuenta que puedo usar eso como argumento de novela, tal como Matt dice; lástima que no me guste escribir.

En ese momento se escuchan unos pasos acercarse a la habitación. Alcanzo a ver por debajo de la puerta la silueta de alguien detrás, siendo obvio que se trata de Elsa. No entra a la habitación, se queda parada por unos segundos, y cuando creo que no hay ningún problema con ello, golpea la puerta fuertemente, sobresaltándome.

—¡Duérmanse que ya es tarde! ¡Y apaguen la maldita luz!

Elsa se aleja sin decir nada más, pero la amenaza es lo suficientemente perturbadora para que Matt se levante a apagar la luz del cuarto. Entre la penumbra de la oscuridad, distingo que se acerca de nueva cuenta a la cama y vuelve a arroparse. Gira de nuevo su rostro hacia mí aunque no alcanzo a distinguir del todo su expresión.

—¿Tienes sueño o podemos seguir? —susurra Matt en un tono bastante audible. Le sonrío de forma burlona.

—Eres un chico rebelde —contesto, también en un susurro —. Tu madre te dijo que durmieras y tú planeas quedarte conversando.

—Vamos, ¿qué no es obvio que no soy el hijo más obediente de todos?

Por alguna extraña razón, eso me causa gracia. En este par de horas me he ido acercando más a Matt de lo que he hecho estas semanas. No es un tipo tan insufrible como lo creí en un principio, hasta me resulta agradable.

—Bien, te seguiré el juego, rebelde sin causa.

—Eso es bueno, porque ahora que lo pienso hay otra cosa de ti que me causa curiosidad —escucho un suspiro y lo veo removerse un poco. Odio el sonido de sus pies frotarse con la sábana, es de esos ruidos que me sacan de quicio —. ¿Por qué vives aquí?

Ya me parecía extraño que no me hubiera preguntado algo acerca de eso. Desde que llegué todas las personas que se me han acercado me han cuestionado ese hecho, hasta ahora Matt había sido la excepción.

—El idiota de Giovanni, el esposo de mi hermana, es de aquí. Iba a dejar su trabajo en una empresa de por acá pero le ofrecieron un ascenso con buen sueldo. Movió influencias y también metió a mi hermana en la empresa. Mi hermana tiene mi custodia así que tuve que seguirlos.

—Debió ser duro, ¿no? El mudarte tan lejos.

—Algo —me encojo de hombros a pesar de saber que él no apreciará ese gesto —. Pero estoy acostumbrándome.

—Digo, si a mí de pronto Elsa me dijera que tenemos que mudarnos a Estados Unidos me volvería loco. Estoy bastante acostumbrado aquí. Y pensar en dejar a mis amigos o a mi novia me afectaría.

Quise decirle a Matt que para mí el mudarme fue mucho más que eso. No solo fue dejar a mis amigos o a la chica con la que me divertía en el momento, fue dejar diecisiete años de mi vida atrás. Supongo que es algo que aunque lo explicara nadie entendería, al menos nadie que no haya pasado por algo parecido. Aunque al final decido dejar ese drama para concentrarme en la conversación y tomarla más a la ligera, como hacía mucho no hablaba con nadie.

—Y hablando de eso —comienzo. Así como hay cosas que a él le causan curiosidad de mí, hay otras que me intrigan sobre él —. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes con… Linda, no?

—En noviembre cumplimos tres años. —Ni siquiera lo medita cuando me responde.

—No jodas.

—¿Ah?

—¿Tanto tiempo con una sola chica? —expreso, incrédulo; espero que no se haya escuchado tan fuerte como para alertar a Elsa —. Mi record son solo cinco meses y tú tienes tres años. No sé si felicitarte o compadecerme de ti.

Escucho como Matt contiene una carcajada. Solo veo que se remueve en la cama para quedar boca arriba. Alcanzo a ver su rostro de perfil, y su nariz me parece graciosa por lo recta que es. Sé que si hubiera luz aparte de la que se cuela por la ventana, alcanzaría a ver sus pecas.

—Me gusta pensar en ello como algo bueno —expone; yo solo ruedo los ojos.

Por donde le busque no hay nada positivo. Haciendo cuentas, Matt y Linda debieron haber comenzado a eso de los catorce, casi puedo asegurar que antes de ellos mismos no tuvieron otra pareja, al menos no como tal; han estado juntos desde esa edad y no se han dado oportunidad de mirar otros horizontes. Que desgastante debe ser haberte pasado casi toda tu adolescencia con una sola persona, al menos para mí lo sería, a Matt parece irle ese estilo.

—¿Tú tenías alguna novia en Estados Unidos? —me pregunta luego de un rato en silencio a la vez que un inesperado bostezo se le escapa.  

—No en realidad —respondo con simpleza —. Salía con alguien pero no iba en serio.

—¿Y no has salido con alguien de aquí?

—No.

—Vaya, yo daba por hecho que algo tenías con Sayu.

A pesar de no poder distinguirlo del todo, le miro con atención. Solo alcanzo a ver como su cabello brilla con destellos rojizos por el reflejo de la luz del exterior.

—No hay nada. Por ahora no.

—¿Entonces habrá?

—No me pienso meter en problemas con Yagami.

—Eso es cierto —suspira en derrota, un gesto exageradamente dramático —, pero podrías arriesgarte. Tendrías oportunidad.

—¿En qué te basas?

—Es evidente para todos, hasta para mí. Sayu no es muy discreta.

—Eres igual de cotilla que las mujeres, sabes.

—Solo a veces. —Lo veo removerse, ahora para acostarse de lado, dándome la espalda. Bosteza otra vez e imito esa acción; me ha contagiado el sueño —. Y según mi madre somos amigos, supongo que debo comenzar a interesarme en todo lo que te rodea. 

Durante un rato nos quedamos sin decir nada. Me quedo pensando en sus palabras y en lo profundas que sonaron a pesar de ser un comentario tan trivial. Cuando en mi mente surge algo adecuado para contestar, llamo a Matt pero este ya no responde, y  como también ha dejado de hacer ese molesto ruido con los pies doy por hecho que se ha quedado dormido. Aún cuando todavía no tengo sueño intento hacer lo mismo. Lo último que alcanzó a ver es la espalda de Matt antes de cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir.

**…**

* * *

 

Al día siguiente no es mi alarma la que me despierta si no los gritos de una mujer que no es mi hermana. Me levanto de golpe y salgo de la bolsa de dormir; Matt hace lo mismo pero de forma más lenta, supongo que acostumbrado a esa clase de dramas matutinos. Sin perder más tiempo me dirijo hacia el baño a orinar.

Al salir, Matt se encuentra todavía desaliñado. Me señala de forma algo perezosa algo encima del escritorio, seguido de eso se le escapa un sonoro bostezo.

—Es tu uniforme, Elsa lo acaba de traer. —Y sin más, se deja caer en la cama de nueva cuenta.

Lo tomo de inmediato y comienzo a cambiarme. Apenas acabo de ponerme el saco, miro a donde Matt quien parece que se ha vuelto a dormir. Me acerco a moverlo de forma brusca, pero como no surte efecto, tomo el vaso de agua que esta sobre la cómoda y lo vierto sobre él. Se levanta de un salto y me mira alterado. No me canso de repetirlo, joder a Matt me alegra la vida.

—¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?

—No puedo verte tan cómodo mientras yo ya estoy vestido.

—Ya, ya, no era necesario eso.

Sin decir nada más, tomo mi mochila y salgo de la habitación. Voy hacia el comedor donde Elsa ya parece estar arreglando algunas cosas. La mujer solo vierte cereal en dos tazones y deja la leche en medio mientras que con el reflejo del espejo de su maquillaje se acomoda su gorro de enfermera.

Me acerco para tomar asiento y verter la leche en el tazón. Cereal… nada que ver con los huevos revueltos y la fruta picada que hay en mi casa. Al menos agradezco que las hojuelas sean de chocolate.

—Eres muy madrugador, espero que a Mail se le pegue eso de ti —deja algo de dinero sobre la mesa y me voltea a ver con una sonrisa —. Dile que le deseo un buen día, que lo quiero a pesar de ser idiota y que hoy tomo turno en la noche.

Ni siquiera alcanzo a despedirme cuando ya se escucha el azote de la puerta principal al ser abierta y cerrada. Cuando Matt baja ni siquiera se extraña de que su madre no esté. Me da un desganado saludo y ambos comemos en silencio.

Cuando terminamos, Matt solo toma los dos tazones y los deja en el fregadero. Cada uno agarra su respectiva mochila y salimos a paso apresurado hacia la parada del autobús, que para mi suerte queda en la esquina de la misma calle. Mientras esperamos, solo veo a Matt revisar su celular, seguro mensajeándose con Linda y mandándole mensajes cursis a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

 —Alex no vendrá —anuncia, algo extrañado, y eso me resulta extraño también. Debo admitir que me sorprende que su primer mensaje del día fuera para su mejor amigo y no para «el amor de su vida».

Me encojo de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Se le debió haber presentado algo. No hagas drama.

—Supongo. —A pesar de ello, no se ve muy convencido —. Últimamente ha dejado de tomar el autobús, dice que su madre lo lleva.

—¿Y te duele que tu adorado amigo te deje de lado? ¿Tienes celos de su propia madre?—pregunto en un aparatoso gesto, intentando ser gracioso; en parte porque es una buena oportunidad para burlarme y también porque no quiero estar junto a un tipo decaído. Por suerte la broma surte el efecto esperado. Matt ríe.

—¿Tú también con esos comentarios? Suficiente tengo con Beyond diciendo que Alex y yo seremos las _reinas_ del baile de graduación.

—Si usas un vestido verde para la ocasión resaltaría el color de tus ojos, serías la sensación.

Ahogo una risa y Matt solo rueda los ojos, pero al parecer mi carisma es tanto que también acaba tomándole gusto a la broma. Me alegra que el asunto de la homosexualidad ya no genere tensión entre ambos. Hemos avanzado en nuestra relación. Quizá, tal y como dijo su madre, somos amigos, al menos ya me permitiré verlo como tal.

Antes de que Matt pueda contraatacar o decir cualquier otra cosa, el autobús llega a la parada. Nos subimos casi al instante e incluso dentro de este nos sentamos juntos. En definitiva, hemos avanzado; curiosamente en una sola noche. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pienso que la vida es una mierda.

**…**

* * *

 

Desde ese día le pedí a Halle que dejara de llevarme a la escuela para comenzar a tomar el autobús. Fue algo que de pronto me nació hacer y no quise pensar a profundidad en el porqué de mi decisión. Solo lo hago y ya, punto y final; no hacen falta y no quiero encontrar explicaciones. Además, sea como sea, no me ha ido mal, al contrario: como Matt se sube una calle antes siempre nos encontramos y podemos charlar un rato. Solo nosotros, nadie más —ya que Alex no volvió a aparecer por ahí—, y se ha vuelto tan habitual que comienzo a acostumbrarme.

Después del incidente con los tipos de Blackstone y de que me quedara a dormir en casa de los Jeevas, la relación entre Matt y yo mejoró notoriamente. Tal como dijo Elsa, podría decirse que somos amigos. No los más cercanos pero amigos a fin y al cabo; después de todo tomar el autobús juntos por las mañanas, charlar sobre estupideces o cosas serias según la ocasión y comenzar a juntarme con él y sus otros amigos puede ser una señal bastante contundente de que, en efecto, nos llevamos mejor. Y realmente me agrada la idea de tener un amigo y dejar atrás la soledad que sentí cuando llegué a Winchester.

Por eso creo que hasta a mí deja de parecerme raro el hecho de que ahora estemos estudiando juntos en la biblioteca de la escuela. La temporada de exámenes ya pasó, pero Light Yagami es el diablo y nos aplicará una prueba para saber «qué tanto hemos aprendido y qué tanto se nos ha quedado grabado», según sus propias palabras; y como no deseo fallar en esta prueba y dejar que el imbécil de Near me supere, he decidido repasar los temas. Matt no quería hacerlo, pero como Beyond y Alex se fueron de inmediato en cuanto sonó la campana, ambos por asuntos de los que no quisieron decirnos ni mierda, no le quedó de otra más que quedarse conmigo y estudiar; Matt no hace el gran esfuerzo pero al menos agradezco que sacara su libreta para fingir que repasa apuntes.  

—¿Te falta mucho? —me dice en tono cansino muy apenas conteniendo un bostezo. Lo veo pasear la mirada entre los garabatos que hay escritos en su cuaderno para luego solo suspirar —. Aparte hoy debo llegar temprano a casa.

—¿Acaso temes que tu mami te regañe? —pregunto en claro tono de burla. El ceño de Matt solo se frunce.

—Elsa ni siquiera está. Pero ayer no lavé los platos y debo hacerlo antes de que llegue. Si ella llega y no los ve limpios, no me va a regañar, ¡me va a matar!

Los gestos que hace para expresar dramatismo me resultan demasiado cómicos. Suelto una risa seca y cierro la libreta de inmediato. Apenas estoy por decir algo cuando alcanzo a divisar una cabellera castaña asomarse por el umbral de la puerta para después ingresar a la biblioteca. Linda busca entre todos los presentes a alguien en particular, y no me es difícil imaginar que se trata de Matt ya que en cuanto este se gira ella corre hacia él.

Son de las parejas más melosas que he visto, aunque puedo notar que él es más atento con ella de lo que ella lo es con él. Matt es quien primero la besa y el que pone la sonrisa más idiota. Linda solo se apena y se lleva un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja para poder disimular el notable sonrojo que adorna sus mejillas. Una chica adorable… pero no de mi tipo.

—Te había estado buscando —comienza hablando en tono algo bajo; capto lo que dice debido a que está a escasos ocho pies de distancia —. No podremos irnos juntos. Iré con Sayu a su casa a estudiar para la prueba. Me prometió que su hermano nos ayudaría.

—No hay problema, tampoco iba a poder. Debo asear un poco la casa; mejor que nadie sabes cómo se pone mi mamá cuando no lo hago.

Ella ríe captando la broma como yo lo hice hacia apenas escasos minutos. Como ellos están muy metidos en su atmosfera y no quiero hacer mal tercio, carraspeo logrando captar la atención de ambos.

 —Matt, voy a… al baño. —Me abstuve de decir «mear» u «orinar», tampoco quiero verme tan guarro delante de una chica, menos de la novia de un amigo —. Regreso para irnos.

Matt solo asiente y vuelve a enfocarse a Linda. Los veo charlar animados por última vez antes de ir al baño. En realidad tengo muchas ganas de hacer, antes de que Linda llegara iba a ir; ella solo vino a retrasar mis planes de mear.

Entro y salgo del toilet en escasos cinco minutos. Apenas voy por los pasillos para volver a la biblioteca cuando Sayu aparece en mi camino. En cuanto me ve, corre hacia mí y me sonríe de esa forma con la cual sabe voy a tratarla bien. Como todavía no quiero llegar a interrumpir la cursi escena entre la pareja de casi tres años de noviazgo, decido que sea lo que sea que me diga, mataré el tiempo con ella.

—Qué casualidad, te estaba buscando  —comienza. Genial, a Matt no es al único que buscaban, a mí también. No me sorprende que Sayu me busque, ella suele hacerlo seguido, lo que me llama la atención es que parezca tan nerviosa por lo que Dios quiera que vaya a decirme. Que se muerda el labio inferior delata su estado de ansiedad.

—¿A mí? Supuse buscarías a Linda; ella acaba de decirle a Matt algo acerca de ir a estudiar a tu casa.

—Ah, sí. Pero eso será hasta ya entrada la tarde. —Eso me sorprende. Creí escuchar que Linda dijo que se iría desde este momento con Sayu aunque quizá por la incomodidad del momento capté mal —. Yo… yo quería… no, quiero pedirte algo.

Cuando la veo desviar la mirada y jugar con sus manos, algo dentro de mí me dice que eso no es augurio de algo bueno, o que quizá sí lo es. Es más bien un punto intermedio. Una extraña combinación entre algo que deseo y que a la vez debo evitar. 

—¿Y bien? —la animo a continuar.

—Verás, hace poco abrieron un nuevo local cerca de mi casa. Una cafetería para ser exacta —sigue jugando con sus manos y mordiéndose el labio. Me desespera que tarde tanto en hablar pero también me animan esa clase de gestos —. Sirven buenos postres, y como he visto que eres fanático de ellos, me preguntaba si… pues… si… ¿si no quieres ir conmigo a ese lugar?

A pesar de estar acostumbrado a ser yo quien dé el primer paso, no es la primera vez que una chica me invita a salir. Mi forma de decidir si aceptar o declinar la oferta consiste en evaluar a la chica misma en tres aspectos: apariencia, personalidad y beneficios o consecuencias que pueda traerme el relacionarme con ella; Sayu cumple a la perfección con los dos primeros puntos pero… joder, ¿por qué mierda tiene que ser hermana del profesor más hijo de puta del semestre? Ese pequeño detalle caga todo.

Y a pesar de que mi primer pensamiento es decir un «no, gracias», al verla, la mirada que me dirige, la súplica que percibo en sus ojos y que técnicamente se me ofrece en bandeja de plata, hace que responda:

—El sábado a las ocho. Después arreglamos detalles por mensaje.

La sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro es de las más sinceras, y lindas, que he visto. Se acerca a mí en un movimiento que no preveo y me besa la mejilla… bueno, en realidad me besa la comisura de los labios de una forma tan suave que hace que cierre los ojos unas cuantas décimas de segundo. Cuando ella se aleja solo vuelve a sonreírme y se aleja a paso normal, ni rápido ni lento, pero se mueve de una forma que incluso encuentro sugerente. Lo admito, muchas veces he deseado saber qué hay debajo de ese uniforme.

Un carraspeo me trae de vuelta a la realidad. Me giro ciento ochenta grados y veo a Matt un tanto risueño. Desvía la mirada en cuento me acerco a él y es cuando noto que ya trae mi mochila. La tomo en un rápido movimiento mientras él no deja de sonreír y rascarse la nariz.

—¿No que no tenías nada con ella? —continua Matt molestando para seguir mofándose.

—No lo hay.

—Pero lo habrá, ¿no?

—Déjate de idioteces.

—Y yo que ya imaginaba organizar citas dobles entre los cuatro…

—¡Matt!

—Ya, no te exaltes. —Vuelve a sonreír de forma tonta. Matt se toma todo demasiado a la ligera, por suerte sabe detenerse en el punto que comienza a desesperarme —. Ya ni porque te traigo tu mochila eres más amable.

—¿Te pedí que lo hicieras acaso?

Lo escucho reír de nueva cuenta pero ni siquiera volteo, no quiero ver su estúpida expresión de burla. Caminamos un poco más hasta la salida del colegio, aún escucho risillas de su parte pero nada que no sea difícil de tolerar. Matt si que aprecia su vida, sabe que hacerme enfadar es la estupidez más grande que puede hacer.

—No era mi intención presenciar el momento. —Del desconcierto alzo una ceja pero no me giro a verlo, espero a que termine de hablar —. Una disculpa.

Lo último que dice logra causarme curiosidad. Lo miro por el rabilo del ojo y lo veo que sigue rascándose la nariz. Su gesto de nerviosismo presente. No logro captar la causa exacta de este pero lo atribuyo al hecho de, como el dijo, presenciar el momento y quedar como un entrometido.

No decimos nada más acerca del tema, extrañamente Matt no vuelve a tocarlo. Mejor seguimos charlando de lo malvado que es Yagami y que esperamos pasar la prueba, igual el asunto del idiota de Near se cuela ya que siento la necesidad de despotricar en contra de él; es algo que también se me ha vuelto habitual.

Caminamos hacia la parada del autobús sin volver a enfrascarnos en estúpidas conversaciones que tienen que ver con chicas japonesas o novias de varios años, porque sí, también tomo el autobús con Matt para regresar a casa.

**…**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Bloody, casi el fin del comienzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata

* * *

**—** **D** rama **Q** ueen—

* * *

 

 

Capítulo 5:

**_Bloody, casi el fin del comienzo_ **

_._

_._

 

.

_._

_._

Como pocas veces, me encontraba sumido en el aburrimiento. Llevaba haciendo zapping aproximadamente una hora y no había podido encontrar algo bueno en la televisión; a causa del Halloween toda la programación constaba de insípidas y estúpidas películas de terror que ya había visto, y en su mayoría eran tan malas que en mi puta vida las volvería a ver. Dejo de cambiar canales cuando llego a un infomercial de una cosa bastante inútil, mas estoy tan aburrido que aquella basura logra captar mi atención por unos minutos.

En otras circunstancias no estaría desperdiciando mi noche del sábado en algo tan idiota como esto, de hecho, por la fecha, hasta hubiese organizado una «pequeña» reunión. No obstante, debido a que Ele se enojó bastante por las manchas indecentes en las sábanas de Near de la última vez, me prohibió rotundamente organizar otra fiesta en lo que quedaba del año escolar. Una lástima, el maldito año apenas había comenzado.

Así que aquí me encuentro, viendo un infomercial de una faja que hace a las mujeres adelgazar casi por arte de magia, siendo modelada por una chica que debe tener silicona hasta en el cerebro. De verdad que las mujeres deben estar desesperadas, y muy idiotas, como para dejarse estafar al adquirir esa clase de productos tan inservibles.

Cuando de nueva cuenta voy a cambiar de canal —lo juro, mi intelecto pareciera reducirse con esta estupidez—, escucho la puerta delantera abrirse. No necesito ni girar el cuerpo para saber de quién se trata; es Ele, el sonido de sus pies arrastrándose me es inconfundible.

—Ya llegué —anuncia.

—¿En serio llegaste? De verdad, gracias por aclararlo. Puedo vivir en paz ahora.

Ni él es idiota ni yo tampoco, no entiendo por qué declara algo tan evidente. Ele no dice nada, ya bastante acostumbrado a mi forma de contestar, quiero suponer que lo está. Sus pasos se dirigen hacia la cocina y antes de entrar, dice:  

—Traje pastel, por si quieres.

Me levanto del sillón y le sigo, el pastel me es suficientemente tentador como para hacerlo. La mucama había dejado albondigón para cenar, pero no quiero albondigón, detesto el albondigón. Por eso cenar pastel es una opción mucho más agradable. Además es de fresas con nata, me gusta esa combinación en especial; el cómo resalta el rojo de la fruta en el betún blanco me es fascinante.

Ele deja el pastel en la mesa de la cocina y después sube escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Aprovecho que no está para picar la crema del pastel. Me da flojera levantarme por un plato y servirme una rebanada, así que continuo con esa acción. Cuando mi primo baja y vuelve a la cocina solo suelta un suspiro al verme y de un manotazo aleja mi mano. Le doy una mala mirada, y después de sobar un poco el golpe, sigo comiendo.

Tomo un pedazo pequeño de pastel entre mis dedos, pero antes de poder comerlo Ele me pregunta en un tono de voz que deja entrever un «poco» de preocupación. Aquí vamos otra vez.

—¿Dónde está Near? —Touché, he adivinado. Si hay gente tan estúpida que cree que con una faja puedes adelgazar, bien podría dejar la escuela para estafar personas con la burda mentira de que preveo el futuro. Sería un éxito —. No lo veo por ningún lado.

El radar de Ele no debió haber percibido la presencia del enano en varias yardas a la redonda, y como el buen tutor que es, se ve en la obligación de cuestionar su paradero. No lo entiendo, con lo agusto que se siente el ambiente de la casa sin Near, aunque tampoco es mucha diferencia a cuando él está.

—No lo sé —contesto encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

—Salió desde la tarde y no dijo a dónde.

—¿No le preguntaste? —Joder, es tan difícil entender que no sé dónde está. A veces me cuesta creer que Ele se halla graduado con honores de Oxford.

—No soy su puta niñera como para hacer eso.

Doy un bocado más al pastel y Ele ya no me cuestiona nada. Lo veo sacar su celular y marcar un número, seguro llamará al idiota de Near para preguntarle dónde mierda está y a qué hora se supone va a llegar. Si fuera yo el que no está en casa no habría problema, Ele está más que acostumbrado a que vaguee por la calle a estas horas de la noche; pero que sea el asocial de Near el que no ha dado señales de vida es algo fuera de lo común. Por ello, en parte, no culpo a Ele por su preocupación. Después de todo Near también es su hermano.

Luego de varios intentos fallidos, el enano se digna a contestarle y se enfrascan en una conversación que no me interesa escuchar. Vuelvo a enfocarme en el pastel, del cual ya he comido bastante, poco menos de la mitad para ser exacto. Doy una mordida a una de las fresas que viene entera; me declaro fanático de las fresas, uno de los pocos placeres que tengo en mi vida.

En ese instante, el timbre de la puerta resuena en toda la casa. Como no quiero atender a más mocosos estúpidos con disfraces todavía más estúpidos, me quedo en mi lugar ignorando el ensordecedor ruido del timbre siendo tocado una y otra vez. Ele termina la llamada en ese momento y él es quien va a abrir. Cuando escucho el típico grito de «dulce o truco», agradezco no ser yo quien esté lidiando con esa panda de mocosos.

Ele regresa poco después con el tazón de dulces vacío —pobres de los niños que vengan después, ya no queda nada que darles—; deja el traste en el fregadero y saca de la alacena un pequeño plato además de un par cubiertos. Se acerca al pastel, corta una rebanada del lado contrario al que yo estoy comiendo y se dispone a degustar con suma paciencia. Me caga esa lentitud.

—¿Te gustó? —me interroga viendo el pastel. Y volvemos al asunto de las preguntas estúpidas. Si estoy por acabarme la mitad del pastel, ¿qué no es obvio que me gustó? —. Me lo regaló un amigo. Lo compró en una cafetería que acaba de abrir. Habría que ir un día de estos.

Aparte de noche de brujas, también es cumpleaños de Ele. Ya lo felicité y le di algo en la mañana; cumplí con mi papel de primo, no debe pedirme más. Y su reducido grupo de amigos seguro le organizó algo, debe darse por bien servido.

Ele no es bueno socializando, defecto compartido por cada uno de los miembros de la familia, y como yo tampoco me esfuerzo por seguir su conversación nos sumimos en un profundo silencio que solo es roto por el sonido del tenedor tocar la porcelana. No es incómodo, al contrario, me agrada estar con personas con las que no existe necesidad de intercambiar palabras cada dos minutos; creo que por eso mismo comencé amistad con el geek de Matt y el idiota de Alexander, de igual forma como con Mello.

Logramos acabarnos el pastel en el lapso de quince minutos, y tardamos otros quince en terminarnos las galletas del frasco escondido al fondo de la alacena —el pastel no fue suficiente para saciar nuestra gula—, tiempo en el que también ignoramos la llegada de más niños sedientos de caramelos que tocaban el timbre con desesperación. A eso se reducen mis momentos de convivencia con Ele: guardar silencio y comer cosas dulces. No me quejo, está bien para mí; son dos de mis cosas favoritas en la vida, y es una lástima que no pueda hacer lo mismo con todos.  

 Media hora después de ello, de nueva cuenta se escucha la puerta delantera abrirse. Por los pasos más suaves y hasta mecánicos, sé de inmediato que se trata de Near —eso y que Near es la única persona, aparte de la mucama, Ele y yo, que tiene llave—. El enano no anuncia su llegada, mucho menos viene a la cocina a saludar, es Ele quien tiene que pararse y dirigirse a dónde él para seguir interrogándole acerca de su extraña salida a tan altas horas de la noche. Al contrario, Ele debería estar bailando de alegría porque Near tiene algo de vida social, yo sí estoy feliz por ello: el que Near salga me ha convenido a mí de varias formas. Pero en cambio, solo escucho la voz de Ele reprendiéndolo por «el extraño comportamiento que ha tenido de un tiempo a la fecha».

Por mi parte, permanezco en mi lugar. No me interesa lo que Near tenga qué decir ni mucho menos quiero ver a Ele asumiendo ese estúpido rol paternal para con él. Yo no tengo cabida es su burbuja familiar.

**…**

* * *

 

Me despierto de mi siesta vespertina debido a que comencé a sentir escalofríos por todo el cuepo, culpa del burdo mes de noviembre. Casi como acto reflejo —asumo que para todas las personas de mi edad—, tomo mi celular que está sobre la cómoda; este me marca las seis y media en punto además de un montón de llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes en la bandeja de entrada, todos ellos de la bola de imbéciles que al parecer son mis amigos. Es ahí cuando recuerdo que habíamos acordado en reunirnos en el _lugar secreto_ para «festejar» al geek de Matt.

Como no soy la persona más puntual del mundo, no me apuro en darme prisa. Sea como sea los otros imbéciles tendrán que esperarme, _tienen_ que esperarme el tiempo que sea necesario. Luego de lavarme la cara para espabilar un poco, me dirijo al closet y, como el clima está bastante fresco,  saco una sudadera negra. Tampoco pongo tanto empeño a mi imagen, aparte solo se trata de Matt. Como el imbécil mañana cumple tres largos, pero muy largos años de relación con la hippie amante de la naturaleza, iremos todos a embriagarnos en su honor para hacerlo olvidar su cruel realidad. No importa que todavía esté idiotamente enamorado de la vegetariana, no es normal follar por tanto tiempo con la misma chica.

Salgo de mi cuarto a paso lento, lo reitero: me vale una mierda que vaya retrasado. En la casa no se escucha ni un solo ruido más que el de mis propios pasos, tanta tranquilidad me da flojera de nuevo; desperezo un poco los músculos mientras recorro el pasillo, incluso suelto un bostezo. Con tal de no sentir sueño de nuevo incluso acelero un poco el paso. Estoy por bajar las escaleras cuando alcanzo a escuchar un curioso ruido, parecido al golpeteo de la cabecera de la cama en la pared, y lo más extraño es que el sonido proviene del cuarto de Near. No es como si me interesara en que gasta su tiempo el enano pero no voy a arriesgarme a que el muy idiota haya tenido un accidente para después ver a un Ele histérico debido a que su adorado hermano se golpeo la cabeza y está en el hospital. Por ello necesito cerciorarme.

Conforme voy acercándome el ruido se intensifica, acompañado de lo que parecen suspiros y gemidos ahogados. ¿Qué mierda está haciendo Near en su habitación? Tomo el pomo de su puerta y lo giro, solo para darme cuenta que está cerrada con seguro. Agito el pomo intentando forzar la cerradura sin obtener ningún resultado. Golpeteo la puerta, la pateo e incluso comienzo a llamar al enano, sin embargo Near sigue sin contestar.

—Joder, Near, ¡abre la puta puerta! —exijo a la vez que sigo agitando el pomo —. Si te accidentaste o algo parecido ni pienses que voy a llamar a una ambulancia. No me vas a cagar mis planes.

Pego la oreja a la madera de la puerta, ya no logro oír algo; el golpeteo de la cama se ha detenido y los otros ruidos por igual. A continuación solo alcanzo a escuchar como el enano parece haberse bajado de la cama y el sonido de sus pasos recorrer la habitación.

Continuo insistiendo; el asunto ha llamado mi atención lo suficiente como para querer gastar mi tiempo con mi «amado» primo. Alexander y compañía pueden esperar.

—¡Enano, abre! ¡Mierda, abre! —Quizá sea capaz de cabrear a Near y hacerlo perder los estribos como pocas veces en su vida, de hecho creo que nunca he visto a Near enojado, o eufórico, o triste; siempre tiene la misma jodida expresión en el rostro —. ¡Near…!

En ese momento la puerta se abre, aunque solo un poco. Near apenas asoma el rostro, y por la mirada que me dirige me doy por satisfecho: lo irrité. Suelta algo parecido a un bufido y comienza a retorcerse un mechón de cabello con más ímpetu que de costumbre; he deducido que ese gesto es para canalizar su frustración o algo parecido.

—Creí que no estabas.

—Pero aquí me ves, y bastante preocupado por ti, enano —comento, sarcástico. Near no es bueno con el sarcasmo pero creo que capta mi punto.

—Ya abrí, ¿ahora puedes irte?

Hace el ademán de cerrar la puerta pero se lo impido interponiendo mi pie. Empujo con fuerza, y como Near es un debilucho, fácilmente logro desbloquear el paso para poder ingresar con total libertad. Paseo la vista por la recámara la cual a primera instancia no luce fuera de lo común, los juguetes están en los estantes, los libros ordenados perfectamente, el inmaculado blanco envolviendo el lugar; todo tiene el nombre de Near tatuado en cada rincón.

Hasta que percibo un agrio olor que inunda toda la habitación. Me giro hacia la cama de Near y me percato que el edredón, también blanco, se encuentra revuelto. Es ahí cuando me fijo bien en el aspecto del enano. Tiene la camisa desabrochada de los tres primeros botones y los pantalones mal acomodados además de una extraña protuberancia entre las piernas, eso sin contar que lleva el cabello más revuelto de lo normal y un ligero, casi imperceptible, rubor en las mejillas. Todo me lleva a una conclusión:

—¡Te la estabas jalando!

Near no se inmuta, no dice nada, solo se queda en su misma posición. No afirma nada pero tampoco lo niega. Eso es suficiente para darme la razón.

—¿Ya puedes irte? —rebate.

—Vamos, no te avergüences, eres un chico después de todo. Todos lo hacemos, igual yo.

—No me interesa saber lo que haces en la soledad de tu habitación.

—Eres tan cortante —objeto, haciéndome el ofendido —. Y yo que quiero pasar tiempo de calidad contigo, como los primos que somos.

—Bien, ya pasamos el tiempo necesario. Ahora largo que tengo cosas qué hacer.

—¿Continuar auto-amándote? Deberías conseguir una novia, sabes… o un novio, no estoy del todo seguro de tus preferencias.

De nueva cuenta escucho un bufido de su parte. Sigue retorciendo todavía más su cabello y me mira con una cara mucho más seria a la que normalmente trae. Joder, debo sacarle una foto, nadie me va a creer que logré sacarlo, un poco, de sus cabales.

—Vete.

—Pero apenas estamos comenzando.

—Largo —declara, tajante, señalando la puerta con un leve gesto de cabeza. Juro que no puedo evitar reír ante eso.

—Está bien, me voy. Solo porque sé lo molesto que es que te interrumpan a la mitad —apunto hacia su entrepierna, casi estallando en carcajadas. Near permanece estoico —. Sigues empalmado.

Dicho eso, me dirijo a la puerta y cruzo el umbral. Near me sigue de cerca pero solo para cerrar de un portazo, haciendo que el sonido retumbe por todo el lugar. Ahora sí no puedo aguantar la risa. Este suceso quedará bien grabado en mi mente para su posteridad.

 

**…**

* * *

 

Debido a que es la que queda un poco más cercana al _lugar secreto_ , el punto de reunión con los demás idiotas es la casa de Matt. En cuanto estoy frente a la puerta, toco suavemente y espero paciente a que me abran. Como era de suponerse, Matt es quien me abre; lleva una expresión irritada que desentona por completo en él, más cuando estoy tan acostumbrado a verlo siempre relajado. Me encojo de hombros y le sonrío.

—¿Me extrañaron?

—Hasta que te dignas a llegar —dice, ignorando por completo mi saludo —. La hora era a las seis, como mínimo te esperábamos a las seis y media.

—Lo sé, pero surgió un ligero percance.

—¿Te quedaste dormido, cierto?

—Sí —admito sin pena —. Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí.

Intento adentrarme a su casa pero ni siquiera me lo permite. Llama a los otros dos y estos salen, Mello con un semblante verdaderamente molesto por mi retraso y Alexander con la cabeza gacha, evitando mi mirada. Suelto un bufido, ignorando por completo a los tres, y emprendemos camino hacia el _lugar secreto_.

Caminamos varias calles más —aunque no las suficientes como para cansarme—, hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque. Nos encontramos a las afueras de la ciudad, en uno de esos raros puntos que todavía no son tocados por el hombre. Tengo entendido que Matt y Alexander encontraron el lugar cuando niños, y después de algunos meses de comenzar a juntarme con ellos me lo mostraron como ahora nosotros lo haremos con Mello. El _lugar secreto_ pasó a ser nuestro punto de encuentro para hacer cosas indebidas; al parecer aquí Matt comenzó a fumar y Alexander perdió la virginidad. Yo no había hecho algo especialmente interesante en este lugar hasta hace unas semanas que vine con Alexander a _recordar sucesos_. Ahora solo hace falta ver que hace Mello aquí para que todos hayamos marcado el lugar.

Y ahora que lo pienso, decirle _lugar secreto_ a ese lugar es sumamente estúpido.

El frío cala más conforme te adentras al bosque por lo que me veo en la necesidad de guardar las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera. Veo que los demás hacen algo similar. Caminamos unas yardas más, hasta toparnos con lo que en su mejor momento debió haber sido una casa o algo así, al menos eso pareciera. Matt se adelanta y se acerca a una de las ventanas la cual fuerza y logra abrir para que todos podamos entrar. Primero Matt, luego Mello, después Alex y al final yo, por lo que a mí me toca cerrar.

No es el lugar más limpio del mundo, pero sí lo bastante cómodo como para pasar un rato agradable. La casa debió haber sido habitada hace demasiados años, sin embargo, hoy por hoy solo queda la construcción y uno que otro mueble que los antiguos dueños dejaron. El _lugar secreto_ no es muy grande, solo consta de lo que debió haber sido una sala, una recámara y un baño, y por cierto este último está hecho una completa mierda, literalmente.  

Estando adentro, lo primero que hacemos es encender la lámpara _Coleman_ que traemos para iluminar el lugar. Ya prendida, la ponemos en el centro mientras Mello y Matt arriman un par de sillas para sentarse. Por mi parte, me siento junto a Alexander en el empolvado sofá. Solo veo cómo él que se aleja un poco en cuanto yo me acerco. Le miro de reojo y no puedo evitar reír, él solo frunce el ceño.

—Eres un marica.

—¿Solo yo…?

—¿Dijeron algo? —pregunta Matt. Mello y él habían estado tan concentrados en sus asuntos que apenas y notaron mi presencia y la del idiota. Esos dos se han vuelto bastante cercanos, más de lo que Matt lo había sido conmigo y comienzo a sospechar que más de lo que lo es con Alexander.  

—Nada, asuntos entre el psicópata y yo. —Alexander ríe tontamente para restarle importancia —. Mejor comencemos.

Cada uno toma su respectiva mochila de dónde saca las bebidas que de seguro tomamos de infraganti, al menos en mi caso la «agarré prestada» de la alacena donde Ele guarda alcohol para las ocasiones especiales. Es así como nos abastecemos de una y media botella de vodka, una más pequeña de whisky y una de vino.

Trajimos algunos vasos, donde cada uno se sirve lo que más le guste y cuanto le plazca. Es así como prácticamente me adueño la botella de vino tinto para servirme reiteradas veces. Matt y Alex comparten el vodka y Mello se enfoca en el whisky. Quizá lo único que nos falta son algunas botanas y algo de música, lástima que no pensamos en siquiera traer frituras y que diferimos tanto en gustos musicales.

Las horas pasan y cada uno sigue en lo suyo. Me doy cuenta que ya se nos ha subido cuando Matt comienza a tararear alguna estúpida canción de su odioso rock de los ochenta y Alex se ríe por el sonido de sus eructos. Mello solo rueda los ojos ante las idioteces de sus ahora amigos. Parece ser como yo, que cuando está borracho no se le nota a simple vista; en mi caso eso es una ventaja, muchas veces he podido burlar a Ele por no parecer que estoy ebrio.

—Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido —comenta Alex luego de dar un sorbo, ya no al vaso, si no a la botella de vodka—, no solo en ocasiones especiales.

También comienzo a beber directo de la botella ya que se ha vuelto molesto tener que servirme en el vaso. Mello imita la acción y Matt igual. Ahora sí que somos el cuadro perfecto de borrachos ahogados en alcohol.

—Pero ahora hay que enfocarnos en el geek, esta fiesta es por él —elevo la voz en tono burlón, alzando la botella a modo de brindis —. Porque pocos idiotas aguantan tanto tiempo en una relación. ¡Salud!

Se escucha a coro la voz de los otros, incluso el mismo Matt, brindando. Luego de ello, las risas tampoco se hacen esperar; pareciera que han escuchado el mejor chiste de su vida y están a punto de mearse en los pantalones a causa de ello. Y me incluyo, también me siento igual de eufórico.

Todos continuamos bebiendo un rato más. Gracias al alcohol el frío desapareció para dar paso a un calor agradable, lo cual agradezco ya que mi sudadera es muy delgada. Llegamos al punto en que ni siquiera nos importa mucho la realidad, lo noto porque ya ninguno dice nada coherente y pareciera que la lengua se les ha aflojado; Mello comienza a contar cómo fue la última vez que estuvo con una chica y Alex de sus aventuras de unas horas. Ante lo último frunzo el ceño.

—¿Y qué harás mañana con Linda? —cuestiona Mello a Matt.

Este solo se recarga más en el asiento de la silla; se balancea ligeramente, dando la impresión de que se caerá en cualquier momento. Ojalá eso le pasara, sería divertido ver sangre.

—Si soy honesto, no he planeado nada —confiesa, encogiéndose de hombros —. Pensaba en comprarle rosas o algún peluche. Solo sé que no voy a invitarla a cenar. No tengo mucho dinero y la comida vegetariana es cara.

Una risa se me escapa ante eso. Es un buen argumento.

—Llévala a dar un paseo o algo —propone Mello —. Se ve que es de las que les gustan las cosas sencillas.

—Yo quería algo más significativo, sabes.

—Es una buena idea —intervengo, de inmediato todas las miradas se posan en mi —. La lleves a cenar o a un paseo, acabarás follando con tu amada hippie. Así que si puedes ahorrarte algunas libras, hazlo.  

—¿Qué parte de «significativo» no entiendes? —argumenta el geek.

—Eres jodidamente cursi, Jeevas —objeto, rodando los ojos.

—No eres cursi, tú piensas bien. —En ese instante Alex se levanta del sofá y se acerca a Matt para abrazarlo por la espalda; le dice cerca del oído, de forma reconfortante —: Si haces algo que le guste, con suerte y te la vuelva a chupar, ¿no crees, Matty?

Matt baja la mirada y bebe un poco más, la botella muy apenas alcanza a ocultar un leve sonrojo. Por mi parte, doy otro sorbo a la botella de vino, para mi mala suerte este ya se acabó. Tendré que recurrir a otra cosa. Tomo mi mochila, la cual dejé apoyada a un lado del sofá, y de la bolsa delantera saco un pequeño estuche para anillo que le robé a mi madre antes de llegar a Winchester. De mi bolsillo saco mi cartera y tomo uno de los tantos recibos de cajero automático que llevo de cuando mis padre me deposita dinero.

—Hey, geek, ¿no traes un cigarro?

Matt de inmediato saca de su mochila lo que le pedí. Al entregármelo, destruyo el cigarro para quedarme solo con el filtro. Pongo el recibo sobre mis piernas y abro el estuche. Al ver su contenido, el ceño de Mello se frunce, Alexander me mira con una mueca y los ojos de Matt se abren con curiosidad.

Tomo un poco de la hierba y la coloco en el papel, una vez acomodado pongo el filtro en un extremo y comienzo a enrollar con cuidado. Matt se acerca de forma instintiva mientras los otros se alejan un poco.

—¿Le haces a esa mierda? —cuestiona Mello. No vale la pena ni repetir cuánto odio esa clase de preguntas.

—A veces.

Poof solo alza una ceja y rueda los ojos. Casi pareciera que la borrachera se le ha bajado.

Una vez que tengo el porro listo, saco de la misma bolsa un encendedor. Prendo la punta, dejando que queme un poco y que desprenda un poco de aquel olor tan embriagante. Lo acerco a mis labios y doy una muy larga calada para después retener el aire un considerable tiempo. Lo dejo salir poco a poco, y de inmediato siento cómo mi cuerpo se relaja, que incluso se siente más liviano.

Todos me siguen mirando, yo solo puedo sonreírles sin saber qué decir con exactitud. Unos minutos después, apunto el porro hacia cada uno de ellos.

—¿Quién se anima? —invito, y deberían agradecer mi gesto tan amable. Pocas veces comparto lo mío, pero está vez quiero que alguno también sienta esto.

—No jodas, imbécil —responde Mello —. Detesto esas cosas.

—¿La has probado al menos? —contraataco, volviendo a reír. Doy otra larga calada y suelto el aire después —. Es natural y te ayuda a concentrarte. Es buenísima.

—Si sale que fume esa porquería en mi examen médico de pasado mañana, Aiber me corre del equipo de futbol.

Lo olvidaba, Mello está a dos o tres partidos de convertirse en el próximo capitán del equipo. Y con lo responsable que ha salido este tipo con pinta de maleante, no se va a arriesgar a que lo expulsen. Joder, odio a los mocosos sensatos.

—No te exaltes, estrella del equipo —retiro mi vista de él y me giro a los otros dos —. ¿Y ustedes?

Alex niega a la vez que da una arcada, por suerte nada logra salir. Es Matt quien se acerca a mí cual niño pequeño al que le ofreces caramelos en noche de brujas. Era de esperarse, Matt es el fumador del grupo, de seguro muchas veces ha querido probar cosas más fuertes.

—Matt, no jodas —escucho decir a Mello —, si el tabaco te pone idiota, eso te dejara peor.

El tono de voz de Mello deja entrever que eso no es necesariamente un insulto. Eso me hace querer reír otra vez, y no precisamente por el efecto de la hierba. Es increíble como Keehl disfraza su preocupación por el imbécil pelirrojo.

A pesar de las palabras de Mello, Matt toma el porro y le da una calada. Suelta el aire de inmediato y solo comienza a toser. Lo veo como intenta recuperar el aliento, y me parecería gracioso de no ser por el hecho de que también luce patético.

—No siento nada especial, Beyond.

Le quito el porro y vuelvo a ponerlo entre mis labios.  

—Pues no se hace así, idiota; no es tabaco —doy una larga calada y después retengo el aire. Segundos después lo suelto muy lento —. ¿Te fijaste cómo? Retienes el aire y lo sueltas de a poco.

—Soy primerizo, ¿sí? Nunca lo había hecho.

Vuelve a hacerlo, esta vez tal como lo dije. Cuando deja salir el aire, sus ojos se abren y suelta un sonido de exclamación. Lo veo tambalearse un poco, tanto que incluso cae de la silla hacia un costado, mas no se queja ni nada. Solo se sienta en el suelo y después nos sonríe más bobamente de lo normal.

—¡Se siente increíble! —grita, extasiado —. Mierda, me perdía de mucho.

—Y eso es solo el principio.

Antes de que Matt dé otra calada, Mello se acerca hasta él y le arrebata el porro de los labios. Lo tira al suelo y lo pisa y arrastra hasta que lo destruye; toda la hierba queda tirada por el suelo y ya nada se puede rescatar. Una lástima.

Miro a Mello con los brazos cruzados, aunque en lugar de enojarme no puedo evitar reír de la acción.

—Acabo de perder varias libras por tu culpa, poof —digo en falso tono trágico; el dinero nunca ha sido un impedimento para mí.

Increíblemente, Mello me ignora. Toma a Matt del brazo y lo alza para que quede de pie. Matt le mira bastante molesto y solo se zafa del agarre de un manotazo; para mi sorpresa, Mello no estalla ni despotrica contra Matt como ya lo hubiera hecho con cualquiera que se atreviera a tratarlo así. Intenta mantener la calma y continua viendo al geek de forma seria.

—Esa porquería solo te va a dañar, no vuelvas a fumarla.

—No eres Elsa como para reclamarme. Déjame, que tampoco eres mi padre.

—Lo hago por tu jodido bien. ¡Me preocupo más por ti que tú mismo!

—¡No te he pedido que lo hagas!

Con cada reclamo, se van acercando cada vez más el uno al otro. Llega el punto en que sus rostros están demasiado cerca y sus narices a punto de rozarse. Se miran a los ojos, y de no ser por el hecho de que ambos están discutiendo, daría por hecho que la escena se trata de otra cosa. Y mis dudas incrementan cuando ambos desvían la mirada a los labios del otro.

Cuando doy por hecho que alguno de los dos asestará el primer golpe, Matt solo desvía la mirada. Se retira un paso y Mello hace lo mismo. Los noto nerviosos. Mello carraspea y Matt se rasca la nariz. Solo alcanzó a escuchar un «ya no lo haré» por parte de Matt y con eso parece que han arreglado el asunto.

Eso fue muy… raro.

—Y tú no vuelvas a fumar eso cerca de nosotros, ¿queda claro? —declara Mello. Ni siquiera noté en qué momento se dirigió hacia mí. Me mira fijo, atento, y por primera vez comprendo porque tantos en el colegio le temen. Lástima que se necesite más que un par de amenazadores ojos para amedrentarme.

—Qué exagerado.

El incidente pasa sin más, al menos eso quiero creer. Ellos siguen bebiendo un poco más, aunque el ambiente ya no es tan ameno como al principio. Por temor a perder más mercancía, no volví a sacar más hierba. No me voy a arriesgar a perder dinero por culpa de los arrebatos del imbécil de Mello por proteger a Matt.

Como ya no volvimos a entrar en ambiente, los cuatro estuvimos de acuerdo en que ya era hora de marcharnos; además ya es cerca de la media noche y tampoco quiero que Ele se la pase llamándome como a Near por seguir en la calle a estas horas.

Dejamos las botellas en un rincón para no traer la evidencia con nosotros. Alexander toma la lámpara y se dirige con ella a la ventana para que podamos salir. Una vez todos afuera nos volvemos a adentrar en el bosque, y como al menos tres de nosotros ya nos sabemos el camino de memoria, terminamos saliendo rápidamente.

Cuando estamos por entrar a The Valley, Alexander mira hacia donde Matt el cual parece más entretenido con Mello, casi como si el incidente del porro en la cabaña nunca hubiera sucedido. Al ver que Matt no parece notar su leve insistencia, Alexander termina poniéndose frente a él para captar su atención. Un gesto bastante desesperado, he de admitir.

Matt le sonríe, y Alexander logra unirse a la conversación que mantiene con Mello, dejándome a mí de lado completamente. Ruedo los ojos, pero también sonrió. Cada vez son más cómicos y menos discretos los intentos de Alexander por evitarme.

Cuando estamos cerca de la casa de Jeevas, el idiota detiene sus pasos. Con un gesto de mano se despide de Mello y de mí.

—Bueno, nos vemos —mira a donde Matt, esperando que le siga. Este solo se rasca la nariz y no hace el ademán de despegarse de Mello —. Vámonos, Matt. —El aludido continúa igual. Alexander alza una ceja en señal de desconcierto, admito que eso también me extraña a mi—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Mello me invitó a quedarme en su casa esta noche —anuncia, intentando no darle tanta importancia.

—¿Qué?

Mello permanece en su lugar sin decir algo. Veo que saca de su mochila una barra y comienza a comerla mientras Matt intenta explicarle a Alexander la situación. Se lo está tomando muy apecho, demasiado. Al menos yo no estoy enfadado porque también me excluyeron de sus planes.

—Lo acordamos desde hace varios días.

—¿Y por qué no me lo comentaste?

Matt duda por un segundo.

—No lo creí necesario, no es la gran cosa.

Ante eso, Alexander no tuvo demasiados argumentos. De igual forma también le resta importancia y solo suspira. No seré su mejor amigo, pero le conozco bien como para darme cuenta que le afecta.

—Entiendo, no es la gran cosa —sonríe de forma tonta y se despide de Mello y él —. Nos vemos, entonces. Pásenla bien.

No creo que lo entienda pero al menos supo fingir hacerlo.

Mello y Matt también se despiden de nosotros y comienzan a caminar hasta perderse entre la luz de los faroles. A pesar de que sus siluetas ya no se distinguen, Alexander continúa mirando por donde se fueron. Lo veo solo hacer una mueca, bastante decaído. Debió ser un duro golpe darse cuenta que dejaron de ser «Matt y Alex» para volverse «Mello y Matt». Su situación me da lástima, aunque en parte también la encuentro graciosa.

Además fue culpa suya, él se alejó de Matt por razones bastante idiotas. Sé que fui el motivo de sus decisiones pero tampoco es como si sintiera remordimiento de que se distanciara de Jeevas. Alexander fue el que dejó que la situación lo superara, no yo. Y de cualquier forma, me conviene que este solo. Simplemente me es imposible sentir culpa.

—¿Celoso? —No puedo evitar decir una vez que sé que estamos solos. Me acerco hasta donde él para abrazarlo por la espalda y recargar mi barbilla en su hombro; siento su cuerpo temblar y eso me fascina —. Puedo consolarte si gustas.

Se zafa de mi agarre en un rápido movimiento y se aleja unos cuentos pasos. Me mira entre sorprendido y todavía algo abatido. Que dependa tanto emocionalmente de aquel idiota lo encuentro estúpido y molesto. Haré que Alexander Lynch dependa de mí nada más. Única y exclusivamente de mí.

Me acerco hasta él y le tomo el rostro por la barbilla. A pesar de que sus pupilas se dilatan, me aleja de un manotazo y retrocede de nuevo. Es exasperante pero también disfruto de este juego.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Vamos, sé que te mueres por hacerlo de nuevo —expongo con total seguridad y comienzo a caminar en torno a él. Me entretiene el escalofrío de su cuerpo; cada poro de su piel grita que le aterra pero que también lo desea, una rara combinación —. Apuesto a que no lo has olvidado y te mueres por repetirlo otra vez. Anda, vamos a por la tercera.

—Eso no es…

—Por favor. Podrás seguir fornicando con cuanta se te cruza en el camino, pero no puedes negar que yo te complací más de lo que cualquier perra lo ha hecho en tu puta vida.

No lo niega, dándome la razón de inmediato. Es increíble lo fácil que resulta dominar a Alexander.

—No lo digas tan fuerte —susurra entre dientes, un tanto irritado —. ¿Quieres que alguien se entere?

Alzo una ceja, no es como si hubiera demasiada gente, además todos pasan vilmente de nosotros.

—Nunca me ha importado lo que alguien pueda pensar de mí. No sabía que a ti sí, Alexander.

Abre los ojos en cuento lo llamo por su nombre completo. Mas solo niega con la cabeza para volver a su expresión molesta.

—¿¡Si no te importa entonces por qué solo lo haces cuando estamos solos!?

—Joder, me gusta la privacidad en estos asuntos, ¿feliz?

El idiota suelta un gruñido, casi al borde de la histeria. Se acerca a mí a paso decidido, intenta permanecer firme pero lo veo flaquear al desviar la mirada. Debo aplaudirle al menos el intento.

—Por mi parte nadie se enterará, no te preocupes —declaro.

Solo se aleja un par de pasos para volver a verme a los ojos. Parece que la distancia le da confianza para hacerme frente.

—Más te vale, porque o si no…

—¿O si no, qué? —cuestiono, divertido.

Alexander se queda estático. Pasa saliva y observo como su valentía disminuye a cada segundo. Me gusta saber el control que ejerzo sobre él.

—Solo procura no decirle a nadie que me la metiste… y hasta el fondo.

No me da tiempo para decir algo más ya que sale corriendo en dirección a su casa. Una huida patética, pero lo suficientemente entretenida. Hace tanto no me divertía con alguien como me divierto con Alexander. Por eso no lo dejaré ir tan fácilmente.

Lástima que además de idiota, sea dramático.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	6. Sabes, solía saber el resultado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

* * *

**—** **D** rama **Q** ueen—

* * *

 

 

Capítulo 6:

**_Sabes, solía saber el resultado_ **

.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Las personas suelen decir que los fines de semana pasan con mucha más rapidez que los días hábiles. A pesar de que no soy tan consciente de la relatividad del tiempo, ese lunes, como tantos otros, llega especialmente rápido. No me gustan los lunes, y no por el hecho de tener que ir al colegio para reintegrarme a mi vida estudiantil, sino por una razón menos simple: es el día en que voy a con Naomi Misora, mi psicóloga.

Tengo entendido que el visitar a un terapeuta es algo bastante común en estos días, que te ayuda a desahogarte tengas problemas serios o no, pero no es como si a mí me encantara la idea de contarle mis dilemas personales o simples anécdotas del día a día a otra persona; siempre he sido muy receloso respecto a esos temas.

Como siempre, Ele es quien me lleva. Su auto es espacioso y bastante cómodo, por eso cada vez que vengo deseo quedarme en el auto y no tener que ir a con Misora a sentarme más sesenta minutos a darle mil vueltas a ningún asunto en particular. Tampoco es como si desconfiara de las capacidades de esa mujer como profesionista —después de todo fue compañera de generación de Ele y con la que descargó tensiones en sus días universitarios— pero esta visita la encuentro innecesaria, esta y todas la demás. Incluso Misora lo ve así; ella misma ha dicho que en el tiempo que llevo viniendo no he tenido ningún avance significativo.

Lo peor del caso es que no hay nada en que avanzar.

El camino dura los mismos quince minutos de siempre. Al llegar al edificio donde se encuentra el consultorio de Misora, Ele se despide con la promesa de que vendrá por mí en una hora, de ahí emprende marcha de vuelta su trabajo. Sin más comienzo a caminar; porque me sé el camino de memoria, faltan escasos ocho minutos para que comience mi  sesión y siempre soy puntual.

Recorro los pasillos a paso regular y devolviendo cada saludo que recibo. Pronto estoy frente a la puerta de Misora. La secretaria me saluda y, después de anunciarle a Naomi que ya estoy aquí, me da acceso a la oficina de la psicóloga. Y como siempre, Misora ya está sentada tras el escritorio. Me sonríe, amable, y me invita a tomar asiento en la silla de enfrente.

Normalmente es ella la primera en hablar, ya sea para saludarme o para decirme alguna cosa respecto a que me parezco cada día más a Ele, pero esta vez soy yo quien se adelanta.

—¿Cómo se debe vivir la vida?

Misora se sobresalta. Me mira por encima de sus gafas para presbicia y alza una ceja, dándome a entender que está ideando algo qué responderme. Escasas ocasiones suelo hacer preguntas de esta índole, pero últimamente Ele se la vive diciéndome que no estoy llevando mi vida de forma correcta y me da algo de curiosidad lo que Misora pueda decirme al respecto.

—Eso es algo que tú debes saber —contesta como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo. En parte sé que lo es pero esperaba que ella pudiera idear algo que no solo me dejara a la deriva, y que me entretenga un rato también.

—¿ No se supone que Ele le paga para ayudarme?

—Tú mismo lo has dicho: Ele me paga cada una de estas sesiones para que te ayude, no para que te resuelva la vida, Nate.

Mis padres y Misora son las únicas personas que me llaman por mi verdadero nombre y no por el apodo, sin embargo estoy tan acostumbrado al «Near» que «Nate» me pareciera como si fuese otra persona.

—De cualquier forma, la probabilidad de que me contestara algo mejor eran bajas.

No pienso agregar nada más, y como Misora tampoco parece tener certeza acerca de qué más agregar, solo carraspea levemente y vuelve a enfocarse en el asunto que nos concierne.    

—Mejor pasemos a otro tema —declara. No hago más que subir una pierna en el asiento y prestarle total atención —: ¿cómo van las cosas con tu amiga?

—¿Con Linda?

—Sí, con ella.

—Linda no es mi amiga —aclaro. A pesar de que la veo hacer una leve mueca y que parece querer replicarme, continuo  —. Aunque parece tolerarme más que el resto, hacemos trabajos en equipo y congeniamos en algunos aspectos, eso no la convierte en mi amiga.

Efectivamente, Linda Auditore no es mi amiga. Fuera de que a ambos nos gusten las ensaladas y tener relaciones sobre el escritorio, no tenemos nada más en común. Eso sí, aprecio el hecho de que sea lo suficientemente prudente para callar cuando en realidad no tiene nada qué decir, y ella suele decir que me admira. Supongo que por detalles como esos, Linda sigue cerca de mí.

Misora se para de su silla, se quita las gafas para ponerlas sobre el escritorio y comienza a caminar alrededor de mí como si de un depredador acechando a su presa se tratase. Sé lo que viene a continuación y mi analogía no difiere mucho de la realidad. Ahora comenzará a atacarme con algunas preguntas, y lo más seguro es que después me dé un discurso acerca del problema que hay en mí que acaba de detectar; lamentablemente todos sus diagnósticos son errados, ella sola acaba por darse cuenta.

—Fuera de Linda, no has entablado relación con nadie más, ¿o me equivoco? —solo pregunta por cortesía, ella sabe que es verdad —. Ninguna persona en el mundo puede estar sola.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—La psicólogos, los sociólogos, los filósofos... Todos. El ser humano es un ser social. Nadie puede hacer absolutamente todo por sí mismo, todos necesitamos de todos. Todos sin excepción, incluso tú.

Por supuesto que lo sé. El ser humano no puede estar solo, nunca he pensado en rebatir ese hecho. Por eso, a pesar de que no lo buscaba, forjé una especie de vínculo con Linda; porque el ser humano es un ser social y necesita de otros. Jamás he estado en desacuerdo con ello.

El discurso continúa, se extiende por diez minutos en los que Misora parlotea a más no poder. Por mi parte decido admirar la oficina para entretenerme un rato mientras ella continúa abstraída en un sermón que apuesto a más de uno de sus paciente le ha dicho. Su oficina sigue siendo la misma desde mi primera sesión, aunque cada semana que vengo las rosas que mantiene en el escritorio son de color distinto, en esta ocasión son blancas. Alzo la mirada para poder observar mejor la fotografía junto a su título como psicóloga. Esa es nueva, la semana pasada no estaba. En ella se puede apreciar a Misora junto a un hombre de cabello oscuro; la torre Eiffel está de fondo y ellos se ven bastante afectuosos, por lo que es fácil deducir que se trata de su pareja.  

—… Por eso he llegado a la conclusión de lo que a ti te da miedo es forjar lazos.

Eso sin duda alguna capta mi atención.

—¿Disculpe? —replico.

—Sí, Nate. Me has comentado entre líneas que tu padre es distante y que tu madre no tiene carácter. Temes forjar lazos porque la relación con tus padres, y la que ellos mantienen, te parece hasta un punto enfermiza, ¿o me equivoco?

—Si usted lo dice —extiendo las palabras solo un poco, esperando que de esa forma note el ligero sarcasmo impregnado. Mas ella lo ignora, no estoy seguro si sea porque no lo capta o porque realmente soy malo en esto del sarcasmo y la ironía.

—Debes abrirte, permitirte la compañía de más personas. Dejar de ser egoísta y compartir tu vida con los demás.

No me tomo muy en serio sus palabras, y sea como sea el reloj de pared ya marca las siete en punto: la sesión terminó.

Me paró de la silla cubierta de terciopelo negro y desperezo los músculos. Retuerzo un mechón de cabello para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta; antes de tomar el pomo escucho el «nos vemos la próxima semana» proveniente de Misora y por mera costumbre volteo levemente la cabeza para asentir.

En cuanto salgo al pasillo, una de las personas de la sala de espera se levanta al instante y entra a la oficina. Me pregunto si a todos Misora nos trata igual, si a ellos también les hace perder el tiempo como lo hace conmigo. Si fuera solo por mí, hubiera dejado de venir  desde la segunda sesión; mas Ele está tan empecinado en que venga que incluso me ha sobornado con nuevos juguetes y aumentos bastante considerables en mi mesada —que de por sí es jugosa gracias al dinero que también aportan mis padres—. A final de cuentas quien derrocha su dinero es él, no yo; también por eso continúo viniendo.

Misora solo ha acertado en una suposición respecto a mí: soy un egoísta.

…

* * *

 

 

Al día siguiente la rutina continúa. Me levanto temprano, tomo mi ducha matutina, me visto, bajo a desayunar, Beyond «socializa» conmigo y después de ello Ele va a dejarnos a ambos al colegio. El trayecto se sume en completo silencio porque ninguno de los que vamos en el auto es buen conversador. Cuando llegamos, Ele se despide y ambos nos adentramos a Wammy’s. Beyond siempre se desvía del camino al salón de clases, normalmente cuando ve algo mejor en qué entretenerse —como molestar a un chico de grado menor— o cuando se encuentra con Matt, Mello o Alex, aunque de un tiempo a la fecha parece sentir más fascinación cuando se encuentra con este último. Esta vez se topa con Mello con quien, según escuché, irá a la cafetería. Y luego de la mala mirada de Mihael, que también ya es parte de mi día, ambos desaparecen de mi panorama.

La rutina en mi vida es tan monótona y precisa que pocas cosas puedo decir realmente me sorprenden, y en parte me gusta pensar en eso como algo bueno. Nada ni nadie me toma desprevenido, aunque cuando entro al salón y mi vista se dirige al alboroto de las chicas en las butacas de en medio, me doy cuenta que sí tengo escasas situaciones en las que no tengo tan clara la forma en la que debo actuar. Cuando Linda me mira de reojo se sobresalta para volver a enfrascarse en la conversación con sus amigas. Ha estado ignorándome desde hace algunos días, y no es como si yo fuese a acercarme a preguntarle qué le pasa; de hecho sé que le sucede, pero solo está armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua.  

En cuanto suena la campana, Mikami, el profesor de ética, decide hacer acto de presencia en el salón de clases. Es puntual, como siempre, y además se le agrega el hecho de que hoy tenemos examen.  Solo espera a que todos estemos en nuestros asientos para comenzar a repartir las hojas de la prueba a cada uno. Al finalizar, se sienta a revisar los exámenes de cualquier otro grupo al que imparta clases; alcanzo a leer que la primera prueba que corrige pertenece a Jonh McGonnal, un chico de onceavo grado con quien coincido bastante seguido en la biblioteca. Debido a mi buena memoria, muchas veces recuerdo detalles insignificantes.

Nadie se ve dudoso en sus repuestas ni parece especialmente nervioso así que solo se escucha el sonido de los lápices trazar sobre el papel. Ética es fácil, solo hay que saber qué contestar; se debe poner «lo correcto» aunque sea algo que tú no harías. Hay solo un par de preguntas que cuentan con trampa —especialidad de Yagami que Mikami adquirió—, pero habiéndolas detectado es bastante sencillo contestar de forma correcta, tanto que no pasan ni diez minutos cuando me levanto a entregar el examen.

Todos continúan en lo suyo pasando de mí por completo, únicamente escucho un leve golpe dado a una banca. Sé que se trata de Mello, es la forma en la que él canaliza su frustración. Aunque extrañamente esta vez le sigue un  «cálmate» proveniente de Matt.

—Bien, River. Sal a esperar afuera. —Mikami ordena.

Me dirijo a la puerta para salir del salón. Ahora tengo media hora libre y lastimosamente cualquier medio de entretenimiento lo dejé en mi mochila dentro del salón. Estaba por entrar de nueva cuenta cuando veo la puerta abrirse, para mi sorpresa no es Mello quien sale aunque de igual forma contemplé la opción de que quien terminara después de mí fuera ella.

—Tengo que hablar contigo. —Linda susurra, temerosa de que alguien pueda oírla a pesar de que todos deben estar demasiado concentrados en sus vidas como para darle importancia a esta conversación  a mitad de pasillo.

—Bien —respondo. Solo la veo cruzarse de brazos y alzar una ceja, y para darle más impacto a su postura, con un pie comienza a golpetear el piso. Me entretiene poner al límite su paciencia —. ¿Vas a decirme algo o te quedarás parada todo este rato?

—De verdad no sabes lo qué sucede —murmura ya algo irritada.

—Lo sé, pero no sé qué esperas que haga.

—¡Quiero una disculpa! —contiene el grito entre dientes. No quiere que nadie se entere, mucho menos Matt que continua tras esa puerta respondiendo un sencillo examen de ética.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que fue? ¿Lo humillada que me sentí? ¿Lo insensible que te comportaste después?

—¿Qué esperabas?

Las manos de Linda se vuelven puños, cierra los ojos e inhala y exhala repetidas veces; está llegando al tope, demasiado pronto esta vez.

 —Dijiste que no había nadie en tu casa y de un minuto a otro aparece Beyond tocando la puerta como un loco, ¿sabes lo que pudo haber pasado si me descubría ahí?

—Por eso te dije te metieras en el armario.

—¡Eso fue lo humillante! ¡Los chicos son los que se esconden en armarios, no las chicas!

—Era eso o que te encontrara.

—Sí, pero…

—¿Hubieras preferido que te dejara ahí y que le permitiera pasar para que te encontrara en la cama a medio fornicar conmigo? No debería pedirte una disculpa por algo que nos ayudó a ambos. Pero de acuerdo, si tanto quieres oírlo: lo siento.

En una sociedad tan poco acostumbrada al «perdón», las personas suelen enternecerse cuando esta palabra es pronunciada. Es una buena forma de ganar la partida; solo la pronuncias y sigues adelante tal cual.

—Si lo pones de ese modo… tienes razón.

—Obviamente.

—¿Entonces quieres que yo me disculpe contigo?

—Deberías hacerlo —menciono, enrollando un mechón de cabello.

—Es una lástima —dice, ahora algo divertida. Es una chica voluble con sus emociones —. Planeaba lograr hacerte sentir culpable para que después buscaras reivindicarte conmigo. Te hubiera persuadido para que me regalaras algo, quizá flores o algo así. Sabes, me encantan los girasoles. Las rosas son tan comunes y tan cliché, todos las regalan. En los tres años que llevamos de novios, Matt solo me ha dado rosas, de todos colores pero rosas a fin de cuentas. Da igual. Hipotéticamente, si me regalabas girasoles te hubiera perdonado. —Y ríe al final.

Encuentro entretenida la forma en que desvaría y comienza a hablar consigo misma. No es algo que me agrade del todo, pero ese rasgo de su forma de ser me es ligeramente atrayente. Solo un poco, lo necesario para la relación que llevamos.

—Lo asumo como una broma —objeto. Linda solo vuelve a reír.

—¡Por supuesto!

A pesar de que nuestras personalidades no deberían ser compatibles, nos llevamos bien. Nos entendemos bastante incluso fuera de la cama.

Ahora su semblante cambia de nueva cuenta, regresa la seriedad. Duda por un momento y después me mira a los ojos para decir, firme.

—Vamos a otro lado, también tenemos otro asunto que tratar.

Ahora acompañado por Linda vuelvo a caminar hacia otro extremo. Nos alejamos lo suficiente hasta dirigirnos al armario del conserje de nuestra sección, nuestro lugar de encuentro para tratar asuntos que nos conciernen a ambos. Detesto el olor del lugar pero admito que es el único punto del colegio donde podemos tener absoluta privacidad.

Linda entra primero y yo le sigo. Cierro la puerta con seguro y me giro hacia ella. Está nerviosa: juega con sus manos y pasa el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Es sobre esto —susurra de forma apenas audible. Sé que se refiere a nuestra relación, y dentro de mi mente sé lo que va a decir después de eso —. Hay que dejarlo…

Lo sé, va a terminarme, aunque no sé si sea correcto emplear ese término cuando no hay nada entre ambos. También estaba consciente de que era algo que podía ocurrir más temprano que tarde. Linda nunca pareció muy cómoda con todo esto y no era como si a mí me gustara tener esa presión encima solo para poder acostarme con ella.

Para mí el tener sexo estaba sobrevalorado. Dura poco, te ensucia y normalmente las mujeres piden demasiadas atenciones luego del acto; se creen dueñas de ti solo por el hecho de que te permitieron acceder a una parte tan íntima de ellas, al menos así me sucedió la primera vez que estuve sexualmente con una chica. Era una compañera de cuando iba en secundaria con la que también compartía en el taller de dibujo técnico. Gracias a ella descubrí que cuando le gustas a una chica es bastante fácil que te abra las piernas. La pasé bien hasta que ella comenzó a atribuirse un título que yo jamás le di. La situación comenzó a irritarme así que la dejé.

Con Linda también fue relativamente sencillo que se me ofreciera en bandeja de plata, aunque con ella y con aquella otra tipa hay una gran diferencia: a Linda le gusto, sí, pero su objeto de afecto sigue siendo Matt y siempre lo va a anteponer sobre mí. Y que también con Linda el sexo es fantástico, asumo que por la experiencia que le ha dado tener una relación tan larga.

—… No se trata de ti sino de mí —continúa Linda, algo bastante cliché para una persona que es tan buena con las palabras —. Matt… él siempre ha sido bueno conmigo y no se merece lo que le estoy haciendo…

Sé que sigue luego de esto. Linda es moralista y buena defensora de las reglas y la ética —por ello también contestó el examen de Mikami tan rápido—, esto va en contra de lo que le han inculcado, ama a Matt y quizá agregue algo de que me ha tomado estima pero tampoco quiere seguir usándome. Para alguien que está tan acostumbrado a manipular a las personas a su antojo como yo, es algo peculiar que una chica diga que me ha usado para satisfacer su deseo del momento. Ella habrá satisfecho su necesidad pero ella satisfizo la mía, ambos quedamos en igualdad de condiciones.

El monólogo de Linda continúa varios minutos más en los que finjo estarla escuchando. No hay necesidad de tragarme todas sus palabras si sé que se reducen a una sola frase. Cuando finaliza, solo me limito a comenzar a retorcer un mechón de cabello.

—Está bien para mí.

Ella se sobresalta, parpadea varias veces y vislumbro cierto deje de incredulidad en sus ojos castaños, supongo que por el hecho de que no esperaba que aceptara todo tan fácil; pero al final termina sonriéndome, eso me confirma el hecho de que Linda no siente nada especial por mí. Cuando ella ha terminado de decir todo lo que tenía que decirme y yo no respondo nada más, solo se despide de mí con un abrazo, el cual no correspondo. Después sale del armario dejándome solo.

A pesar de que me lo esperaba, me desconcierta que todo haya terminado de esta forma.

…

* * *

 

  

Días luego, una tarde cuando ya he terminado las tareas y no tengo que visitar a Linda, me encierro en mi habitación. Fue mi cumpleaños hacia unos meses y mi papá me mandó un rompecabezas de más de mil piezas, así que es buena opción de entretenimiento. Beyond salió con sus amigos y Ele continua en el trabajo así que pasaré la tarde solo, armando un rompecabezas. Bastante desalentador tomando en cuenta lo ocupado que había estado últimamente. Completo el rompecabezas en tiempo record. Me levanto del suelo y lo miro desde arriba, me doy por satisfecho. Después de ello, lo desparramo sobre la alfombra para poder armarlo de nuevo y matar el tiempo otra vez.  

Jugar es solo una forma de hacer trabajar mi mente, como una manera de entrenarla. Porque matarme estudiando es bastante tonto y no podría aprender las cosas, solo terminaría memorizándolas y desechándolas en la primera oportunidad que tuviera. También es un método de escape, para entretenerme y no tener que prestar atención a lo que sucede a mi alrededor con un magnifico pretexto; no es que no le preste atención a Ele o a Beyond, pero Beyond no me habla a menos que sea para insultarme y Ele, desde que llegué a vivir aquí, se ha vuelto demasiado asfixiante queriendo asumir el papel que mi padre no ha tomado del todo.

Mi padre es un hombre adicto al trabajo, médico reconocido en todo Londres y director del hospital en el cual trabaja; tiene mejores cosas de las cuales ocuparse que ser un hombre de familia.  En cambio, mi madre es mucho más atenta para con Ele y conmigo, supongo que se debe al hecho de que no tiene nada más qué hacer ya que dejó truncada su carrera para convertirse en la ama de casa perfecta, la que mi padre necesitaba para que se ocupase de su hogar.

Durante una temporada relativamente corta, mi padre fue profesor en una universidad. Mi madre era una jovencita de buena familia que terminó embarazada, convirtiéndose en una madre soltera que buscaba reivindicar su camino por medio de un título universitario. Cuando mi padre le impartió clases quedó prendado de ella; mi madre supo aprovecharse de eso para seducirlo y este no opuso mucha resistencia, incluso dejó a su primera esposa para poder estar con mi mamá. El amor por parte de mi madre también fue tanto que dejó la universidad para no desatar rumores y convertirse en una mujer dedicada a su esposo, dejando atrás ese pasado turbio que tuvo. A pesar de la marcada diferencia de edad —mi padre rondaba los cuarenta y tantos y mi madre era una veinteañera—, de que mi madre ya tuviera a Ele y del escándalo que se desató por ambas cosas, siguieron con sus planes hasta que se casaron tan solo seis meses después de conocerse.

Todo estaría bien de no ser por el hecho de que mi madre solo ser redujo a ser «la esposa de», siendo más un adorno en la casa que una persona y con quien mi papá tenía sexo los fines de semana o cuando llegaba de ánimos. De ahí se origina el leve rencor que le tengo, por siempre dejar que mi padre imponga su voluntad sobre ella. No obstante, a pesar de sus muy evidentes defectos, son buenos padres; sin embargo en cuanto tuve la oportunidad de alejarme de ellos, lo hice.

Mi celular vibra en ese momento, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Iba por ignorarlo de no ser por el hecho de que no se trata del timbre especial que le puse al contacto de Ele. Me levanto y tomo el aparato, se trata de un mensaje de Linda. Al abrirlo y leer el contenido no puedo evitar desconcertarme un poco ante el «quiero verte» que pone. Es ahí cuando termino de confirmar que a pesar de sus leyes moralistas, a Linda también le gusta saber que puede tener cierto control sobre las personas; es como si me mostrara aspectos de su personalidad que nadie debe conocer, tal vez ni el mismo Matt. Lamentablemente, es demasiado tonta si cree que acudiré a su llamado con un mensaje de tan poco calibre como ese. Me limito a contestar  un «¿para qué?». No pasan ni dos minutos cuando recibo su respuesta.

«Porque estoy sola en casa; mi papá no va a llegar».

Esa era la señal que siempre me daba para saber que tenía libre acceso a su morada. Me sorprende su poca fuerza de voluntad; es tan cínica hasta con sí misma.

«Tengo cosas qué hacer».

«¿Te gusta hacerte el difícil?».

«¿No fuiste tú quien mencionó que no volvería a caer?».

 «Bien, no vengas».

«Perfecto».

Ese último mensaje no lo contesta.

Sin embargo, es tanto mi aburrimiento y mis ganas que termino tomando un suéter y llamando a un taxi para ir a visitarla. Últimamente mi fuerza de voluntad también es bastante débil. Soy humano, soy hombre, soy un ser social y también necesito fornicar, esas son mis justificaciones para haber caído en este juego.

El taxi no tarda demasiado en llegar. Le digo al chofer la dirección y el trayecto de poco más de diez minutos hacia casa de Linda tampoco me parece demasiado largo. Al llegar y bajar del taxi, le doy una muy buena propina al taxista ya que no deseo entretenerme con el asunto del cambio. Tan solo doy unos cuantos pasos y me encuentro frente a la casa de gastada pintura y flores marchitas en macetas que nadie se ha molestado en quitar. Toco el timbre solo una vez; no alcanzo ni a llevar el dedo índice a mi cabello cuando Linda ya me ha abierto la puerta.

—¿Y mis girasoles? —reclama en broma antes de decir cualquier otra cosa.

Se hace a un lado para permitirme la entrada y únicamente me limito a seguirla. Sé que no va invitarme a sentarme en su sala y tampoco a ofrecerme un vaso de agua o una taza de café. Tengo muy claro cuál es mi lugar y que mi destino es su habitación, por suerte ya me sé de memoria el camino. Aun así, tengo especial cuidado cuando paso junto al abuelo convaleciente de Linda, camino de forma más lenta, procurando el no despertarlo. Si me llegase a ver, Linda tendría problemas en justificar que un chico la visite tan tarde y que ese chino ni siquiera sea Matt.

Cuando ya estamos en su habitación, la cual al parecer se esmeró en limpiar, solo se sienta al borde de la cama. Palmea el lugar de junto, indicándome que me sitúe junto a ella. No obstante, antes de hacerlo no puedo evitar preguntar.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Ella solo se encoje de hombros y me regala una sonrisa que podría catalogar como dulce.

—Matt no sabe que me gustan los girasoles.

No soy tan bueno interpretando analogías o prosas, en eso la experta es Linda; sin embargo me es fácil deducir que se ha peleado con Matt o tuvo algún roce con él. Y aunque ella crea que va a usarme para desquitarse de ello, yo voy a satisfacerme con ella. Aprovecho la oportunidad como siempre lo hago. Tengo varios días en abstinencia y deseo meter el pene en su vagina.

Me doy por bien servido con su respuesta, no quiero averiguar más ni retrasar el acto sexual. Al sentarme junto a ella y mirarla a los ojos, no hay necesidad de que le mime o le mienta diciéndole que la amo cuando no es así; tampoco requerimos de tantos juegos previos ya que la situación por sí sola es excitante. Entre nosotros eso no tiene cabida. Solo nos besamos de forma brusca, pareciera inexperta, tratando de comernos el uno al otro y dejarnos sin aliento.

De besar sus labios paso a su mejilla, después a su cuello y finalizando en el escote de su blusa, degustando el nacimiento de sus senos; las manos de ella viajan de mi pecho hacia la cremallera de mi pantalón, bajándola al instante para tener libre acceso y poder retirar cualquier prenda, o en su defecto solo bajarla. Cada uno sabe lo que quiere, el pudor no tiene cabida.

Después de que la ropa de ambos ha desaparecido, intento ser yo el que se posicione encima de ella, sin embargo es Linda quien en un curioso movimiento logra posicionarme sobre mí. No es como si me incomodara, más trabajo para ella mientras yo puedo concentrarme en disfrutar más. Para mi sorpresa, e irritación, únicamente permanece sentada, moviéndose suavemente pero sin hacer el menor además de meterlo.

—No me harás rogarte —atino a decir.

Sé que lo que busca es verme doblegado de alguna forma. Pero por más que me guste, no es algo a lo que vaya a rebajarme.

—No perdía nada… con intentar.

Cansado de que no haga ningún movimiento, termino dándole un improvisado abrazo para poder girarla más fácilmente y ser yo el que quede arriba. Tampoco estoy para perder el tiempo, además ya he alcanzado a escuchar varias veces el timbre de mi celular. Ya tengo cinco llamadas perdidas de Ele.

Con una mano tomo mi miembro y me veo obligado a ponerme un preservativo antes de dirigirlo hacia la cavidad de Linda. La veo contener un grito en cuanto lo meto para después esbozar una sonrisa. Contrae sus paredes internas y lo único que puedo hacer es soltar un gemido entrecortado; me es imposible relajar mis facciones con aquella presión tan placentera.  

No deseo que siga torturándome de esa forma, así que solamente comienzo el vaivén. A pesar de que sé que no debería preocuparme, procuro que también disfrute. De adentro hacia afuera, dando leves vueltas y aumentando o disminuyendo el ritmo según mi propia energía. Nuestros rostros quedan cara a cara, y debo reconocer que me prende mucho más el verla de esa forma, tan excitada.

Pasados los minutos, ninguno de los dos puede más. Ella misma se esfuerza por alcanzar su propio orgasmo siguiendo de forma más acompasada mi ritmo, sin darse cuenta que me ayuda a conseguir el propio. La veo contener un grito tapando su boca con ambas manos, y por esa fuerte contracción en su interior sé que ella ya terminó. Eso me ayuda a terminar a mí también.

Antes de desfallecer, alcanzó a verle a la cara. Linda alza un poco el rostro para poder besarme, mas yo desisto de esa acción y termino desfalleciendo y enterrando la cabeza entre sus senos. Siento cómo acaricia mi cabello enrollándolo entre sus dedos, curiosamente eso no me molesta, al contrario, me agrada la sensación así como me agrada que Linda no sea tan mojigata y a pesar de Matt haya decidido continuar con todo esto.

…

* * *

 

 

Después de unas cuantas palabras de despedida y de volver a llamar a un taxi, salgo de la casa de Linda para volver a la mía. Como sé que me espera un sermón bastante largo al llegar, le indico al taxista que se dirija por el camino largo para poder tener unos cuantos minutos de paz. Al llegar a mi destino, y de esta vez esperar adecuadamente el cambio, entre con sigilo a casa, asumiendo la leve probabilidad de que la paciencia de Ele al esperarme se haya agotado y se hubiera ido a dormir. Sé que es una opción poco probable pero siempre termino contemplándola.  

Normalmente, en cuanto entro, puedo observar a Ele sentado de su peculiar forma en el sillón de la sala, escasas veces Beyond le hace compañía con el burdo pretexto de burlarse de mí cuando soy reprendido. Pero esta vez, extrañamente, no hay nadie. Por la hora Beyond ya debe estar dormido o intentando hacerlo escuchando música a todo volumen, pero el que Ele no se encuentre esperándome me alarma de alguna forma.

Suspiro. Creyendo que he tenido un golpe de suerte al no haber sido regañado esa vez, me dirijo hacia mi habitación. Aunque el leve murmullo proveniente del estudio de Ele llama mi atención. La curiosidad me gana y termino desviando mi camino hacia aquel punto. Lo murmullos se van haciendo más audibles y me es bastante fácil distinguir la voz de Ele. De igual forma identifico rápidamente a quien pertenece la otra voz, pero no doy crédito a que esa persona se encuentre charlando con mi hermano. Debido a que la puerta se encuentra entre abierta, con cautela, me asomo para saber de qué se trata todo aquello con exactitud. Ele se encuentra ahí, y para mi sorpresa, confirmando mi suposición, Light Yagami está con él.

—Lo conozco, y en ambiente en el que tú no. Es bastante inteligente como para hacer alguno de los desvaríos que imaginas. Tienes que entender que solo necesita su espacio —argumenta Yagami, y de inmediato sé que soy su tema de conversación. Aun así me llama la atención la familiaridad con la que se dirige a Ele.

—Lo sé, pero el problema es que este tipo de cosas las ha comenzado a hacer de un tiempo a la fecha. No se trata de su comportamiento normal.

—Sigue siendo un adolescente, no esperes que siempre tenga un «comportamiento normal».

—¿Tener una hermana en esa edad te ayuda, verdad?

—Además convivo con adolescentes todos los días, eso es suficiente para poder hacerme un criterio. 

Permanecen en silencio un rato, Yagami descruza los brazos y deja salir un largo suspiro. Ele de igual forma se levanta de una de las sillas y se acerca hacia él.

—Debo irme —anuncia Yagami —. Tengo todavía que corregir algunas pruebas para mañana.

—¿Te veo mañana, entonces?

—Te aviso. Esta semana la tengo bastante atareada.

—Mira que no tener tiempo para tu mejor amigo.

Veo a Yagami rodar los ojos y acercarse a la puerta, pero antes de tan siquiera poder alejarme o de que él diese un paso más, veo como Ele le sigue de cerca para tomarle del rostro con una mano por las mejillas y voltearlo hacia él en un gesto un tanto brusco.

Le besa y Yagami no opone resistencia alguna, se limita a corresponderle.

No me desconcierta el hecho de que Ele sea un hombre y Yagami igual, me llama la atención el hecho de que es la primera vez en que veo a Ele junto a alguna de sus «parejas». A Ele solo llegué a conocerle su _affair_ con Misora durante la universidad, de ahí en más es demasiado discreto con su vida privada. Igualmente, él solamente opta por las relaciones casuales ya que no es tan dedicado como para tener noviazgos serios, menos largos. Estoy seguro que el profesor Yagami solo es la aventura en turno de mi hermano mayor.

Light Yagami se separa de Ele y en ese mismo instante dirige su mirada hacia el punto donde yo me encuentro. No fui lo suficientemente rápido para ocultarme así que alcanza a verme, y en cuanto lo hace se queda mudo. Ele se da cuenta del cambio en el semblante de su acompañante y también mira para donde me encuentro, cruzando su mirada con la mía.   

Abre los ojos un poco más de la cuenta, por suerte tanto Ele como Yagami guardan la compostura; no hacen escándalo y permanecen imperturbables uno al lado del otro. Ellos no dicen nada ni yo tampoco, y de no ser por el hecho de que decido retirarme a mi habitación sin hacer ningún señalamiento, pudimos haber permanecido de esa forma todo lo que resta de la noche.

Con el asunto del amorío entre Ele y Yagami, y el asunto del mío con Linda, me he dado cuenta que todavía hay cosas del día a día que pueden llegar a sorprenderme realmente y acabar con la monotonía de mis días. 

Monotonía que sé que voy a extrañar.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡!Muchas gracias por leer!


	7. Dude, el olor a cigarrillo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

* * *

**—** **D** rama **Q** ueen—

* * *

 

 

Capítulo 7:

**_Dude, el olor a cigarrillo_ **

.

.

 

.

.

—¿Qué harás cuando salgas de Wammy’s House?

No suelo ser una persona que se enfoque demasiado en el futuro pero admito que es algo que me causa curiosidad. Mas cuando veo que Matt ni siquiera se ha dignado a ponerle pausa a su videojuego portátil, me doy cuenta que soy el único en mi habitación que algo de importancia le da a todo este asunto.

—No lo sé —admite luego de unos segundos —. No me complico, sabes.

—¿De verdad no tienes ninguna aspiración?

Sin dejar de mirar su aparato, Matt se encoge de hombros.

—En lo único que soy verdaderamente bueno es en cuestiones informáticas, supongo que algo haré con eso.

—¿Has pensado siquiera a que universidad irás?

—No. Pero es todavía demasiado pronto para preocuparnos por ello.

—Ya estamos en diciembre. Este semestre técnicamente ya lo acabamos.

—¿Y?

—¡Qué solo te queda un puto semestre para decidir qué hacer con tu mierda de vida, idiota!

 A pesar de que lanzarle el libro con el que estoy estudiando, un cojín o una lámpara es una idea atractiva, reprimo la rabieta. Suelto un chasquido y dejo el libro de lado y del cajón de la cómoda saco una de las tantas barras de chocolate que tengo de reserva.

Lo veo hacer unas cuantas cosas en su aparatejo para después guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. En ese momento por fin tengo su atención. Se levanta del suelo y se gira a verme, sonriéndome de una forma algo tonta. Siento el peso de la cama variar cuando se sienta al borde de esta.

—Ya pareces mi mamá o Linda con tanta insistencia en el tema. Yo sabré qué hacer —brama de forma despreocupada y solo atino a rodar los ojos —. Pero admito que me gusta que te preocupes por mí.

Rio de forma demasiado exagerada y fingida para lanzarle —por fin— uno de los cojines de la cama. Sus reflejos son tan malos que no puede esquivarlo por lo que le da de lleno en el rostro. Es ahí cuando carcajeo de forma sincera.

—No te emociones, solo pregunté por hacer conversación.

Matt esta vez me avienta el cojín, sin embargo yo sí logro atraparlo en el aire. Antes de que Matt vuelva a ser absorbido por su mierda de aparato, ataco con otra pregunta.

—Supongo que como tú eres un romántico empedernido irás a donde Linda vaya, ¿verdad?

—Quizá. —Se rasca la nariz un poco y solo se recuesta en mi cama; lo observo, alzando una ceja —. Linda ya sabe lo que quiere; irá a una universidad de artes o algo así que está en Londres, y supongo también terminaré yendo a la capital a estudiar. Elsa siempre dice que quiere que logre algo «grande». —Se levanta de la cama y lo veo acercarse a su mochila. Saca una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor —. ¿Puedo?

Detesto que fume y más cerca de mí, mas no soy quien para prohibírselo. Prefiero sea tabaco a la mierda que tenía Beyond aquella vez.

—Hazlo cerca de la ventana, para que no se encierre el olor. ¡Y no dejes ninguna evidencia!

Matt asiente, restándole importancia. Abre la ventana y corre las cortinas un poco para después poner el cigarro en la boca y encenderlo. Comienza a inhalar y a exhalar el humo. A pesar de estar alejado de mí, alcanzo a sentir el olor; arrugo la nariz y me concentro en el chocolate.

—Así que también planeas seguir con tu relación. —Matt solo asiente, mirando hacia afuera; aunque casi puedo imaginarme su boba expresión de idiota enamorado —. ¿Qué tiene Linda que no tenga ninguna otra persona?

Sí, eso siempre me ha causado demasiada curiosidad. Es que sigue sin parecerme normal que una persona dure tanto junto a otra por algo tan idiota como seguir enamorado de ella. Es ridículo, absurdo y no me parece real, admito. ¿Será por sexo? Cuando estás en una relación siempre tienes con quien follar; apuesto que se trata de eso.

Matt se quita el cigarro de la boca y voltea a verme un tanto sorprendido. Suelta un suspiro para después volver a su tarea de fumar.

—Es bonita, amable, tiene buenas tetas —Vuelve a inhalar humo y esta vez lo exhala por la nariz —, y también me ha apoyado y ha estado para mí todos estos años. Son demasiadas cosas que he compartido con ella.

—¿Solo has estado con Linda?

Matt suelta el cigarrillo y este cae fuera de la ventana. Comienza a toser, ahogándose con el humo, y sus mejillas y orejas comienzan a colorearse de un tono rosa intenso. Balbucea cosas incoherentes, se rasca la nariz; todo eso sin atreverse a dirigirme la mirada.

—Bueno, yo… es un tema muy… privado… y… este…

Yo me refería a si era la única novia formal que había tenido, aunque… me ha dado entender otra cosa bastante interesante. Me acerco hasta donde él ignorando el pésimo aroma que desprende.

—Entonces solo has tenido sexo con Linda. —No pregunto, afirmo.

—Bueno… sí.

Por alguna razón suelto una risa. No es como si fuera algo vergonzoso pero su reacción ha sido tan cómica que no puedo evitarlo. Matt se apena más; su sonrojo se vuelve todavía más notable. Se levanta del borde de la ventana y de un momento a otro siento que me ha lanzado un cojín con demasiada fuerza que hasta me duele un poco.

—Es la chica con la que me nació hacerlo. Además no me gusta ver a las mujeres solo como una especie de pasatiempo para idear cómo llevármelas a la cama. Yo no soy Alex.

—¿Y quién te ha pedido explicaciones? Está bien, te lo respeto.

—Lo hiciste ver cómo algo malo.

—No es malo, solo… raro.

—A ver, ¿con cuántas chicas has estado tú?

—Cuatro.

Dos sí fueron mis novias, aunque por pocos meses y sin llegar a algo formal; ni siquiera llegué a hablarle de ellas a mi madre, menos presentarlas. Otra fue una aventura de borrachera y otra una relación de amigos con derecho. No me complico.

Jamás he querido tanto a alguien fuera de mi madre y Halle —sí, la amo a pesar de todo—. Amar a una persona ajena a tu familia me parece algo intenso, quizá admirable pero tonto a la vez. Me agrada esa lealtad y fidelidad desmedida en Matt así  como pienso que es un estúpido por tener a alguien tan clavado en el pecho. ¿Qué tal si termina con ella? ¿Y si Linda llegara a hacerle algo? No puedo ni imaginarme que sucedería con Matt si eso sucediera. Es un idiota por creer que todo siempre seguirá como lo es ahora. Yo mejor que nadie sé que la vida puede dar giros inesperados de un momento a otro.

¿Y si a Matt…?

Es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de que comienzo a preocuparme demasiado por él.  Y por cosas así, sé que de verdad Matt se ha convertido en mi amigo, en el más cercano que tengo en Winchester y tal vez el único verdadero que he tenido en toda mi vida. Sí, eso justifica tanta preocupación.

—Bien por ti. —Matt comenta sin ningún rastro de emoción. Curioso; la mayoría se sorprende de que un tipo haya llegado a follar con cuatro chicas antes de los dieciocho —. Pero me quedo con mi «método».

Ya no parece molesto ni avergonzado y el ambiente se ha liberado por fin de todo tema referente a sexo. Aun así sigo temiendo por él y por ese punto tan débil que tiene. En ese instante decido proteger a Matt de su propia ingenuidad.

…

* * *

 

 

Antes de llegar a vivir a Winchester, Giovanni nos había explicado a Halle y a mí un poco acerca de cómo es la vida en Inglaterra; no le presté demasiada atención pero lo que sí se me quedó bien grabado fue cuando mencionó el colegio dónde estudiaría y que la temporada invernal era bastante cruda. Ya sabía un poco a qué atenerme, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que fuese a sentir tanto frío desde los primeros días de diciembre.

Puto diciembre y puto clima gélido de este puto país. No entiendo cómo es que los ingleses pueden soportarlo como si nada. Tampoco es como si fuera una persona demasiado friolenta pero esto llega a superarme, incluso Halle lleva días poniéndose ese grueso suéter verde olivo que le tejió mi mamá hace dos años; ella nunca se lo pone a menos que la temperatura sea realmente demasiado baja. Esta vez todo está justificado: ¡pareciera que nevará dentro de la casa!

Lo peor de este domingo es que no podré quedarme en cama arropado con las tres cobijas que ya le he puesto a mi cama. Acordé con Matt desde el miércoles que lo acompañaría a no sé qué mierda de lugar. Cancelaría la salida pero de igual forma siento que puede ayudar a distraerme del odioso clima, y aparte no es como si quisiera permanecer todo el día junto a Halle y Giovanni, y mucho menos oírlos durante su «domingo en pareja».

Me levanto de un tirón y tan rápido como puedo me encierro en el baño. Habiendo acabado de mear, salgo y de inmediato me coloco las primeras prendas que encuentro en el closet. Me veo obligado a usar playera de manga larga y un suéter debajo de la chamarra de cuero, además de una bufanda; los guantes tampoco pudieron faltar. Lamentablemente, ni con todo eso encima puedo entrar en calor.

Bajo hacia la sala y me dirijo al comedor a tomar algo. Como es el día libre de la mucama, Giovanni está preparando algo para desayunar mientras Halle lee el periódico; no puedo evitar que eso me haga reír. Giovanni bien podría pasar como la _esposa_ de la relación mientras Halle es quien siempre lleva los pantalones en la mayoría de los aspectos, sí, en la mayoría, aún no se me olvida que ella cedió ante él para venir a vivir a este lugar.

—¿A dónde vas? —me pregunta Halle apenas pongo un pie en el comedor. Deja el periódico de lado y enfoca sus ojos en mí. No lleva maquillaje, al menos no tan cargado, sin embargo para mí siempre se ve bonita. Se parece mucho a mamá.

—Al menos deséame los buenos días, ¿no? —digo a modo de juego. Sé que no lograré cabrearla pero nunca me daré por vencido.

—Buenos días, Mello. Ahora dime, ¿a dónde vas?

Giovanni en ese momento sirve el desayuno que consta en huevos con tocino y algunas rebanadas de pan. Halle se enfoca en servirse mientras yo prosigo.

—Saldré con Matt.

Halle sigue como si nada. Mencionar a Matt y que iré a algún lugar con él se volvió tan cotidiano que incluso ya no me pregunta a dónde iré. De igual forma Giovanni ya no hace comentarios respecto a eso; desde la primera vez que Matt se quedó en esta casa lo catalogó como una «buena influencia». Aunque por mí, Giovanni puede meterse sus opiniones por el culo.

Giovanni deja la jarra de jugo y algunos vasos en la mesa, de igual forma trae otro plato pero niego con la cabeza antes de que lo coloque.

—Voy a desayunar fuera.

—¿Seguro? —me reitera. Asiento —. Al menos tómate el jugo.

—Seguro —le respondo, desganado. Siento la mala mirada de Halle pero decido ignorarla —. Llegaré tarde así que pueden pasar este día cómo quieran. No se preocupen, llamaré antes de llegar, no quiero llevarme _sorpresas_.

Las mejillas de Giovanni se tiñen ligeramente de rosa. Sonrió de medio lado y solo me acomodo mejor la bufanda para salir. Por cuestiones de clima decido tomar el autobús en lugar de utilizar la motocicleta, de cualquier forma a Matt también le hace falta caminar un poco.

…

* * *

 

 

En cuanto llego al café en donde habíamos acordado vernos, no puedo evitar abrir los ojos por la sorpresa.

Matt se encuentra ahí llevando únicamente una ligera playera a rayas y un chaleco que mucho no ha de calentar. El problema no es su ropa tan ligera ni sus marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos —el maldito se desveló con sus estúpidos videojuegos, lo sé—, ni siquiera que a su lado está la siempre sonriente y amable Linda, no, ese no es el problema. El problema es la presencia de Sayu Yagami también compartiendo nuestra mesa.

—Hey, Mello.

Matt alza un poco la mano para indicarme donde está, gesto que tampoco hacía mucha falta. Solo me acerco hasta donde ellos y tomo asiento en el único lugar libre que queda: el que está justo a Sayu.

—¿Pero dónde cayó la nevada? —comenta Matt en tono burlón. Linda ríe por el chiste y Sayu también suelta una ligera risa. Refunfuño y me sacó la bufanda. Sigo muriéndome de frío pero no seré el blanco de burlas de nadie.

—Espero que no te moleste el pequeño cambio de planes. —Linda alza la voz y me enfoco en ella, se ve un tanto apenada —. Quería ver a Matt pero tampoco quise que cancelara su salida contigo.

—No hay problema. —Si lo hay, pero me guardo mi opinión.

Eso no explica la presencia de Sayu pero a fin de cuentas decido fingir que con esa respuesta me basta. Solo suspiro e intento sonreír de forma natural aunque siento que fallo en el intento. Me acomodo a una distancia prudente de Yagami-menor y me enfoco en el menú.

No es que de pronto le tenga miedo a ella o a relacionarme con el sexo femenino sino que siento que le he dado bastante entrada cuando se supone que no me interesa. Sí me gusta, no lo niego, no obstante creo que el profesor Yagami ya se dio cuenta del interés de su hermana en mí, o al menos lo intuye. Sus no tan discretas malas miradas hacia mí durante clase lo dejan entre ver.

Matt pide sándwiches; Linda, ensalada y Sayu solo fruta picada para cuidar la línea según ella. Por mi parte opto por panqueques con chocolate. Si mi almuerzo va a ser incómodo, al menos la comida debe ser buena. Y una vez que nos traen los pedidos, dejamos de charlar para sumergirnos en ello.

Mientras como no puedo evitar observar a Linda y a Matt debido a que están frente a mí. Verlos juntos me es raro, no porque no hagan buena pareja o algo parecido, solamente me es raro; es de esas pocas cosas a las que no sé darles una explicación. Tengo la teoría de que esa incomodidad se debe al hecho de que besé a Matt, quien es novio de la chica que ahora tengo en delante. Es un asunto en el que intento no pensar mucho ya que trae sensaciones extrañas en cuanto lo rememoro. Por eso tan rápido como aparece en mi mente, lo desecho.  Las cosas entre Matt y yo están demasiado bien como para arruinarlas con ese recuerdo.

Al terminar de almorzar y sin perder demasiado tiempo salimos del café. El itinerario que teníamos Matt y yo era que después de comer iríamos a su casa a jugar videojuegos, pero como ahora dos chicas se nos han incluido y tomamos la calle que va rumbo al centro de la ciudad, deduzco que iremos al centro comercial o algo parecido, lugar típico donde irían las mujeres. Ahora comienzo a arrepentirme de no haberme quedado en casa con Halle y su esposo cuando únicamente solo hacía falta que me pusiera audífonos y escuchara música a todo volumen.

Caminamos todos juntos en fila de dos personas. Matt junto a Linda tomados de la mano y viviendo su romance a flor de piel y yo junto a Sayu con un aura que se asemeja más a la de personas en pleno flirteo que a la de amistad que a mí me gustaría proyectarle. Una inesperada y maldita cita doble. Joder, jamás me imaginé hacer alguna cursilería como esta.

Y como lo predije llegamos al centro comercial, específicamente a una tienda de ropa. No tengo ánimos de fingir al menos algo de interés en la actividad así que me quedo en uno de los sofás de la entrada. Linda no pareciera muy convencida de entrar pero al ser arrastrada por Sayu no le queda más que despedirse de Matt, quien de inmediato va a tomar asiento junto a mí.

Una vez que estamos solos me giro hacia él alzando una ceja. Matt sonríe de forma tonta, ya sea para evitar algún regaño o al menos para aligerarlo. Creo que piensa que con eso me baja el enojo. Pobre de él, ese gesto no obtiene ningún resultado.

—Dime que esto no fue obra tuya.

Matt se rasca la nariz mientras busco una barra de chocolate en mi chaqueta.

—Si lo fuera, ¿qué me harías?

—Golpearte hasta dejarte todo el cuerpo del color de tu cabello.

Matt ríe cuando el asunto no debería causarle la menor gracia. Debe ser porque las amenazas que le dirijo ya no suenan a eso, es más parecido al juego de amigos que tenemos, como una broma entre ambos que solo nosotros comprendemos.

—Joder, deben enseñarte a que no todo se soluciona así. Compadezco a tu hermana.

—Aún no me enseñan, así que prepárate para la paliza de tu vida.

—Vamos, Mello, no empañes mi felicidad.

—¿Tu felicidad? —repito, supongo que se debe a estar con Linda aunque no estoy tan convencido de ello.  

—¿No te había dicho? —Matt hace una mueca de desconcierto, cuando la hace se le arruga la nariz y las pecas. Cuando se pone así se ve gracioso —. ¡Mi papá viene mañana a verme!

Casi me atraganto con el bocado de chocolate que pasaba. Rara vez Matt me habla acerca de su padre; solo sé que es licenciado en finanzas y trabaja prestando sus servicios en una empresa de bienes raíces o algo así. De ahí en más el señor Jeevas me es un misterio.

—Entonces no te empaño tu felicidad. Espero que la pases bien con tu papi mañana, ¡pero deja de hacer eso!

—¿Hacer qué?

—Mierda, Matt. ¡Esto! —señalo todo el lugar, conteniendo el grito entre dientes. Tampoco es como si quisiera quedar mal con todas estas mujeres del local.

—No hice nada. —Matt se encoge de hombros y solo se recarga en el asiento —. No lo planeé, surgió de momento; pero estoy casi seguro que Linda sí planeo. Te digo que a Sayu le gustas mucho y Linda solo quiere ayudar.

Ruedo los ojos, fastidiado.

—Tu amada Peach debería dejar de meterse donde no la llaman.

—Entonces sal con Sayu y asunto resuelto. Al menos una cita; quedan bien como pareja.

—¿Acaso eres Cupido o una especie de Celestina? —recalco ya irritado.

—¡Es por tu bien! —exclama en un gesto algo exagerado —. Una novia de seguro mejorará tu humor. —En ese momento pasa su brazo izquierdo por mis hombros. Se gira hacia mí y nuestros rostros quedan a tal distancia que logro distinguir que sus ojos no son completamente verdes, si no que su pupila es rodeada por una especie de aureola entre miel y ámbar —. Mi compañía no te es suficiente, viejo.

Antes de poder objetar algo, Sayu llega junto a Linda. La primera cargando varias bolsas mientras que la novia de amigo solo lleva una y más pequeña. Matt y yo seguimos en la misma posición, ni siquiera ha retirado su brazo de mí. Soy yo el que se zafa del agarre cuando me levanto del sofá; guardo lo que queda de chocolate en mi bolsillo y me encamino hacia a la salida.

—Ya vámonos. Estoy aburrido de estar aquí.

Matt se levanta en ese momento para tomar de la mano a Linda y Sayu se acerca hacia mí. Estamos todos listos para marcharnos del local cuando escuchamos un «¡hey!» proveniente de fuera. Salimos y busco a la persona que nos ha llamado, es cuando alcanzo a ver a Alex acercarse a nosotros; curiosamente tras él viene Beyond con una expresión fastidiada en el rostro.

Luego de los saludos, Alex suelta:

—Qué bueno que los encontré —comienza a decir con una gran sonrisa —; mi cita no llegó y así al menos puedo disimular que los esperaba a ustedes y no que me dejaron plantado.

—¿Y quién te ha invitado a nuestra salida entre amigos? —menciono en ligero tono burlón esperando que capte la broma; también remarco la palabra «amigos», así al menos Sayu también entienda la indirecta.

—Yo sé que no me quieres, Mello. —Genial, ¡sí captó! Normalmente solo Matt es capaz de distinguir cuando estoy bromeando o hablo en serio —. Pero Matty me adora y él sí quiere tenerme cerca, ¿verdad? —Y procede a tomarlo por los hombros, tal y como minutos antes el mismo Matt lo había hecho conmigo.

Matt solo rueda los ojos y resopla una carcajada, mas no sigue el juego. Aquella aura entre ellos dos también me hace sentir incómodo, parecido a la sensación que me provoca el ver a Matt con Linda. Sé que a pesar de que se han distanciado o no hablan tanto como antes, Alex es el mejor amigo de Matt. A veces olvido que Matt no es solo mi amigo sino también de Alex y Beyond; yo ocupo el tercer lugar en la lista, o cuarto si contamos a Linda también.

—Dejen sus amoríos maricas para otro momento —interviene Beyond poniéndose en medio de ellos, separándolos. Ahora ya no parece irritado, parece solo… Beyond —. La hippie está aquí y puede ponerse celosa.

Linda le da una mala mirada y después se acerca a donde Matt. Lo abraza, y él a ella, y vuelven a sumergirse en su atmósfera cursi con la que dan ganas de vomitar. Ellos se nos adelantan mientras Alex, Sayu, Beyond y yo caminamos tras ellos. Por suerte, la incorporación de Alex y Beyond, y que ellos vayan caminando junto a nosotros, me viene cayendo como anillo al dedo. Esto ya no parece una cita doble si no una simple salida de amigos. Espero que ella sola logre captar todo esto.

Decidimos hacer una parada en el parque para matar el rato. Me giro a donde Matt esperando el menor indicio de que nuestros planes iniciales continuaran, sin embargo termina por alejarse junto a Linda. Los veo ir junto a unos arbustos, y cuando estoy por seguirlos, Alex me detiene.

—Dales privacidad, Mello.

Como ahora solo quedamos nosotros cuatro nos dirigimos hacia una banca. Alex es quien inicia la charla y agradezco que sus habilidades sociales sean buenas, así logra que en nuestra conversación no haya silencios incómodos. Solo Beyond es quien permanece en silencio. Con cada broma que Alex hace Sayu se gira a verme, la veo intentar acercarse un poco más por lo que intento lograr alguna distracción. Es cuando me giro a los arbustos donde se suponen estaban Linda y Matt; los veo moverse bastante, incluso alcanzo a distinguir ruidos. Volteo con Alex y señalo ese punto, eso mismo hace que Sayu no se mueva ni una pulgada más.

—¿De verdad están follando ahí? —susurro algo incrédulo. Alex se carcajea al instante y es incapaz de responderme. Es Sayu quien toma la palabra.

—Solo deben ser besos subidos de tono. Linda es algo… especial para esas cosas.

—Es una mojigata, Sayu, dilo con todas sus letras —responde Beyond hablando por primera vez en todo el rato. También se ha echado a reír. Luego de un rato, se nos queda mirando a Sayu y a mí bastante serio, al menos todo lo que su semblante a medio reír se lo permite —. ¿Y ustedes no harán lo mismo? Apuesto a que sí son capaces de llegar a segunda, tercera, o cuarta base aquí mismo.

Alzo una ceja y Sayu ríe algo nerviosa. Beyond realmente no tiene pelos en la lengua.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —Beyond vuelve a reír y es ahí donde dejo de verle gracia al asunto.

—Terminará pasando, lo sé. Se les ve en la cara las ganas que se tienen.

Sayu rueda los ojos, supongo que irritada por esa actitud. Por mi parte suelto un suspiro, también tratando de disimular mi enfado. No es que me moleste que dé a entender que Sayu y yo tendremos sexo —lo admito, es algo que me gustaría—, lo que me caga es la seguridad con la que lo dice. Odio que la gente opine acerca de mi vida o que crea saber qué cosas haré. Es mi maldita vida, yo sé que hago en ella y lo que no; nadie tiene derecho a decir algo, mucho menos Beyond.

Vuelvo a girarme hacia el arbusto en el cual ya no hay movimiento alguno y después miro a Sayu de reojo. Ahora se ve aburrida, incluso suelta un bostezo. La veo acomodarse su _pashmina_ y levantarse de su asiento. Nos mira algo decaída.

—Me voy. Linda no parece querer salir y comienza a hacer frío. —Nos dirige una sonrisa pero se detiene a mirarme a mí —. Nos vemos mañana.

Lo dicho por Beyond ronda por mi cabeza y admito que me siento tentado a acompañarla. Quizá por el hecho de que no he tenido sexo en un tiempo, comienzo a pensar en mil y un escenarios donde ambos podríamos follar. Si me levantara y comenzara a caminar a su par, ella se animaría; después podría tomarla de la mano y abrazarla. Con un golpe de mucha suerte el profesor Yagami no estaría en casa, ella me invitaría a pasar, subiríamos a su habitación y podríamos liberar tensiones entre ambos.

Sin embargo no hago nada, permanezco en mi lugar y comienzo a hacer conversación con Alex y Beyond que ahora está más hablador. Y por más raro que parezca en lugar de quedarme mirando por donde Sayu se fue, permanezco dándole una que otra vez alguna mirada de reojo al arbusto donde está la pareja feliz.

…

* * *

 

 

Al día siguiente Halle me lleva a la escuela. No es que mi hermana haya vuelto a la antigua rutina de ser ella quien me lleve, sino que me quedé dormido. No es culpa mía, sino que mi cama era bastante acogedora y el clima sigue siendo una mierda; si fuera por mí me quedaba todo el día entre las cobijas.

Estoy por despedirme de mi Halle cuando veo a Matt y a Alex llegar por el otro extremo. Supongo que el autobús también pasó tarde o quizá alguien los trajo, luego les preguntaré. Solo tomo mi mochila y me despido de mi hermana.

—Que te vaya bien —se despide y emprende marcha hacia su trabajo.

En cuanto me doy la vuelta, Alex y Matt ya están junto a mí. Les saludo con un gesto de mano, sin embargo Alex me ignora y continua mirando embobado en dirección por dónde se fue Halle. Paso una mano delante de él para sacarlo de su trance, es ahí donde vuelve a la realidad.

—Ella realmente es sexy —dice sin más, casi como comentando el clima.

—¡Es mi hermana de quien hablas, imbécil!

Alex pareciera sorprendido. Matt solo se da un manotazo en la cara y niega con la cabeza; él ya sabe que si hay algo que realmente detesto es que hagan comentarios acerca de mi familia, que básicamente solo se reduce a mi hermana.

—Aun así es sexy.

—¡Eres un…!

Estoy por refutar esa declaración cuando Matt solo me toma del brazo y me jala hacia el colegio. Alex me mira con una boba sonrisa, casi provocándome, y ya lo hubiera golpeado de no ser porque Matt me lo impide. Sé que si quisiera podría quitarme a Matt de encima y lanzarme contra ese pervertido que dice ser mi amigo, pero supongo que le tengo un poco de respeto a lo que dice Matt, o lo que me da a entender de forma tácita.

Llegamos al salón y a los pocos minutos comienza la clase. El día transcurre con mucha normalidad, demasiada diría yo. Lo más relevante del día es el hecho de que ni Yagami ni Sayu asisten, lo que de inmediato significa que tuvieron un problema de índole familiar.

La jornada escolar termina. Acabo de guardar mis cosas y espero que Matt termine con las suyas. Me giro hacia Beyond y luego hacia Alex; el primero sale sin más no sin darle un golpe bastante intencional al castaño con el hombro. Alexander simplemente lo deja pasar y se cuelga la mochila al hombro y se despide de nosotros. Eso significa que Matt y yo nos hemos quedado solo nosotros como tantas veces.

También salimos poco después. Como tengo práctica con el equipo tampoco creo pasar tanto tiempo con Matt, lo raro es que él lo sabe y no ha dejado de seguirme; y yo que creía que en cuento la campana sonara saldría corriendo al encuentro con su papá.

—Sabes, ayer debiste acompañar a Sayu —rompe el silencio de pronto. Aguanto una exclamación y las ganas de preguntarle cómo lo sabe. De seguro Linda tiene algo que ver en eso.

—Detesto que me digan qué hacer. Creí que ya lo sabías.

Matt solo resopla y comienza a rascarse la nariz.

—Lo sé, solo… quería ayudarte —dicho eso solo baja la mirada y lo escucho suspirar. Levanta ligeramente la vista y la dirige a mí, pareciera preocupado —. En realidad, lo siento. No lo hice tanto por ti; aunque no lo creas te conozco y sé que odiaste el cambio de planes y que Sayu también estuviera ahí. Yo solo quería ayudar a Linda… fue por ella más que nada.

—Al menos eres honesto.

—Es porque eres tú. Me da algo de cargo de conciencia mentirte. —Matt se encoge de hombros y continúa caminando. No puedo evitar sorprenderme con esa declaración.

—Eso es porque me gané tu aprecio —lo digo en broma para aligerar un poco el momento. No es como si fuera tensión lo que se ha formado, es más bien solo… seriedad. No, esa palabra no encierra el verdadero significado —. Realmente quieres mucho a Linda, ¿verdad? —prefiero cambiar el tema.

—Muchísimo… Además —Parece algo dudoso de continuar pero luego de exhalar decide hacerlo. Por alguna razón me agrada que lo haga y no se lo guarde —, además desde hace algunas semanas siento que me he distanciado de Linda. Es como si el espacio que nos damos fuera demasiado grande y, a pesar de que la procuro, ella se ha alejado un poco —revela.  Es algo que de verdad me sorprende. A mis ojos y a los de cualquiera la relación de ellos está en su mejor momento—. Por eso quiero hacerle saber que todavía estoy con ella, que siempre estaré con ella. Y como nunca termino de escuchar sus discursos y jamás me haré vegetariano, quiero hacérselo entender apoyándola en sus ideas, por más locas que sean.

Eso me parece… intenso. Supongo que así es el amor.

—Entonces está bien. Lo hiciste por a tu chica y lo entiendo. Y espero que resuelvas eso. —Lo último lo digo más por inercia que por otra cosa, aunque también deseo que Matt esté mejor. Pero como había dicho, el tema de Linda y él juntos me es complicado —. Pero eso no significa que lo vaya a tolerar otra vez, Matt. Espero quede claro —remarco.

—No te preocupes, no volverá a repetirse.

—Eso espero.

Caminamos un poco más hacia el patio de la escuela. Como sigue extrañándome el hecho de que Matt siga tras mío cuando se supone ya debería irse, no puedo evitar sacar el tema.

—Creí que te irías temprano. Como dijiste que tu padre iba a venir hoy…

—Nunca llega _tan_ temprano —aclara —. ¿Tu práctica durará mucho?

—Lo normal, supongo.

—¿Y no puedes irte antes?

Eso me desconcierta.

—¿Qué quieres, Matt?

—Que conozcas a mí papá. —Si hubiera estado bebiendo algo, por seguro que lo hubiera escupido. Miro a Matt bastante extrañado y este solo se limita a sonreír —. Le he hablado de ti y quiere conocerte. Es algo normal en él. En su momento también quiso conocer a Alex y a Beyond.

Que el padre de un amigo me quiera conocer es tan irreverente, y admito que es hasta cierto punto cómico. Igual trato de entender la situación: el señor Jeevas nunca está con Matt, así que debe ser normal en él las pocas veces que lo tiene cerca querer evaluar su entorno; no importa que Matt ya casi sea mayor de edad, el hueco que dejó como padre debe cubrirlo de alguna forma.

—Suena como si los padres de mi novia quisieran conocerme. —Aun así deseo joderlo un poco y no acceder a la primera.

—Sí, lo sé. Es muy gay. Pero mi papá siempre quiere hacerlo, y si lo analizas no es algo tan malo; solo es… curioso.

—Eres un hijo de papi, eso es lo que pasa.

—Déjame serlo. Me gusta sentir que soy el centro de atención de mi papá de vez en vez.

A pesar de que lo ha dicho como una broma, algo me dice que detrás de ese tono despreocupado con el que pronunció aquella frase se esconde lo que realmente quiere. Muchas personas utilizan los chistes para poder decir lo que realmente piensan, y Matt a veces es de ese tipo de personas.

Pude haber contestado algo a eso o persuadirlo —o en su defecto obligarlo— para que me revelara la verdad, pero decido dejar por la paz el asunto. Es algo de lo que Matt no quiere hablar y respeto su decisión a pesar de que sienta un poco de curiosidad por ello.

Cruzamos el patio hasta llegar a la cancha de futbol. Wammy’s es un colegio de tan alta categoría que incluso tiene cerca de esta un salón que incluye tanto los vestidores como las duchas; no hay necesidad de ir hasta el edificio principal para prepararnos y asearnos. Mientras voy a ponerme el uniforme de entrenamiento veo que Matt va a sentarse junto al roble que está a una distancia prudente del campo; a mí también me gusta sentarme ahí, es relajante la sombra del árbol y puedes descansar ahí sin el pendiente de que una pelota te dé de lleno a la cara.

Salgo algunos minutos después, y como el entrenador aún no ha llegado, me dirijo a donde Matt para mientras matar el tiempo. Me desperezo en cuento llego hasta él y antes de que pueda iniciar conversación, él suelta un bostezo.

—Todavía no empieza la práctica y ya estás bostezando —regaño con más dramatismo del necesario —. Si tú detestas el futbol, ¿cómo mierda piensas tolerar todo este rato? 

—Cada cosa la tengo calculada. —Es mentira, Matt no es bueno planeado. Pero para no batallar le sigo el juego  —. Traje esto… —De la bolsa delantera de su mochila saca una máquina. No seré  el «geek» de los videojuegos que es él pero reconozco que es una consola PCP, esa misma que parece cosida a sus manos —. Mi amada me ayudará a entretenerme mientras tú corres y sudas y te crees Rooney.

—Me sorprende que sepas nombres de jugadores.

—Todo gracias al FIFA —admite. Apuesto a que ese juego ha sido su contacto más cercano con el futbol o cualquier otro deporte.

Estoy por sentarme junto a él para molestarlo acerca de que es un sedentario de mierda cuando escucho el grito del entrenador. Aiber no será la persona más puntual pero en cuanto llega nos quiere a todos reunidos a su alrededor; detesto eso, pero tampoco es como si yo pudiese reprenderlo o algo por el estilo. Me gusta estar en el quipo y no quiero enemistarme con el entrenador, menos cuando él mismo me dijo que tengo buen futuro en el equipo.

En cuanto estamos ya todos reunidos, primeramente hacemos calentamientos para evitar calambres. Después de quince minutos de esos ejercicios, nos divide en dos grupos y comenzamos un partido ficticio entre nosotros. Normalmente juego como delantero, pero como el equipo que me tocó esta vez son los más malos jugadores que tenemos, también me veo obligado a hacerla de mediocampista e incluso de defensa. Y las cosas se ponen peor cuando nos anotan el primer gol en contra.

Cuando por fin logro arrebatarle el balón a los contrarios y me hago de una jugada excelente, comienzo a correr hacia a la portería. Escucho a los demás decirme que están libres o que les pase el balón pero los ignoro; son tan malos que de seguro solamente me harán perder. Esquivo a mis compañeros que esta vez juegan en mi contra y veo la red de la portería cada vez más cerca. A los gritos de mis compañeros también se les une Aiber, sin embargo de igual forma paso de él como de los demás. Los sonidos se van haciendo cada vez más lejanos, siento los latidos de mi corazón incluso en la garganta.

—¡Mihael, pasa el balón!

Por fin lo he conseguido. Veo al portero y como de inmediato se ha puesto en guardia. Me detengo unos segundos a pensar la jugada adecuada, mas como siguen intentando arrebatarme el balón, decido improvisar un poco. No hay tiempo para sentarme a tomar té y pensar, debo actuar rápido, no hay tiempo, y necesito ese gol para empatar y no quedar en ridículo.

Solo inhalo y exhalo con fuerza y apunto hacia la portería. Pateo el balón en el ángulo adecuado y este sale disparado con todas las fuerzas que le di. Pasa por arriba de algunos jugadores, incluso otros se quedan embobados viendo mi jugada.

—¡Keehl!

Simplemente yo me dedico a observar la trayectoria de la pelota, esperando que dé en el punto indicado. Y cuando veo que incluso el balón pasa por encima del portero que no ha podido detenerlo, mis esperanzas aumentan mucho más. Casi puedo imaginarme el balón dando contra la red… sin embargo se golpea contra el poste.

—¡Mierda! —me jalo los cabellos para canalizar frustración. Pateo otro balón imaginario y vuelvo a mirar al verdadero que ahora yace en el césped a varias yardas del que debía ser su verdadero destino.

Cuando alguien más está a punto de ir a por él, Aiber detiene la práctica con un silbatazo y se acerca furiosos a mí.

—¡Te dije que pasaras el balón! ¡Qué parte de trabajo en equipo no ha quedado clara! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo!

Escucho que me grita pero no entiendo con claridad qué es lo que me dice, y tampoco es como si me importara demasiado. Cuando los reclamos aumentan de volumen solo doy un chasquido y le miro de mala gana.

—Sigamos con el partido —declara de nueva cuenta y todos vuelven a sus antiguas posiciones. Estoy por también hacerlo cuando me detiene por el hombro —. Recuerda: no eres el único jugador en el equipo.

Me zafo del agarre y vuelvo al partido, esta vez realmente intentando obedecer los llamados de Aiber pero fallando idiotamente en cada uno de mis intentos por compartir. Y es que no es mi culpa que los demás no jueguen como yo; no me creo el mejor jugador pero todo sería más fácil si los demás jugaran de la misma forma en que yo lo hago, así al menos mi equipo hubiera ganado o tan siquiera no hubiera perdido de forma tan vergonzosa como lo fue con ese dos a cero.

Al acabar la práctica todos nos dirigimos a las duchas. Me aseo lo más rápido posible, ignorando también los reclamos de mis propios compañeros. Escucho los «eres un egoísta», «por eso perdimos contra Blackstone» y demás estupideces que salen de la boca de esos imbéciles. Opto por no contestar porque realmente quiero aprender a controlar mi carácter, a por fin comenzar a hacerle caso a los consejos de mi madre a pesar de que sus cenizas están esparcidas en el mar y porque si me meto en algún lío no alcanzaría a ir con Matt a conocer a su padre. Hoy realmente no tengo tiempo que perder, menos en mierdas como estas.

Salgo de nueva cuenta vistiendo el uniforme y un poco más relajado gracias a la ducha. Busco a Matt con la mirada y me reconforta que no se haya movido del lugar, aunque me sorprende verlo de pie y no sentado contra el árbol como creí seguiría estando. Me acerco más a él y alcanzo a distinguir que habla con alguien por teléfono y la expresión que tiene en ese momento realmente jamás se la había visto. Tiene el ceño fruncido, pero no está enojado; los ojos abiertos como si estuviera sorprendido y los labios fruncidos, no sé si por incomodidad o reprimiéndose para decir algo. Lástima que cuando estoy a una buena distancia como para escuchar algo, lo veo colgar la llamada y guardar  su celular de forma algo brusca.

Baja la mirada, pareciera decepcionado, incluso suelta un largo suspiro y se recarga en el tronco del árbol. Con su brazo cubre su rostro y suspira. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que está pasando.

—Oye, ¿qué…?

—Cambio de planes —dice sin más, sin darme tiempo a nada —. Vamos a comer algo, vamos a tu casa o vamos a fumar aunque tú solo me veas y te pongas a comer chocolate… Solo… de verdad necesito un cigarro.

A pesar de ya no ver con claridad su expresión, sé que algo anda mal, todo él me lo gritaba sin decir ni una sola palabra. Puedo presumir que lo conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo.

Y pesar de saber por dónde va el asunto, tampoco me atrevo a preguntar.

…

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Mate, el sabor a chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

* * *

**ǀ** **D** rama **Q** ueen **ǀ**

* * *

 

 

Capítulo 8:

**_Mate, el sabor a chocolate_ **

.

. 

.

.

Mello no me cuestionó nada. Desde que nos fuimos de Wammy’s luego de su práctica hasta que nos separamos en el parque no dijo ni una sola palabra relacionada con el tema, cosa que le agradezco profundamente. No es como si no confiara en él, al contrario; a pesar de que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo y que llevamos pocos meses de tratarnos, he aprendido a confiar en él. Pero eso no significa que pueda contarle algo que ni yo mismo he asimilado. Pienso hacerlo después, de eso no hay duda, así como también voy a tener que decírselo a Linda, a Alex, a Beyond y a mi mamá. Mas en este instante necesito estar solo. Debo digerirlo, terminármelo de creer y saber que voy a hacer a partir de este momento.

Nunca descarté la posibilidad de que mi mamá o mi papá fuesen a tener más hijos; ambos son jóvenes y a pesar de que la cagaron en su adolescencia, los dos merecían una segunda oportunidad. Mas los efímeros noviazgos de mi mamá y el estilo de vida tan libre de mi papá me hicieron creer que podría quedarme como hijo único para ambos. De parte de Elsa es así; ningún hombre quiso algo serio a su lado a sabiendas de que tenía un hijo y ella tampoco iba a embarazarse de otro tipo que fuese a dejarla. Y por parte de mi papá, bueno, debo reconocer que por su parte todo era más fácil: sus padres lo apoyaron en todo momento, alcanzó a estudiar una carrera universitaria y sobre todo está el hecho de que no se hizo cargo de mí, solo por esto último tenía muchas más probabilidades de rehacer su vida luego de su error.

La navidad pasada me contó que había comenzado una relación con una compañera de trabajo. En ese momento no lo vi como algo malo, bien por él; a esas alturas había perdido cualquier esperanza de que mis padres estuvieran juntos. Lo felicité y le deseé lo mejor. Tampoco quise aunar tanto en el tema porque tenía hambre y la abuela ya nos llamaba para cenar. Consideré que esa declaración no tendría ninguna trascendencia, que papá terminaría por hartarse de aquella novia y todo seguiría como siempre: siendo yo él único. Nunca me hubiera imaginado nada de lo que me dijo en esa llamada telefónica.

Voy a tener un hermano… o una hermana, qué sé yo.

Sin darme cuenta mis pasos me llevaron al lugar en el que ahogaría mis penas. No se trata de ningún bar, todavía soy menor de edad y no iban a dejarme entrar a menos que trajera una identificación falsa, la cual olvidé en mi cuarto. Era un sitio mejor, uno que huele a hogar y a queso, y donde otras veces he venido cuando me siento miserable y necesito que alguien me escuche: la pizzería de los Auditore.

No voy a ir a con mi suegro a lamentarme sino que a veces Linda le ayuda a su padre con el negocio —es muy amable con los clientes y jamás se comería la mercancía—, así que con algo de suerte ella se encuentra ahí. Cruzo los dedos para que así sea. Ya pasé tiempo a solas reflexionando, ahora necesito escuchar las palabras de apoyo de mi novia.

El sonido de la campanilla anuncia mi llegada. Miro el local, hay poca gente. Me concentro en dar con la silueta de Linda. La veo parada tras el mostrador atendiendo a un cliente, y no hace falta si quiera que me acerque para saber de quién se trata. Joder, cualquiera reconocería ese desordenado cabello blanco a un kilómetro de distancia.

Doy un par de pasos más para hasta estar a la par de Near. Al sentirme él me mira por el rabillo del ojo. Nunca había sido consciente de que Near era un tipo bajito, me siento mucho más alto a su lado; también a esta distancia me percato de lo blanca que es su piel y que no tiene ni una sola imperfección. Debe ser el terror de todos los dermatólogos.

—Hola, Matt. —Linda sonríe al verme y dejo de mirar a Near para devolverle el gesto. Me siento un poco mejor con tan solo verla —. ¿Pasa algo o acaso ya te había invitado? ¿No me digas que sí te había invitado? ¡Dios, no lo recuerdo! ¡Soy pésima en estas cosas! Permíteme y yo…

—No es nada de eso. —Le resto importancia con un gesto de mano. La veo suspirar aliviada, aun así parece agitada todavía —. Necesito hablar contigo.

Su mirada se dulcifica al instante. Ella suele ser muy perceptiva así que supongo que nota que no estoy de los mejores ánimos. La veo mirar a varios lados para después detener su vista en Near. Dice algo parecido a que ya le traerá su pedido y se aleja de mi vista para entrar a la cocina del lugar.

De inmediato siento el ambiente tensarse. No soy bueno con las personas y de por sí tratar con Near es difícil. Sé que a él le da igual mi presencia pero yo necesito deshacerme de esta incomodidad al menos intercambiando algunas palabras. Corro el riesgo de que no me conteste, bueno, eso es casi un hecho pero al menos de mi parte no quedará.

—No sabía que te gustaba la pizza. —Sí, eso fue demasiado estúpido. Apuesto a que si Near fuera más expresivo se estaría riendo en mi cara. Momentos así agradezco que una piedra sea más efusiva que Near.

—¿A quién no le gusta? —contesta directo y sin más. No hablará mucho pero siempre es elocuente con sus palabras.

—Sí, es cierto.

Si se tratase de otra persona hubiese preguntado cuál era su pizza preferida, pero como es Near dejo que la conversación muera en ese punto. Al menos cumplí con mi parte de «socializar».

Linda sale en ese instante con una caja grande. Huele muy bien, aparte tengo bastante hambre. Near la toma. Observa a Linda, a la caja y luego a Linda de nuevo. Señala un billete que dejó sobre el mostrador y da media vuelta.

—Puedes quedarte con el cambio. —Con eso me deja más que claro que la gente con dinero no entiende la importancia de unas cuantas libras —. Por cierto, Matt… —Lo miro y él a mí, creo que es la primera vez me le quedo viendo tan fijo por más de dos segundos. Escucho a Linda dar un respingo; cuando estoy por girarme a verla, Near suelta —: tienes la bragueta abajo.

Abro los ojos lo más que puedo y sin perder ni un segundo tanteo el cierre y lo subo. No sé qué mierda hacia Near mirándome ahí abajo, tampoco me interesa saberlo, solo quiero que el bochorno pase.

Linda suspira y murmura un par de cosas en italiano, idioma que domina gracias a su padre y a su abuelo. Después vuelve a sonreírme y me siento perdido en sus ojos color café. Examina el lugar para verificar que nadie nos pone atención y me pregunta:

—¿Qué sucedió?

Cubre mi mano con la suya y le da un leve apretón. Sé que como siempre tendré su apoyo y estará para mí cuando la necesito. Sin embargo, cuando estoy por contarle todo, su celular comienza a sonar. Linda retira su mano y saca el celular de su bolsillo, al ver el número se aleja; supongo que se trata de su padre.

La veo mientras habla. Frunce el ceño, parece que le está reclamando a la persona al otro lado de la línea. La conversación se extiende más de lo que supuse, incluso me veo en la obligación de atender a algunas personas en lugar de Linda —sé hacerlo, no es la primera vez que la ayudo—. Mientras le cobro a una familia pienso que sería una buena idea pedirle trabajo al papá de Linda, me serviría para distraerme.

Ella sigue hablando por un largo rato mientras yo continuo haciendo su trabajo. De pronto, el local está repleto de personas. No es el tipo de terapia que esperaba pero al menos he logrado pensar en otra cosa. Cuando Linda por fin se despega del celular, hace varias muecas seguidas y se jala ambas coletas; conozco ese gesto, está bastante enojada. Quizá su padre la dejó encargada de la pizzería por el resto de la tarde, suele hacer eso seguido, y eso siempre la pone de mal humor.

—Lo lamento, Matt. Debo hacer otras cosas.

—¿Tu papá te dejó a cargo, verdad?

Linda tarda en responder.

—Ya sabes cómo es él. Piensa que no tengo nada más qué hacer y se aprovecha de mí —suelta una risilla bastante nerviosa al final. Siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo. Lástima que jamás sé identificar nada de estas cosas; no soy una persona perceptiva.

—¿Quieres que te siga ayudando?

—No —suelta al instante —. No es necesario. Hay mucha gente.

—Por eso. Puedo hacerte más ligera la carga si me quedo.

—No hay necesidad, Matt. Aparte si de pronto a mi papá se le ocurre venir, me va a regañar cuando te vea.

Contra eso no tengo ningún argumento. El señor Auditore da por hecho que cuando vengo a visitar a Linda en el trabajo, vamos a besuquearnos al almacén. Es bastante mal pensado. Eso jamás lo hemos hecho en el almacén.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana en clase.

—Adiós, Matt. —Hace ya algún tiempo dejó de llamarme «mi amor» o «cariño». Es tan obvio que me es imposible no notarlo.

Nos damos un beso de despedida y salgo del local. Ni siquiera pude hablarle de lo que me sucede, aunque ella tampoco volvió a preguntar. Entiendo la situación con su papá mas no voy a negar que esperaba más de su parte. Sí, lo sé, soy un novio bastante comprensivo. Demasiado.

…

* * *

 

 

Al día siguiente todo transcurre con normalidad, casi me da la sensación de que nada ha cambiado. Sin embargo, a pesar de que soy un tipo relajado, me es imposible ignorar la realidad de lo que está ocurriendo a mi alrededor, menos cuando pareciera que apenas me descuido esta vuelve a patearme en las partes nobles.

Por si fuera poco, Linda sigue tal y como el día anterior: metida en su propia burbuja. Siempre respeté el espacio de cada uno pero esta vez siento que Linda se ha tomado bastante en serio eso de la individualidad. Sea como sea, a pesar de cómo me siento, no tengo ganas de armarle drama ni a ella ni a nadie, suficiente tuve cuando le conté a Elsa lo de mi padre; aunque no me lo haya demostrado abiertamente, sé que a mi mamá le afectó a su manera.

Como necesito distraerme de lo que me rodea, aprovechando que tenemos clase libre debido a que Yagami tuvo que salir, decido que es buen momento para jugar una partida de cualquier juego en la consola; para mi puta mala suerte, la batería está por agotársele y como quien no quiere la cosa el aparato se apaga apenas estaba por comenzar el juego. Refunfuñando guardo la portátil en la mochila y saco mi celular; los estúpidos juegos de Facebook siempre sirven para matar el tiempo.  

No soy muy fanático de Facebook —de hecho de ninguna red social en particular—, así que lo reviso en promedio menos de diez veces al mes, y eso es mucho decir. Así que antes de comenzar el _Candy Crush_ , opto por abrir los mensajes, solicitudes de amistad y notificaciones que tengo pendientes. Las personas que han decidido agregarme son solo dos y ambas tienen cara de psicópatas, por ende ignoro las solicitudes; los mensajes son del chat grupal que tenemos los del salón de clases y como son solo idioteces ni siquiera termino de leerlos; lo que me sorprende es una notificación en particular, de esas que te avisan por adelantado el cumpleaños de tus «amigos». Para mi sorpresa, el cumpleaños de Mello es el trece de diciembre, el próximo domingo.

Por inercia alzo la vista y con la mirada busco a Mello, encontrándolo de pie al frente del salón en una especie de riña con Near. Joder, yo ni siquiera había notado el momento en que Mello se había parado de su butaca y ahora resulta que hasta tiene bronca con nuestro no muy querido compañero. Ya acostumbrado a este tipo de escenas, me levanto y me encamino a donde ellos. Si las cosas suben de tono Mello va querer golpear a Near, y aunque muchos querrían que eso pasara, no puedo permitir que Mello se meta en problemas por culpa de ese odio irracional.

Apenas estoy a unos pasos de ellos, Mello empuja a Near con fuerza y este termina cayendo sobre su trasero al no poder mantener el equilibrio. Bien, no alcancé a llegar antes de que la bomba detonara. Los chicos y chicas del salón se aglomeran alrededor, incluso también algunos otros que pasaban por los pasillos. Los coros de «pelea, pelea» no tardan en aparecer.

—No voy a discutir eso contigo. Es un tema que no te concierne —escucho a Near decir cuando ya estoy lo suficientemente cerca.

—Ni a ti, imbécil. ¿¡Cómo mierda sabes eso!?

—Nadie es tan estúpido como para no notarlo.

—Sea como sea, no te metas en…

—Mello —le llamo y él se gira a verme al instante —. Por tu Jesús, ¿qué parte de que no te metas en problemas no entiendes? —Por fin logro llegar hasta donde él. Para evitar que se lance de nuevo en contra de Near, le tomo del brazo —. Vamos afuera.

—Hazle caso al geek, poof —alcanzo a escuchar a Beyond. Pero momento para sus bromas no pudo haber elegido —. Recuerda siempre ceder ante tu princesa.

Las carcajadas comienzan a estallar, haciendo imposible que se logre escuchar cualquier otra cosa. No puedo evitar ruborizarme por la vergüenza, incluso Mello también se ha puesto rojo, aunque en su caso supongo que es de coraje. Para evitar que su cólera se desate, y a sabiendas de que eso desatará más bromas, termino sacándolo del salón. Como no deseo seguir escuchando la mierda que gritan dentro del aula, jalo a Mello hacia el armario del conserje de nuestra sección.

Mello forcejea para que lo deje ir a la vez que vocifera un sinfín de maldiciones para con Near. Cansado de su actitud, e incluso sorprendiéndome a mí mismo, lo tomo del brazo con todas mis fuerzas y lo estampo contra la pared. Pongo las manos a cada costado de su cabeza para dejarlo sin escapatoria.

Nos miramos a los ojos, es como una lucha sin palabras entre ambos. Y de nueva cuenta, sorprendiéndome por quién sabe cuánta vez en todo el rato, Mello es quien termina apartando la mirada.

—Puedes ser rudo si lo propones, pelirrojo —alega en tono burlón —. Me has aprendido algo.

Sonrío de medio lado

—Es bueno que vayas aprendiendo a tomarme en serio, que ni siquiera yo sé de qué soy capaz.

—Me tientas a arriesgarme.

Retiro las manos mas no me muevo ni un centímetro.

—¿Qué pasó con Near? —cambio de tema de forma abrupta.

—Él se lo buscó.

—Sí, sé que tratándose de ti, él se lo busca. Pero, dime, ¿qué pasó?

—Solo… ¿tú no sientes esa necesidad de partirle la cara cada vez que lo ves? ¿Quitarle a golpes ese aire de superioridad que se carga?

—No, Mello, nunca he sentido esa necesidad; es más, ya estoy acostumbrado a Near y a su forma de mirarnos por encima del hombro. Y mientras no se meta conmigo o con alguno de ustedes, está bien.

—Ahí está el problema —creo escuchar que susurra.

Por alguna razón siento que eso de «la necesidad de golpear a Near» no es del todo verdad. Sin embargo, como tampoco quiero atormentarme con ese tema, y menos ahora que tengo otras cosas en mente, decido dejarlo pasar. Además no es como si quisiera incomodar a Mello con eso más de la cuenta.

—Solo porque el domingo es tu cumpleaños, haré que te creo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Parece sorprendido de mis palabras. Por mi parte solo me encojo de hombros.

—Facebook y sus notificaciones adelantadas.

—Ya veo.

—Hagamos algo por la fecha —propongo al instante. Mello parece pensárselo; para persuadirlo mucho más, agrego —: Conociéndote, no quiero que te la pases de amargado en esa fecha. Así que qué mejor compañía que yo —termino, señalándome.

—Es un argumento pobre… pero de acuerdo. Suena mejor a quedarme ese día en casa con mi hermana y el estúpido de Giovanni.

—¿Entonces es un hecho? —lo admito, estoy sorprendido de haberlo convencido tan pronto.

—Un hecho, pelirrojo.

…

* * *

 

 

Aunque Mello parece ser de las personas que adoran llamar la atención, él mismo me comentó que agradecía que su cumpleaños cayera en fin de semana para no tener que soportar las felicitaciones hipócritas de nuestros compañeros de clase. En ese sentido lo entiendo. A mí tampoco me gustan ese tipo de felicitaciones, de hecho ni siquiera me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños. Pero como a Mello sí le gusta decidimos organizar una reunión —sí, creo que ese término es el que mejor queda—, y como no queremos que nadie nos moleste la haremos en el único lugar donde sabemos que nadie nos fastidiará: el «lugar secreto».

Meto a la mochila unas cuantas latas de cerveza que compré de contrabando, algunas bolsas de frituras y mi cajetilla de cigarrillos. Me la cuelgo al hombro y salgo de casa, no sin antes mandar un mensaje a Elsa de que llegaré muy tarde y no me espere despierta. Ella misma me ha dicho que no hace falta que le pida permiso, que se conforma con que le avise; y como no me contesta el celular se tendrá que conformar con ese recado.

Me encamino hacia la casa de Mello a pie ya que no tengo tiempo para esperar el autobús y no es como si su casa me quedara muy lejos de la mía. Inclusive siento el trayecto más corto. Cuando menos me doy cuenta ya estoy al pie de su puerta; toco y enseguida esta se abre. No sé si es bueno o malo que quien me haya abierto sea Stephen, el cuñado de Mello.

—No te esperábamos, Matt. —Se suponía que no debían hacerlo pero como no puedo decirle eso solo le sonrío relajado.

A pesar de que hoy cumple la mayoría de edad, y de que es algo que uno no se espera, Mello es de los que todavía piden permiso, bueno, no tanto así; es más bien él es de los que avisan con anticipación. Podrá parecer un delincuente en potencia pero mantiene una buena imagen delante de su hermana. Sin embargo como esta idea nos surgió de pronto no pudo comentarle nada a Halle, así que en lugar de entretenerse dándole explicaciones acerca de que iremos al bosque a beber prefirió que solo fuera a buscarlo y lo sacara de casa con el pretexto de que quiero invitarlo a algún lado por su cumpleaños, de esa forma obtendrá completa autorización. Quedo como un callejero ante Stephen y Halle pero ante él como un buen amigo, con eso me basta.

—Mello y yo vamos a ir a festejar su cumpleaños.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a dónde?

La lengua se me traba y se me nubla la mente en ese instante; me veo incapaz de idear alguna buena excusa, bueno, una buena mentira sobre el lugar al que supuestamente lo llevaré. Por suerte Mello aparece en ese momento, salvándome de la situación. Al mirar a Stephen frunce el ceño, mas relaja la mirada al posarla en mí. Se me acerca y jala mi brazo, tirando de mí hacia la puerta.

—Vamos, Matt, ya sabes que debemos llegar a tiempo a la casa de Beyond si no el muy mierda no nos dejará pasar.

Lo miro un momento, confundido;  ni siquiera invitamos a Beyond ni a Alex a esta reunión. Pero a los pocos segundos capto la idea así que le sigo el juego.

—Sí, vamos. Ya me ha mandado como veinte mensajes preguntando dónde estamos.

Veo a Giovanni con ganas de decir algo más pero termina por darse por vencido. Alcanzo a escuchar su despedida y un «cuídate, Mihael» que el aludido no se molesta en contestar. Ya afuera, Mello suspira; debido al frío el vaho se escapa de su boca. Me percato de que también lleva una mochila, debe traer lo mismo que yo, omitiendo el detalle del tabaco, claro.

—¿Cómo va la fecha? —pregunto, interesado.

—Bien. Me la he pasado todo el día viendo películas y comiendo chocolate.

—Eres más aburrido de lo que pareces.

—Lamento decepcionarte —rio por ello, no puedo evitarlo; él también lo hace. Luego de unos segundos en silencio, agrega —: También Halle y el idiota de su esposo se lucieron con los regalos de este año.

Ante esa mención no puedo evitar decir:

—Sabes, deberías ser más amable con él.

Apenas estaba por dar un paso y se detiene en seco. Me mira, no como si hubiese dicho la cosa más estúpida del mundo, más bien como que dije la frase más idiota de todo el universo.

—No jodas, ¿con Giovanni?

—Sí, con Stephen.

—¡Y lo llamas por su nombre! —escupe, irritado.

—Es buena persona y se preocupa por ti. Deberías…

—Escucha Matt —Con un gesto de mano corta cualquier cosa que vaya a decirle, interrumpiéndome de forma abrupta —, no proyectes tus sueños frustrados en mí que nuestras situaciones son distintas. Giovanni no es mi padre, menos el tuyo. Ni te ilusiones con que las cosas entre él y yo vayan a cambiar. —Luego de eso, agrega —: No es mi culpa que siempre esperes demasiado de todo.

Mello suele herir a las personas cuando está a la defensiva. Me hubiera molestado más por ese comentario pero decido ignorarlo por dos cosas: porque tiene razón y porque quiero pasar su cumpleaños con él.

—Sé que persuadirte no sirve de nada así que mejor vámonos. Ya vi que ni en tu cumpleaños tu humor mejora.

Al parecer ni Mello quiere hacer el asunto más grande así que solo comenzamos a caminar. Para mi sorpresa nos dirijamos a la cochera de su casa. La abre con una especie de control remoto —su casa es muy lujosa, bueno, cualquier casa es más lujosa que la mía—. Espero mientras él entra y busca algo. No me da buena espina en realidad. Y mi mayor terror se confirma cuando Mello saca su motocicleta.

—Oh, no. ¡No, no y no! —Ahora soy yo quien interrumpe cualquier cosa que él pueda decirme —. Ni creas que me subiré a esa cosa. Quiero vivir muchos años.

Mello rueda los ojos.

—Queda lejos y ni pienses que me iré caminando.

—Caminar es sano.

—No voy a caminar teniendo a esta belleza en casa.

¡Por Buda! —no creo en él pero necesito exclamar algo—, ¡Mello le habla con más amor a la moto que a una chica! Con razón ignora tanto a Sayu, ¡es motosexual! Quizá la palabra no exista pero estoy seguro que sí debe haber alguna parafilia para con esos objetos.

—Pues yo me voy caminando. ¡Aparte todavía es temprano! —declaro.

Mello suelta una risotada. Se monta en la motocicleta, dejándome espacio. Su rostro deja entrever lo entretenido que está con la situación.

—No seas miedoso y súbete —menciona divertido. Como no me muevo, suelta un suspiro —. Que te subas. —Agrava la voz, está poniéndose serio.

—No.

—Es completamente segura, no te va a pasar nada. Yo tengo años andando en moto y mírame, estoy en una sola pieza.

—Eso es porque tu Dios te ama. Yo soy un hereje, y si es que Jesús existe, no va a tener compasión de mí.

—Eres un jodido marica, Matt.

—Cállate.

Veo a Mello masajearse el puente de la nariz. Del bolsillo saca una barra de chocolate, la desenvuelve rápido y le da un mordisco. Comienzo a colmar su paciencia.

—Es mi cumpleaños… Hazlo por mí.

—Y luego dices que el marica soy yo. Eso sonó muy homosexual.

—¿Te vas a subir o no?

El ultimátum. Sus ojos azules me miran fijo, como dagas que quisieran clavarse en mi carne. Siento escalofríos, tengo hasta miedo de imaginarme lo que Mello pudiese hacerme cuando lo saque por completo de sus casillas, sin embargo por alguna razón no puedo apartarle la mirada. Sus irises son tan azules… azul como el cielo en un día de verano, bueno, un día que esté despejado. Vaya, mis comentarios, hasta en mi mente, también suenan muy homosexuales.

Hubiese puesto más peros pero en este punto que sé que ya lo hice enfadar. Me doy por vencido y me acerco a Mello y la motocicleta. Me subo como puedo, perdiendo el equilibrio y casi cayendo, por suerte Mello no prestó demasiada atención a eso.

—¿Traes casco para mí?

Escucho a Mello reír, esa risa no es augurio de algo bueno. Así de rápido cambia su estado de ánimo. Odio que él sea tan voluble y que yo no pueda presentir nada.

—Aunque trajera, no te lo daría.

Antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa —ya sea exigirle un casco, arrepentirme o gritarle que es un puto desquiciado con inclinación sexual hacia las motos que me va a matar—, el motor de la motocicleta ruge y emprendemos marcha. Siento el aire golpearme de lleno en la cara, duele más de lo que imaginé. Pasamos tan rápido que no alcanzo a distinguir ni autos ni edificios ni personas. Lo sé, voy a morir, así que sí: hasta aquí llegué.

Como no sé ni de que sostenerme, termino abrazando fuertemente a Mello por la espalda como si mi vida dependiera de ello, realmente siento que es así. Es la única forma que encuentro para aferrarme a la vida. Sé que sigo vivo cuando el olor a shampú del cabello de Mello me inunda las fosas nasales.

Cuando llegamos al bosque, agradezco al Dios en el que no creo por seguir en una sola pieza. Debido al terreno tan irregular, Mello baja la velocidad. Pronto llegamos al «lugar secreto». Una vez ahí, deja estacionada la motocicleta a un lado de la casa, oculta entre unos arbustos. Después procedemos a ingresar por la ventana tal y como lo hicimos la última vez. Por suerte adentro todo sigue tal cual lo dejamos la última vez así que no hay necesidad de acomodar nada.

Como ya comienza a oscurecer, saco la lámpara de mi mochila y la enciendo; aprovecho el fuego del encendedor para prenderme un cigarrillo también.

—Ya ni siquiera pides permiso —dice Mello a la vez que saca algunos sándwiches y cervezas de su bolsa. Imito su acción colocando al lado las bolsas de frituras y el alcohol que traje también.

Hago espacio en el sofá y me siento junto a Mello. Contrario a lo que esperaba, él comienza con el chocolate en lugar de tomar una cerveza; yo tampoco tomo una, prefiero seguir con el cigarrillo, he logrado entrar en calor gracias a él. Sin embargo apenas el chocolate y el cigarrillo se terminan, cada uno toma una cerveza; las abrimos casi al mismo tiempo y les damos un trago a la vez. Oficialmente nuestra reunión ha dado comienzo.

Pasamos el rato entre charla trivial y tragos de cerveza, por mi parte también con el humo del tabaco. Ni siquiera soy consciente de cuánto tiempo pasa, solo me percato del momento en que se nos termina el alcohol. Admito que todavía tengo ganas de beber pero como ni Mello ni yo vamos a ir a la ciudad a por más no digo nada al respecto. Y tampoco es como si pudiésemos emborracharnos hasta la médula; no cuando Mello va a conducir esa motocicleta del demonio y a llevarme con él. 

Comenzamos a comer después de hacer las latas a un lado. Mello ataca las barras de chocolate que trajo consigo mientras yo tomo un sándwich. En ese instante me surge una gran idea; tomo mi mochila y de esta saco una caja de fósforos —los tengo por si en algún momento el encendedor llega a fallar—, saco uno y lo encajo en el pan y con otro lo enciendo. Una vez listo, pongo el sándwich frente a Mello. Creo que sí se me subió un poco —bastante— el alcohol cuando me doy cuenta de lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

—Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. —En lugar de parecer que canto más bien es como si estuvieran torturando a alguien; como cantante me muero de hambre —. Happy birthday dear Mihael… ¡Happy birthday to you! —grito al final, desafinando todavía más si es que se puede.

—Cantas jodidamente mal —comenta entre risas. No me ofende porque sé que es real y porque estoy algo ebrió.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero sopla la vela. No te olvides de pedir un deseo —le menciono también a medio reír, no puedo evitarlo. Siento mi sonrisa ensancharse cuando Mello acerca sus labios y sopla el fósforo —. Y bien, ¿qué pediste?

—Si te lo digo no se va a cumplir, al menos eso dicen.

—Oh, no te preocupes, de cualquier forma sé lo que pediste: que tu moto esté contigo por muchos años más, ¿verdad?

—Mi moto es todo lo que necesito —suelta. Mi estado no me permite saber si lo dice en broma o si es real —. No se queja, no pide demasiado, no está encima de mí… es perfecta.

—Son el uno para el otro.

—¿Tan obvio soy?

—Se te nota mucho y admito que me resultas entretenido de observar, amigo mío.

Mello ríe, más bien se carcajea.

—Me siento honrado de ser lo suficientemente interesante para captar tu atención. —De nueva cuenta, no sé si lo dice en juego o habla en serio; mi nublada mente ebria no me deja pensarlo con claridad.

—No te creas tanto por ello. —respondo todavía alegre.

Es raro, con Mello es increíblemente fácil hablar. Me rio mucho con él pero también puedo hablarle de temas más serios, no como Alex que se toma todo a broma; tampoco pone barreras ni me insulta como Beyond.  Es casi como mi mejor amigo, o más que eso. Me siento un poco mal al llegar a esa conclusión, más cuando para mí ese lugar lo ocupaba Alex y ahora lo estoy haciendo a un lado, aunque, bueno, él fue quien se alejó primero de mí.

Prefiero dejar de pensar, por suerte el alcohol en mi organismo me ayuda a ello. Solo me dedico a seguir comiendo para que la borrachera se me baje un poco. Y da resultado, al menos se me han quitado las leves ganas de vomitar.

—Y dime, ¿le eres fiel a tu moto? —continuo con la joda. Son pocas las veces en que puedo ser yo el que lo moleste así que no voy a desaprovechar.

—Como tú a Linda. Y eso ya es decir mucho.

Ante la mención del nombre de mi novia hago una mueca, Mello lo nota. Lo veo dudoso entre si cuestionarme o no.

—¿Pasa algo con ella?

—No pasa nada. —Es la verdad, no ocurre algo realmente. Preferiría estar peleado con ella a sentir que nos estamos alejando solo porque sí —. Sabes, hace mucho no hablo con ella. Bueno, la veo en clases y eso, pero no es lo mismo.

—¿Seguro es solo eso? ¿No ha pasado algo en particular? ¿No te ha hecho algo…?

—No es como si me hubiera hecho algo en sí, es solo que… —me detengo un instante, dudoso entre si seguir o no. Pero tan rápido como llegó, la duda se esfuma. Como pocas veces necesito hablar con alguien y Mello es el indicado ahora —. Cuando quise contarle lo sucedido con mi papá… tuvo cosas qué hacer.

—¿No crees que estás siendo un poco exagerado con eso? —opina. Se lleva una fritura a la boca y continua —. Como ella te dijo: estaba ocupada, es todo. Todo volverá a la normalidad en unos cuantos días. Lo que pasa es que tú también estás «sensible», supongo.

—¡Ese no es el problema, joder! —alzo la voz más de lo que debería, incluso Mello se gira hacia mí para mirarme fijo —. No se trata de que tenga cosas qué hacer, se trata de que me está evitando. Y no es algo que tenga un par de días, Linda tiene semanas comportándose así conmigo —respiro profundo para calmarme y poder continuar. No quiero desquitarme con Mello, después de todo es su cumpleaños y aparte no tiene la culpa de mi crisis de noviazgo —. Le valgo una mierda. Ni siquiera me dejó contarle lo sucedido con mi papá y no parece interesada en averiguarlo.

—¿Y qué pasó, Matt?

Por fin se atreve a hacer la pregunta del millón. Sé que Mello quería cuestionarme eso desde antes; ya sea por respeto o porque no quería ser entrometido no lo hizo. También sé que cuando Mello pregunta algo no lo hace por simple curiosidad sino porque le importa. De verdad me alegra tanto ser importante para él.

Vuelvo a respirar profundo, ordenando en mi mente las palabras para comenzar a relatar. Nunca he entendido por qué hago eso; siempre termino contando todo tal y como se me viene a la mente en el momento.

—Mi papá tenía, bueno, tiene una relación con una compañera de trabajo. No creía que fuera serio, nunca tiene nada serio; pero ahora resulta que va más en serio de lo que esperaba. Va a tener un hijo con ella. —Como dije, siempre suelto todo tal cual. Por su parte Mello no se sorprende, tampoco pareciera compadecerse de mí. A pesar de que estoy acostumbrado a las palabras compasivas de Linda y a las frases de ánimo de Alex, me alegra que se mantenga callado —. Su novia se lo dijo el mismo día que iba a visitarme, por eso no vino.

—¿Eso es lo que te ha tenido así?

Ahora que lo he escuchado de mi propia boca, sí, suena a poca cosa. Pero no es como si pudiera evitar sentirme mal por ello. Para mí es algo importante.

—Lo sé, lo sé: soy un jodido sentimental y solo me falta menstruar.

—No realmente.

—¿Ah?

—Digo que no es para menos. Debe ser duro —clava sus ojos azules en mí, su mirada luce más blanda incluso —. No tengo la menor idea de cómo te sientes, solo sé que piensas que tu vida dará un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y tú no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo. Y eso, créeme, eso sí lo entiendo —hace una pausa y come otra fritura. El tiempo que dura masticándola me parece una eternidad —. Lo que no logro entender es otra cosa. Así que dime, Matt, ¿por qué esperas tanto de tu padre? Y no me salgas con que no lo haces. Esperas más de tu padre de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir.

—¿Tiene algo de malo acaso? —suelto un suspiro. Fumaría pero no quiero arruinar el momento con las quejas de Mello acerca del humo del cigarro —. Siempre quise una familia «normal», que mis padres estuvieran juntos y estuvieran para mí. Y a pesar de que suene egoísta, siempre deseé que se hubiesen casado a pesar de todo. Tendrían peleas y quizá hasta se odiarían pero al menos estarían juntos y conmigo.

—No sabes lo qué dices.

—No, no lo sé. Y eso se quedará en lo que es: un sueño. Porque sé que no debo esperar nada de nadie. Aunque no lo creas, me sé esa ley de vida, por eso me caga estar decepcionado por algo por lo que no debería estarlo. Porque tampoco es como si odiara a mi mamá, a mi papá, a su novia o a mi hermano. Solo soy de las personas que a pesar de todo continúan teniendo esperanza en todo.

Se sintió tan bien decirlo y sobre todo saber que tenía toda la atención de la persona a la que se lo conté.

No espero que Mello me conteste algo por eso último, estoy bastante agradecido con que me haya escuchado. Por ello me sorprendo al sentir su mano en mi hombro, supongo esa es su forma de hacerme saber que tengo su apoyo en cualquier situación, por más estúpida o pequeña que parezca. Como tampoco soy bueno con las palabras, pongo mi mano encima de la suya para hacerle saber que sé lo que me está queriendo transmitir con ese gesto, o al menos creo saberlo.

El silencio que nos envuelve es demasiado cómodo como para querer hablar, incluso me veo incapaz de romper el contacto entre nuestros dedos. El calor que emana de su mano es tan agradable que siento deseos de apretarla. Justifico eso con el hecho de que soy un maldito sentimental y que Mello hasta ahora es el único que me ha brindado su apoyo. Bueno, Elsa también lo hizo pero es diferente el cariño de una madre al de un amigo. Sí, eso es.

Al final terminamos apartando cada uno la mano. Proseguimos a comer y la charla trivial vuelve. No obstante, me siento todo diferente, como aquella vez en la que besé a Mello pero de una forma mucho más agradable y sin saliva de por medio.

Cuando las frituras y los sándwiches se terminan recogemos todo. Por consejo de Mello, esta vez dejo la lámpara en el baño para no tener que cargarla cada vez que venimos —aparte nadie se la va a robar. El baño apesta a mierda, nadie sería capaz de entrar ahí—. Con la pantalla de mi celular alumbro la ventana y ambos salimos del lugar secreto.

Ya afuera, Mello se dirige al arbusto de donde intenta sacar su motocicleta que al parecer se atoró un poco entre las ramas. Como está tardando bastante y tengo demasiado frío, sin importarme lo que diga, enciendo un cigarro para calentarme un poco.  

—Fue un buen cumpleaños —declara Mello. Eso me alegra, más de lo que creo que debería —. La pase mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Gracias, supongo —me encojo de hombros. No sé qué puedo responder a eso.  

—Aunque eres un mal amigo por no regalarme nada.

—¿Qué? —No puedo evitar sobresaltarme.

—Bueno, Stephen me regaló un celular, Halle una chaqueta y Sayu me mandó una caja de chocolates. Tienes que darme algo muy bueno, eso es difícil de superar —me sorprende la mención de Sayu. Si no quiere nada con ella, ¿entonces por qué acepta sus regalos? Aunque en lugar de cuestionar debería alegrarme por eso. Van avanzando en su todavía inexistente relación.

—A ver, ¿y quien dice no lo tengo? —Prefiero continuar con la línea de la conversación en lugar de meterme en temas que no tienen que ver conmigo —. Guardé tu regalo para el final.

Mello alza una ceja y sonríe socarrón.

—Lo olvidaste. —En cuanto me ve abrir la boca, rueda los ojos —. Y ahora te sacarás algo estúpido de la manga, lo sé.

Me conoce bastante. Lo admito, olvidé el asunto del regalo; siempre olvido todo y no creí fuera a necesitarlo. Y sí, también me sacaré algo de la manga pero no será estúpido.

—Tu regalo es… es… —De pronto una idea surge y es lo primero que digo —: No te cobraré nada por mis servicios informáticos hasta tu próximo cumpleaños.

—No ibas a hacerlo de todas formas.

—¿Qué te hace creer eso?

—Te persuadiría para que no lo hicieras, o en su defecto te amenazaba.

Mierda, tiene razón; eso confirma que me conoce bien.

Como sigue teniendo problemas con las ramas, vuelvo a sacar mi celular y le ilumino el panorama para que pueda sacar su motocicleta. Cuando lo logra, voltea para mirarme fijo a los ojos. A pesar de la poca luz que brinda el aparato, soy capaz de apreciar sus ojos azules que parecen absorberme y el pequeño barro que le salió en la mejilla izquierda.  De nueva cuenta me siento como hipnotizado por sus ojos azules. Al final termino desviando la vista. Siento mi pecho agitado, como si hubiese corrido varias millas. Decido no pensar demasiado en ello y hacer como si nada.

—Vámonos, Matt. Te dejo en casa. —Mello también lo deja pasar. Se monta en la moto, dejándome espacio. Esta vez me subo rápidamente.

—Vaya, hasta que por fin harás algo por mí.

—Si siempre lo hago, idiota.

—Ya, no te enojes. Todavía es tu cumpleaños y aún te trataré bien.

—Entonces me gustaría que todos los días fueran mi cumpleaños.

Mi pecho vuelve a agitarse al escuchar eso. A pesar de que quiero hacerme a la idea de que hizo ese comentario en joda, algo dentro de mí me dice que eso lo ha dicho muy en serio; y esa parte lo grita más fuerte.

Sin decir nada más, enciende la moto y comienza a andar. Extrañamente, aunque va muchísimo más lento que hace rato, me veo en la necesidad de aferrarme a su cuerpo para no caer.

* * *

 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	9. Oye, detesto las novelas románticas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

* * *

**ǀ** **D** rama **Q** ueen **ǀ**

* * *

 

 

Capítulo 9:

**_Oye, detesto las novelas románticas_ **

.

.

 

.

.

A pesar del frío, después de tomar el almuerzo, Sayu y yo salimos. Siempre nos sentamos en una banca que queda bajo un gran nogal, el único árbol frutero de toda la escuela. Debido a la temporada el follaje de este ha desaparecido dejando únicamente el tronco; ya tampoco hay nueces pero con un poco de suerte se pueden encontrar en el suelo, entre la nieve que hay debido a las tormentas que azotan el país en épocas decembrinas.  

Por suerte ni Sayu ni yo somos friolentas así que no es del todo un martirio el estar al aire libre. Además tenemos demasiadas cosas de las cuales charlar para poder distraernos como del abrigo que ella vio en oferta y planea hacer que sus padres le regalen en Navidad o de mi reciente integración a una campaña contra el maltrato animal y mi gran hazaña de cómo por logré convencer a mi padre de aquello; también hablamos de otras cosas que supongo son típicas en las charlas de chicas: el yugo familiar, nuestros artistas favoritos, comentar las tareas, quejarnos de la escuela, profundizar acerca de la vida, también sobre el amor y la pareja o, en el caso de ella, el chico que le gusta.

Desde el inicio del año escolar Mihael Keehl se ha convertido en uno de los temas favoritos de conversación de Sayu. No me molesta escuchar acerca de su enamoramiento, después de todo sé que en su momento yo estaba igual o peor que ella con respecto a Matt.

—¿Y cómo lo llevan? —pregunto con interés al verla tan animada. La sonrisa de Sayu no tarda en ensancharse.

—Vamos avanzando. —Con esa sola frase ya me ha dicho todo. Solo espero que realmente sea así; Sayu es una chica que suele ilusionarse demasiado rápido —. No hemos tenido otra cita como tal desde lo de la cafetería pero nos mensajeamos casi a diario, ¡duramos horas! Y no se tarda tanto en contestarme. —En este mundo que ahora es dominado por las redes sociales hasta yo tomo eso como un avance, por ello no digo nada y le permito continuar —. ¡Ah! Y además cuando nos vemos aquí y le pido ayuda para algún trabajo lo hace sin poner algún pero, eso sin contar que lo he pillado muchas veces mirándome las piernas.

Lo último lo veo hasta cierto punto normal, digo, ¿qué hombre no le mira esas cosas a una mujer? Y si yo fuera hombre sin duda alguna me enfocaría en mirarle las piernas, digamos que Sayu no tiene demasiada delantera.

—Solo espero que en verdad se dé algo entre ustedes. Llevas mucho tiempo tras él y no has tenido ningún… —medito un poco la palabra correcta, al no encontrarla uso la primera que se me viene a la mente — indicio.

—Sé que Mello no es tímido ni convencional por eso también he estado poniendo mucho de mi parte. Si sigo insistiendo verá que voy muy en serio y aceptará que tengamos algo.

—No creo que los hombres funcionen así, sabes.

Tengo la teoría de que cada uno sigue su ritmo pero a ninguno le gusta que anden tras ellos. Supongo que es parte del instinto de _macho-alfa_. Puedes ayudarles pero al final ellos querrán hacer todo, al menos así me pasó con Matt.

Él tardó alrededor de medio año en atreverse a pedirme una cita y hubiese tardado más de no ser porque yo también le coqueteaba disimuladamente, luego de eso pasó todo un mes para que me diera el primer beso y esa vez tuve que quedármele mirando fijo para que supiera que yo también quería que eso sucediera. Por suerte al día siguiente de ello me pidió que fuera su novia, y no, ahí no tuve nada qué ver. Pero ese es el punto. Lo ayudé mas nunca le rogué, sé que si hubiera sido así me hubiera perdido el interés y digamos que me gustaba mucho como para dejarlo ir.

Sin embargo, Sayu sigue necia en su idea.

—Creo conocer la dinámica con los chicos como Mello. ¿Le gusta la atención? Pues tendrá toda mi atención; ¿adora ser el primero en todo? Entonces le haré saber que él será mi prioridad de ahora en adelante; ¿le gusta que las cosas se hagan cómo quiere? Perfecto, iré a su ritmo. Sería un tonto si no me acepta, ¿no crees? —objeta Sayu. Su expresión tan decidida hace que por un instante le crea, solo un instante, repito.

_«Creo que eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida. ¿Qué nunca te enseñaron a valorarte? ¿Acaso no escuchaste mis discursos en pro de las mujeres? Si te pide que le abras las piernas, ¿lo harás?»._

—Creo que son cosas que el tiempo dice. Solo espero de todo corazón que tu «dinámica» funcione. —Al terminar le doy un mordisco al muffin que compré en la cafetería. Sayu chilla feliz y me abraza.

—¡Eres un amor, Linda- _chan_!

—Lo sé, lo sé —menciono entre risas.

_«Y también sé que eres un poco tonta en esos aspecto, Sayu; pero eres mi mejor amiga y así te quiero»._

Sayu y yo somos mejores amigas, eso fue lo que ella decidió a la semana de que comenzáramos a juntarnos, allá por los años de educación secundaria, cuando la familia Yagami llegó de Japón y tuvieron que instalarse en la ciudad de Winchester. Durante su presentación ese primer día de clases Sayu mencionó que se sentía muy sola debido a que no conocía a nadie y a que aún no superaba del todo la barrera tan grande del idioma; como tengo corazón de pollo, no pude evitar compadecerme de su situación y por ello fui la primera en hablarle. Resultó ser una chica sumamente simpática y agradable por eso mismo pude congeniar con ella al instante.  El tiempo afianzó nuestra relación y logró que nos volviéramos muy cercanas.

Y así la hemos pasado todos estos años: reímos entre nosotras, hemos llorado también, nos aconsejamos y confiamos la una en la otra en todo y para todo. Aunque debo confesar dos cosas: Sayu confió tanto en mí que cuando me comentó que quería saber que se sentía besar yo accedí a probar con ella, y ese se convirtió en el ansiado primer beso de ambas —pero si nos preguntan el de ella fue con un chico de su antigua escuela y el mío con Matt—; la otra cara de la moneda es que yo no he tenido el valor suficiente ni he confiado tanto en ella como para contarle acerca del juego en el que caí con Near apenas unos meses atrás.

No es que tenga miedo a que me juzgue, sé que ella no lo haría y que escuchará todo lo que tengo por decirle. No obstante, no es como si pudiera soltarle todo así como así, menos cuando Sayu me cree la persona más correcta de todo el planeta. Además, ¿qué le diría exactamente? Ni siquiera yo he encontrado el mejor argumento para excusarme de lo que hice… de lo que hago.

_«Es que estaba caliente y tenía ganas de follar. Sí, ¡de follar! ¡Yo también uso esa palabra! ¡Yo también necesito follar!»._

_«No me malentiendas, amo a Matt con toda el alma, ¿pero no te ha pasado que comes tu comida favorita todos los días y terminas enfadándote de ese platillo? Bien, algo así me pasó»._

_«Near también tiene parte del cerebro entre las piernas, ¡después de todo es hombre! Tenía la necesidad al igual que yo y solo… se dio»._

He estado dándole vueltas a todo este asunto para poder  terminar con esto y poder mantenerme firme en mi decisión. Juro que lo he intentado, de verdad lo he hecho, sin embargo la vez que estaba más que decidida e incluso «terminé» con Near, tuve un ligero roce con Matt ya que mi muy amado novio prefirió asistir a una pijamada en casa de Mello a ir a mi casa a pasar el rato conmigo. La pelea no fue tan grande, ni siquiera alzamos la voz, pero me dio tanto coraje que terminé contactando a Near.

No es que sea una novia demasiado demandante, pero de un tiempo a la fecha Mello ocupa demasiado lugar en la vida de Matt — de no ser porque es hombre le tendría verdaderos celos a Mihael—, por esa razón reaccioné como reaccioné, sin embargo poco después me arrepentí por aquel golpe de inmadurez ya que de ahí en adelante ya no pude salirme de eso, no porque no quiera si no porque toda esta situación ha logrado superarme. Subestimé a Near, creía que lo tenía bajo mi control con algo tan básico como lo es el sexo y al final él invirtió los papeles.

_«¡Maldito bastardo!»_

—¿Linda? —Doy un respingo al escuchar el llamado de Sayu. Me sumí tanto en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me percaté del momento en que comenzó a agitar su mano frente a mí.

—¿Dijiste algo? —cuestiono rápidamente.

—No la gran cosa. —Se encoge de hombros y alza una ceja, vuelve a mirarme con seriedad —. Últimamente te pierdes mucho en tu mundo, Linda. —Dicho eso vuelve a reír, a burlarse de mí más bien —. ¿O acaso es que piensas cosas pervertidas?

Siento como me sonrojo al instante. No, no pensaba en cosas de esa índole pero la mención de estas hace que recuerde una vieja fantasía que solía tener hace algunos meses; sin embargo, imaginarme en un _ménage à trois_ precisamente con esos dos chicos me hace sentir culpable y hasta algo sucia.

Solo le doy un manotazo a Sayu y ella me lo devuelve —aunque ninguna lo hace con verdadera intención de golpear—. Continuamos con el juego unos minutos más hasta que Sayu lo para en seco, ahora atenta al alboroto que se generó cerca de nosotras que, como era de esperarse, yo no noté. Lo acepto, sí que he estado distraída.

Por mera inercia también giro mi rostro hacia el gentío, no es como si me interesara realmente averiguar que está sucediendo. Mas al lograr captar entre todos los murmullos las palabras «golpe» y «sangre» seguidas del adjetivo «pelirrojo», me levanto de la banca como si debajo tuviera un resorte y me acerco a toda la multitud.

Alcanzo a ver a Matt ingresar a la escuela. No se ve _tan_ mal, incluso puede mantenerse en pie, aparte de todo Mello va junto a él. Aun así no puedo evitar que la preocupación me embargue y comienzo a andar tras ellos, más bien, corro en su dirección. Escucho a Sayu llamarme y los pasos de ella también retumban en el pasillo. Agradezco el que se preocupe y el que quiera brindarme su apoyo mas no voy a esperarla; ella me alcanzará en la enfermería después.

Cuando llego, abro la puerta de golpe en un gesto demasiado dramático. Adentro, la enfermera, Matt y Mello dirigen su mirada hacia mí. Sin importarme el momento tan embarazoso que estoy protagonizando, me acerco hasta Matt el cual parece realmente sorprendido de verme.

—¿Linda? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Eso logra ofenderme un poco.

—¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Vengo a verte! Escuché todo el alboroto que se hizo, era imposible que no me diera cuenta de que algo te sucedió —explico lo más calmada que puedo, aunque por alguna razón siento como si me estuviera justificando; no debería darle explicaciones en una situación así —. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tan grave es? —En aquel instante me percato del corte que tiene en la ceja izquierda. Una exclamación se me escapa —. ¿Cómo se supone qué te hiciste eso? ¿Acaso fue en una pelea? ¿Te has vuelto a meter en los pleitos de Mello otra vez?

Mello alza una ceja y me mira como si estuviera loca. Sé que ha sido una suposición bastante apresurada, pero tratándose de Mihael no puedo descartar esa opción, después de todo Matt ya había resultado golpeado debido a una riña que Mello tuvo con algunos jugadores del colegio vecino.

—No, Linda, lo que pasa es que…

Matt no termina de explicarme cuando la puerta vuelve a abrirse, esta vez dejando ver la silueta de Sayu. La enfermera murmura algo acerca de nuestros pésimos modales al no tocar la puerta; no obstante, a pesar de la rabieta interna que debe estar haciendo, continúa auxiliando a Matt.

—¿Qué pasó? —Sayu hace la misma pregunta. En este momento es la interrogante que nos importa a todos, al menos a mí.

—No es ninguna de las teorías locas que estás ideando. —Matt vuelve a tomar la palabra. Mello está por meterse en la conversación también pero Matt se gira a verlo. Pareciera que con solo la mirada le ha pedido que guarde silencio y le dejara encargarse de la situación; a regañadientes, Mello acata el pedido. Me resulta peculiar esa forma de comunicarse entre sí, ¿por qué Matt puede hacerlo con él y no conmigo? ¡Jamás entiende mis gestos! —. Linda, ¿me estás escuchando?

De nueva cuenta volvió a pasar. Me perdí en mis pensamientos y no presté la menor atención. Sayu me mira seria, como apenas lo hizo hace unas horas; no obstante ahora también luce preocupada.

—¿Dónde demonios tienes la cabeza? —Logro escuchar que Sayu me susurra. Ojalá yo lo supiera.

El semblante de Matt cambia radicalmente. No suele irritarse seguido pero cuando lo hace es bastante fácil notarlo.

—Te decía, Linda, que no es ninguna estupidez que piensas. —Usa un tono acido de voz, ese nunca lo usa conmigo, al menos no dirigiéndose a mí —. Estaba jugando futbol con Mello y otros chicos y…

_«¡Ese no eres tú!»._

—Espera, espera —interrumpo. Lo que acabo de escuchar es complicado de digerir —. ¿Tú? ¿Jugando futbol? ¡Pero si tú detestas los deportes!

—He estado jugando durante los últimos días. Durante los recesos voy a la cancha con Mello y otros tipos del salón para…

—¿Y cómo es que yo no sabía?

—¡Te lo dije la última vez que fui a tu casa!

No tengo con qué rebatir aquello.

Rememoro, escarbando en mi mente. Recuerdo que Matt fue a mi casa la semana antepasada, creo, y fue un miércoles, ¿o sería un jueves? ¡No! Sí fue el miércoles. Lo ayudé con una tarea, cenamos y vimos una película —¿cuál película vimos?—; conversamos durante todas esas actividades mas no tengo ni la menor idea acerca de qué cosas hablamos.

Matt suelta un quejido cuando la enfermera vuelve a su labor. Con poca delicadeza le hace un par de puntadas a la herida. Habiendo terminado, se aleja al otro extremo de la enfermería.

Sayu parece comprender que la situación es más grave de lo que parece ya que toma a Mello del brazo y con quién sabe qué pretexto logra sacarlo del lugar; supongo que aparte aprovechará para tratar de ligar con él. Podría decirse que ahora Matt y yo tenemos privacidad para tratar este asunto.

—Matt…

—No, escúchame tú a mí ahora, y por favor, de verdad escúchame —me roba la palabra. El timbre de su voz sigue siendo tosco y ahora hasta lleva el ceño fruncido. Espero que eso no le provoque dolor en la herida —. Desde hace meses has estado actuando así conmigo; estás rara, esquiva, indiferente y ahora hasta me ignoras.

—Mira, solo he estado algo presionada con el asunto de la universidad —invento. Esa excusa es pésima, no espero que me crea.

—No me vengas con la mierda de la universidad. —Está muy, muy molesto. Si usa groserías hablando conmigo es que lo está —. Antes te preocupaba la universidad y todo iba bien. Y ahora… —De pronto luce afligido y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable —. ¿Se puede saber qué te hice? ¿Acaso ya te hartaste de mí o algo parecido? ¿Quieres terminar con esto, replantear la relación?

_«Matt, tú has sido el mejor novio del mundo. Aunque suene cliché, el problema soy yo»._

—Matt, no tiene nada qué ver con eso. De verdad lamento si te he hecho sentir o creer alguna de esas cosas. Sabes que te amo.

Conozco a Matt como a la palma de mi mano. Suele enternecerse con esas palabras, es una debilidad que tiene solo conmigo. Sin embargo, esta vez no surten efecto. Su rostro no cambia ni un poco.

Se levanta del banco en donde estuvo sentado todo el tiempo mientras lo atendían. Despereza los músculos y se acomoda el flequillo para poder ocultar las dos puntadas que le hicieron. Intento acercarme y tomarle de la mano, no obstante, apenas rozo sus dedos, se retira como si mi contacto le quemara.

—Tal vez yo sí quiera replantarme la relación.

Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y sale sin más, sin siquiera girarse a verme. No lo creo, de verdad que no. Me quedo paralizada unos minutos más en la enfermería, asimilando esta corta conversación y en lo injusta que he sido con él. No lo culpo por actuar como actuó, sí llegó a explotar en contra mía es porque lo hice llegar al límite. He sido una pésima novia todo este tiempo.

Y me duele como nunca antes nada me ha dolido algo con respecto a mi relación. Creo que lloraría sino estuviera en la escuela con una enfermera viéndome de cerca. En ese instante caigo en cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesito y que moriría si se va de mi lado.

_«Todo es culpa de Near. Todo es culpa de Near. Todo es culpa de Near»._

La esperanza vuelve a mí cuando veo que la puerta se abre otra vez. El corazón casi se me sale del pecho de alegría. Es Matt, regresó porque no puede tolerar todo lo sucedido y le pesa haberme dicho esas palabras; me pedirá perdón y yo también y todo volverá a ser como antes, ya veré cómo me deshago de Near después.

—¿Linda? ¿Todo bien? —Para mi gran decepción, es Sayu la que se acerca a mí —. Matt salió hecho una furia, de verdad nunca lo había visto así.

Tampoco fue un mal sueño. En verdad nos peleamos.

—¿A dónde crees que haya ido?

—No tengo ni la menor idea. Pero no te preocupes, Mello fue tras él; luego le mando un mensaje para que me diga dónde están —siento como me toma del hombro en un agarre sumamente suave. Me mira entre una mezcla de preocupación y lástima, más la primera que la segunda —. ¿Qué pasó?

_«Pasa que soy una tonta, ¡una estúpida! Estoy dañando a Matt y a mi relación con él por idioteces que pude haber evitado. ¿¡En qué mierda pensaba cuando hice lo que hice!? ¡Con Matt lo tenía todo! ¡Matt es todo!»_

No respondo nada porque sé que me voy a soltar a llorar. He llorado frente a Sayu cientos de veces, pero entre las paredes de mi habitación o la de ella. No voy a quebrarme aquí en la escuela ni voy a gritar de rabia ya que lo de mi _affair_ con Near se me podría salir. Sea como sea, no puedo evitar que se me escape una lágrima, la cual limpio al instante con la manga de mi suéter. No es fácil asimilar que estoy perdiendo a Matt, ni siquiera me lo he terminado de creer.

…

 

Siempre me ha gustado diciembre. A pesar del frío que hace, este mes en particular parece tener magia, y sí, también me declaro fanática de la Navidad.

Años atrás pasábamos la Noche Buena en casa y recibíamos el día veinticinco en familia la cual consistía en mi papá, mi mamá, mis abuelos y yo. Todo cambió hace siete diciembres, cuando la abuela falleció a causa de un infarto fulminante y mi madre decidió abandonarnos por un tipo que era cliente frecuente de la pizzería que al parecer le endulzaba el oído mientras ella le tomaba la orden, eso sin contar el derrame cerebral que sufrió mi abuelo también por esas fechas debido a todos aquellos acontecimientos. Aun así, sigo amando diciembre y la Navidad.

Desde que tengo once años festejamos esta fecha en la pizzería entre mi papá, los otros tres empleados y yo; quien no se une a esa celebración es mi abuelo debido a su estado, por lo que ese día mi papá le paga a una enfermera para que lo cuide. Este año toda esa tradición continúa. Los mismos de siempre estamos reunidos en el local, atendiendo a los pocos clientes que deciden venir a pesar de las fiestas.

Como no se requiere que tantas personas atiendan al mismo tiempo nos turnamos el trabajo. Yo tomé el primer turno por lo que pasadas las horas cedo mi puesto de mesera a Annie. Apenas le doy la libreta me dirijo hacia la cocina donde Clyde —otro de los empleados— ya debe encontrarse descansando. Sin embargo a mitad de camino detengo mis pasos en seco.

Saco mi celular del bolsillo de mi suéter y lo desbloqueo para revisar los mensajes que tengo pendientes. A mi pesar, solo tengo textos que Sayu me ha enviado. Ahí murieron mis esperanzas de que Matt, por la fecha, cediera y fuera él quien me llamase primero.

Reconozco que sí estoy acostumbrada a no ser la que pida perdón; tenga la razón o no, Matt siempre es el primero en dar el primer paso. Sin embargo esta vez es diferente, esta vez sí está enojado. No se trata de ninguna las riñas sin sentido que solíamos tener, ahora, después de tres años de relación, tenemos un verdadero problema; y si quiero que se arregle esta vez debo ser yo la que ceda y pida una disculpa. Una disculpa por hacerle lo que le hago aunque cuando le diga «perdóname, Matt» solamente yo sabré el verdadero significado tras esas palabras.  

Marco su número y espero paciente a que me conteste. Escucho un pitido, dos, tres, cuatro. Al quinto toma la llamada.

—¿Qué necesitas, Linda? —No, su voz no se escucha ansiosa, ni aliviada, mucho menos emocionada. Se escucha como Matt hablando de cualquier tontería.

_«Quiero decirte la verdad acerca de toda esta situación, mi amor»._

—¿Te interrumpo o algo? Si es así yo…

—No en realidad. Solo que tu llamada me ha tomado por sorpresa, no me la esperaba.

—Es solo que… quería desearte felices fiestas. Espero que la estés pasando bien —invento. En ese momento no se me ocurre nada qué decir. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me siento con la misma soltura para hablar con él. Al verme en esa situación, opto por ir directo al grano —. Matt, sé que no he hecho las cosas bien últimamente pero no me gusta sentir que estoy peleada contigo, menos en estas fechas. Es técnicamente Navidad y tú sabes lo que significa para mí esta fecha.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes. A mí tampoco me gusta estar molesto contigo, no porque sea Navidad si no porque solo no me gusta. —Su tono se ha endulzado un poco, eso me hace sentir mejor.

—Entonces, ¿todo bien?

—Supongo que sí.

Suelto un suspiro no muy disimulado con la intención de que Matt sepa lo que me alivia saber que las cosas se han arreglado. Como no quiero dejar de hablar con él todavía, pienso en algunos temas para prolongar la conversación.

—Oye, ¿de verdad juegas futbol? —Ese puede ser el inicio de una buena conversación. Aparte, debo comenzar a reponer el tiempo perdido y ponerme al corriente con todo lo que concierne a Matt.

—No lo digas en ese tono —ríe y eso hace que yo también lo haga —, ¡de verdad lo he estado haciendo! Soy un asco pero al menos lo intento.

—Me gustaría comprobarlo así que iré a verte jugar un día de estos.

—No te lo recomiendo. De verdad apesto en el futbol. Si no estoy en el suelo, me dan balonazos. A eso se reducen mis partidos.

—¿Y por qué lo haces? Digo, a nadie le gusta sufrir solo porque sí.

—Bueno, por Mello más que nada. Me insistió y para que dejara de joder accedí. Pero pienso dejarlo, realmente no es para mí.

Sabía que Mello algo tenía que ver en el asunto. Muchas veces le insinué a Matt que debía hacer deporte para mejorar su calidad de vida, sin embargo solo me ignoró y siguió continuo un sedentario de primera; y ahora viene Mello y en un par de meses lo convence de jugar futbol. Me tomaría ese asunto más en serio pero no voy a armar escándalo por una nimiedad como esa, menos ahora que acabo de arreglar el problema que teníamos.

—¿Y no te pasó nada con el balonazo de hace unos días? —Prefiero cambiar el tema y así evitarme malos ratos —. Vi que te hicieron dos puntadas.

—Estoy de maravilla, no te preocupes. Lo más grave que me sucedió fue que perdí el lente de contacto de ese ojo pero por suerte tengo otro par. —Al escuchar eso también me siento aliviada. También tenía la incertidumbre de lo que pudo haberle pasado debido a ese golpe.

—Es un alivio. Me alegra saber que estás bien.

—Te preocupas de más a veces. —Tiene razón, en muchas ocasiones suelo ahogarme en vasos de agua. También me conoce bien —. Por cierto, Linda, también te deseo felices fiestas. Espero que la pases bien y que recibas muchas cosas buenas este día. Y ya sabes, me guardas una rebanada de la pizza especial que prepara tu papá por la fecha.

—Hablando de eso, ¿no quieres venir? Todavía no empieza la celebración y estoy segura que a todos les agradará la idea de que vengas. Así puedes tomar las rebanas que puedas. —No dice nada. Para persuadirlo más, agrego —. Sabes que mamá también puede venir. —Tampoco sería la primera vez que Matt y su madre vienen. Lo hicieron el año antepasado y según recuerdo ese año la pasamos muy bien.

—Eh… bueno, verás… —No me gusta escucharlo dudar. ¿No se supone todo ya estaba bien? —. Es que mi mamá ya tiene planes. La invitó a salir un doctor del hospital donde trabaja, creo que ya ligó.

—Bien por tu mamá, me alego por ella. Pero en ese caso puedes venir, para que no pases la fecha solo.

—Es que también ya tengo planes: voy a cenar en casa de la familia de Mello.  

Acepto que por primera vez desde que Mello comenzó a ser tan cercano a Matt, algo relacionado a él me enoja. Y también acepto que incluso siento una leve punzada de celos por la situación. Matt pasará la Navidad con él y no conmigo; se supone que las cosas no deberían ser así.

_«¡Yo soy tu novia! ¡Debes estar conmigo! A ese oxigenado lo ves más de lo que me ves a mí. ¡Cancela esa cena! ¡Cancélala y ven aquí!»._

—Entiendo, no hay problema. Si es un compromiso que te surgió de antes no hay nada qué hacer.

—Podemos salir un día de estos, si quieres, claro. —Alcanzo a escuchar que Elsa le grita que se dé prisa debido a que «Mello ya está aquí» por lo que intuyo que la conversación, aunque no quiera, llegó a su fin —. Tengo que colgar, se me hace tarde.

—Que la pases bien.

—Te hablo luego.

—Te a… —No me permite terminar. Colgó antes de que pudiese despedirme.

Me quedo mirando la pantalla de mi celular, observando con suma atención la foto de fondo que tengo con él. No me quedaré con ese «te amo» atorado. Abro _What’s App_ y selecciono su contacto; escribo el mensaje y, como pocas veces, lo lleno con emoticones con caritas sonrojadas y corazones.

—¡Luciana! —Grita mi papá, algo desesperado. «Luciana» es mi segundo nombre el cual él escogió. Antes solía llamarme como lo hace todo el mundo, sin embargo como «Linda» lo escogió mi madre, dejó de pronunciarlo. —¡Luciana! —Vuelve a llamarme y doy un respingo, por la sorpresa termino saliéndome de la aplicación. Cuando vuelvo a abrirla, el mensaje se ha borrado.

De mala gana me dirijo a donde mi padre. Se encuentra tras el mostrador, atendiendo a un cliente. Me posiciono a su lado sin la menor intención de ocultar mi mal semblante.

—¿Qué pasó?

 —Annie tuvo una urgencia y necesito que atiendas una mesa.

—Pero, papá…

—¿Puedes ayudarme sin rechistar una sola vez? —Es un mentiroso. ¡Yo nunca le pongo peros! Solo esta vez y eso porque me hizo enojar.

—No es justo, yo ya te ayudé. ¿Qué clase de urgencia pudo haber tenido?

—Está cagando en el baño porque algo le hizo daño, yo qué sé. —Papá no tiene pelos en la lengua cuando está enojado o comienza a estarlo —, así que ve y atiende.

Como tampoco tengo ganas de discutir, y aparte no me va a arruinar la fecha, tomo la libreta y enfoco mi atención en la mesa que señala mi papá. En aquel momento no puedo evitar maldecir a Annie y a su diarrea. En la mesa dos se encuentra nadie más y nadie menos que Near, y para rematar, está acompañado de Beyond, el amigo de Matt que más me agrada; y sí, eso último es sarcasmo.

A pesar de que son las personas que menos quiero ver en el momento, me veo obligada a ir a atenderlos. Me dirijo a donde ellos, intentando esbozar una sonrisa; tengo que dar un buen servicio y más teniendo a mi padre vigilando. Apenas llego a con ellos y estoy por desearles mis mejores deseos por la fecha —protocolo de meseros no porque quiera dárselos—, Beyond se echa a reír.

—¡Hippie!

Hago una mueca. Como yo no soy capaz de encontrarle la gracia a su raro sentido del humor, me limito a solo hacer mi trabajo.

—¿Qué desean para cenar?

—¿Y nos tratas así de seca? ¡Si somos tus compañeros de clases! Aparte yo soy amigo de tu novio, eso casi nos convierte en cuñados.

—Lo que digas. ¿Vas a llevar algo o no? —Eso me salió más tosco de lo que hubiese querido. Sea como sea mucho no me importa.

—Qué aburrida eres. —Beyond comienza a examinar el menú. Al final solo lo deja de lado y junta sus manos sobre la mesa —. ¿Todavía hacen esa pizza dulce? Si es así tráeme una mediana. Y si ya no la hacen, de cualquier forma quiero esa pizza. Les pago extra si quieren.

—Todavía la hacemos —informo. Anoto la orden en la libreta, también el «con mucha mermelada» que me exige Beyond. Como no escucho a su acompañante hablar, me veo en la necesidad de dirigirme a él directamente —. ¿Tú no vas a ordenar nada?

Near mira la carta un rato más, minutos que me parecen eternos. A pesar de ser _algo_ para él, incluso conmigo es igual de desesperante.

—¿Y bien? —insisto.

—Una rebanada de la de doble queso con pepperoni.

Anoto ese pedido también y las bebidas que cada uno eligió. No me sorprende mucho, Near no es de buen comer, apenas lo hace y eso solo cuando realmente tiene hambre o le gusta lo que hay. Por suerte aquí siempre come.

—Siendo eso todo, en un momento…

—Oye, hippie, espera —llama Beyond. Debido a mi situación me veo obligada a girarme —. Si a ti te da hambre, ¿qué comes estando aquí? ¿Los pimientos de la pizza o algo así?

A pesar de la broma, no se ríe. Aunque sé que por dentro está estallando en carcajadas. Me limito a no caer en su juego y contestar con simpleza.

—Hay una pizza vegetariana, genio. ¿O acaso no la viste en el menú?

—No la vi porque no me interesa. Aparte, qué asco. ¿Qué se supone tiene esa pizza? ¿Césped?

Ruedo los ojos.

—No voy a desgastarme en explicártelo.

—Y también eres una amargada. Ya ni porque es Navidad.

—Y siendo Navidad, ¿por qué ninguno de ustedes está con su respectiva familia?

—Nuestra familia está en Londres. —Esta vez es Near quien responde. No puedo evitar mirarlo. Me regresa el gesto de manera aburrida, como siempre.

—Pero tu hermano mayor está aquí, ¿no? —suelto sin pensarlo demasiado; segundos después me percato del error que cometí. Beyond podría extrañarse por el hecho de que yo sepa esa información. Por suerte parece no darle importancia a mis palabras.

—Mi hermano tiene con quien pasar la fecha —contesta sin más y comienza a retorcer un mechón de cabello.

La conversación muere en ese punto, al menos yo decido matarla ahí. Sin decir nada más. Me alejo de donde ellos para ir y dar el pedido para que comiencen a hacerlo. Tardan poco en dármelo y en cuanto lo tengo en la bandeja voy sin perder tiempo a entregárselos. Beyond comienza a devorar su pizza en cuanto la ve; Near, en cambio, me dirige una rápida mirada antes de dar el primer mordisco.

Como Annie soluciona su problema justo en ese instante, me releva; le entrego la jodida libreta y me retiro hacia la cocina. Clyde se encuentra ahí pero como mis ánimos están tan por los suelos como para charlar con él, decido salir del local para tomar un poco de aire fresco, al menos con eso le justifico mi repentino interés por salir a pesar del frío. Tomo mi chaqueta y me enredo una bufanda, con esto al menos lograré no morir por hipotermia.

Salgo al callejón que se encuentra a un lado de la pizzería, donde tanto nosotros como el otro local de comida mexicana mantienen sus contenedores de basura. No es la primera vez que vengo aquí a meditar sobre la vida; siempre lo hago cuando mi padre me tiene tan harta con sus órdenes que necesito un escape. Extrañamente, aquí siempre logro relajarme.

No obstante mi tranquilidad es perturbada cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse. Hubiese preferido que se tratara de mi padre, sin embargo la vida hoy me odia tanto que se trata de Near.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le interrogo.

—Hace frío. —Near es de pocas palabras. No lo considero del todo asertivo por ello he aprendido a descifrar un poco su «lenguaje». Con esa pequeña frase, me intenta preguntar por qué estoy aquí afuera.

—Eres a quien menos quiero ver en este momento. Solo vete y déjame sola.

—No me preocupo por ti. Solo venía a recalcarte el que seas más cuidadosa. Beyond me preguntó durante la cena cómo es que tú sabes acerca de mi hermano.

Vaya, Beyond pone más atención de la que parece.

—No volverá a pasar —aseguro.

—Eso espero.

Da media vuelta y sus pasos comienzan a alejarse. Cierro los ojos un momento y me apoyo en la pared. Pronuncio su nombre casi sin pensar y Near se gira sobre sus talones; alzo la vista y le veo. A pesar de la poca luz que proporciona el alumbrado público alcanzo a distinguir perfectamente su silueta. Aunque el abrigo lo haga lucir robusto, sé que Near es delgado; es bajito para ser un hombre, apenas más alto que yo y tampoco es que sea el chico más varonil que conozco. Un día que estábamos describiendo a los chicos del salón, Sayu comentó que le parecía un chico sumamente mono; yo opiné que tenía bonitos ojos.

Pero en este momento, después de todo lo sucedido, a pesar de que no puedo negar que sí tiene bonitos ojos, no es como si los siguiera viendo con la misma ternura. Near es un lobo con piel de oveja.

—Si tú tampoco quieres que nadie se entere, entonces solo dejemos todo esto atrás, ¿sí?

_«…Es que de verdad no te entiendo. La primera vez que te lo propuse aceptaste sin chistar, ¿entonces por qué ahora asumes esta postura? Esta es la octava vez que te lo propongo, creo que te gusta que te ruegue»._

Near parece pensárselo. Por un instante me hace creer que no está tan podrido por dentro, que de verdad puede hacer algo bueno por mí y dejar esto.

—No estoy dispuesto a terminarlo todavía.

_«¿Qué ganas aparte de hacerme sentir miserable, Near? ¡Solo déjame en paz! Quiero recuperar lo que tenía con Matt. No puedo volver plenamente a él teniéndote de por medio. ¡Eres un hijo de puta!»._

—¿Qué ganas aparte de hacerme sentir miserable, Near? ¡Solo déjame en paz! Quiero recuperar lo que tenía con Matt. No puedo volver plenamente a él teniéndote de por medio. —Curiosamente, es de las pocas cosas que digo lo que realmente pienso —. ¡Eres un hijo de puta!

—Velo como un castigo por lo que hiciste. —Vuelve a acercarse a mí, retorciéndose un mechón de cabello.

—No se suponía que debía ser así. ¡Teníamos un trato!

—Lo has dicho, teníamos. Sin embargo te sentiste dueña de la situación, de Matt e incluso de mí. ¿Querías lo mejor de ambos sin perder nada? Por favor. No seas ilusa, Linda. Así no funcionan las cosas, al menos no conmigo.   

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —Hago el ademán de irme mas él continúa.

—Eres toda una manipuladora —asevera —. Creíste que tenías todo el derecho a un escape debido al largo tiempo de tu relación con Matt por eso me usaste como distracción, y ahora que ya satisficiste tu necesidad me deshechas como si fuera cualquier cosa; además supusiste que a pesar de lo que pudiese ocurrir podrías seguir manteniendo algo con Matt dejándome a mí de lado como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Dime, ¿acaso todo eso no te convierte en una?

—Deja de hacerme ver como la mala de la historia.

—Ni siquiera lo estoy haciendo —responde en un tono de voz tan tranquilo que casi me dan ganas de partirle la cara por tomarse la situación tan a la ligera —. Yo sé y acepto lo que soy, algo que tú deberías comenzar a hacer. Así que no te sientas una buena persona cuando solo eres una hija de puta.

—¡Cállate! —le grito sin importarme que alguien pueda escuchar.

Mi mano actúa por sí sola y se estampa contra su mejilla. Supongo que no lo golpeé con fuerza ya que Near sigue con la misma jodida expresión y sin un atisbo de estar molesto o sorprendido por mi acción, solo continúa viéndome como si de pronto me hubiese convertido en lo más interesante del mundo. Me irrita, me enferma, pero tampoco puedo apartar mis ojos.  

—Ya no estoy dispuesto a compartir —sentencia y eso realmente no lo entiendo. Por más que intento interpretarlo, no se me ocurre ningún buen significado.

Near vuelve a dar media vuelta para alejarse, no obstante vuelvo a actuar rápido y lo sostengo del brazo para girarlo para volver a estar frente a frente. A pesar de que mi primer pensamiento es meterle otra bofetada, lo que hago es tomarlo por las mejillas y acercar mis labios a los suyos.

_«Creo que a pesar de todo eres quien mejor me conoce»._

Cuando lo beso o tengo el menor contacto con Near recuerdo porque fue que decidí tener un desliz con él: me calienta, me calienta como nadie. El solo imaginarme a una persona como él en una situación erótica y ser yo quien lo provoque hace que mi entrepierna se humedezca, a eso se le agrega la adrenalina de que yo tengo una relación y él una reputación que mantener. Llego a la conclusión de que por eso tampoco puedo dejarlo

Y me olvido de que es diciembre, del frío, del negocio, de mi padre, de que de forma indirecta me llamó puta y hasta de mi delirio con cabello pelirrojo. Solo existe su boca y la mía, nuestras manos y las ganas que le tengo y que quiero saciar. En este momento solo deseo que la libido de Near haya despertado y él sea lo bastante creativo y arriesgado como para follarme en medio de este callejón.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿quién lo diría?

Al escuchar esa voz, ambos nos separamos al instante. Nos giramos hacia la entrada del callejón donde Beyond se encuentra de pie; los brazos los tiene cruzados sobre el pecho y una ladina sonrisa cruza su rostro.

—El asexual de mi primo con la hippie come pasto… Ahora sí puedo decir que lo he visto todo —Casi puedo ver hasta el brillo de sus ojos centellear a pesar de la oscuridad —. Oh, pero por mí no se detengan; quiero saciar mi pequeño deseo _voyerista_.

Con eso las ganas se me bajan, la Noche Buena y la Navidad se me arruinan y puedo dar mi relación con Matt por terminada.

_«Simplemente estoy jodida»._

…

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Hey, el verdadero tú

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

* * *

**ǀ** **D** rama **Q** ueen **ǀ**

* * *

 

 

Capítulo 10:

**_Hey, el verdadero tú_ **

.

.

Es una pena que parezcas un hombre honesto

Y todos los miedos que escondes

Se convertirán en un susurro en tu oído

 

 **D** uvet **—** **B** OA

                                                                                                                     

.

.

Según la historia, Lewis dijo una vez que las dificultades preparan a una persona normal para un destino extraordinario. A pesar de que en mis ratos de ocio me encanta jugar a descifrar frases cargadas de significados ocultos y mensajes filosóficos, a esta jamás pude encontrarle sentido alguno. Como agnóstico y firme creyente de las casualidades, me es imposible creer en que mi vida ya está escrita y solo estoy actuando conforme al guion. Siento que es hasta egoísta pensar así. Para empezar, ¿qué es una persona normal? ¿Y si el «destino extraordinario» es solo morir y ya? ¿Acaso tiene eso algo de extraordinario?

No obstante, las experiencias que me ha brindado la vida me han hecho descubrir, y entender a la fuerza, que si bien no existe un destino como tal, los factores alrededor de una persona son los que tejen como arañas una historia. Mi vida no la decide un ser omnipresente, mi vida fluye de acuerdo a mis decisiones y a las de los demás. Las dificultades no me preparan para un destino, las dificultades solo aparecen porque sí, porque tienen qué aparecer y así nos tocó. Y el destino no es más que una mera invención para justificar nuestros errores; venga, la excusa de «estaba destinado a que esto u esto otro…» se vuelve convincente para uno mismo, justifica nuestros momentos de idiotez y hasta nos hace la vida más llevadera.

Lo siento, Lewis —y no, no el pedófilo de _Alice in Wonderland_ ; este es el de _Las Crónicas de Narnia_ — pero aunque me guste tu frase de «la educación sin valores solo convierte al hombre en un demonio inteligente», tus palabrerías acerca del destino puedes metértelas por el culo.

No creo en el destino, creo que eso ya quedó muy claro; yo creo en las personas y en las acciones de cada una de estas. «Las casualidades no crean al destino, el destino lo conforma un montón de casualidades» por ponerlo de alguna manera. Y ahora mismo, por nombrar una casualidad en mi vida, fue que mi mejor amigo y a mí nos tocara mostrarle el colegio a un par de primos oriundos de la capital que se instalaron en nuestra pequeña ciudad; una casualidad también fue que mi mejor amigo y yo nos hiciéramos amigos de uno en especial y que al final termináramos acoplándolo a nuestro muy limitado círculo social; y la última casualidad es que, durante una noche de copas, yo me haya involucrado de forma sexual con nuestro supuesto nuevo amigo. Y la mierda de todo el asunto es que a ese tipo le ha dado por autoproclamarse «mi destino» queriendo controlar mi vida; lo peor del caso es que lo está logrando.

Un mensaje a altas horas de la madrugada y la curiosidad fueron las que me llevaron este sábado a la cafetería del centro comercial. Beyond, tan inoportuno como siempre, interrumpió mis planes del día con el pretexto de que tiene algo sumamente importante que decirme. Lo amenacé con respecto a que si se trataban de sus absurdos planes de ligue, se las vería conmigo. Después de mandarme un sinfín de «jajaja» y emoticones aludiendo a su risa, me escribió que me dejara de mariconadas y que asistiera sin falta.

El haber tenido sexo con él y que me haya tocado ser pasivo no me hace un marica. Y no, no lo digo porque sea homofóbico o algo así, es solo que el término me parece inapropiado y además no me reconozco como homosexual aunque eso no significa que me identifique como hetero. Mi amplio historial de solo haberme acostado con chicas se justifica por la calentura propia de las hormonas de la adolescencia; pero eso no significa que me haya enamorado de alguna de ellas. Confieso que nunca me he enamorado. Pero para no irme por las ramas ni hacer el asunto más grande, dejemos el asunto en que simplemente no me gustan las etiquetas.

Tenía la inquietud de experimentar —inquietud que jamás expresé a nadie pero que ahí estaba— y mi supuesto amigo estuvo conmigo en el momento y lugar equivocado. La forma en que se dieron las cosas fueron un asco. Toqué fondo, caí al lodo y no he podido arreglar nada. Y lástima que cuando caes en el lodo es todavía posible ensuciarte más. Me tocó aprenderlo a la mala, me tocó aprenderlo con Beyond Birthday.

—Vaya, te creía puntual, Alexander —saluda animado al verme.

—Vete al diablo.

Tomo asiento. Beyond apoya su rostro en la mano y se me queda viendo un momento. Suspiro y él se enfoca en el menú de la cafetería.

—Como tardaste tanto, estaba a punto de ordenar. Pero llegas justo a tiempo, ¿quieres pedir algo?

—No tengo hambre.

—Vamos, un café por lo menos. Tienes una cara de que a duras penas puedes sobrellevar tu existencia.

Lo ignoro y decido dejar de enfocarme en él para mirar a mi alrededor. Me extraña que me haya citado en un lugar público tomando en cuenta que sus intenciones para conmigo son las de, citándolo directamente, «cogerme hasta el cansancio».

—¿Y para qué me llamaste?

—No me digas que tenías mejores cosas qué hacer porque no voy a creerte —alega Beyond; ruedo los ojos y suspiro de nueva cuenta —. Ni tus citas ni tus pseudo novias cuentan, no son más importantes que lo que voy a decirte.

—Escucha, no estoy para escuchar tus…

—¿Me dejas terminar? —interrumpe; a regañadientes me quedo callado —. Aunque admito que me muero por follarte de nuevo… —Hago el ademán de levantarme mas con un gesto de mano Beyond me detiene —. Ya, ya. Lo que voy a decirte no tiene nada que ver con eso. Es sobre Matt.

Eso llama mi atención. Beyond nunca hace caridad, y aunque supuestamente los tres —ahora cuatro contando a Mello— seamos amigos, tampoco ha hecho nada relevante por alguno de nosotros.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Me enteré de algo y es importante que él lo sepa. No soy _taaaan_ mierda como crees.

—Entonces deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dime.

—¿Ves que sí era importante? Hasta el semblante te cambió. —Vuelvo a exigir una explicación y él ríe. Se aclara la garganta para proseguir —: Linda le está viendo la cara de idiota.

—Explícate.

—Que le está siendo infiel. Tiene algo con alguien más.

—¿Qué? —repito, incrédulo —. ¡No jodas! Eso no…

—Yo mismo la vi —asevera —. Fui con Near al restaurante de la hippie en Noche Buena, en un momento la vi salir y Near la siguió poco después, como tardaban fui a ver qué se traían y los vi comiéndose a besos en pleno callejón.

Se me queda mirando de forma seria, como pocas veces lo hace. Por mi parte, suelto una carcajada entre dientes pero después me es imposible contenerla; es inevitable contener la risa.

—¿Y esperas que te crea? Eso suena tan absurdo —tomo aire para poder hablar de forma clara, no obstante no lo logro y continuo riéndome; ha sido bastante cómico —. Venga, ¿sabes lo qué estás diciendo? ¡Estás hablando de Near y Linda! De Linda la mojigata y Near el asexual. Suena más estúpido cada vez que lo repito.

Al contrario de cualquier persona normal, Beyond no se ofende ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, también me sigue un poco el juego a la hora de carcajadas. Cuando yo puedo normalizarme, él también lo hace. Deja de lado el menú y vuelve a mirarme de forma seria. Es demasiado voluble, al menos sus expresiones lo son; usando el nombre de una enfermedad a la ligera, podría decir que es bipolar.

—Si no los hubiera visto, yo tampoco lo creería. Pero piénsalo, tiene algo de sentido —medita un poco sus palabras para comenzar a enumerar con los dedos —: Near y Linda siempre se juntan para los trabajos, Linda ha estado distante con Matt y Near ha estado más social de lo habitual. Además, ¿por qué tendría que mentirte? Pregúntale a Near si quieres, no creo que te lo vaya a negar. Es más, puedo asegurarte que lo que él buscaba era que me enterara porque sabría que iba a decirle a Matt.

—¿Y según tú por qué haría eso? ¿Le gusta Linda o algo así?

—Con lo raro que es ni lo dudo.

Pienso en todo lo que me ha dicho. Acepto que tiene una lógica mínima. Aunque no he hablado con Matt como antes, es evidente que su relación con Linda no anda del todo bien y si bien de Near no sé nada no creo que Beyond lo beneficiaría o perjudicaría solo porque sí. Quiero confiar en eso de que Beyond no es tan mala persona como para jugar con un tema como este.

—¿Y por qué no hablaste directamente con Matt?

—¿Crees que me hubiera creído? Si tú no lo haces del todo, Matt menos. La hippie le tiene el cerebro lavado. Por eso recurro a ti.

—Porque a mí sí me va a creer —declaro.

—Vaya, si no eres tan idiota.

Sin decir nada más salgo del local, no estoy dispuesto a seguir escuchándolo. Detesto que me llamen de esa manera. Me creé esa imagen pero yo no soy un idiota, y odio cuando la gente que supuestamente es cercana a mí da por hecho que esa fachada conforma  mi personalidad. O más bien, solo le estoy dando vueltas al asunto: solo odio cuando Beyond me llama así.

.

.

.

Siempre me he considerado un mente simple. A pesar de tener rollos existenciales y de muchas veces enredarme conmigo mismo, no soy una persona fuera del promedio. Tengo diecisiete años, un padre trabajador, una madre amorosa, una vida estudiantil regular y metas y sueños que sé que no todos llegarán a cumplirse pero que me hacen la vida más llevadera. Mi existencia es también promedio, como la de miles de millones de personas, pero he aprendido a aceptarlo. Y que quede claro que no se trata de ningún drama adolescente ni estoy deprimido, se trata solo de mi visión de la vida, como la onda del destino y las casualidades.

«El hombre no es nunca feliz pero se pasa toda la vida corriendo en pos de algo que cree ha de hacerle feliz. Rara vez alcanza su objetivo. Y cuando lo logra solamente consigue verse desilusionado». Esa frase de Schopenhauer describe una parte de mi forma de pensar. Podría decirse que soy seguidor entre las sombras de la corriente pesimista, al menos solo de algunos aspectos. Tampoco es como si fuera la tristeza hecha persona.

Aunque por fuera parezca una persona despreocupada y hasta social, soy casi todo lo contrario. Admito que cada vez es más complicado seguir manteniendo esa careta. Detesto las fiestas, el alcohol, el sexo casual y, sin querer sonar misógino, incluso en muchas ocasiones las mujeres suelen serme desagradables, al menos con las que me relaciono. Decir esto resulta contradictorio tomando en cuenta que siempre asisto a reuniones, bebo hasta perder la consciencia y mi colección de chicas es muy amplia. Pero, ¿qué no es eso lo que la mayoría de los chicos de mi edad hacen? Beyond, Mello, hasta Matt con todo y su lealtad desmedida. Solo no quise desentonar, quise ser normal, quise rellenar una existencia promedio. Sin embargo nunca conseguí absolutamente nada.

No he terminado de conocerme a mí mismo, o más bien nunca me he tomado la molestia de forjar mi personalidad. Se me hizo más fácil ir tomando aspectos que rodeaban mi vida y adaptarme a ellos como si fuesen verdaderas partes de mí.

Todavía recuerdo cómo comenzó. Fue durante la primera fiesta a la que asistí con Matt cuando estábamos todavía en secundaria; bebimos, bailamos, ligamos y fue la también fue la primera vez en la que me vi involucrado con una chica en algo sexual. Como se sentía bien y me gustó conforme pasó el tiempo le acabé tomando el gusto y de ahí nació esa faceta fiestera que he ido llevando y que no pienso cambiar por el momento. Ahora tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar, como en Matt por ejemplo.

Matt ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que éramos muy niños. Nuestra amistad comenzó de forma tonta, de esas conversaciones infantiles de «¿quieres convertirte en mi mejor amigo?» a lo que él respondió «bueno». Algo así como un juramento matrimonial hecho cuando apenas y podíamos distinguir las diferencias entre niños y niñas. El que estudiáramos en el mismo lugar y que tuviéramos tantos intereses en común ayudó a que nuestra amistad prosperara.

Recuerdo cuando me quedé a dormir en su casa por primera vez, cuando charlamos acerca de nuestros miedos en la vida, la entrada a la preparatoria, nuestro casi cuarteto sexual con otras dos chicas que ya olvidé cómo se llamaban, entre muchas otras cosas. Lamentablemente ahora todo eso se me antoja lejano, como si ya no fuese así y en cierta forma, aunque me insista en negármelo, sé que ya no lo es ni lo será. Matt me cambió por Mello y tampoco lo puedo culpar, menos cuando yo me alejé primero.

Miro la foto con la que tengo registrado en mi celular el contacto de Matt. Elegí una de cuando teníamos trece o catorce años en la que usaba lentes de montura negra consecuencia de una miopía bastante elevada, los videojuegos cobraron su factura. Me gusta burlarme de esa etapa de su vida y siempre lo expresé abiertamente; creo que esa fue una de las razones por las que optó por los lentes de contacto, por mis burlas y por Linda quien resultó ser una puta.

Dejo de mirar la foto y abro la aplicación de What’s App, busco su contacto y lo abro para comenzar a escribir un mensaje. Por suerte Matt está _en línea_.

«Tengo algo importante que hablar contigo. Puedes mañana?»

Él mira el mensaje casi al instante; responde con la misma rapidez.

«Hola! Y mañana no puedo, quedé con Mello»

No me sorprende que vaya a verse con él, es su nuevo mejor amigo después de todo. Siento celos de la situación, de Mello y del vínculo que yo ya no tengo con Matt.

«Entonces el lunes después de clases, o antes si se puede. Es de verdad muy importante»

«Ok. Entonces el lunes»

«Nos vemos»

Y esa es toda la conversación, no contesta más.

.

.

.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, por fin llegó el lunes. Comenzó como un día normal; me levanté, lavé la cara, vestí, desayuné y mi madre me llevó al colegio. Al llegar saludé a las mismas personas de siempre, me encaminé al salón y tomé la fascinante clase del profesor Yagami, y no, no lo digo con sarcasmo, su materia de hecho es mi favorita; aparte pronto habrá exámenes y debo poner la suficiente atención en todo para pasarlos.

Después se le vienen un par de clases más y el receso; Matt se fue con Mello y no volví a verlo sino hasta que las clases volvieron a reanudarse. De eso siguen Lester, Mikami y otra profesora de la que nunca me he tomado la molestia de aprenderme su nombre por lo irrelevante que es esa materia para mí. Cuando el timbre que anuncia la hora de salida se deja escuchar, Matt sale con Mello y no me da tiempo de interceptarlo para que podamos hablar; como tampoco me dan ganas de esperar a Beyond o de seguirles viendo la cara a Linda y Near que están como si nada, me levanto del asiento y me dirijo hacia la salida con la esperanza de poder hablar con Matt de una vez por todas. Por suerte es así ya que logro interceptarlos a él y a Mello antes de que dieran un paso fuera del colegio, y también por suerte ni Linda ni Near ni Beyond se ven por la redonda.

—¡Hey, Matt! —me acerco a donde ellos, conforme avanzan mis pasos comienzo a sentirme nervioso.

¿Qué se supone que voy a decirle con exactitud? No es algo que pueda soltar tan a la ligera, menos en un lugar como este. Sin embargo, si no es ahora no será nunca; puede que no tengamos ninguna otra oportunidad para hablar y puede que incluso me acobarde con respecto a mi decisión.

—Alex, hola —responde él, animado. Mello únicamente me regala un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Matt —vuelvo a llamarlo apenas estoy a su par. Matt continúa mirándome  y Mello saca una tableta de chocolate para darle un mordisco. Mi voluntad flaquea, amenaza con romperse tal y como la tableta pero me animo a mí mismo pensando que es lo correcto —. ¿Tienes tiempo? Debo hablar contigo.

Parece pensárselo un poco.

—Ah, sí claro —expresa cuando logra recordar —. Sí, sí tengo tiempo. Dime qué es lo que necesitas.

Intercalo la mirada entre él y Mello, este último me devuelve el gesto de manera no muy amigable; debe presentir lo que voy a pedir. Paso saliva y, mierda, es más difícil de lo que imaginé.

—Es que... bueno… —Matt alza una ceja, procedo a explicar —: es que es algo delicado y me gustaría que habláramos a solas.

—No tengo ningún problema con que Mello escuche.

—Pero yo sí.

Juro que no lo dije de forma mezquina, quizá sonó de esa forma pero no fue la intención. Mello abre los ojos, frunce el ceño y su aura destila que está enfadado. Es una persona temperamental, no hace falta que seamos cercanos para notarlo. Además el que me dirija la mirada como si quisiera asesinarme es una pista contundente.

—No te hagas lío, Matt, te espero. —Mello alza la voz y, de mala gana, comienza a alejarse de donde nosotros.

No entiendo que es lo que le molesta tanto, solo le quitaré la atención de Matt por un par de minutos. No obstante, deteniendo cualquier otra acción de su parte, es el mismo Matt quien lo toma del brazo y le impide que se vaya.

—De verdad no importa que Mello esté aquí. —Lo dice dirigiéndose a mí. En momentos así me es inevitable pensar que Matt sí es un idiota.

La situación comienza a ser agotadora.

—Pero es algo delicado. —Ahora sí logra exasperarme —. Lo que tengo que decirte no es algo que se diga en un patio ni mucho menos con otra persona de por medio.

—Vamos, no puede ser la gran cosa.

—¡Que sí lo es!

—Alex, por favor, deja de alargar el asunto que tenemos prisa

—Pero es que…

—Di lo que tengas que decir de una vez.

—Pero …

—¡Dilo, Alex!

—¡Joder, Linda te engaña! —suelto desesperado, así tal cual y sin anestesia.  

Matt parpadea, confundido, apuesto a que todavía no termina ni siquiera de procesar la información; Mello luce sorprendido y juro que de igual forma todos los demás estudiantes a nuestro alrededor también están cotilleando respecto a lo que dije.

Que quede claro que le advertí que era algo importante.  

—Linda te engaña —repito para confirmar —. Sé que es difícil que me creas, yo tampoco…

—Espera, espera —interrumpe Mello, metiéndose en la conversación; Matt todavía se encuentra lo suficientemente desconcertado como para poder hablar —. ¿Te das cuenta de la magnitud de tus palabras? ¿Estás seguro por lo menos?

—Es una fuente confiable. Esa persona la vio.

—¿Y quién es esa persona?

—Beyond.

—¿Y esperas que me fíe de alguien como él? —Matt vuelve a tomar la palabra. De la conmoción pasó hacia el enojo, y debo admitir que verlo enojado me perturba; no porque me dé miedo sino porque son muy pocas las veces en las que lo he visto molesto de verdad —. Beyond es un imbécil que de seguro se aburrió y no tuvo una mejor idea que inventarse esa estupidez.

—No es ninguna estupidez. Piensa, Matt, tiene sentido. ¿Acaso no se habían distanciado?

—Una cosa es distanciarse y otra muy distinta es que me engañe. Además estamos hablando de Linda —expone como si fuera el mejor argumento, y en parte lo es. Yo tampoco creía a Linda capaz de algo como lo que Beyond me contó —. Y dime, ¿supuestamente con quién se está metiendo?

He perdido. Si ni siquiera meditó lo que le acabo de decir, lo siguiente le sonará todavía más inverosímil.

—Con Near.

Escucho a algunos reír a lo lejos, hasta el mismo Matt hace una mueca entre divertida y de coraje. Quien no ríe es Mello, como si fuera el único que no se está tomando a broma mis palabras.  

—Sé que es difícil de creer pero es la verdad. Matt, por favor, piénsa…

—No tengo nada que pensar —declara de forma tajante —. Sabes, a pesar de que ya no hablábamos como antes, te seguía considerando mi amigo. —Me es imposible no notar que utilizó la palabra «seguía» en lugar de «sigo» —. Creía que contigo pasaba igual pero ahora me doy cuenta que no.

—Matt, es la verdad, ¡te estoy diciendo la jodida verdad!

—¿Se puede saber qué mierda te hice para que me hagas esto?

—Parece que no me conoces. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que yo soy incapaz de hacer algo así.

La conversación sube de tono, llega al punto en que ya no puede ser llamada «conversación». Estamos discutiendo, estoy discutiendo con Matt por primera vez desde que nos conocemos.

Su ceño se frunce más, se sonroja por la cólera y se acerca de manera amenazadora a mí. No me quedo atrás y hago lo mismo. Es mi amigo y lo quiero pero se está comportando con un verdadero imbécil.

—¡Eres un idiota, Alex! —Y casi sin que me diera cuenta, pasamos a los gritos —. ¡Un jodido idiota! —Y también a la violencia física; me empuja y apenas puedo mantener el equilibrio.

—¡Más bien el idiota eres tú! Si tanto quieres, quédate con tu puta para que te siga viendo la cara de idiota.

Y esa fue la gota que derrama su vaso.

Me lanza un puñetazo en la cara. No es tan rápido pero como no lo vi venir, me da de lleno en la mejilla. Retrocedo un paso y me le quedo viendo con los ojos abiertos, juro jamás lo había visto así de enojado. Lo peor de todo es que está así conmigo por defender a una persona que no vale la pena.

Mello también queda tan sorprendido como yo por la acción recién acontecida. Espabila y se pone frente a Matt para evitar que haga cualquier otra cosa tonta de nuevo. Luce preocupado, sé que como yo tampoco había visto a Matt así de molesto.

—Matt, relájate. ¿Acaso no eres tú quien siempre dice que voy a meterme en problemas por mi temperamento? Ahora tú dame el ejemplo y contrólate. —Mello intenta calmarlo, lástima que sus esfuerzos son en vano ya que Matt no cambia ni su postura ni su semblante.

—¡Suéltame, Mello! ¡Déjame partirle la cara a ese idiota!

Ni siquiera a Matt dejaré que me llame de esa forma.

Me acerco de nueva cuenta, justo en el momento en que Matt logra zafarse de nuevo. Volvemos a estar frente a frente y ahora quien suelta el golpe soy yo, justo en su bonita nariz llena de pecas. Y los golpes siguen un par de segundos; él me pega y yo igual. Estaba por asestarle otro puñetazo justo en el momento en que llega el director a detener la pelea.

Nos regaña y no me tomo la molestia de analizar sus palabras. Mirándonos a Matt y a mí, nos pide que lo acompañemos a su oficina. Mello luce preocupado, antes de que nos retiremos alcanza a avisarle a Matt que lo estará esperando. A mí ya nadie me esperará.

Durante todo el camino vamos en silencio, si ni siquiera nos dirigimos la palabra menos vamos a hablar. Y al llegar a la oficina del director Roger este nos da el sermón de nuestras vidas. Por suerte, al ser nuestra primera falta de ese tipo, queda como una llamada de atención y no llega al grado de suspendernos.

Matt y yo salimos al mismo tiempo de la oficina. De nueva cuenta ni se molesta en mirarme y se va por su lado. Ignoro la opresión en mi pecho y camino por el lado contrario. Ahora verdaderamente siento una brecha entre los dos.

.

.

.

Los exámenes dan comienzo días después, mismos que contesté lo mejor que pude. Estudié como nunca antes lo había hecho; tampoco me maté repasando materias, solo le eché un poco de más ganas de lo normal. Estrategia que espero dé resultados, después de todo es el primer paso para demostrar que no soy un imbécil y, más importante que eso, demostrarme a mí mismo de qué tanto soy capaz de lograr.

Comenzar a forjarme.

Estamos en clase de Yagami. A media explicación del tema, Mikami toca la puerta del aula pidiendo la entrada. El profesor de lógica le permite el paso y después de intercambiar un par de palabras y de miraditas extrañas —existe el rumor de que entre ambos hay algo—, Mikami abre el folder que lleva consigo y nos mira a todos en general.

—Vengo a anunciar los lugares del ranking de los últimos exámenes.

En Wammy´s House eso es de lo más común. Se hace dos veces al semestre, al inicio y al final de este. Una de las filosofías de la institución es someter a sus alumnos a competencia para que así todos estemos motivados a dar lo mejor de nosotros y aspiremos a obtener el primer lugar; al parecer definirnos bajo un número ha dado los mejores resultados desde que el colegio se fundó. Aunque me parece un método cruel y ortodoxo, no es como si pudiese hacer algo para cambiarlo.

Yagami se recarga en su escritorio y mira a Mikami con atención, pareciera que también le causan interés los resultados. Mikami comienza a leer y todos escuchamos atentos. Es en orden ascendente, sin embargo los últimos lugares a nadie le interesan. Los verdaderamente importantes son el tercero, el segundo y el primero, los que las últimas veces han ocupado Matt, Mello y Near respectivamente.

—El tercer lugar le corresponde a Mihael Keehl con un promedio de noventa y siete. —Mello abre los ojos más de la cuenta. Por el rabillo del ojo observo que hace el ademán de levantarse de su butaca sin embargo Matt detiene cualquier acción por su parte. Murmuran algo entre ellos mas no alcanzo a escuchar nada. Desde que me siento más alejado de donde ellos se me ha vuelto imposible seguirles el rollo —. Las primeras posiciones estuvieron reñidas, no obstante con la diferencia de un punto, Nate River queda en segundo lugar con un noventa y nueve. — Dentro de lo que su estoica expresión puede permitir, la cara de Near es un poema; también abre de más los ojos y retuerce un mechón de cabello con empeño; alcanzo a ver cómo Beyond se burla de él —. Y el primer lugar, obteniendo el puntaje máximo de cien, está Alexander Lynch.

La exclamación es general, ni yo puedo evitarlo. Para que alguien que nunca ha sobrepasado el cuarto lugar de pronto se encuentre en primero, es casi como si fuera una señal del Apocalipsis.  Mikami y Yagami también se ven sumamente desconcertados, bueno, también reconozco que aún no me la termino de creer. Estoy sorprendido con lo que he logrado, no creía ser capaz de tanto.

Busco la mirada de Matt pero él está más enfocado en Mello y su shock como para prestarme atención a mí. Al sentir algo detrás de mí, me giro y alcanzo a ver  cómo Beyond me sonríe, la forma en que lo hace me resulta perturbadora.

Como lo del ranking es algo muy común, apenas termina de dar la información Mikami sale sin más. Yagami continúa su clase como si nada, ajeno al desbarajuste que se ha provocado o al menos ignorándolo de forma olímpica. Hago lo mismo, me dedico a pasar apuntes y a poner atención en clases.     

Cuando las clases terminan, guardo mis cosas y salgo del salón. Recorro un tanto los pasillos y no pasan ni dos segundos cuando alcanzo a escuchar el llamado de Beyond. Lo ignoro todo el trayecto desde que salimos del colegio hasta llegar a las calles de la ciudad. Cuando ya estamos cruzando el parque es cuando, harto, me giro a verlo. Él sonríe de forma ladina, como si la situación la divirtiera. A él verdaderamente le queda la etiqueta de «fenómeno».

—Creía que ya no me hablarías, que ya se te había subido eso de ser el número uno ahora —menciona sarcástico aunque a decir verdad ese pareciera ser su tono de voz natural —. Pero quiero que sepas que a mí no me molesta estar detrás de ti, al contrario, esa es mi posición favorita.

—No seas imbécil.

—Es que en serio, fue épico. Les pateaste el trasero a Mello y a Near, más bien el orgullo. ¿Fue algo así como una forma de vengarte de Matt y de Linda de forma indirecta?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Por mí Matt puede seguir con esa zorra.

—Eso no es verdad y lo sabes. Eres demasiada buena persona como para dejar de lado a tu amigo de toda la vida así como así. —Al parecer también se ha tomado el tiempo de analizarme, o tan solo se trata de que es muy observador. Sea cual sea la razón, Beyond ha sido la persona que más ha acertado en algo con respecto a mí hasta ahora —. Eres una persona muy noble, Alexander, la más noble que conozco. Y admito que eso me causa asco.

—Y si tanto asco te causa, ¿por qué sigues detrás de mí? Si ya follamos no sé qué más quieras. Y no creo que me vayas a salir con la mierda de que te has enamorado de mí.

—Obviamente no. Eso, como dices, es estúpido. Solo me gustas bastante. Y ahora que tampoco debo compartirte con Matt, porque es evidente que se pelearon, te tengo solo para mí.

Un switch se activa dentro de mi cabeza. Comienzo a relacionar cosas. El por qué Beyond me confío aquello aparentando ser un supuesto buen amigo, la razón por la que me incitó a contarle yo a Matt lo sucedido cuando él mismo pudo haberlo hecho. Todo tiene sentido.

Creo que sí soy un idiota.

—¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta! ¡Lo planeaste! —grito a la vez que le doy un empujón —. Me manipulaste para que le dijera a Matt lo de Linda a sabiendas de que mi amistad con él iba a terminarse.

Como respuesta, lo escucho reír.

—Debo aceptar que no creía que dejarían de ser amigos. Eso superó mis expectativas —admitió quitado de la pena, eso me hizo enfurecer todavía más.

—¡Eres un enfermo, un cínico, un imbé…!

Se acerca a mí y me toma por ambos brazos. Como puedo me deshago del agarre. Como pocas veces luce serio, me mira como nunca antes lo había visto.

—Te lo acabo de decir: tu punto débil es ser buena persona, eso hizo todo más fácil —explica. Solo puedo fruncir todavía más el ceño —. Podrás ser el más listo de todos, tener un IQ más elevado que el de la media y que el mío, pero te falta malicia, Alexander, te falta mucho para poder superarme y por esa razón vas a dejarte someter.

Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa. Es un beso rudo, burdo e inclusive doloroso. Me muerde y así es como logra meterme la lengua hasta la garganta. Intento retirarlo, no lo logro sino hasta algunos segundos después y es él quien me suelta.

A pesar de estar al aire libre y en un lugar público, me siento atrapado; el aire falta, estoy sofocado y sigo sin poder quitarme el pensamiento de que soy un verdadero idiota. Me falta tanto por aprender, tanto para forjar quién diablos soy y explotar mi potencial para poder ganarle.

—Eres un enfermo —expreso.

—No me hables de esa forma. Conociendo tu forma de ser no dudo que tú sí termines enamorándote de mí. —Vuelve a tomarme por los brazos, lástima que ya no tengo el ánimo de escapar. Ahora soy yo quien está en shock —. Sé que también te parezco atractivo.

—No jodas. Yo jamás podría sentir algo por alguien como tú.

—¿Es por qué no soy una buena persona? ¿Acaso no eres tú el que sigue la jodida filosofía de Rousseau y cree que todos son buenos por naturaleza?

No contesto nada a eso. Sigo creyendo que casi todos son buenos por naturaleza, todos menos él. Él está loco.

Me arrepiento de todo, de haberme juntado con él aquella vez, de al menos no haber llamado a Matt para que nos acompañara, de habernos embriagado en esa fiesta. De todo, me arrepiento de todo.

Fue en una fiesta de… ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Matt andaba raro, además había ido a ver a Linda, así que para no perder la oportunidad de asistir recurrí a Beyond para que me acompañara el cual aceptó. Se suponía que éramos amigos, no había nada de raro en nada. Llegamos y nos embriagamos al instante, todos estaban en las mismas condiciones que nosotros; nos acercamos a una chica la cual, ante mi vista nublada por el alcohol, estaba muy guapa y parecía dispuesta a todo.

Entramos los tres a una recamara los tres y las cosas subieron de tono. Estaba cumpliendo esa burda fantasía del trio. Nos desnudamos, la besábamos, nos restregábamos e incluso nos hizo una felación a cada uno. El ambiente era ensordecedor, ella estaba tan entrada que en un desvarío nos pidió que nos besáramos para cumplirle una fantasía bastante extraña de ver a dos tipos en una situación así. Como yo tenía la curiosidad de intentarlo con un hombre no puse objeción, Beyond tampoco y así que terminamos obedeciéndola. Al parecer duramos bastante rato en ese intercambio de saliva que la chica se quedó dormida. Debido a que seguíamos calientes y no íbamos a quedarnos con las ganas, terminamos follando.

Me gustó, no lo niego. Fue raro y muy doloroso pero me hizo tocar el cielo; ahí comprendí el verdadero valor de la próstata. Por seguirle el juego a mi supuesto amigo que supuestamente también quería experimentar, repetimos en el «lugar secreto», y fue incluso mejor que la primera vez. Sin embargo, una vez saciada la curiosidad, no quise más. Supuse que la experiencia podía quedarse como un secreto entre amigos pero grave error. Beyond pareció tomarle mucho más el gusto así que, porque a él le dio la regalada gana, continuó tras de mí.

—Alexander, te convengo de muchas formas. Soy quien mejor te conoce —dice ya alejado de mí, encogiéndose de hombros, como si estuviera hablando de cualquier otra estupidez de menor magnitud —.Yo sé que no eres un mujeriego, lo haces solo porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer y tienes el físico; no eres un idiota, solo no te gusta presumir ni ser pretencioso; y por sobre todo sé que buscas descubrir quién eres en realidad. No voy a ayudarte en eso ni a convertirme en tu razón de existir pero podemos divertirnos mientras lo haces. Todo sería más fácil si aceptaras.

Me asusta que haya acertado, sin embargo por alguna razón no puedo evitar reír. Beyond alza una ceja, eso no debió esperárselo.

—Eres una mierda. Y estás loco.

—No lo estoy, solo soy honesto conmigo mismo así como tú quieres serlo. Eso nos hace tener algo en común.

—Tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada —objeto lo más seguro que puedo y doy media vuelta, no quiero seguir escuchando idioteces de su parte.

Me alejo lo más rápido que puedo, Beyond no hace el ademán de seguirme. Sin embargo, durante todo el trayecto hacia mi casa, no puedo dejar de imaginarme su irónica sonrisa. Y eso me da el suficiente coraje para prometerme a mí mismo que nuca volveré a caer ante nadie, después de todo también puedo jugar el mismo juego.

Ahora tengo el valor de ser yo, y mi «yo» no va a caer.

.

.

.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Mate, un año menos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

* * *

**ǀ** **D** rama **Q** ueen **ǀ**

* * *

 

 

Capítulo 11:

**_Mate, un año menos_ **

.

.

 

.

Curiosamente, a diferencia de todos los días, no es el sonido de mi alarma el que me levanta sino el de la alerta de una llamada entrante. Me desperezo y sin muchas ganas intento tantear mi teléfono celular que dejé sobre la cómoda. Como no doy con nada, me retiro el cobertor y me incorporo en la cama; luego de tallarme los ojos ahora sí tomo el móvil. Debe ser verdaderamente importante como para que no hallan colgado.

—¿Quién habla? —Sigo tan somnoliento que ni siquiera me fijé en quién llamaba.

—Apuesto a qué te desperté, ¿verdad? —No respondieron a mi pregunta, por suerte soy capaz de identificar el tono de voz.

Mello.

—Obviamente, idiota. Llamas demasiado temprano.

—Matt, no jodas, ya deberías estar vestido.

—Creía que ya me conocías lo suficiente como para saber que yo no soy precisamente madrugador.

—Cierto, no sé por qué esperé tanto de ti. —Ambos reímos al final. Ya sus ofensas me saben a broma —. Como sea, no te llamé para pelear contigo tan temprano.

—¿Entonces para qué? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—¿Estás haciéndote el imbécil o realmente lo eres? ¡Cómo no vas a saber!

Intento pensar en los motivos que podría tener pero no se me ocurre ninguno en concreto. Mi cerebro empieza a funcionar de forma correcta luego de las ocho.

¿Alguna tarea que olvidé? ¿Un trabajo en equipo que también olvidé? ¿Una fecha importante? ¿Acaso no tenemos clases? ¿¡Qué!?

—¡Tú cumpleaños, idiota! —responde luego de largos segundos de silencio —. ¡Dieciocho años! ¡Tu puta mayoría de edad!

Como no termino de creérmelo, me levanto de la cama en tiempo record y, sin soltar el celular, camino hacia mi escritorio en el cual tengo un pequeño calendario. Arranco la hoja que corresponde a enero, y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Mello tiene una muy buena razón para tratarme como retrasado mental. Hoy es primero de febrero, día de mi décimo octavo cumpleaños.

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, apenas la semana pasada Mello y yo tuvimos que montar toda una obra de teatro para poder comprar cigarrillos y alcohol; fuimos a una tienda distinta a la de siempre y la encargada nos pidió identificación a ambos; Mello tenía la suya y yo… bueno, había olvidado la falsa así que tuve que improvisarme una historia de que me la habían robado. Y hoy, siete días después, puedo comprar todo el tabaco que quiera —o pueda costearme— legalmente.

—Vaya, tienes razón. —Es la respuesta más inteligente que soy capaz de improvisar. ¡Arriba yo! —. Es mi cumpleaños.

Casi puedo imaginarme a Mello golpeándose la frente al otro lado de la línea.

—Y eres idiota.

—Por ser mi cumpleaños deberías ser más amable conmigo, sabes.

—Y lo estoy siendo. Por eso te llamé para felicitarte.

—Entonces gracias, supongo.

—¿Solo eso? Eres un insensible.

Volvemos a reír de eso. Nuestras conversaciones muchas veces son estúpidas pero nos causan gracias; al menos sabemos tolerar los comentarios tontos y los chistes malos de cada uno. Supongo que eso es parte de la amistad.

Seguimos con un poco de charla banal un rato más hasta que Elsa llega, me toca la puerta y comienza a vociferar que me dé prisa o se me hará tarde. Me despido de Mello para luego quitarme la pijama y vestirme rápidamente, superando mi propia marca. Tomo la mochila y el celular y bajo tan pronto como puedo. Abajo mi madre me espera con un tazón de cereal servido y el dinero sobre la mesa.

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Mail —me regaña, bonita forma de comenzar el día de mi cumpleaños —. ¿Cuándo será el día en que no tenga que preocuparme porque estés listo a tiempo? ¿Qué pasará cuando estés en la universidad?

—Ya, ya, no te hagas drama —hago el burdo intento de reconfortarla —. Es solo que Mello me llamó para felicitarme y me entretuve con él.

—¡¿Ves?! —Vuelve a enojarse y esta vez no entiendo la razón —. ¡Por el coraje que siempre me haces hacer casi se me pasa!

Antes de poder preguntarle de qué habla, se acerca a mí para abrazarme muy fuerte. Como soy mucho más alto que ella, es capaz de esconder la cabeza en mi cuello; su respiración hace cosquillas. Como estoy tan poco acostumbrado a esta clase de demostraciones de afecto entre los dos, tardo en corresponder, pero cuando lo hago, lo hago también con ganas.

—Feliz cumpleaños —me susurra. Después del abrazo, vuelve a mirarme a los ojos para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos —. Mira que grande estás ahora, ¿recuerdas cuándo todavía eras el bebé de mami?

—Eso es vergonzoso, mamá —arrastro las palabras, realmente abochornado.

—¡Aún eres el bebé de mami! —Sé que lo hace para molestarme. La odio pero la amo.

Después de haberse burlado lo suficiente de mí, me suelta para volver a su rutina. Se coloca el gorro de enfermera y procede a maquillarse.

—¿Tu padre ya se comunicó contigo? —cuestiona mientras se hace no-sé-qué cosa en las pestañas.

—Eso estoy viendo —comienzo a revisar el celular. Si alguien me felicitó de seguro lo hizo por _Facebook_ , _What’s App_ o mensaje.

Dos de mis compañeros me han escrito cortos mensajes en mi biografía; Linda me ha mandado un mensaje larguísimo por _what’s_ con emoticones de corazones, besos y toda la cosa; para mi sorpresa, incluso Alex y Beyond me han escrito, aunque no pasa de un «feliz cumpleaños» y «felicidades, geek» respectivamente, de cualquier forma después de lo sucedido ni siquiera esperaba que me felicitaran. Y por último también tengo un mensaje de mi papá; no dice mucho, solo me felicita, me manda un abrazo, menciona que me tiene una sorpresa y que espera comunicarse conmigo durante el transcurso del día.

—Papá me felicita y dice que va a regalarme algo.

—Igual y te manda una de esas cosas que a ambos tanto les gustan, ¿no?

—Es lo más seguro. —Con mi papá comparto la afición por los videojuegos, es una ventaja ya que siempre sabe qué regalarme.

—Te ves animado por eso. —Elsa me sonríe. Ha terminado con su arreglo personal y de verdad se ve muy bien; desde que tiene «algo» con ese doctor se esfuerza más en su imagen. Como yo me parezco mucho a ella, si me maquillara, de seguro sería así de _guapa_. Que pensamiento tan gay —. Tal vez hoy regrese temprano así que te traeré un pastel o una tarta, aunque casi doy por hecho que en la noche saldrás. —Ante eso solo puedo sonreír y encogerme de hombros, es el plan más seguro —. Como sea, espero que te la pases bien. Ten un muy bonito día.

Cuando se despide de mí me da un beso en la mejilla dejando marcado su labial el cual limpio con la manga del saco del uniforme. Tanta melosidad por parte de mi madre es extraña pero se siente un poco bien, sin embargo eso es algo que no voy a admitir frente a ella, ya no soy un _bebé de mami_.

Elsa sale de casa. En cuanto me termino el cereal yo también lo hago. Camino hasta la estación de autobús y por suerte —regalo de Alá desde los cielos— el transporte apenas viene llegando. El día va mejor de lo que esperaba. Apenas se estaciona, subo detrás de una anciana. Tomo asiento en uno de los lugares del fondo.

El autobús emprende marcha. Se detiene en otra parada y veo a Mello subir, me busca con la mirada y al verme se dirige hacia donde estoy. A mí me gusta estar sentado a un lado de la ventana pero como a Mello también tuve que aprender a resignarme a cederle ese privilegio todas las mañanas. Soy el más sensato de los dos y no voy a pelearme por un lugar.

—Buenos días, cumpleañero —saluda apenas se sienta.

—Buenos días a ti también.

Al parecer los dos estamos de buen humor.

Mello se coloca sus audífonos y yo decido perderme en mi propio mundo. El camino transcurre así, lento y tranquilo, los dos relajados y disfrutando de nuestro espacio personal. Lástima que cuando llegamos a Wammy’s esa atmósfera termina. Volvemos al «día a día». Mello apaga su música y yo suelto un suspiro a la vez que estiro mis extremidades. Ambos bajamos, yo después de él, para seguido ingresar al colegio.

Fuera de las personas allegadas a mí, para los demás es un día normal. Como no soy un chico popular pocos deben saber que se trata de mi cumpleaños. Aunque, para ser honesto, por mí está bien; si todos lo supieran e intentaran estar sobre mí para felicitarme, me sentiría abrumado. No soy ninguna clase de _Grinch_ de los cumpleaños pero detesto el exceso de atención.

Al entrar en el salón de clases, algunos de mis compañeros también me felicitan. Solo algunos, tampoco es como si entre todos nos lleváramos muy bien, y eso que solo somos veintitantos en total. Alcanzo a ver a Alex sentado en su pupitre hablando con Beyond; el loco me da una rápida mirada para después seguir enfocado en lo que sea que estuviera hablando con Alex; este, en cambio, se me queda mirando. Nos quedamos viendo un rato mas yo retiro la mirada primero. Intento no darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

Me considero una persona tranquila, paciente y para nada rencorosa. Pero esta vez realmente estoy enojado, quiero seguir estando enojado. El coraje que Alex me provocó no se me puede pasar así como así.

Me encamino a mi asiento y dejo mis cosas. Mello hace lo mismo; no obstante, en lugar de sentarse, se dirige hacia a mí y termina sentándose en la paleta de mi pupitre.  

—Oye, había pensado que podríamos ir al «lugar secreto» a festejarte, como cuando fue mi cumpleaños.

Luce demasiado emocionado. No es algo que me incomode, al contrario, eso me hace sentir importante para Mello, y es una sensación agradable. Pero como a mi madre, no voy a admitirlo delante de él. No quiero subirle más el ego. O quizá debería, el ego de Mello debe inflarse de vez en vez; él necesita que le recuerden lo genial que es para estar bien consigo mismo. Es medio blandito en el fondo.

—Suena bien.

—Obviamente, la idea fue mía.

—Estás copiándote mi idea así que el genial soy yo.

—Como sea —desvía el tema, no soporta que nadie le gane en lo más mínimo —, podemos comprar algunas frituras y cervezas…

—Y cigarrillos, no te olvides de los cigarrillos.

—Sí, sí, esos también. ¿Entonces va?

Antes de poder terminar de darle el visto bueno, escucho un carraspeo. Ambos volteamos y me encuentro con la mirada de Linda. Ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento llegó.

—Perdón por interrumpirlos —habla en forma suave, hasta dulce. Se enfoca en mí —. ¿Puedo hablar contigo Matt?

—Sí, claro —contesto.

—Me gustaría que saliéramos fuera del salón. —Coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, todavía mirándome —. Es algo privado —se excusa.

Mello parece no darle demasiada importancia, únicamente se regresa a su asiento como si nada y centra su atención en otra cosa. Yo me levanto del mío y sigo a Linda hasta los pasillos; como el timbre está a punto de escucharse ya no hay mucha gente rondando.

Admito que esperaba una felicitación o incluso un pequeño regalo, Linda suele hacer eso; en cambio, en lugar de eso Linda se me lanza. Pasa sus brazos por mi cuello y me planta un beso demasiado apasionado como para tratarse de ella en la escuela —siempre es muy discreta tanto en la calle como en Wammy’s—. Después de que el shock pasa también la abrazo, paso una mano por su cabello y la otra la apoyo en su cintura.

—Feliz día —ronronea de forma sexi en mi oído.

¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi novia? Eso no importa. Por favor, no te vayas.

—Si ese fue mi regalo me doy por bien servido.

Ella sonríe y se ruboriza levemente.

—Esto solo fue la felicitación, mi verdadero regalo te lo daré luego.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Para celebrar la fecha quiero invitarte a un lugar muy especial en la noche. Ahí te daré tu verdadero regalo.

Por alguna razón, tal vez porque soy hombre, lo primero en que pienso es en sexo.

—¿Y la pizzería?

—Ya le pedí permiso a mi papá, por eso no te preocupes.

En parte esto es algo que tenía tiempo esperando. Luego de esa pequeña pelea que tuvimos antes de Navidad, si bien hablamos y arreglamos el asunto, como que las cosas no andaban bien del todo. Y ahora que se presenta la oportunidad de limar esa aspereza es algo que no puedo —ni quiero— dejar ir.

Pero por el otro lado ya tenía planes, planes que se concretaron hacía apenas unos minutos. Vida, ¿por qué te encanta tanto meterme en problemas? ¿Acaso es porque no creo en Dios?

—Por favor, ven conmigo —suplica, parece que adivinó mis pensamientos —. Escuché lo de Mello, y entiendo que ahora es tu mejor amigo pero de verdad quiero que esta fecha la pases conmigo. ¿Sí se puede?

Permanezco en silencio. Decidir entre pasar el tiempo con mi novia o con mi mejor amigo es un dilema ante el cual nunca antes me había enfrentado. Por un lado está Mello y su oferta de embriagarnos y fumar; por el otro está Linda, su romanticismo y posible sexo. Supongo que la respuesta es obvia.

—Está bien, vamos a ese lugar tan especial que tanto dices.

Linda se anima de inmediato, su sonrisa es radiante. De la emoción me da otro beso tan apasionado como el anterior. Supongo que elegí bien pero una leve punzada —sentimiento de culpa, supongo— está ahí.

No es que valore más una relación que una amistad, sin embargo en este caso siento que he descuidado a Linda. Tanto que le reclamé su falta de apego y yo estaba haciendo lo mismo. Además pasar ese día con Linda ya era algo así como una tradición; he estado junto a ella los últimos cuatro cumpleaños de mi vida.

—Verás que la pasaremos increíble —continúa entre risas —. Entonces nos vemos cerca de la pizzería. Tranquilo, el lugar que te digo queda cerca de ahí.

—Confío en ti.

Justo en ese instante el timbre resuena en toda la escuela.

Luego de otro beso, nos tomamos de la mano e ingresamos al salón. Cuando pasamos por su fila, se suelta y se despide de mí con un gesto de mano. Vuelvo a dirigirme a mi pupitre y tomo asiento. Me giro hacia Mello el cual levanta la vista de su cuaderno y me dirige la mirada, sonríe de forma socarrona y con el dedo pulgar limpia sus labios. Tardo en entender pero al final capto el mensaje; me limpió la boca con el dorso de mi mano, mi piel queda manchada con labial rosa.

—¿Te dieron tu regalo?

—Algo así —comienzo a rascarme la nariz —. Oye, Mello…

—Lo sé. Cambio de planes, ¿verdad? —adivina. A veces me pregunto si en verdad soy tan predecible o si las situaciones que me rodean lo son.

—Linda me tiene algo preparado y… no sé, creo que por el bien de mi relación debo darle prioridad. Cada uno ha estado en sus cosas y…

—No te esfuerces en explicarme, lo entiendo. —Aunque pareciera que quiere reconfortarme, su expresión da a entender otra cosa. Pero bueno, es Mello después de todo. Siempre parece molesto aunque no lo esté —. Es tu novia, hay oportunidad de que arreglen sus asuntos. Yo no voy a interponerme en eso.

—¿Seguro que no hay problema? —Sea como sea, no estoy del todo cómodo con la situación.

—Obvio no, idiota. —Estira su mano para poder alcanzar a darme un zape —. Yo no voy a hacer drama por algo así.

Me recargo en el respaldo del asiento, aliviado. Es reconfortante que todo se solucione así de fácil. Ojalá fuese así siempre, voto porque la vida sea así de simple.

—En fin. —Mello vuelve a retomar la palabra —, mañana sin falta retomaremos nuestros planes. ¿Hecho?

—Por supuesto, no voy a quedarme con las ganas.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente para, de alguna manera, sellar esa promesa. Hacer algo más vistoso podría verse raro —aparte no queremos que nadie más se entere y nos arruine el plan—. Antes de poder iniciar alguna otra conversación, el profesor Lester hace acto de presencia. Nos resignamos a abrir nuestro libro en alguna página y seguir con nuestra aburrida vida estudiantil. Creo que debería apreciar más mi vida en la preparatoria, la universidad está a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero como soy yo estoy seguro que no lo haré sino hasta el último momento.

.

.

.

Espero a Linda fuera de la pizzería tal y como ella me lo indicó. El frío cala en los huesos y cuando guardar las manos en los bolsillos no me es suficiente, enciendo un cigarrillo. A Linda no le gusta que fume, lo considera un hábito horrible y además está el hecho de que daña mi salud y bla bla bla. Aunque al inicio de nuestra relación intentó hacer que lo dejara al final terminó dándose por vencida, creo que puedo llegar a ser muy obstinado en algunas ocasiones.

Luego de un rato de esperar a la intemperie, veo la silueta de Linda acercarse. Tiro el cigarro y lo piso para apagarlo, lástima que el humo ni el olor puedan disiparse.

—Hola —saluda, y me sorprende que no haga ningún comentario despectivo respecto al tabaco —. ¿Tienes mucho esperándome?

La luz que proporciona el local de los Auditore y el alumbrado público me permite observarla con algo de claridad. Admito que me sorprende lo que las mujeres son capaces de hacer con el maquillaje y la ropa. Linda no suele maquillarse —al menos yo jamás le veo nada— pero cuando lo hace se ve todavía más hermosa de lo que de por sí ya es; y en mi opinión siempre se viste bien, fresca y femenina. A veces me pregunto cómo es que un chico como yo logró conquistar a una chica como ella. Si es que Dios existe le estoy sumamente agradecido.    

—No mucho, no te preocupes. —En realidad no sé ni cuánto tiempo tengo aquí afuera pero es mejor no arruinar el momento. La noche pinta demasiado bien.

—Entonces ya no perdamos más tiempo. Vámonos.

Me toma por el brazo y, a pesar de los abrigos de ambos, soy capaz de sentir sus senos. Pareciera que lo hace intencionalmente ya que no hace ningún afán de retirarse, al contrario, se acerca todavía más.

Caminamos un par de calles de la misma manera. No soy bueno reconociendo calles, no tengo ni la menor idea de donde nos encontramos, solo sé que ya nos hemos alejado bastante de la pizzería. Me mintió, el lugar no queda para nada cerca. No obstante, cuando pasamos cerca de una pareja bastante entrada en lo suyo, logro darme una idea de dónde nos encontramos.

—Oye, Linda… —susurro. Ella no logra escucharme.

Juro que nunca me imaginé estar en un lugar así. Bueno, igual eso sí llegué a pensarlo, pero nunca, nunca creí que Linda sería quien me trajera.

Veo otras tres parejas en la misma situación, carteles de descuentos en alquilar habitaciones y puestos de condones ambulantes. No me asusta la situación en sí, solo es… extraño visitar un lugar como este. A nosotros nunca nos faltaron lugares en los cuales tener relaciones. Está su casa, está la mía, el cine, los baños del centro comercial, ¿por qué recurrir a un hotel?     

Nos paramos frente a un edificio que luce un poco más decente que los otros. Linda tira de mi brazo un par de veces, sin embargo yo no puedo salir del shock.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Este es mi regalo? —no puedo evitar preguntar. Como Mello dice: soy idiota.

—En realidad… es solo una parte. —Incluso ella luce nerviosa.

—¿Pero por qué venir aquí? Digo, pudimos quedarnos en tu casa...

—Matt, todas las veces que hemos tenido sexo estamos con el temor de que alguien pueda descubrirnos. Creo que nos merecemos una noche en la que solo pensemos en nosotros dos.

—Pues sí… tienes razón —Contra eso no tengo nada que objetar.

—Entonces vamos.

Toma mi mano y me jala hacia el interior. Por dentro el hotel no luce tan mal, de hecho es hasta un poco agradable; aunque tantas combinaciones en tonos pastel me marean.

—¿Traes tu identificación? —pregunta Linda antes de acercarnos a la recepción.

—Apenas hoy cumplí los dieciocho, aún no tengo.

—La falsa —me regaña en un susurro. Si estuviéramos en otro lugar de seguro se golpearía la frente —. Sé que tienes una y no quieras ocultármelo ahora.

—Bueno, sí tengo pero no la traje. —Cuando salgo con Linda en lo menos que pienso es en hacer algo fuera de la ley. Ella no fuma, no bebe, no es ese tipo de persona.

—Entonces hay que improvisar.

Ambos nos acercamos a la recepcionista. Esta nos mira alzando una ceja, debe notar nuestra actitud sospechosa; hasta yo lo notaría. Nos da una mirada aburrida y nos atiende de la misma forma, pareciera que odia su trabajo.

—Buenas noches. —Linda, cordial como siempre —. Eh… pues… —No sabe ni cómo pedirlo, no me sorprende —. Una habitación, por favor.

—Su identificación —pide la mujer. Dio en el clavo.

Linda saca su cartera de la bolsa, se está tomando la improvisación demasiado en serio. Toma una tarjeta de quién sabe qué cosa y se la da. Al recibirla, la recepcionista se sorprende y nos mira a ambos.

—Tengo disponible la veinticuatro y la treinta.

¿Qué mierda hizo Linda?

—La treinta está bien.

—Qué pasen una buena noche —nos desea a la vez que nos entrega una llave. Hasta el semblante le cambió.

Después de que nos dice cómo llegar, Linda me vuelve a tomar del brazo y ambos nos dirigimos hacia la habitación treinta. Queda en el tercer piso, siendo la que está hasta el fondo. Realmente vamos a tener privacidad.

Linda abre el cuarto y los dos entramos al mismo tiempo. No parece nada del otro mundo; hay una cama, un buró y otra puerta la que supongo da a un baño o algo así.

—Es un lugar muy bonito —comenta Linda paseando la mirada.

—Si tú lo dices. —Yo no le veo nada de especial.

—No sabes ver detalles.

Ignorando eso, justo en ese instante la intriga de lo sucedido en la recepción vuelve a mí.

—Oye, ¿cómo le hiciste para que nos dieran la habitación?

—Solo le di dinero. Doblé los billetes y los puse detrás de un cupón.

—¿¡La sobornaste!? —Linda hoy sí que me ha sorprendido. ¿Ella, la defensora de la ética, haciendo tal cosa?

—Eso no importa, no pienses en ello. En este momento lo que importa eres tú.

Ella se lanza de nuevo hacia mí, vuelve a besarme. A pesar de que sigo sin terminar de creerme la situación, termino cayendo ante sus encantos, ¡es imposible no hacerlo!

Linda tiene razón: nunca hemos tenido una noche solo para nosotros dos, donde no tengamos más preocupaciones aparte de qué posiciones vamos a intentar. Este debe ser un gran paso hacia la mayoría de edad. ¡Benditos dieciocho!

De a poco Linda disminuye la intensidad. El beso se vuelve más lento, hasta un poco tierno diría. Linda me toma el rostro por las mejillas y me sonríe de forma dulce. Sin embargo, de nuevo sorprendiéndome, en lugar de volver a besarme la veo soltar un par de lágrimas.

—Realmente te amo, te amo como no he amado a nadie.

La declaración es hermosa. No es como si nunca me hubiera dicho o escrito algo similar —para mi cumpleaños pasado incluso me compuso una canción—, pero esta vez lo siento mucho más profundo. O quizá solo son ideas mías. No sé, no soy bueno en estas cosas.

—Yo también te amo. —Es lo único que se me ocurre responder, después de ese otro shock quedé en blanco. De cualquier modo Linda que yo no soy precisamente bueno con las palabras.

—Te lo digo en serio, muy en serio. Sí, eres mi primer novio, técnicamente el primer chico con el que me relacioné de esta manera, pero estoy segura de que como te quiero a ti no voy a querer a nadie. Pase lo que pase siempre recuerda eso, por favor.

Quiero hacer una broma con respecto a eso, pero al ver su semblante decido solo asentir y volver a besarla de manera suave. Esa es mi manera de responder a sus palabras. Soy torpe, soy más de acciones que de palabras.

—Vamos, no te pongas melancólica. Es mi cumpleaños, ¿no? —Ahora soy yo quien la toma por las mejillas, esta vez para limpiar sus lágrimas —. Mejor dime cuál es mi regalo. Estoy muy ansioso.

Quiero disipar esta atmósfera que de pronto nos envolvió. Por suerte lo logro.

Nuevamente Linda luce avergonzada.

—No es algo en sí —susurra, sonrojándose a morir.

—Más o menos ya tengo la idea de lo que es —le hago saber para que la vergüenza le pase un poco —. Siempre me ha gustado estar contigo, esta vez será mucho más especial.

—Y diferente —me interrumpe —. Quiero hacerlo de forma diferente.

Lo que vino a mi mente fue un oral, pero eso ya lo hemos hecho así que no sería algo nuevo. Estoy por preguntarle a qué se refiere, sin embargo, antes de poder pronunciar alguna palabra, ella toma mis manos y las baja por su cuerpo hasta colocarlas en su trasero. Tardo unos segundos en captar pero al hacerlo me sonrojo tanto o más que ella.

—¿Segura? —Necesito confirmar si realmente es lo que creo que es.

Ella asiente como respuesta.

—Una segunda primera vez, ¿no? —ríe para quitarse el bochorno —. Sería bonito.

—Doloroso. —Es en lo primero que pienso, eso es lo que tengo entendido.

—Pero es algo que quiero compartir contigo. Me siento segura y preparada.

Lo pienso un poco. No es que nunca hubiese tenido la fantasía, darle por detrás a mi novia es algo que vengo queriendo desde que vi una porno de la temática.

—¡Mira! —exclama, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Se aleja de mí y toma su bolsa la cual había dejado encima de la cama —. Traigo lo necesario: condones, lubricante. —Toma ambas cosas y me las acerca —. Te lo ruego, hagamos el amor de esa manera. Quiero hacerlo contigo así, solo contigo.

Ante su rostro, su suplica y su sonrojo, no puedo resistirme. Tomo lo que tiene entre las manos y lo lanzo a la cama para enfocarme en ella. La beso otra vez de manera arrebatada.

—Voy a confiar en ti —le digo, ella ríe.

—Y yo cuidaré de ti. —Linda continúa la broma.

La pasión regresa; las chamarras y los suéteres comienzan a estorbar. Cuando estamos desnudos vamos a la cama. Tenemos sexo normal una vez para luego prepararla para «nueva» la penetración. Estoy tan nervioso y excitado. Linda es la que me va indicando cómo hacerlo, al parecer se había visto un par de videos del tema; yo solo sigo sus instrucciones, no creo que las porno que he visto sean una buena referencia.

Y en eso se nos van las horas, en mí entrando por ese orificio y en ella intentando soportar la situación. Demasiadas emociones en una sola noche.

.

.

.

Después de descansar y asearnos, salimos del hotel rumbo a una farmacia para comprar algún medicamento para el dolor —a Linda le dolían demasiado las caderas—. La acompañé a su casa, nos despedimos con un beso y luego regresé a la mía.

El día siguiente transcurre muy normal, casi como si se tratara de un guion. Despierto, me visto, tomo el autobús, me encuentro con Mello, charlo con él, llego al colegio, supuestamente estudio, paso algo de tiempo con Linda y a la salida me dirijo de vuelta a casa, mas en esta ocasión Mello me acompaña.      

Los planes en los que quedamos ayer siguen en pie, pero en la mañana Elsa me pidió que quitara la nieve del patio de entrada; al parecer su casi novio iba a venir y quiere que tenga donde estacionar su coche. Cuando le mencioné que ya tenía cosas qué hacer, se enojó conmigo y me gritoneó que me iría mal si no la obedecía, lo que se traduce a no darme mi mesada. Como necesito el dinero para fumar y embriagarme, decido hacerle caso.

Mello ha venido para ayudarme a terminar más rápido. Mientras yo tiro la sal encima de la nieve, él la recoge con la pala y la amontona en la parte donde antes había césped. Si continuamos llevando este ritmo chance y terminemos pronto.

—Sabes. —Llevamos rato en silencio, ya me hace falta iniciar conversación —, creía que no sabías hacer este tipo de cosas, como de seguro en tu casa tienen quien lo haga.

Me gusta burlarme de su situación de rebelde-sin-causa-y-niño-acomodado; siempre hace unas rabietas tan graciosas por ello. Aunque en el fondo le tengo un poco de envidia, cómo me gustaría tener servidumbre en mi casa.

—No siempre fue así —explica, con el ceño fruncido —. De hecho mi situación mejoró desde que Halle se casó con Giovanni.

—Y aun así no lo quieres.

Mello me da una mala mirada, pero el enojo no le dura mucho. Continúa quitando nieve, ignorándome momentáneamente. Rio por ello. Es tan fácil sacarlo de sus casillas.

—Mejor cuéntame cómo te fue ayer —pregunta de pronto, sin dejar de hacer lo que hace.

—¿Cómo qué? —comienzo a rascarme la nariz. Ahora Mello ríe.

—No te preocupes, no me interesa saber si tuviste _suerte_. Solo dime si fueron a algún lado en especial o si hicieron algo fuera de lo común.

—Fuimos a un hotel —termino encogiéndome de hombros, intentando no darle importancia al asunto. Solo pido no ponerme rojo. 

—Ya. No digas más. Me queda claro.

Quedamos de nuevo en silencio. Nunca me ha gustado dar detalles de mi relación absolutamente a nadie, siento que eso es algo muy privado. No tanto por mí sino por respeto a Linda.

—Matt.

Cuando escucho mi nombre dejo lo que estoy haciendo. Mello también deja la pala de lado y se acerca de a mí. Frota sus manos un poco y las guarda en sus bolsillos, se nota que tiene frío; Es una nena en cuestiones invernales.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres descansar o cambiamos de roles?

—He estado pensando en algo.

—¿En qué? —Mello es siempre directo, me da mala espina cuando no va directo al grano.

—En lo que te dijo Alex de Linda.

—Ah. ¿Y eso qué? —me pongo a la defensiva. No puedo evitarlo, todavía me enoja el tema.

—Yo siento que él no te mintió. —Joder, ¿ahora tú también? —. ¿Por qué lo haría? No tiene razones. Además Near…

—Mello, para ti Near tiene la culpa hasta del calentamiento global. Y sí, es un hijo de puta y todo lo que quieras pero Linda no, ella no es así. Ella me ama, de verdad lo hace, me lo ha demostrado.

Mello suspira, pareciera que está contando hasta diez en su mente. Es lo malo de él, se enciende como pólvora, así sea por un verdadero pleito o por solo llevarle la contraria; no me gusta hacerlo enfadar por eso normalmente cedo ante sus ideas las crea correctas o no, pero en esta ocasión no estoy dispuesto a dar mi brazo a torcer. ¡Estoy cansado de este tema!

—Linda es incapaz de hacer algo como eso —continuo —, si llegara a sentir algo por otra persona me lo diría.

—¿Y por qué estás tan seguro? —pregunta, decidido —. No tiene que sentir algo por alguien, puede ser solo simple calentura.

—Ella no…

—Además, si tú le has fallado, ella también puede hacerlo.

—¡Yo nunca le he fallado! —grito, exaltado. ¿Pero de qué habla? Yo no…

—¿Y cuándo me besaste a mí, eh?

Eso es algo que ya había olvidado… Bueno, no, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera pienso en eso. Admito recordar ese momento de vez en vez —más que nada cuando miro a Mello a los ojos—, aunque termina quedando como algo sin trascendencia. Un error de borrachera y ya.

—Eso no cuenta —desvío la mirada, el solo hecho de recordarlo en este momento es bochornoso.

Comienzo a rascarme la nariz —¡maldito tic nervioso!—. Me gustaría decir un montón de cosas pero considero más prudente quedarme callado. Soy pacifista, casi tanto como un _hippie_ que sí se baña y que, lamentablemente, no fuma marihuana.

Para no hacer esta discusión más grande prefiero fingir que me quedé sin argumentos; Mello creerá que ha ganado y seguiremos quitando la nieve. Tampoco es como si tuviera ganas de pelearme con él, menos ahora que tenemos tan buenos planes para en la tarde.

—¿Por qué no cuenta? —Creo que él sí quiere pelear conmigo, y al parecer está tan enojado que quiere seguir echando en cara ese maldito beso —. Digo, fue un beso muy apasionado. Y de no haber sido por mi pene habrías terminado follando conmigo.

—¡Pero tienes pene! Y por suerte eso no pasó. Además tengo la teoría de que esas bebidas tenían algo.

—Ese no es el punto. Lo que quiero decir es que así como tú tuviste ese… desliz, Linda pudo tener uno también.

—¡Que no!

—¿¡Por qué eres tan terco!? —grita ahora sí muy enfadado. Está rojo de coraje.

—¿Terco yo? ¡Y tú qué! ¡Tú eres la terquedad hecha persona!

—¡Dios, Matt!

Ahora yo soy el que intenta contar hasta diez. Inhalo, exhalo, y así muchas veces. No quiero perder los estribos de nuevo, no ahora, no con Mello. Recuerda, Matt, eres un pacifista, ¡un jodido pacifista! ¡Esto podría arruinar tu historial para el _Nobel de la Paz_!

—Mira, no me importa lo que Alex haya dicho, yo confío en ella —intento explicar lo más tranquilo que puedo —. Y sí, le fallé en esa ocasión. —Ok, eso cuesta admitirlo —. Pero fue un error.  

—Error que ella igual pudo cometer.

—Y sigues con lo mismo —exclamo ya cansado del asunto. Discutir con Mello es como discutir con una pared, y en verdad creo que sería más fácil hacer entrar a la pared en razón.

—Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado inocente. Te falta ver las cosas con un poco más de malicia.

—¿O sea que según tu lógica debo desconfiar de todos?

—Al menos no confiar ciegamente en nadie.

Mello se cruza de brazos. Me mira socarrón, como si con su último argumento hubiera ganado la discusión. Una parte de mí sigue pensando que es mejor dejar las cosas así y ya no hacer tanto escándalo, la otra piensa más o menos lo mismo. Ya no tengo nada de ganas de discutir, aparte si me peleara con Mello me quedaría sin amigos.

—Como sea, eso no quiere decir que Linda sea capaz de eso —vuelvo a decir cansinamente. Deseo dar por terminado el asunto.

—¿De ponerse ebria y casi follar con un chico en una fiesta…?

—Ya, Mello, dejemos este tema por la paz y sigamos quitando nieve. Se nos hará tarde.

—¿…Así como tú te pusiste ebrio y casi follas conmigo? —continua. Es estresante.

—Algo que nunca volverá a pasar. Ni contigo ni con nadie.

—¿Cuánto apuestas?

Antes de que pueda responder, Mello me toma por el brazo. Me acerca a él de un tirón y, aprovechando que estoy en shock, me agarra por los hombros. Por un momento creí que iba a abrazarme o a susurrarme algo, pero que me esté besando es algo que me toma por sorpresa.

Es un beso… extraño, ni siquiera puedo distinguir si me agrada o no —aunque la respuesta más probable es que no—. Siento su respiración contra mi rostro y eso también es raro. Mueve sus labios contra los míos de forma suave, aprieta el agarre en mis hombros. Él mantiene los ojos cerrados, yo los tengo abiertos; al no querer desentonar más, los cierro.

A diferencia de la primera vez, no hay música, ni gente, ni alcohol alrededor. Solo estamos él, yo, la nieve, y las personas que puedan vernos. Cuando a mi mente llega esa posibilidad, me separo bruscamente. Miro hacia los lados esperando que nadie nos haya visto. Me siento algo paranoico. A Mello parece no importarle, cuando está molesto solo puede prestar atención a la causa de su estado de ánimo quien en este caso soy yo.

—Ves, volvió a pasar —dice muy quitado de la pena —. Volviste a serle infiel.

Lo miro, incrédulo. ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? A ver, estábamos discutiendo, me besa, ahora me revela entre líneas que me estaba dando una lección… ¡Joder! Demasiado por digerir en menos de un minuto.

—A ver, a ver, esto ni siquiera cuenta como infidelidad. Es… un beso. Y tú eres mi amigo, no te veo de _esa_ forma.

—Cuando toda esta mierda pasó, el que armó drama fuiste tú. ¿Cuántas veces no te dije que solo era un beso? Pero al parecer para ti fue infidelidad o algo así.

—¡Estaba confundido por haber besado a un hombre!

—Confundido porque besarme te gustó. Admítelo. Eso para ti cuenta como traición.

¿No era mejor dejar todo esto enterrado? ¿Por qué me viene a echar en cara ahora todo esto? No me gusta pensar en ello, ¡nunca me detuve a pensarlo!

—No me gustó —declaro. Me parece extraño que haya titubeado al decirlo.

—Te gustó.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Por favor, dejemos esto por la paz. Esta conversación es muy gay.

—Pero aún no has entendido mi punto.

—No hay nada qué entender. No cuenta como infidelidad porque el beso ni siquiera me gustó y yo no siento nada _homo_ por ti.

—Demuéstralo.

Ahora soy yo el que se acerca, le tomo también por los hombros y le planto un beso. Sus mejillas están frías pero su boca es cálida. Esta sensación sí me recuerda un poco a lo que sentí aquella vez en la sala de Beyond, cuando caí encima de él y comenzamos a devorarnos mutuamente.

Con mis pulgares acaricio su rostro suavemente y cambio la cabeza de ángulo para poder encajar mejor con él, me sobresalto un poco al sentir que Mello también toma mis mejillas y las acuna entre sus manos con una delicadeza que no creía que tuviera. Con su lengua delinea mis labios, y supongo que el éxtasis del momento es tanto que termino abriendo la boca para darle paso a su lengua.

Nuestras lenguas se enredan, las caricias son tiernas, la temperatura empieza a subir. Estoy besando a mi mejor amigo, y peor aún, ¡estoy besando de nuevo a un chico y lo estoy disfrutando!

Supongo que esto sí es infidelidad.

Nos separamos luego de un largo rato, aun así no retiro las manos de su rostro ni él retira las suyas del mío. Sus mejillas ahora se sienten cálidas, supongo que por el sonrojo y el calor del momento; no quiero ni imaginarme en qué condiciones me encuentro yo.

Permanecemos mirándonos de manera fija; ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que había observado sus ojos tan de cerca. Su mirada es como el cielo del verano y me siento cursi al pensar en esa comparación, cursi y homosexual.

—Matt, esto…

Sus palabras son interrumpidas por el sonido de un claxon. Nos separamos al instante, intentando actuar de la forma más natural posible y fallando brutalmente. Un auto color gris se estaciona frente a la casa y, al reconocer de quién se trata, trato de ignorar todo lo que ha sucedido.

—¡Papá! —grito al mismo tiempo que me dirijo al auto.

Lástima que el cosquilleo en mis labios no halla desparecido, sigue ahí y supongo que seguirá. Mas por el momento prefiero concentrarme en otra cosa.

.

.

.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Dude, analiza las pistas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

**ǀ** **D** rama **Q** ueen **ǀ**

 

Capítulo 12:

**_Dude, analiza las pistas_ **

.

.

 

.

.

Me quedo estático en mi misma posición, mirando a Matt dirigirse donde su padre. Intento concentrarme en ellos en lugar de meditar lo ocurrido hacía apenas escasos segundos. Es más sencillo intentar no darle importancia a permitir que mi mente se vuelva un caos todavía mayor.

Besé a Matt. Lo besé. Nos besamos. Sacudo mi cabeza como si de esa forma fuera a desechar la imagen; es una lástima que las cosas no sean tan sencillas como eso. Al final opto por limpiarme los labios con la manga de mi chaqueta, tal vez si _oculto_ la evidencia logre convencerme de que el asunto no tiene la menor importancia. Joder, ¿por qué es tan difícil dejarlo pasar?

Vuelvo a ver a Matt y a su padre. Ellos lucen normales, un padre y su hijo compartiendo una conversación como tantos otros. Al menos me alivia saber que el señor Jeevas no vio nada, de ser así todo sería mucho peor. El solo imaginarlo me provoca un nudo en el estómago. A ver, ¿cómo le explicas al padre de tu mejor amigo que acabas de besar a su hijo en el patio delantero de su casa a plena luz del día? Simplemente no hay manera.

Como mi mejor amigo pareció olvidarse de mi existencia, decido acercarme a donde ellos para despedirme y salir corriendo hacia mi casa. Nunca he sido de los que huyen pero esta situación parece superarme. Necesito ordenar ideas y teniendo de frente a Matt no voy a lograr nada.

—¡Mello, ven! —exclama Matt cuando todavía estoy un par de metros alejado de él. Al notarme tan cerca sonríe; pareciera que se ha olvidado de lo que pasó —. Papá, él es Mello, mi amigo del que tanto te hablé.

Cuando estoy frente al señor y, a manera de distarcción, decido analizarlo. Matt no se parece en nada a él a excepción del color de ojos; tiene una estatura promedio, cabello oscuro que hace más notorias las pocas canas que tiene y poseé una sonrisa de esas que logran que te cuestiones si le duele o no sonreír. Parece una buena persona, aunque curiosamente no logro hacerme a la idea de que él es el padre de Matt. Al igual que Elsa, luce demasiado joven como para tener un hijo de dieciocho años.

—Eres justo como Mail te describió —menciona, no sé si sentirme halagado —. Ahora solo falta conocer si tu personalidad coincide con los relatos de mi hijo.

—Espero que le haya contado cosas buenas. —Soy amable con el señor, en cambio a Matt le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, más le vale haber hablado bien de mí. Me sonríe a modo de respuesta.

Comenzamos a charlar de cosas sin trascendencia; que si la escuela, que si las clases, que si yo tengo novia y cómo llegué a Winchester. Justo en ese momento, Elsa sale de la casa un tanto exasperada, esa mujer no sabe esconder sus emociones negativas. Abre la boca, de seguro para regañarnos por no haber terminado de retirar la nieve, mas al ver al padre de su hijo se queda callada un rato.

—¡Matthew, no te esperábamos! —grita a modo de saludo, yendo a su encuentro. El aludido también da un par de pasos hasta encontrarse con ella.

Por mi parte suelto una risa. Matt me mira extrañado, alza una ceja y se me queda viendo esperando una explicación. Niego con la cabeza, es en verdad gracioso.

—Te dicen «Matt» por tu padre. Qué original.

—Oye —se queja, parece avergonzado —, iba a llamarme «Matthew» también pero a última hora mi mamá cambió de opinión. Aun así se quedó el «Matt».

—Bueno, queda como un dato curioso.

Lo miro, siempre lo hacemos cuando compartimos alguna broma, sin embargo en esta ocasión es diferente. Apenas nuestras miradas se cruzan recuerdo lo sucedido, más bien ambos lo hacemos ya que él desvía su mirada hacia otra dirección. Intento que el sentimiento no me domine y termino por intentar mantener contacto cara a cara pero en lugar de concentrarme en sus ojos me dedico a observar sus pecas y su nariz.

—Es bueno que tu papá ahora sí viniera —atino a decir. Es lo más acertado que se me ocurre, no voy a mencionar «oye, qué bueno estuvo el beso, ¿verdad?» —. ¿Te aclaró por qué no vino antes?

—El embarazo de Rachel se complicó. —Doy por hecho que esa mujer es la novia de su padre —. Pero ya todo está bien y de hecho voy a tener una hermana.

—Supongo que… felicidades.

—Eres un asco para esto.

Volvemos a reír, a compartir la broma. Noto que también hace un gran esfuerzo por sostenerme la mirada pero el que no deje de rascarse la nariz no es muy buena señal. Lo entiendo, también estoy ansioso pero sé aparentar mucho mejor. Repito el mantra «fue solo un beso, solo un beso» en mi mente una y otra vez. Mierda, ¿por qué tuve que besarlo?

Estábamos muy bien como para arruinarlo de esta manera. Meses de amistad tirados a la basura por un arrebato sin fundamentos… Vale, debo calmarme, comienzo a sonar como el mismo Matt, como un verdadero melodramático.

Lo mejor que puedo hacer es lo mismo que hice la vez pasada: tratar esto como lo que es, un suceso sin demasiada importancia, un beso como cualquier otro que no significó absolutamente nada para mí. Sí, estoy nervioso y siento que voy a vomitar pero es porque besé a mi mejor amigo y sea como sea eso mueve algo dentro de uno mismo. Eso es lo que pasa, eso debe ser lo que pasa, tal y como la vez anterior.

—Supongo que la salida se cancela —digo, necesito sacar otro tema de conversación. Es mejor hacer como si nada, de esa manera el asunto del beso queda relegado.

Matt suelta un suspiro no muy bien disimulado. Debe agradecer el que haya decidido no aunar más en el tema.

—Hasta nuevo aviso. —Pareciera un poco aliviado de eso también; supongo que luego de besarnos lo último que quería era pasar tiempo a solas conmigo, el que su padre llegara debió caerle como anillo al dedo —. Podemos reanudar todo para cuando mi papá se haya ido, igual no suele quedarse mucho tiempo, un par de días a lo mucho.

—¿Te parece este sábado?

—No veo porqué no.

—Entonces es un hecho.

Nos sonreímos de nueva cuenta el uno al otro. Agradezco que a pesar de la tensión ambos hagamos el esfuerzo de actuar como si nada, eso me deja ver que la amistad que tenemos es sincera y que un detalle como ese no va a arruinarla.

Un beso nos unió pero otro no logrará que nos separemos.

—Bueno, habiendo arreglado eso, me voy.

—¿No te quedas? —pregunta Matt.

—Vas a querer pasar tiempo con tus padres ahora, no te quito la oportunidad —abre los ojos más de la cuenta, parece realmente sorprendido; no entiendo porqué tanto. Él mismo me ha dicho que le gustan esos momentos, pues yo no pienso arruinárselos —. ¿Irás a clases mañana?

—No —sonríe de manera nerviosa. Eso también me lo esperaba.

—Nos vemos cuando tengas tiempo para mí en tu agenda. —Me hago el afectado, logro sacarle una risa.

—Tengo espacio el sábado, ya te confirmé.

—Pues eso espero.

Me dirijo hacia mi motocicleta. Tomo el casco y me lo coloco para luego montarme en mi vehículo. Matt, quien me había acompañado, mira a su alrededor y después hacia mí.

—¿También te vas para no recoger más nieve, verdad?

—Tardaste en captar —rio al mismo tiempo que enciendo el motor.

Me termino de despedir con un gesto de mano, después emprendo marcha hacia mi hogar. Debo reconocer que ya estaba cansado de recoger nieve pero también me urgía alejarme de Matt y poder despejar mi mente. Un paseo en moto siempre me ayuda.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, tal y como me avisó, Matt no asiste a clases, ese no tan insignificante detalle vuelve mi día una mierda. No es que no me hable con nadie más del salón pero con ninguno de mis compañeros me llevo tan bien como con aquel idiota; me hace falta Matt, no me cuesta reconocerlo, pero tampoco es como si fuera a lloriquear por los rincones añorando su presencia. Nunca lo haría, menos ahora.

Lo que a hoy concierne me dedico a sobrevivir a las clases. Tomo apuntes, pongo mi mejor cara ante Yagami, finjo que presto atención con Mikami —los dos profesores que me tocaron de nuevo este semestre— y con los demás hago más o menos lo mismo. Aunque no lo parezca estoy esforzándome, necesito mejorar mis notas, más luego de los exámenes pasados en los que Alex me superó con creces; lo único que me alegró de ello fue ver la cara de desconcierto del imbécil de Near.

La hora de receso llega y Sayu me arrastra hacia la cafetería para que almuerce con ella. Esta vez no tengo manera de zafarme diciendo que comeré con Matt así que me resigno a seguirle el juego, de cualquier manera tampoco es como si tuviera una mejor opción, era esto o quedarme en el salón solo como asocial y, peor aún, con Near. Todo lo que me lleve a Near es mierda por ello la compañía de Sayu es mucho más atractiva en todos los sentidos.

Me toca comer con ella y con Linda, y no me la paso tan mal. Sayu es agradable y Linda es simpática, creo que nunca me había dado la oportunidad de tratarlas más allá de _la insufrible hermana del profesor más hijo de puta_ y _la novia de mi mejor_. Las personas como yo que nos quedamos con la primera imagen que nos brinda una persona, aunque tampoco puedo negar que he tenido mis excepciones a esa regla.

Cuando el descanso termina, Linda se excusa con que tiene que ir al baño para dejarme a solas con su amiga. Sayu no pierde el tiempo y no desperdicia la oportunidad. Todo el trayecto, desde la cafetería hasta el salón de clases, se la pasa encima de mí charlando acerca de cosas que no me detengo a meditar; sé que soy un completo idiota con ella, que con eso de mantener una línea entre nosotros me he vuelto un verdadero imbécil, sin embargo, a pesar de mis desplantes, Sayu sigue ahí. Tal vez sea masoquista y le gusta que la traten mal o quizá solo le gusto demasiado, prefiero pensar que es lo primero.

Al llegar al salón, la mayoría ya se encuentra ahí, a excepción de Linda quien dijo que iría al baño. Eso no me llama tanto la atención hasta el momento en que me doy cuenta que Near, extrañamente, tampoco está. Lo primero que llega a mi mente son las palabras que Alex le dijo a Matt, y es que a mí nadie puede sacarme de la cabeza que él no estaba mintiendo.  

Para empezar, Alex no es ese tipo de persona; de lo poco que lo llegué a tratar pude darme cuenta que a pesar de todos sus defectos nunca se metió con nadie, más bien parecía ser una persona moralista incapaz de perjudicar a alguien sin fundamento; que sea un puto es otra historia. Por otro lado está Near el cual sí es un hijo de puta a quien no le importaría pasar por encima de lo que fuera para obtener lo que quiere; y no, esto no se trata de si me cae mal o si lo detesto, aunque sí admito que un poco hay de esas cosas. Lo de Near no fue odio a primera vista, lo que me desagradó fue la actitud que tuvo para conmigo al momento en que me disculpé por haberle tirado la sopa en el saco. Mis palabras se las pasó por el arco del triunfo y continuó con su aire altanero y arrogante, sin importarle cómo pudo haberme hecho sentir. Esa es una característica que yo le adjudico a una mala persona.

El factor que no me cuadra tanto es Linda la cual a simple vista tampoco parece una zorra, al contrario, ella es un poco como Alex, centrada y buena, pero tampoco es como si la hubiera tratado lo suficiente como para poder estar cien por ciento seguro de esa afirmación. Aparte, aunque parece que adora a Matt con el alma, me consta que en esa relación él da mucho más por ella que viceversa, de hecho hace tan solo un par de meses Matt se lamentaba por la indiferencia de su novia para todo lo que tuviera que ver con él.

Por esos detalles no puedo quitarme la idea de que entre Near y Linda sí hay algo y de que las probabilidades de que le estén viendo la cara a Matt son bastante altas, mas no pienso dar ningún paso sin haber comprobado ninguna de mis sospechas.

—Pensaba, Mello; mis padres no estarán en casa y mi hermano…?

En ese momento, Linda hace acto de presencia en el salón, a los pocos minutos entra Near y seguido de él está el profesor Mikami. No parece haber nada fuera de lo común en esa escena más que el hecho de que Linda y Near llegaron al último pudiendo haber pasado algunos minutos antes juntos.

—¿Qué dices, Mello?

Me le quedo mirando a Near esperando ver algo distinto en él, no obstante no hay nada. Su uniforme continua impecable y la expresión en su rostro es igual de pedante y estoica que siempre.

—¿Mello?

—Ah, sí —decido volver a prestarle atención a Sayu, mira que en verdad soy un desconsiderado —. Lo que dices suena bien.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí, además no tengo nada más qué hacer. —La verdad no sé ni a qué se refiere, no recuerdo muy bien lo que me dijo; solo sé que me invitó a algo, con suerte a la cafetería de la otra vez.

—Entonces te espero en mi casa a las ocho.

—Luego me das tu dirección por mensaje.

—¡De acuerdo!

Luego de ello, se levanta de la paleta de mi butaca —lugar en el que estuvo sentada todo el tiempo—y se encamina rápidamente hacia el lugar de Linda. Sayu luce muy animada, tanto que al parecer contagia a Linda; ambas comienzan a cotillear y ahí es cuando dejo de mirarlas. Esa clase de asuntos no me interesan.

Lo que resta del día escolar continuo con la duda, al menos ya encontré algo más con que ocupar mi mente en lugar de seguir recordando la escena del día anterior con Matt. A final de cuentas sigo pensando en él pero esta vez de una manera diferente y eso logra tranquilizarme un poco. No es como si me sintiera bien conmigo mismo al momento de rememorar ese beso. Más que sentirme gay, me siento culpable y ni siquiera sé por qué. Quizá es un poco de remordimiento por haber estado a punto de arruinar nuestra amistad, quién sabe.

Las clases terminan luego de un rato que me pareció eterno. Comienzo a guardar mis cosas, aunque cuando veo a Near que lo hace de manera lenta decido imitarlo para hacer tiempo. Uno a uno los demás comienzan a salir del salón; Alex es de los primeros en abandonar el aula yendo detrás de él Beyond quien le pisa los talones, Linda y Sayu son las siguientes y esta última me guiña un ojo antes de salir. Al final solo quedamos Near y yo. Cuando Near se cuelga su mochila, yo hago lo mismo y me adelanto hasta la puerta para impedirle el paso.

—Tengo algo de prisa, ¿me dejas pasar? —Sus palabras son amables, sé que sus intenciones no.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué tan apurado?

—¿En verdad te interesa? ¿Acaso yo te pregunto acerca de tu vida privada?

—Así que sí tienes _vida privada_.

—¿Qué buscas exactamente?

No creo que se sienta acorralado, más bien de verdad debe tener prisa por llegar al lugar al que sea que vaya. Tal vez va a reunirse con Linda, aunque me parece demasiado temprano para eso.

—Near, ¿cómo es que tú sabes de los problemas en la relación de Matt Y Linda?

Eso fue ir demasiado al grano.

Poco antes de terminar el semestre pasado, ocurrió algo un tanto curioso que en su momento no le presté demasiada atención. Solo atiné a enojarme. Estábamos en el salón de clases sin hacer nada cuando de pronto escuché a Near diciéndole a alguien que él suponía que Linda y Matt terminarían debido a la indiferencia de ella para con los asuntos personales de él, un problema del que nadie más sabía aparte de los involucrados y de mí, tal vez Sayu también.

Escucharlo decir eso me enojó. Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí a encararlo. Los demás que estaban con Near se alejaron al verme alterado —lo cual demuestra que el idiota no es tan asocial como parece o que al menos puede permitirse la compañía de personas si eso le conviene—. Al final terminé gritándole y hasta lo empujé. De no haber sido por Matt que intervino, juro que le habría partido la cara.

Regresado a lo importante, el punto es que Near sabía algo que no debía saber, o en dado caso también significaría que presta demasiada atención a Matt y a Linda como para saberlo. En cualquiera de las dos posibilidades su actitud resulta sospechosa.

—Ya te lo dije, es obvio. Y si eso es todo…

Antes de que intente salir, vuelvo a bloquearle el paso. Como me gustaría ver que se molestara por eso, para mi mala suerte su rostro sigue con los mismos putos gestos de siempre.

—Aún no he terminado.

Near me mira a los ojos, es de los pocos que logran sostenerme la mirada tanto tiempo y doy por hecho que también pertenezco a la minoría que logra hacer lo mismo para con él. Luego de unos segundos de permanecer así, cuando se da cuenta que en verdad no va a poder conmigo, comienza a retorcerse un mechón de cabello.

—Mello, en verdad tengo prisa.

—¿Te interesa Linda? —Con Near hay que ser siempre directo, no estoy seguro si es porque él no entiende entre líneas o para no permitirle que enrede más el asunto. Sea como sea más vale prevenir.

—Esta conversación no tiene sentido —alega —. Solo piensa, me estás preguntando si tengo alguna clase de interés en la nova de tu amigo. Tengo entiendo que eso es demasiado extraño.

—No le des vueltas al asunto, ¿te interesa o no?

—A ti no es a la persona que voy a responderle eso.

—¿Entonces es un sí?

Near no da su brazo a torcer, aprovecha que bajé la guardia para intentar escabullirse por un costado. Lástima que sea tan lento y que mis reflejos sean demasiado buenos. Lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y vuelvo a pararlo donde estaba.

—Estoy hablando en serio, idiota, no colmes mi paciencia.

—Yo también estoy hablando en serio —rebate —. Por más amigo que seas de Matt este es un asunto que tampoco te concierne, ¿o en verdad él te interesa tanto como para intervenir en esto?

No sé en qué sentido insinuó eso pero tampoco me voy a detener a averiguarlo. Aprovechando el agarre, lo sacudo para después aventarlo. Near logra mantener el equilibrio, no se cae esta vez.

—Entonces sí te interesa —afirma, el ligero tono burlón que distingo en su voz me causa hasta asco.

—Es mi amigo, no te confundas.

—Claro, tu amigo —continúa el juego.

—A diferencia de ti, yo sí puedo entablar una relación así con alguien, un cariño incondicional.

—Y está bien, Mello. Sabes, mientras más intentas justificarlo, más evidente es.

¿En qué momento cambiamos de papeles? ¿No se suponía que yo llevaba las riendas de la discusión? No cabe duda que Near es el diablo.

De ese shock no me es fácil reponerme, Near toma ventaja de esto y ahora sí logra cruzar el umbral de la puerta directo a los pasillos. Cuando me percato de que ya no está, giro sobre mis talones y lo veo a un par de pasos lejos de mí. Ya no hay nadie por los pasillos, pareciera que en ese piso solo quedamos él y yo.

—Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. —Pareciera como si Near me reconfortara. Suelto un gruñido, exasperado. ¡Cómo lo detesto! —. Así como espero tú también puedas guardar el mío.

Cuando estoy molesto no me permito meditar nada más allá de mi propio enojo.

.

.

.

Me paso el resto del día lamentándome por mi mala suerte. Me siento inquieto, expuesto, como si hubieran descubierto algo que llevaba tiempo ocultando. En parte no entiendo esa sensación; Near dijo cosas idiotas que no tienen el menor sentido, o al menos las insinuó. Y no, Matt no me interesa de _esa_ forma. Sin embargo, aún y cuando lo repita una y otra vez no logro sentirme a gusto con todo esto.

Dejo mi celular sobre la cómoda a un lado de mi cama. Los párpados me pesan demasiado, siento que en cualquier momento me quedaré dormido. Podría hacerlo, ya terminé las tareas y no tengo más pendientes. Con eso en mente me levanto para dirigirme al closet y sacar mi pijama. Quizá me ponga a ver alguna película.

Cuando estoy por sacarme la ropa, mi celular vibra varias veces. Por curiosidad voy a tomarlo; no creo que sea Matt, debe estar ocupado con su padre, y fuera de él no me hablo tanto con nadie más. Desbloqueo la pantalla para salir de dudas.

«Estoy ansiosa por nuestra reunión de hoy, ya te estoy esperando. Por cierto, mi dirección es St. Claire #23».

Se trata de Sayu. Es ahí cuando recuerdo que me invitó a quién sabe qué mientras estábamos charlando en el salón. La verdad no tengo demasiadas ganas de salir, estoy agotado en todos los sentidos, pero tampoco quiero seguir siendo tan mierda con ella, no soy tan desalmado.

Entre quedarme a ver películas y reunirme con Sayu la segunda opción es más atractiva, además no tengo nada qué perder.

Es una suerte que no me haya cambiado. Vuelvo a dejar la pijama donde estaba y en su lugar tomo una chaqueta, una bufanda y unos guantes. Al ya estar listo bajo hacia la salida; no voy a avisarle a Halle ni a Giovanni, escuché que estaban en un _momento de pareja_ y realmente no deseo interrumpir.   

Tomo mi motocicleta y emprendo camino hacia la dirección de Sayu. El tiempo que llevo viviendo en esta ciudad ha sido suficiente como para aprenderme la ubicación de la mayoría de las calles, al menos de las principales, gracias a eso logro llegar a la casa de los Yagami con un elegante retraso de… muchos minutos.

Es una casa grande y cuidada, a los padres de Sayu deben irles bien; ese será un tema de conversación para nuestra salida, a qué se dedican en su casa. Con eso en mente me acerco a tocar la puerta. Al instante escucho pasos acercarse.

—¿A qué debo tu visita, Keehl? —No es como si no hubiera prevenido que podría encontrare con Yagami, después de todo también vive ahí; solo que preferiría no haber tenido el _placer_ de saludarlo.

—¿Está Sayu? —No sé qué tanto me estoy arriesgando, aparte no puedo improvisar nada. Si no vengo por su hermana, ¿a qué más vendría?

Light Yagami no se inmuta, su mirada me demuestra que está molesto pero hace todo por mantener la compostura. Me cierra la puerta en la cara y vuelvo a escuchar movimiento adentro. Alcanzo a oír la voz de Sayu mas no distingo con claridad lo que sea que se estén diciendo.

Luego de unos minutos que se me antojaron eternos, Light vuelve a abrirme la puerta acompañado de Sayu. Esta vez me permiten entrar al vestíbulo. Ella luce preciosa, como una de esas _idols_ japonesas de los videos que Matt me muestra a veces; algo me ha pegado de sus gustos frikis.

—¿Van a ir al cine? —Light pregunta mientras se coloca un abrigo. Sayu asiente de forma muy eufórica.

—Sí, y Mello me traerá apenas termine la película. —Habiendo dicho eso dirige la mirada hacia mí. Asiento —. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Yagami no parece muy convencido, a pesar de ello no hace nada por impedir que su hermana salga conmigo. Termina por colocarse una bufanda e intercala la mirada entre ambos, la detiene en su hermana.

—Entonces cuídate, no regreses muy tarde —le sonríe de forma dulce. Abro los ojos más de la cuenta. Vaya, el profesor Yagami sí sonríe.

Sayu se despide de su hermano y este sale de la casa. El ambiente se siente más ligero al instante. Ya más relajado, miro a Sayu. También le sonrío.

—Vamos al cine antes de perder la función.

Doy un par de pasos hacia la puerta, sin embargo, justo en ese instante, Sayu me toma por el brazo, impidiendo que dé un paso más. Alzo una ceja sin comprender. ¿Me perdí de algo?

—Ya Light se fue, no tienes qué seguir fingiendo. —Sí, me perdí de algo, eso me pasa por no poner atención cuando me habla —. La película la vamos a ver aquí, vamos a mi habitación.

Tira de mí para que la siga. Ya ni siquiera presto atención a más detalles de su casa por quedarme pensando en su propuesta. No soy nada ingenuo, sé las intenciones que tiene. Cuando una chica te invita a su casa, te permite entrar a su habitación y dice que quiere ver una película, está gritando que se muere por tener sexo. Esto es nuevo para mí, no el tener sexo sino queuna chica va a llevarme a la cama, no al revés.

Subimos escaleras arriba e ingresamos en la primera puerta que queda a la izquierda. Cuando Sayu enciende la luz siento que me encandila. Es una habitación amplia, se nota que es de una chica por donde lo veas; no será toda rosa pero el toque femenino está por todos lados.

Supongo que esta es la última oportunidad que tengo de echarme para atrás. Bien, sus padres al parecer no están, su hermano tampoco, le tengo ganas, ella a mí también, siempre llevo condones, supongo que ella ya no es virgen… pero, ¿en verdad debería hacer esto? He tratado demasiado mal a Sayu como para ahora pretender que estoy genuinamente interesado en ella y tirármela. Además esto va a traer consecuencias, Sayu de seguro va a ilusionarse y no tengo nada de ganas de comenzar algo serio con alguien.

Debo irme ahora mismo. Sayu hará alguna rabieta y quizá deje de hablarme pero a la larga será lo mejor. Me lo agradecerá algún día.    

—Ponte cómodo —dice a la vez que señala la cama —, ¿qué tipo de películas te gustan?

Bien, es más difícil de lo que imaginé.

—La que sea está bien.

—Pondré una de terror. —Un clásico. Con el pretexto de que «tienen miedo» las mujeres aprovechan para arrejuntarse y también está el hecho que muchos filmes de terror tienen escenas medio porno. Es un arma efectiva —. Espero te guste.

Cuando estoy por rechazar la oferta de Sayu y dar la media vuelta, ella procede a quitarse su abrigo de manera lenta, además comienza a desabrochar algunos botones de su suéter con el pretexto tan idiota de que comienza a tener calor. Sayu no tiene las tetas demasiado grandes pero con el que me deje ver su escote me pone un poco. Soy de los que se prenden con gestos, no tanto por ver cuerpos exuberantes.

Al final, como cualquier hombre, termino por caer. Me recuesto en la cama mientras ella pone la película en el dvd. Intento enfocarme en el detalle de que Sayu sí tiene una televisión en su cuarto mientras yo no —Giovanni sí iba a ponerme una pero Halle alegó que de ser así jamás saldría de mi habitación—, mas me es imposible en el momento en que ella se coloca a mi lado.

Me siento como un inexperto, es más, ni cuando fue mi primera vez me puse así de nervioso. Supongo que esta vez siento que tengo más qué perder. Suelto un suspiro, espero de esa manera poder liberar un poco de tensión. Debería dejar que las cosas fluyan por sí solas, quizá ni siquiera pase nada. Al menos con todo este alboroto he podido dejar de pensar en Matt y en las estúpidas palabras del estúpido de Near.

La película es mala, no necesito ser un experto en esos temas para saberlo, tampoco da tanto miedo; Sayu exagera sus reacciones cuando hay una escena a la que deberíamos temerle. Me abraza de manera fuerte, tomando mi brazo y apretándolo contra su busto. La hora y media que duró la película me la pasé más concentrado en sus senos que en la burda trama del grupo de amigos perseguidos por un asesino, y para hacerlo peor ni siquiera hubo porno.

—Realmente me dio miedo —finge admitir. Yo solo me encojo de hombros —, ¿a ti qué te pareció?

—Algo mala, la verdad. —Honestidad ante todo.

No obstante, en lugar de tomarlo mal, ella sonríe. Ella debe estar encantada con todo esto.

—Tú ni siquiera la viste. Parecías estar más concentrado en otra cosa.

Se acomoda de una forma en la que me permite ver su escote de forma más clara y, para incrementar aquello, desabotona todo su suéter. Me quedo mirándole esa parte con atención, no voy a fingir demencia en este momento.

Eso la pone demasiado feliz. A pesar del frío, ahora se retira la blusa permitiendo que observe su sostén. Está siendo demasiado directa. Sabía que no era una chica precisamente tímida pero esto sí logra tomarme por sorpresa.   

—Sayu, espera…

—No te preocupes. Mis padres salieron de viaje y Light va a con un amigo, no va a venir nadie a molestarnos.

—No es eso. Tú y yo no deberíamos hacer esto.

—No me salgas con que no lo quieres. Sé que lo buscas desde el primer día. —Igual no tanto así pero admito que desde hace varios meses es una de las principales protagonistas de mis fantasías húmedas —. Mello, no voy a arrepentirme después, no te preocupes por eso, tampoco voy a obligarte a nada luego dé. Es solo que quiero compartir esto contigo.

Sus argumentos no me convencen del todo. Va a manipulare luego como lo hace la mayoría de las mujeres. En verdad no entiendo cómo es que las chicas siguen creyendo que ese truco va a surtir efecto. Vamos, ningún tipo va a enamorarse solo porque te acuestes con él, las cosas no son así de simples; de ser así ya me hubiera enamorado un par de veces en mi vida en lugar de las cero que llevo.

Me le quedo mirando las tetas de Sayu un rato más —sí, las tetas; no significa tanto para mí como para verla a los ojos—. Debo reconocer que también estoy necesitado, desde que llegué a vivir aquí no he tenido nada qué ver con nadie, lo más cercano que he tenido con el sexo son los besos que me he dado con Matt y eso no se escucha para nada bien.

Durante estos meses solo me he besado dos veces con Matt y, joder, ahora que tengo la oportunidad de estar con una chica estoy a punto de desperdiciarla. A este paso me volveré verdaderamente homosexual. Si quiero convencerme a mí mismo —y de paso al imbécil de Near— de que Matt no me interesa de _esa_ forma, entonces debo volver a ser como antes en estos aspectos: follarme a la chica sin que me interesen las consecuencias.

El profesor Yagami puede irse a la mierda, si me detesta sin haberme follado a su hermana, que realmente me la tire no hará mucha diferencia; Matt lleva insistiéndome tanto tiempo que le haga caso a Sayu, ¿pues qué cree? ¡Por fin lo haré! ¡Y también chúpate esa Near! ¡Me siguen gustando las mujeres!

Con eso en mente, comienzo a besar a Sayu. Mierda, se siente tan bien. Ella sí que sabe hacerlo, justo como me gusta, siendo arrebatada pero sin llenarme de saliva, también parece saber que no me gusta que me muerdan durante el acto. Gracias a Dios, todo ha empezado bien.

Y así seguimos con los besos, después nos quitamos la ropa y al final nos frotamos el uno contra el otro para realmente animarnos. Sayu no tarda mucho en lograr que se me pare; cuando se da cuenta de mi erección, me realiza un trabajo manual y después ella misma me pone el condón. Está más vivida de lo que había pensado o tal vez solo sea muy desinhibida, en este instante no me importa mucho. Cuando terminamos con los previos, ella se recuesta y me abre las piernas tanto como puede, dejándose a mi merced y permitiendo que tenga vista de absolutamente todo. Me dan ganas de comerme esa parte de ella también.

Caigo en la tentación y le meto primero la lengua antes de mi miembro. Ella grita, patalea, su voz es más aguda de lo que lo es siempre. Escucharla tan excitada me hace sentir bien conmigo mismo, me sube el ego tanto como me pone. Siento que esta será una de las sesiones en las que más dure. Agradezco que no estén más personas en su casa, así puedo hacerla gritar tanto como quiera.

.

.

.

Lo hacemos solo dos veces, debido a la falta de actividad de ambos supongo que por eso quedamos demasiado agotados. Medito sobre la vida mientras me repongo y ella se acurruca en mi pecho; la atmosfera es más romántica de lo que me gustaría. Por suerte Sayu no dice nada, no me hace prometerle cosas ni tener que decirle palabras bonitas de amor, de hecho, aunque lo hubiera insinuado no lo hubiera hecho. Ella sabe que no la quiero y aun así accedió a tener sexo conmigo, los dos tenemos que atenernos a las consecuencias.

Ya se ha hecho bastante tarde. Me levanto y comienzo a desperezar mi cuerpo. Siento la mirada de Sayu sobre mí mas como no dice nada yo tampoco lo hago; tomo mi ropa y comienzo a vestirme, mientras más rápido termine con esto será mucho mejor.

—Me la pasé muy bien, Mello —la escucho decir —. Gracias por venir.

No sé qué responder con exactitud, es la primera vez que me quedo en blanco ante una situación así. Termino de ponerme la chaqueta y me giro a donde ella. A pesar de encontrarse desaliñada, sigue luciendo preciosa envuelta entre las sábanas. No debería hacer tanto contacto visual.

—También la pasé bien. —Supongo que es una buena contestación.

Ella me sonríe. Se levanta también y se viste de manera rápida. Cuando se dirige hacia mí, me toma de la mano y me guía hacia la salida. Aprieto su mano por inercia.

Cuando estamos en la puerta, se me queda mirando a los ojos como esperando algo, creo que un beso; solo me limito a sonreírle. Nos despedimos rápidamente y luego de eso salgo de su casa.

El frío me da de golpe. Froto mis manos varias veces para así poder guardar algo de calor. La calle ya se ve bastante solitaria, ¿qué hora será? Decido sacar mi celular para quitarme esa duda y saber si Halle y Giovanni se dieron cuenta de mi ausencia.

Es cerca de media noche, la noche entre Halle y Giovanni debe estar en su mejor punto ya que no me han llamado y tengo tres mensajes en _what’s app_ de Matt. Me meto a la aplicación y leo lo que me ha dejado; dice que mañana sí irá a clases y que su padre también mañana mismo se va. Antes de que se me ocurra responderle a eso, lo primero que le escribo es:

«Ya son 5.»

Matt me envía emojis de duda seguidos de un «Qué diablos te metiste? De qué hablas?».

«Que mi historial de chicas con las que he tenido sexo ya ha incrementado a 5.»

Ahora caritas sorprendidas «Dónde estás, Mello?».

«Acabo de salir de casa de Sayu».

En el instante que mando el mensaje, me arrepiento. Seré imbécil, ¿por qué le cuento esto?

Matt lee el mensaje pero no me contesta. Guardo el celular y me monto en mi moto, necesito llegar a casa y dejar de pensar.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	13. Hey, el deber y el hacer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

* * *

**ǀ** **D** rama **Q** ueen **ǀ**

* * *

 

 

Capítulo 13:

**_Hey, el deber y el hacer_ **

.

.

 

.

.

Todo comienzo tiene su encanto, lo digo citando a Johann Wolfgang. Intento disfrutar mi reinicio. Como ahora soy un chico nuevo he comenzado con hábitos nuevos también: me levanto más temprano, hago mi cama, camino hasta el colegio, estudio más y, para rematar mi nueva vida de nerd, ingresé hace un par de semanas a un curso de idioma español por las tardes; de lunes a viernes con descanso en fechas festivas.

Siempre me interesaron los idiomas, por mi cuenta aprendí lo básico del alemán y hasta ahora el castellano había quedado como un objetivo a largo plazo que me dediqué a aplazar todavía más. Pero ahora, solitario y sin amigos, debo emplear mi tiempo en algo, además planeo estudiar la universidad en el extranjero. Mi meta es la Universidad Complutense de Madrid. Estudiaré Historia. Nunca fue mi materia favorita pero durante este tiempo le he tomado cariño; y es de sabios cambiar de opinión.

Cuando mucho estamos apuntados en el curso unas quince personas, solo nueve asistimos con regularidad y de estos únicamente cuatro somos quienes sí estamos aprendiendo algo. Ya sé distinguir entre pospretérito y copretérito, conjugar los verbos más usuales y mantener una conversación decente; si llego a cualquier restaurante madrileño y pido paella me entenderían a la perfección.

Comienzo a ver todo demasiado a futuro, tanto que ya no me estoy enfocando en el presente. No quiero enfocarme en el ahora. Vivo anhelando la nueva vida que comenzaré, la persona que deseo llegar a ser y mis lejanos días en tierras ibéricas. Thomas Jefferson tiene una frase muy buena de eso: «Me gustan más los sueños del futuro que la historia del pasado».

Todo lo que tenga que ver con mi último año de preparatoria —el cual siento que me ha arruinado la existencia— voy a enterrarlo en lo más profundo de mi memoria, por lo menos aparentar que nunca sucedió… o que no me importa.

Es curioso cómo un evento puede arruinar todo el camino recorrido. En mi caso, mi metida de pata con Beyond y el distanciamiento de Matt hicieron que comenzara a sentir repelús de todo lo que en algún momento me causó dicha; o tal vez solo es una forma de negación para no extrañar tanto la amistad que tenía con ellos. Quién sabe. Es tan confuso que no puedo darme una idea de lo que me sucede.

Y pensar que hace un año los tres nos encontrábamos tan ignorantes de la vida, embriagándonos y viendo pésimas películas de Adam Sandler. La vida sí que es caprichosa.

—¿De nuevo pensando en tu exnovia?

Siempre hay alguien que me saca de mis pensamientos, eso es algo que agradezco y detesto a la vez. Cuando estoy en el curso normalmente es Charlotte la encargada de traerme de vuelta a la realidad.

Charlotte desconozco-su-apellido-porque-es-imposible-de-pronunciar es mi compañera de clases y con quien normalmente hago las dinámicas en pareja. Sabe más que yo en esto del idioma español y hasta me siento un poco tonto a su lado, solo en ese aspecto. De ella sé relativamente poco, solo que tiene mi edad y que estudia en Blackstone; algunas veces trae el uniforme, el saco beige y la falda escocesa azul la delatan.

—Ya te he dicho cientos de veces que no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—Es que, en serio, eres el prototipo de chico con el corazón roto. Eres tan cliché que duele.

Quiero decirle que no solo una chica puede ser la encargada de romperte el corazón, que también puede ser tu mejor amigo el cual terminó su amistad, no obstante no lo creo conveniente. No está en mis planes estrechar lazos con mi compañera que tiene complejo de madre Teresa de Calcuta, queriéndome ayudar a como dé lugar aún en contra de mis propios deseos.

No sé si Charlotte realmente sea una buena persona o solo deseé que me la folle. Quizá es cosa mía. Las experiencias me han llevado a desconfiar de las intenciones de todos. «Debemos desconfiar unos de otros, es nuestra única defensa contra la traición», decía Tennessee Williams.

—Tú eres la que es cliché. Eres la típica chica de película americana que se mete en la vida de los demás. ¿No tienes una vida o tu propio romance al cual dedicarte?

Creo que fui demasiado tosco, no importa, quizá así se aleje. Para mi sorpresa, Charlotte solo me hace un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

—Mi vida últimamente es aburrida. Busco maneras de distraerme.

—No soy juguete de nadie —espeto.

—Podemos divertirnos ambos, uno con el otro. —Cuando apenas comienzo a mal pensarlo, ella aclara —: me refiero a que yo te cuento de mi vida y tú de la tuya. Ya sabes, yo te doy, tú me das, los dos ganamos.

—Es una manera poco usual de pedirme que sea tu amigo, o tu amigo con derechos.

—Adoro tus insinuaciones sexuales, Alex. —Sé que lo dice en broma, sea como sea es gracioso.

Sonrío. Por un instante dejo de pensar en todas mis dudas existenciales para concentrarme en una charla sin sentido. Si lo analizo desde ese punto, Charlotte no es tan mala, pero se queda en eso, en «no es tan…». Últimamente lo positivo de mis días incluye esa frase de por medio.

—Puedes decirme solo Charlie —pide luego de un rato de conversación.

Aunque a final de cuentas no puedo tener control sobre estas cosas. Afianzar relaciones y confiar en las personas es parte de la vida misma, tan natural que es imposible evitarlo. Así es como me entero que Charlie cumple años pocos días después que yo, que es mi autoproclamada enemiga a muerte porque estudia en Blackstone y que planea cursar la carrera de Fotografía también en Madrid.

—No sé, te veía más como una chica de ciencias. —Siento que cada vez que hablo con una chica, esta puede sentir que quiero ligármela. No he podido quitarme del todo ese porte.

—Quise estudiar odontología pero… inmortalizar una imagen de la manera en que yo la veo es mucho más atractivo. Puedo mostrar un poco de mi forma de ver la vida a todos. Igual es más probable que me muera de hambre dedicándome a eso pero no me veo llevando una vida conformista.

—En ese caso supongo que estamos igual. Sé que a lo más que puedo aspirar es a ser docente o quizá trabajar en un museo, pero no parece un mal plan de vida. Al menos estaré bien conmigo mismo.

—Al final de eso se trata, de que hagas lo que tú quieras no lo que otros te lleven a hacer.

Esa frase me cala hondo porque es justo lo que llevo intentando hacer desde hace unas semanas. Hacer lo que quiero y no lo que la sociedad me orilla a que me convierta, ser un maldito comelibros en lugar del simpático fiestero que pretendí ser; soy algo tosco y muy introvertido, eso es lo que siempre fui y la personalidad que voy a defender, no permitiré que de nueva cuenta los factores externos me consuman.

Supongo que al final Charlie no pretende que me la lleve a la cama, menos intenta que le cuente mis penas cual paciente a su psicólogo. Se siente sola y necesita charlar con alguien ya que con los demás no ha logrado establecer una relación. Según palabras suyas, parece fácil hablar conmigo. Me lo tomo como un cumplido ya que desde hace bastante nadie me ha dicho algo tan halagador.

.

.

.

La escuela se ha vuelto más aburrida de lo que debería de ser, las horas entre clases ya no son para nada entretenidas y los recesos se me pasan con la misma rapidez de quien enciende la televisión por las mañanas y espera a que se acaben los infomerciales; solo para aclarar, no me gustan para nada los infomerciales, parecen eternos.

Quizá Isaac Newton estaba aburrido en el momento en que vio caer la manzana del árbol y ya de ahí se inspiró hasta llegar a la ley de la gravitación. Cuando yo me encuentro aburrido a lo más que llego es a terminar de leer un libro debido a que no tengo una mente tan curiosa.

En mi estadía en el colegio me dedico a estudiar —obviamente—, a establecer charlas banales con algunos compañeros porque debo y no quiero sentirme tan miserable; durante los recesos también me junto con esos compañeros y al final, después de otra tanda de materias, me marcho a casa solo como un perro.

En estos momentos es donde me doy cuenta que no me gusta para nada la sensación de soledad. Me parece increíble que alguien quiera estar así por voluntad propia —y ahora menos que nunca puedo comprender a Near—. Solía considerarme como una persona que podía llegar a ser asocial en ocasiones pero ahora he comenzado a apreciar como nunca la compañía, la amistad y todas esas cursilerías.

Ya mis filosofías se han enfocado a eso. Dejé de pensar tanto en los dilemas del destino y la casualidad o la influencia de la sociedad en las personas para ahora concentrarme en la soledad del ser humano y el sentido de pertenencia que este necesita; en que, por más que se pretenda que no es así, todos necesitamos a alguien en quien confiar para no volvernos locos, como Tom Hanks en _Cast Away_ con su pelota Wilson o el hombre de _Life of Pi_ con el tigre Richard Parker.

Por suerte tengo a Charlie, a pesar de que ella no esté aquí ahora mismo, y tampoco es como si fuera el apestado del colegio. Aunque como para Matt sí lo soy, y él es el único que me importa, siento como si sí tuviera la peste para todos en Wammy's House.

Debo dejar de pensar tanto.

Cierro el libro al mismo tiempo que mis ojos. Apoyo la espalda en el tronco del árbol que escogí para pasar el receso de este miércoles. Ya no hace tanto frío, la primavera técnicamente está asentada; por eso me gusta el mes de abril y su sutil calidez, es una lástima que sea alérgico al polen.

Me dedico a observar mi alrededor, esperando que por arte de magia caiga una manzana de este roble. Concentrándome en la realidad, todo parece estar tranquilo. Veo la hora en mi celular, aún faltan algunos minutos para entrar a clases. Debido a que mis ganas de leer se han esfumado —y no logro concentrarme—, opto por mejor ir caminando con rumbo al edificio.

Justo en el instante en que me levanto, un balonazo da de lleno en la corteza del árbol. Me quedo sorprendido. Si me hubiera quedado más tiempo ahí pude haber recibido un muy buen golpe. No tengo tan mala suerte después de todo.

—¡Pásala! —escucho un grito un tanto lejos —. ¡Pásala! —Está un poco más cerca.

Tomo el balón entre mis manos, no voy a patearlo, nunca he sido bueno en nada que implique correr y pelotas. Aviento la pelota y el sujeto la toma en sus manos. Estoy lo suficientemente cerca como para reconocer al tipo y este a mí.

—Gracias, Alex. —La voz de Mello no es tan grave pero sí firme aún y cuando no esté gritando.

No se trata de que lo haya observado demasiado, solo que soy bastante meticuloso a la hora de analizar personas —igual no a todas, a veces fallo o no siempre me importan—, y Mello es así: le gusta hacerse oír y llamar la atención, le fascina, por eso un amigo como Matt, siempre leal y que no le importe estar animándolo desde las sombras, le cae como anillo al dedo.

—Por nada —pronuncio antes de retirarme.

—¡Espera!

Eso no me lo esperaba. Lo normal era haber tomado camino cada quien por su lado pero Mello es impulsivo y eso casi se me olvidaba.

—Dime. —Soy cortante. En realidad no estoy muy seguro de qué decir.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí... Bueno, no. Después de clases. Matt se va hoy con Linda así que después de que ellos se vayan nosotros vamos por nuestra cuenta.

Lo dice de una forma tan seria que no puedo evitar pensar en esa reunión como en un secreto, a lo James Bond.

—De acuerdo. —Sé que después de todo lo ocurrido pude negarme, sin embargo mi curiosidad es mayor. Esa es mi manzana.

Dicho eso, Mello regresa a su juego y yo retomo camino hacia el salón de clases.

Jamás hablé demasiado con Mello, ni siquiera cuando éramos amigos; siempre fui apegado a Matt o a Beyond, con Mihael mi trato fue nulo.

Y todo vuelve a transcurrir como habitualmente lo hace: clases aburridas —bueno, toca Yagami y esta no lo es tanto—, leer, pasar el rato y, cuando se escucha la campana que indica la salida, esperar a que Beyond, Matt y Linda se vayan.

Beyond me da una última mirada antes de salir. Desde lo que pasó con Matt también me alejé de él, aquello fue lo último que pude soportarle; para mi fortuna también parece haberse dado por vencido con el tema de tener sexo de nuevo. Respecto a Matt, por ende Linda, ni siquiera me miran; desde que Matt se alejó de mí ella igual lo hizo.

Una vez que no hay moros en la costa, Mello se encamina a la puerta y yo le sigo de cerca. Vamos uno junto al otro y a la salida del colegio me pregunta por un lugar tranquilo para hablar, solo se me ocurre el parque o el centro comercial. Escoge el primero por ser más tranquilo y ambos avanzamos a paso normal.

Al llegar, nos adentramos para buscar un lugar no tan concurrido. Terminamos sentados de nuevo bajo un roble y con un tambo de basura al lado; eso nos asegura que nadie va a acercase demasiado.

—¿Qué quieres decirme? —pregunto luego de un rato en silencio.

Mello no dice nada. Saca una barra de chocolate y empieza a devorarla y lo único que puedo hacer es observarlo. Tengo una idea de lo que puede estar por comentar, de hecho es el único tema que nos une, no obstante sigo intrigado respecto a qué pueda decirme con exactitud.

Lo miro de forma atenta, para que sepa que tiene mi total atención y se anime a hablar. Aparte no tengo mucho tiempo que perder. Todavía tengo que llegar a casa y comer algo antes de ir a las clases de español.

—Sé que ha pasado un buen tiempo pero no he podido sacarme de la cabeza lo que dijiste.

Rememoro todo lo que pude haber dicho que pudiera serle interesante. Doy pronto con lo que se refiere.

—¿Lo de Linda y Near? Olvídalo, no viene al caso.

—No puedo olvidarme del asunto fácilmente, sabes.

Frunzo el ceño. A decir verdad yo ya me había dado por vencido con el tema, más que nada porque me ocasionó más problemas de los que resolvió. Linda fue una especie de Helena que desató la guerra entre Matt y yo, solo que él la ama y a mí ni me importa. Por ello no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con eso.

—Mira, a final de cuentas, si eso fuera cierto, necesitas pruebas contundentes para probarlo, pruebas que sé que no tienes.

—Dijiste que tenías una fuente confiable…

—¡Por Dios! ¡Se trata de Beyond! Ni siquiera sé por qué le creí, tal vez ni sea cierto.

—¿Y si lo es?

—Pues únete con él y a mí déjame fuera del asunto.

No es que me hubiese vuelto un imbécil de un día para otro, si no que ya no deseo más rollos de los que por sí ya tengo. Además, Matt no confió en mi palabra, le pesó más lo que sentía por ella que el testimonio de su mejor amigo de casi toda la vida. Y si eso llegara a ser cierto y esa tipa resulta ser una zorra, pues que se quede con ella que tanto la quiere.

No es propio de mí pensar de esta manera pero esta vez es necesario que tome esta postura, supongo que es parte de la malicia que dicen que me falta. Debo comenzar a pensar en mí mismo si quiero llegar a algún lado.

—¿No te importa que puede suceder con Matt? —Lo dice de forma tan suave que casi no parece el Mello que conozco.

¿Acaso me quiere chantajear emocionalmente? Pues no me importa, no quiero que me importe. Matt tomó su camino y yo voy por el mío, muy aparte del de él.

—Ya no me incumbe. Y si me disculpas, tengo prisa.

Mello parece querer decir otra cosa pero de seguro su propio orgullo se lo impide; hace una mueca y me mira de una forma que pareciera querer asesinarme. Provoca que, instintivamente, me ponga a la defensiva.

Esa batalla de miradas no dura demasiado. Él afianza el agarre de su mochila y se larga por donde vino. Lo veo marcharse antes de tomar mi propio camino. Todo esto me ha puesto de mal humor.

.

.

.

El viernes todo transcurre igual que los otros días, la diferencia radica en que Mello, quien dentro de todo siempre trataba de ser cordial conmigo, ha comenzado a pasar de mí de una forma descarada.

A la salida él se va junto a Matt, Linda con su inseparable Sayu y Near espera a que la mayoría salga para marcharse por su cuenta. Si Near está tan solo como yo debería comenzar a considerar el unirme a él y sobrellevar juntos la soledad. Después pienso que él me daría una patada en el culo, no literal, y me mandaría al diablo. Creo que estoy bien como estoy.

Como ninguno de mis padres están en casa, y por ende no hay comida, esta vez voy al centro comercial a comer algo en algún local de comida rápida. Hay un restaurante muy bueno donde venden hamburguesas —que no es McDonald's—. De seguro ahí será mi destino.

Llego y pido una mesa para uno. Sí, eso existe y comer solo es más usual de lo que creía; entre el trabajo y el ritmo de vida algunas personas no pueden permitirse la compañía de sus semejantes. En mi caso es que solo no tengo con quién ir. Un tanto deprimente.

No me importa lo que piense la gente de verme comer solo, es más bien el hecho de estar yo y mi soledad cuando dentro de mí, por más que lo niegue, deseo que alguien esté a mi lado. Extraño a Matt, quizá hasta Beyond; la amistad sin intereses que tenía con ellos y que perdí. Que como la Torre de Babel… se derrumbó.

De mi parte, yo siempre fui sincero, sé que Matt también y, aunque no estoy seguro de las intenciones de Birthday, creo que me gustaba que aparentara que le agradábamos. Este pensamiento lo mantengo muy oculto, incluso de mí mismo. Anhelo en secreto los días pasados.

—Soy un idiota —susurro para mí, con la hamburguesa entre mis manos.

—Aun así eres mi favorito.

Reconozco es voz.

Doy un respingo, tirando la hamburguesa en el plato y desparramando todo en el proceso. Me giro y, en efecto, es Beyond el que está detrás de mí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —No tardo en preguntar.

—¿Qué cómo di contigo? Simple. Te seguí ya que hoy te veías más miserable que de costumbre.

Se sienta frente a mí y le hace una seña a la camarera. Pide fresas con crema y a mí se me revuelve el estómago de pensar que se salta la comida y pasa directo al postre.

Mientras traen su pedido, me sonríe. Apoya su rostro en una mano y continua con esa sonrisa ladina.

—¿Me has extrañado?

—No puedo extrañar a alguien que veo casi todos los días.

—Pero en clases me ignoras así que no cuenta. Además, como te dije, parece que todos los días vas por la calle de la amargura. Concluyo que sí me extrañas.

Quizá lo hago un poco pero este idiota es tan ególatra que no pienso subirle más el _autoestima_.

—No realmente.

—Como digas —se encoge de hombros, como si lo que dije no hubiese importado —. ¿Cómo llevas lo del cambio y toda esa mierda cursi que pensabas?

—Voy bien. Sigo descubriéndome a mí mismo e intentando reflejarlo.

—¡Eso sí que es verdad! Nada que ver con el mujeriego insípido que pretendías ser. Esta nueva faceta tuya de intelectual me gusta más.

—No busco que te guste.

—Pues lo haces, incluso mucho más. Me pones incluso en un lugar como este.

No puedo evitar hacer una mueca. Suena hasta cierto punto enfermo, no, más bien es que no me gusta del todo oírlo.

—Suena como una especie de parafilia.

—¿Existe una parafilia de querer follar en los baños?

Existe algo llamado «albutofilia» pero no creo que sea el término adecuado para lo que busca. Para no darle más ideas me abstengo de decir cualquier cosa. Ruedo los ojos. Me es tan sorprendente como repulsivo la rapidez con la que le da una connotación sexual a nuestra charla.

—Solo quiero comer en paz antes de irme a clases, Beyond.

—¿Clases de qué? —Eso parece intrigarlo.

—No tengo por qué decírtelo.

—Sabes que si me lo propongo lo voy a descubrir. Hay que ahorrarnos todo eso así que te recomiendo decirme de una vez.

Suelto un suspiro. Acomodo la comida e intento que vuelva a parecer una hamburguesa.

—Tomo clases de español. Aspiro a ingresar a una universidad en Madrid y debo dominar el idioma.

—¿Hasta España? ¿Acaso piensas huir?

—Comenzar una nueva vida —corrijo.

—Huir —sentencia. No rebato nada porque es imposible discutir con él —. Me queda poco para disfrutar de ti.

—También deberías dejar de perder el tiempo con eso, no va a volver a pasar nada, menos me voy a enamorar de ti —recalco lo último, quiero que quede muy claro —. Mejor sigue con tu vida, busca a alguien para tus experiencias homosexuales y a mí déjame en paz.

—No entiendo por qué te resistes.

—Porque durante este tiempo he comprendido que no me interesan los hombres y después de lo que me hiciste menos quiero estar relacionado contigo.

Es verdad, no una artimaña para alejarlo. No me veo de nuevo con un chico. Prefiero metarla a que me metan algo en el ano, por más bien que se sienta. Los hombres no me atraen sexualmente y menos me involucraría en plan romántico con uno. Respecto a Beyond en sí, no me gusta ni un poco, aparte nunca podré olvidar lo que él confabuló con tal de dejarme vulnerable. Me alejó de mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, y aunque en parte Matt acabó de estropear todo, eso no quita que él lo planeó.

—Eres un marica, Alexander —declara. No luce molesto pero sí un tanto irritado —. Haces de todo esto una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

—Tú eres quien lo hace.

—Solo te pido que follemos, no es la gran cosa.

—Mira que eres insistente —suelto, fastidiado.

—Vamos, una vez, solo una y ya.

Sigue con el mismo jodido argumento un buen rato más. La hamburguesa ya está aguada y me da algo de vergüenza con todas las personas a nuestro alrededor que pueden alcanzar a escuchar la plática. Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!

—A ver, dime, si follo de nuevo contigo, ¿me dejarías en paz? —Lo digo como último recurso, ya harto; estoy harto.

Joder, es solo sexo, ¿por qué tanta insistencia? Quizá esa frase de «sexo: lo que sucede en diez minutos es algo que excede a todo el vocabulario de Shakespeare» Beyond la toma como filosofía de vida. Mierda, por estar tan irritado no puedo recordar quién dijo eso.

—Si vamos ahora mismo al baño y lo hacemos, puede que me dé por bien servido y busque otro juguete.

Eso para mí es suficiente.

—Vamos, entonces.

Él luce emocionado, por el contrario yo solo quiero que termine de una vez. Me levanto primero y me dirijo al baño; lavo mi cara mientras lo espero. Beyond llega después, se excusa con que tuvo que recibir su pedido. Cierro la puerta con seguro y nos metemos a un cubículo.

—Es emocionante, ¿no, Alexander?

—Solo cállate.

No me siento seguro de lo que hago, tampoco lo deseo y sin embargo aquí estoy, tratando de deshacerme de Birthday. De paso, muy en el fondo, también busco algo de compañía; de una forma extraña la tengo.

Beyond se baja los pantalones y la ropa interior. Vuelvo a pensar que es un enfermo al ver que de verdad sí tiene una erección.

—Harás el trabajo pesado, A.

—¿Cómo, idiota? No tenemos lubricante y yo no me siento para nada excitado.

Sonríe y me atrae hacia él y se deshace de igual forma de mis pantalones y demás. Se lleva dos dedos a la boca y los chupa con esmero. Me da algo de asco pensar en lo que hará.

—¿Cuánto porno gay viste? —No puedo evitar el preguntar, busco arruinar el momento.

Siento como me abre las nalgas mientras con uno de sus dedos presiona el esfínter. Sabe donde tocar, lo hace bien. Me sorprendo gimiendo; también se me comienza a parar.

—El mismo que tú.

Beyond sigue siendo él mismo incluso durante el sexo. Impaciente, salvaje y muy demandante; agradezco que al menos se preocupe por lubricarme bien. Cuando sus dos dedos entran y salen a la perfección, entiendo que mi turno ha llegado. Como así será más cómodo, me deshago de mis pantalones y prosigo a intentar sentarme sobre su falo.

—¿De verdad no vas a ponerte un condón? —cuestiono antes de meterlo.

—No. —Es su corta respuesta. Está sonriendo cual gato de Cheshire.

Ya no pregunto ni intento pensar en algo más. Cuando me siento en su pene, me duele tanto que quisiera gritar, mas el pudor de estar en un lugar público me lo impide. Tardo en comenzar a cabalgar.

Cuando me acostumbro, voy a un ritmo muy lento. Lo meto y lo saco de mí a paso de tortuga y eso parece molestar a Beyond. Me toma por las caderas haciendo que lo sienta completamente. Creo que no solo me dolió a mí sino a él también.

Después de ese fallido arranque de pasión, me deja continuar a mi ritmo. Subo, bajo, bajo, subo. Él parece disfrutarlo. Escucho el sonido húmedo de su pene entrar y salir así como sus testículos rebotar por mis movimientos. A lo lejos también creo oír que tocan la puerta, no obstante prefiero ignorarlo.

A pesar de lo grotesco que es el acto, siento placer… mucho placer.

«El sexo sólo es sucio si se hace bien».

.

.

.

Siento el rostro arder al momento en que salimos del baño. Afuera hay una fila de gente irritada; nos miran mal, acusadoramente, saben lo que hicimos ahí adentro y eso provoca que quiera que la tierra me trague. Antes de que venga el gerente o cualquier otro empleado a corrernos de por vida, Beyond y yo nos marchamos por nuestra cuenta. Perfecto. Era uno de mis lugares favoritos y ahora quedé vetado para siempre.

El culo me arde y me duele la cadera, estoy tan cansado que creo que soy capaz de dormirme en plena calle. Todo es una reverenda mierda. Supongo que me abstendré de asistir al curso.

—¿Ya te vas a casa? —pregunta Beyond una vez que salimos del centro comercial.

Suelto un suspiro. ¿En verdad me está preguntando eso?

—¿No es algo obvio?

—Sabes, creí que estarías de mejor humor. ¿No se supone que el tener sexo libera…?

—No deseo clases particulares —le interrumpo, tajante. Quiero que se calle y se largue de una vez —. Quiero ir a casa, tomar un baño y olvidarme de que esto sucedió.

—¿Entonces estás seguro que no quieres repetir?

—Más que seguro.

—Marica.

A Beyond no parecen importarle mis deseos. Aún y con lo que acordamos, él se sitúa detrás de mí y acerca mi cuerpo hacia él. Siento su pene entre mi trasero; lo empujo tan rápido como mis reflejos lo permiten.

—Hicimos un trato, imbécil —gruño, intentando no amedrentarme.

Él se suelta a reír. Yo permanezco estoico, no entiendo el chiste.

—Como se nota que no has aprendido nada, sigues siendo el mismo idiota bien intencionado. ¿De verdad me creíste?

No puedo sentirme más estúpido porque es imposible.

A final de cuentas nada ha cambiado. Yo sigo siendo el mismo iluso y él el mismo hijo de puta. Quizá, al fin y al cabo, jamás adquiriré eso que me falta y lo que hagan las personas siempre terminará afectándome. No sé ni para qué me esfuerzo si al final todo va a continuar de la misma manera.

Contengo una rabieta ya que no quiero verme más ridículo de lo que de por sí ya he de verme. Doy media vuelta e intento irme por otro trayecto, sin embargo Beyond me detiene.

—No pido demasiado, no es como si no lo hubieras hecho. Un par de acostones hasta que...

—¿Te hartes de mí?

—Pensaba decirlo de forma sutil, más _romántico_ para ti, pero sí. Eso básicamente —explica de forma tan casual que cae en el cinismo —. No lo veas de esa manera, es más bien un trato de amigos con derechos. La pasamos bien sin compromiso y una vez que nos hartemos lo dejamos.

—No creo poder hacerlo.

—Te acostabas con cualquier cosa con un agujero, ¿qué tendría de diferente?

—Que tú eres mi amigo.

Esa es la simple razón. Tal vez ya no lo sea pero lo fue y tenía muy en claro que si acabábamos involucrándonos de esta manera íbamos a romper ese lazo que teníamos. Ya lo perdimos, no obstante eso no borra el hecho de que no quería mezclar las cosas hasta este punto.

—Son solo cursilerías tuyas —responde como si nada, restándole importancia al asunto.

Aprieto los puños, intentando canalizar el coraje y las ganas que tengo de lanzarle un puñetazo. Suelta una risa y esa es la gota que derrama el vaso. No aguanto más las ganas de desquitarme aunque sea un poco.

—¡Alex, detente!

Para mi verdadera sorpresa, Charlie llega justo en ese momento. Con ambas manos detiene mi brazo y me veo obligado a calmarme al instante, al menos me relajo lo suficiente como para no explotar.

Ella se interpone entre ambos, como si de esa manera realmente pudiera evitar algo. Cuando veo a Beyond reír, ahora no puedo evitar preocuparme.

—¿Y tú eres...? —Beyond deja la pregunta al aire. Charlie le ignora y se gira hacia mí.

—¿De verdad eres de los tipos que arman peleas en plena calle? —En lugar de estar de mi lado, parece que va a regañarme —. Por amor a todo, ¿y por esto vas a faltar a las clases?

—Yo... en realidad...

—Ahora resulta que hasta tienes un caballero que te defienda. —Beyond dice con burla. No contesto nada porque no puedo pensar en algo adecuado —. Hablamos después, solo tú y yo. Con suerte y follamos de nuevo.

Se va tal cual, sin importarle la magnitud de lo que acaba de decir. Desearía que la tierra ahora sí me tragara debido al bochorno. Volteo a donde Charlie, ella luce también bastante sorprendida. Después de que pasa el shock, me mira igual de intrigada.

—No se te nota que te gusten los hombres.

¿No se le ocurrió nada mejor qué decir? Lo acepto, no me esperaba un insulto de su parte pero sí alguna pregunta más seria con respecto a su nuevo descubrimiento.

—No me gustan.

—¿Eres versátil?

—No.

—¿Experimentas?

—¿No llegas tarde a clases?

Ya no deseo saber nada más de nadie. No quiero soportar a Beyond, tampoco deseo aguantar a Charlie. Paso de ella y continuó caminando con dirección a mi residencia.

Lamentablemente ella no parece entender la indirecta; no tardo en escuchar pasos que se acercan hacia mí. Decido ignorar el hecho que me está siguiendo y sigo avanzando a paso firme. Cuando menos me lo espero, ya la tengo frente a mí. Arrugo el entrecejo, esperando que ahora sí entienda que deseo estar solo.

—¿Tú no irás? —Luce de verdad preocupada.

—Me duele sentarme así que no puedo poner mi trasero en la banca. —Soy tosco, revelo de más, pero ¿qué importa? Ya lo sabe y no tengo por qué esmerarme en ocultarlo.

La esquivo, ella vuelve a seguirme, ¿qué no se cansa de este juego? No quiero que vuelva a interponerse en mi camino, ¿por qué tanta insistencia? ¿Por qué es tan entrometida?

—¡Espera!

—No hay necesidad de que grites, estoy frente a ti —menciono con aburrimiento.

—Si esto es lo que eres no tiene nada de malo.

Al escuchar eso, me detengo de golpe para poder encararla.

—¡Esto no es lo que soy!

No sé si luzco amenazador o no, no obstante ella no parece que vaya a retroceder o que quiera hacerlo. Es muy valiente, tiene más coraje del que yo mismo poseo. Hasta siento algo de envidia.

Charlie abre los ojos más de la cuenta. Si ella parece no entender nada, yo me encuentro de igual manera o incluso peor. Ya no comprendo nada, en este instante dudo de lo que quiero y lo que no.

Pienso en Lewis y en sus frases, también en la corriente del pesimismo y en que debería ser más fanático de esta, en que Rousseau puede meterse sus filosofías por el ano porque ahora seguiré los pensamientos de Maquiavelo. Pienso en tantas cosas y nada me ayuda al final.

Quiero llorar, reír, tirarme a las vías del tren o subirme al London Eye y dejarme caer. Me siento como la mierda más grande de todas. No valgo nada por ser un crédulo y una buena persona, porque jamás tendré malicia y tal vez no pueda sobrevivir en un mundo donde el objetivo principal es perjudicar al otro.

—¿Entonces por qué actúas de esa forma? Dejarte llevar por la corriente o por los deseos de otros es pura cobardía. Yo pensé que eras distinto.

—No esperes tanto de nadie, menos de mí —alzo la voz sin llegar al punto de estar gritando —. Soy un asco.

—¿Y por qué te desvaloras tanto? Yo creo que seas quién seas está bien. Si eres la persona que he estado conociendo en las últimas semanas entonces es todavía más genial. Me gustas así.

¿Debo tomarme eso como una declaración o un simple consuelo? ¿Qué es lo que debo pensar de ahora en adelante? ¿Quién soy, qué pretendo, qué quiero? Todo es un caos que me provoca arcadas.

Charlotte debe ser como yo, lo que yo soy verdaderamente, una ilusa que a pesar de todo mantiene esperanzas y busca aferrarse a algo. Yo ya no tengo nada a que aferrarme.

Soy, aparte de todo, un melodramático.

—Me gustas así —continúa ella —, eres grandioso, muy inteligente, amable a tu manera... Creo que esas cualidades son excelentes en una persona —finaliza con una sonrisa.

No siento que yo sea la persona que describe. Sé que poseo esas cualidades pero me es tan extraño que las diga de forma tan positiva cuando a lo único que me he dedicado es a autodespreciarme.

—De nada va a servirme. Todo acabará conmigo.

—No se trata de que dejes que todos te pisoteen sino de defender tus ideales y lo que piensas. No importa lo que los demás digan, al final todos tenemos algo razón de la misma manera en que estamos equivocados. Tú debes hacer lo que quieres hacer, no lo que todos crean o que tú supongas que es lo correcto.

—Solo estás siendo optimista.

—Entonces solo ignora lo que te digo y haz lo que quieras, pero hazlo y no te dejes caer. Me sentiría decepcionada de ti si continuas de la misma manera.

Sigo sintiéndome estúpido, una mierda, pero no puedo evitar pensar en que Charlie tiene un poco de razón, al menos ella tiene un punto y su propia filosofía; estoy a años luz de su conciencia y de su madurez.

Soy débil, soy ingenuo, soy una buena persona… nunca seré Beyond. Debo terminar de aceptarme. ¿Acaso no es lo que quería? ¿Por otras ideologías absurdas lo he dejado de lado?

Lo que soy, lo que necesito y lo que quiero.

Tomo desprevenida a Charlie y la abrazo a pesar de lo curiosa que resulta la escena de un chico de Wammy's House abrazando con tanto fervor a una chica de Blackstone.  Me hace falta calor humano y alguien en quien apoyarme.

Este es el verdadero primer paso.

.

.

.

Paso el fin de semana más reflexivo que he tenido. No salí de casa ni me metí a ninguna red social, tan solo hablé con mis padres y eso debido a que vivimos bajo el mismo techo; de ahí en más tan solo me concentré en mí mismo. Tuve una verdadera comunicación intrapersonal y creo que he logrado entenderme mejor, por lo menos ya tengo claro que es lo que deseo hacer ahora.

Este lunes no me sabe tan mierda como otros días, puedo decir que incluso la estoy pasando algo bien. Me concentro en mi yo interno y en lo que deseo hacer, cualquier factor externo que afecte este fino equilibrio es neutralizado, por ello es que durante todo rato me dedico a ignorar las miradas de Beyond.

Él no parece captar del todo el mensaje de que estoy tratando de evitarlo. Cuando suena la campana que anuncia el receso, se levante de su asiento y se dirige al mío para sentarse en la paleta de la butaca sin mi consentimiento; ignoro ese hecho mas ya no a él. Si ha venido no me queda más que enfrentarlo. Ya no quiero ser un cobarde que se esconde tras capaz y capaz dentro de una personalidad artificial.

Contrario a lo que hizo el viernes, ahora espera a que quedemos solos para hablar. Es contradictorio. Un grano en el culo que quiero exprimir ya.

—¿Qué dijo tu _amiguita_ de lo que comenté?

Ahora lo entiendo. Su plan de que siga permaneciendo solo sigue en pie y con eso intentó alejar a Charlie también; macabro y típico de él. O tal vez solo estoy siendo paranoico, sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme como Winston Smith en _1984_.

—¿Estás celoso?

—Un poco, así que dime qué dijo —se apresura a preguntar.

—De eso no dijo la gran cosa, ya vez que hay chicas que se emocionan con esos asuntos —miento un poco solo para no acabar revelando detalles que a él no le incumben —. Sabes, quita esa cara, no me perjudicaste, al final hasta tengo que agradecerte.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Claro! Gracias a esa indiscreción me di cuenta que hay personas a las cuales les tienen sin cuidado detalles como ese. Descubrí además que no solo una persona tan retorcida como tú es capaz de entenderme y descifrarme; también una persona como ella, perceptiva y tolerante, puede entenderme de maravilla.

—Suena como si fueras a enamorarte de esa tipa.

No puedo evitar reír.

—Ahora sí te creo que estés celoso.

No parece molesto pero tampoco muy complacido de mi buen humor. Debe estar más acostumbrado a lidiar con mi «yo» estresado.

—No te creas muy importante, Alexander.

—No lo hago, no quiero ser importante para ti, solo quiero estar bien conmigo. Así que de una vez te digo, por mí, has lo que quieras. Ya me tiene sin cuidado.

—¿Estás seguro? —sonríe, socarrón.

—No del todo, pero lo estoy intentando.

—Acabarás por ceder de nuevo tal cual lo hiciste hace días.

Ya no contesto nada porque no tengo ganas de seguir una charla que no me interesa. Me levanto de mi asiento, debido al movimiento tan repentino la butaca se mueve y Beyond trastabilla; al final logra mantener el equilibrio.

Eso me hace sentir feliz. Salgo del salón de clases y cuando lo hago, lo hago animado, casi puedo escuchar el _Himno a la Alegría_ de fondo o _Happy_ de Pharrell Williams. Con ambas tonadas en mente, voy a la cafetería y compro un sándwich, me siento con algunos compañeros de clase y charlo con ellos acerca del rumor de la relación entre Mikami y Light.

Cuando volvemos al salón, en los pasillos alcanzo a distinguir a Matt con Linda no tan acaramelados como en los últimos días; he ahí lo otro que quiero hacer y que mi propio orgullo falso me había impedido. Me acerco más al salón y distingo a Mello con Sayu; me acerco a él y le pido unos minutos para hablar, él parece agradecerme con la mirada el que lo haya alejado de Yagami.

—Oye, respecto a lo que hablamos el otro día… —digo una vez que nos alejamos un poco, también voy directo al grano —. Sí me importa aún lo que le suceda y quiero escuchar lo que tienes por decir.

Después de ese largo abrazo, Charlie me acompañó a casa y terminé comiendo con ella las sobras de la cena de ayer. Al final me abrí, en el buen sentido, con ella y le conté todo. A pesar de que pareciera ser bastante tosca —en el aspecto de que no es para nada delicada y femenina— fue increíblemente dulce conmigo y me aconsejó de forma maravillosa. Se volvió mi _Jiminy Cricket_.

De todas las cosas que me dijo, ahora me enfoco en el tema de Matt. Mencionó que debía ayudarlo porque se notaba que quería hacerlo, no obstante el enojo que me empecinaba en sentir me impedía hacerlo. Después de haber aceptado que soy una buena persona con corazón de pollo y que siempre lo seré, me exigió, con mano en cintura y porte altanero, que resolviera ese asunto. A final de cuentas ya no había nada que perder.

—Así que yo sí te creo con respecto a eso de que Linda… ya sabes. —Mello finaliza su argumento. Supongo que no dice «Linda es una perra infiel» con todas sus letras debido a que hay personas cerca.

—Entonces solo es cuestión de descubrirlo. Si llegara a ser mentira, yo mismo me disculparé; en cambio, si es verdad, quiero que Matt lo sepa. Él no se merece eso, él menos que nadie. —Realmente no, mi amigo es la persona más leal y enamorada que conozco. No se merece tal puñalada en la espalda —. ¿Tú motivación es similar?

Mello tarda en contestar.

—Exacto. Él no se lo merece. —No obstante, no aúna más en ello.

Decido creerle. Después de todo, ¿qué otro motivo puede tener?

.

.

.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	14. Oye, escribo poemas de amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

* * *

**ǀ** **D** rama **Q** ueen **ǀ**

* * *

 

 

Capítulo 14:

**_Oye, escribo poemas de amor_ **

.

.

 

.

.

Todavía lo recuerdo muy bien, la primera vez ocurrió fue hace más o menos un año. Nos encontrábamos en su recamara y afuera llovía un poco, justo como ahora.

Un profesor encargó una tarea en parejas, él mismo sorteó las binas por lo que me tocó hacer equipo con Near. Como este se negó rotundamente a ir a mi casa a hacer el trabajo, me vi obligada a asistir a la suya. Cuando llegué no había nadie, y como a él no le gusta hacer sus deberes en la sala, me arrastró a su habitación. Los siguientes sesenta minutos se resumen en mí viéndole trabajar.

Le pedí que me dejara participar, después de todo el ensayo era de los dos; Near se comportó de lo más engreído y arrogante diciendo que mi participación podría arruinar su trabajo y por ende su calificación. Me aguanté una rabieta y seguí observándole recostada en su cama, él se encontraba frente al escritorio tecleando sin parar.

Me sacaba de quicio. Él es la única persona —después de mi padre cuando se pone pedante— que logra matar mi paciencia. Todavía es así. Es por eso que sigo preguntándome cómo es que acabé involucrándome con Nate River de esta manera.

_«Calentura, simple y llana calentura_ _»._

Entre mis malas caras y su expresión estoica se pasó parte la tarde, fue casi al final cuando lo inverosímil sucedió. Me acerqué a Near para ver cómo iba el ensayo, colocándome justo detrás de él para poder observar con detenimiento la pantalla de su portátil; mi cercanía pareció incomodarlo ya que murmuró algo acerca del «espacio personal» a la vez que se retiraba un poco. Vi mi oportunidad de desquite así que me pegué todavía más a él simulando un abrazo por la espalda, también puse mi mano sobre la suya y reí en su oído al notar su expresión. Near giró su rostro hacia mí, supongo que para ponerme en mi lugar, sin embargo, quizá debido a la cercanía, la posición y la situación, terminamos besándonos.

Pudo haber terminado ahí, pude haberme alejado y pude haber salido corriendo de su habitación. Mas no lo hice. Por el contrario, intensificamos el beso, giró su silla hacia mí y en menos de un minuto ya me encontraba sentada en su regazo, besándole con hambre, acariciándolo y permitiendo que me tocara.

No nos desnudamos por completo, de hecho ambos nos quedamos con la camisa del uniforme y algunas prendas más. Para penetrarme, Near solo alzó mi falda y bajó el cierre de su pantalón; por mí parte yo solo me quité las bragas para luego sentarme en su miembro. No duramos mucho. A pesar de que Near eyaculó afuera debido a que no teníamos protección, tuve un orgasmo; supongo que por la adrenalina de la situación.

Así fue el principio de mi historia con Near, nada qué ver con el romance tímido de mano sudada con el que comenzó mi relación con Matt.

Normalmente cuando estoy con Near no pienso demasiado en Matt, al menos no en el momento en que follamos. La culpa solo aparece antes, ni siquiera después de haber sido infiel una vez más. Cuando acabamos de tener relaciones, si estamos en su casa, Near siempre toma un baño; yo me quedo sobre su cama, normalizando la respiración y perdiéndome entre el blanco de su habitación. Esta vez no es la excepción.

Escucho a lo lejos el sonido de la regadera, a veces hasta me siento tentada a ir y tomar un baño con él, pero luego medito que ese deseo es bastante contraproducente; no tengo algún cambio aquí y no volvería a ponerme la misma ropa sucia. Termino quedándome en la cama, enredando mi cuerpo entre las sábanas; me es divertido desordenar todavía más la pulcritud de Near.

Cuando él sale de su ducha es mi turno de entrar al baño. Ya no tengo vergüenza de que me vea desnuda así que camino sin más. Procedo a limpiarme para salir pronto y comenzar a vestirme.

—¿No vas a quedarte? —pregunta Near a mis espaldas. Ya está vestido.

—No, tengo cosas qué hacer —respondo mientras me acomodo la falda, me fajo la camisa después de ello.

—¿Es Matt? Según recuerdo hoy no te visita.

Ruedo los ojos, aburrida.

—Es mi abuelo, la enfermera pidió permiso para irse temprano así que iré con él desde antes.

Parece que esa respuesta le deja satisfecho. Como ya ha terminado de hacer la cama, saca uno de sus tantos rompecabezas y se echa en el suelo para armarlo. Así termina la rutina: él se sumerge en su propia burbuja mientras yo salgo de su casa, total, ya me sé el camino.

—¿Vienes mañana? —pregunta para mi sorpresa. Lo veo por el rabillo del ojo y niego.

—Mañana sí es el día de Matt.

—Lo ves todos los días.

—A ti también y aun así vengo. Si tantas ganas tienes puedes solo masturbarte o qué sé yo.

—A él no le dices lo mismo.

No, frente a Matt jamás mascullaría una frase que lleve la palabra «masturbar» de por medio, con él soy más _suave_ a la hora de hablar. Contrariamente, cuando estoy con Near ese filtro desaparece y digo las cosas tal cual las pienso. No guardo apariencias a su lado.

—Él no es tan exigente como tú —suelto un suspiro, comenzando a impacientarme. De verdad necesito irme pronto —. Matt sale con sus amigos, tiene hobbies, no sé… No es como tú que siempre quieres estar sobre mí.

—Matt sale mucho con sus amigos últimamente —resalta, no entiendo la razón —. También tengo hobbies, Linda, y aunque no lo creas realizo otras actividades. Que quiera invertir mi tiempo en ti es mero capricho.

¿Cómo se supone que debo tomarme eso? Lo primero que se me viene a la mente es que soy una especie de juguete, con el que más logra entretenerse al parecer. No me gusta para nada sentirme como un objeto.

_«No cabe duda que eres el rey de los manipuladores. Y yo que me creía buena en eso»._

—¿Por capricho es por lo que deseas continuar con esto? —expongo, quiero intentar sacar la verdadera razón de sus actos —. ¿Tu vida es tan aburrida que follar conmigo es algo que se te ha vuelto tan indispensable para sobrellevar tu patética existencia?

—En realidad me gusta cómo _aprietas_. —No puedo evitar sonrojarme ante su respuesta —. Disfruto del acto en sí porque lo hago contigo.

En realidad también disfruto de hacerlo con él. No es que sea un adonis o un Dios en el sexo, tampoco tiene un pene gigante —aunque solo tengo como otra referencia el de Matt— ni dura tanto como un actor porno, pero tiene algo que hace que me caliente con tan solo tocarme. Creo que es Near por sí mismo también, el tener a mi merced a un chico como él; quizá es algo parecido al morbo lo que despierta en mí, quién sabe.

_«Near también es mi capricho_ _»._

Sacudo mi cabeza ante ese pensamiento. Suelo una despedida y salgo tan pronto como puedo.

.

.

.

Después de clases hay un partido de futbol entre Wammy’s House y otro colegio del condado. A pesar de que mi padre es un acérrimo fanático, yo no entiendo demasiado de futbol por lo que no puedo dilucidar si se trata de un partido de verdad importante o no. A pesar de ello, asisto. Sayu me ha arrastrado debido a que Mello va a jugar y, como Matt también va a quedarse a ver a su amigo, no pongo demasiada objeción.

El futbol me aburre, no logro comprender cómo es que un juego tan simple logra despertar tantas pasiones; si de deportes se trata prefiero el vóley o el tenis. Así que en lugar de observar el partido permito que mi mente divague, fingiendo emocionarme cuando el momento lo requiere, sea como sea nunca le ganaré en euforia a Sayu.

Desde que Sayu se acostó con Mello no habla de otra cosa que no sea él. Si antes estaba incluido en la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones, ahora no puedo pronunciar nada sin que la relacione con él. Mello esto, Mello aquello, Mello hizo, Mello es muy inteligente, Mello es el mejor en fútbol, Mello sabe moverse en la cama… Mello, Mello y, si queda espacio, Mello de nuevo.

Antes no me molestaba, parte de la amistad es aguantar a tu amiga cuando está así, pero ahora apenas puedo disimular mi molestia cuando saca su nombre a colación. Juro que intento entenderla, de verdad lo hago, pero tampoco me parece justo que ella respire al compás del nombre de Mihael Keehl mientras él solo se la tira, aún sin pedirle un noviazgo formal ni hacerle ninguna promesa cuando es evidente que ella está perdidamente enamorada. La está utilizando y todos parecen darse cuanta menos Sayu.

—Él es un alma libre, debe detestar las etiquetas. Yo lo comprendo y por eso estoy dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario. Tarde o temprano también me querrá. —Esa es la justificación de mi amiga cada vez que le pregunto por qué aún no son pareja.

El amor te vuelve un idiota, un ciego, un imbécil... Sayu está demasiado enamorada como para ver la realidad de su situación, y cuando una persona se encuentra en esa situación es imposible hacerla abrir los ojos, por más mejores amigas que ella y yo seamos.

A veces me pregunto si Matt también está cegado por mí. Si recuerdo que prefirió dejar su amistad de toda la vida con Alex con tal de darme mi lugar, entonces sí que lo está. En su caso, a diferencia del de mi mejor amiga, prefiero que continúe de esa manera.

_«Soy una maldita egoísta_ _»._

No quiero perderlo, Matt y yo hemos estado bastante tiempo juntos como para lanzar al caño nuestra relación. Él es todo lo que buscaba en un hombre y lo encontré cuando aún ni tenía idea de lo que quería. Tal vez no estaré como Sayu, hablando de mi amado en cada oportunidad, pero eso no significa que ya no sienta lo mismo por él. Lo quiero, todavía lo quiero y mucho.

A final de cuentas ya tengo la solución de mi problema: solo debo soportar a Near lo que resta del semestre, él de seguro se irá a estudiar a Harvard o a Yale —tiene el coeficiente y el dinero— mientras yo me quedaré aquí, viajaré a Londres junto a Matt, continuaremos nuestro noviazgo y él nunca tendrá que enterarse de nada. Es un plan perfecto.

_«Lo repito, jodida egoísta. Lo mejor que podría hacer por los dos es decirle toda la verdad, ¡no podré vivir con la culpa! Además, sé que ya nada será lo mismo. Ya no siento lo mismo_ _»._

El partido termina después de una eternidad. No sé cuál ha sido el resultado pero como los de nuestro colegio se ven bastante alegres doy por hecho que Wammy’s ganó. Y casi como si me respondieran, escucho el grito animado de un chico diciendo que la goleada hacia la escuela invitada fue increíble.

Los integrantes del equipo de Wammy’s House se dan la mano con los contrincantes para después desaparecer de nuestra vista, doy por hecho que tomarán una ducha; Matt me confirma eso y Sayu continúa saltando eufórica, a ella nadie la saca de su faceta de porrista.

Mello se acerca a nosotros rato después. Trae puesto el uniforme de nuevo y su cabello luce húmedo. Apenas y puede disimular una sonrisa, supongo que debe sentirse muy orgulloso; no tengo ni la menor idea de si metió un gol o no pero dado su semblante no dudo que lo haya hecho, o quizá su porte altanero solo se debe a que le fascina mirar a todos por encima del hombro, eso a él se le da muy bien. No entiendo cómo es que Matt y él son tan buenos amigos.

Parece que Sayu apenas y puede contener las ganas de correr a abrazarlo, miro su expresión con mucha ternura; no obstante, sorprendiéndonos a las dos, es Matt quien se encamina con rapidez al encuentro con Mello.

—Juro que nunca me había emocionado tanto con un partido de _soccer_ —escucho a Matt decir cuando está frente a él —. Dime que los dos goles que metiste me los dedicaste. —Ellos ríen, yo abro los ojos más de la cuenta; sé que es una broma pero todavía no me acostumbro al _bromance_ que mi novio mantiene con su mejor amigo.

—Obviamente, Matty, los dos fueron pensando en ti. —Ellos continúan en su burbuja, ajenos a Sayu, a mí y al mundo.

Los observo con atención, creo que logro entender tan solo un poco el por qué son tan amigos. Antes de que mi mente pueda divagar más con esa idea, Sayu se interpone entre los dos, fue como una especie de ataque de celos de su parte; la entiendo un poco, también tuve esa leve sensación. Antes de que ella pueda hacer algún comentario, Mello la interrumpe.

—Como sea, ya debo irme —dice, como si intentara zafarse lo más pronto posible de la situación.

Sayu no puede ocultar la desilusión en su rostro.

—Creía que íbamos a festejar… —Su voz sale bastante suave, pareciera que va a quebrarse; me parece algo exagerado pero puedo hacerme a la idea de cuán decepcionada debe sentirse.

Ella esperaba poder celebrar con él su triunfo —o acompañarlo en su derrota—, por eso vino y por eso aguantó todo el partido de fútbol cuando sé que a ella tampoco le gusta. Sin embargo Mello no es capaz de apreciar eso, solo se limita a rascarse la nuca, incómodo; de seguro está pensando en cómo quitarse a mi amiga de encima.

Sé que técnicamente Mello ahora es el mejor amigo de Matt, eso me hace respetarlo tan solo un poco, pero también sé que si no fuera por ese detalle lo detestaría sin culpa. ¿Cómo se atreve a jugar con los sentimientos de Sayu de esa forma?

_«Bueno, hago más o menos lo mismo. Quizá odio eso porque de alguna manera veo reflejada mi situación. Juego con Matt y juego con Near. Dos personas. ¿Eso me vuelve más detestable?»._

—Le prometí a mi hermana que iría a casa apenas terminara el partido —explica Mello.

Sé que Sayu no está conforme con esa explicación, no obstante, antes de que insista, Matt la detiene.

—Podríamos salir mañana sin ningún problema —propone él.

—Pero el punto es festejar hoy, ¿no crees? —Sayu ignora a Matt y continúa mirando a Mello de forma insistente.

—Hoy no puedo, Sayu. —Mihael es tajante, ¿cómo puede ser tan frío con ella después de lo que ha sucedido entre ellos?

—¿Pero podré verte después?

Mello suspira, supongo que fastidiado. Mierda, al menos debería disimular.

—Después nos ponemos de acuerdo por mensaje.

El estado de animo de mi amiga da un giro de trecientos sesenta grados. La ilusión ha regresado a ella y una amplia sonrisa vuelve a aparecer en su rostro. Se gancha del brazo de Mello como si su vida dependiera de esa acción, por suerte él no es tan descortés como para quitarla.

—En fin. —Matt vuelve a tomar la palabra, ganándose nuestra atención —, ¿entonces sí salimos mañana? El festejo sigue quedando pendiente.

Sayu no tarda en aceptar y Mello, aunque más reacio, termina por darle el visto bueno a la idea. Es una lástima que ahora yo vaya a ser la aguafiestas del asunto.

—No creo poder, mañana estaré ocupada.

No miento del todo, tengo algo importante por hacer. Mañana me toca ver a Near. No es que tenga días específicos para nuestros encuentros, lo que sucede es que últimamente a él le ha dado porque sean más seguido. No lo entiendo pero como me tiene en sus manos me veo obligada a obedecerlo.

—¿Qué tienes por hacer? —Matt cuestiona. Él conoce mi rutina y sabe que esto es bastante inusual.

—Ayudaré a mi padre con la pizzería —invento, ya me es muy natural mentir —. Clyde pidió permiso para faltar mañana así que lo cubriré.

—Si es así entonces podemos ir a tu pizzería. —Mello sugiere. En ese momento sí que ha logrado que lo deteste mucho más —. Aún no la conozco y Matt dice que tienen una pizza dulce.

—¡Es una gran idea! —secunda Matt.

—¡No! —me niego rotundamente; sé que es una actitud sospechosa. Los tres me miran, sorprendidos. Debo mejorar el panorama —. Mi papá es muy severo conmigo en el trabajo, no le gusta que me distraiga. —Tanto Matt como Sayu pueden confirmar que eso es cierto —. No quiero problemas con él.

Ellos se tragan la mentira, Mello es quien sigue estando dudoso.

—No te molestaremos, incluso podemos ayudarte. —insiste.

Es extraño. Sé que no le desagrado pero tampoco es como si mi presencia le fuera imprescindible. Si fuera por Mello, preferiría que solo salieran Matt y él; Sayu y yo salimos sobrando en sus planes.

—En serio no puedo, es mejor posponer esa salida para después. —Debería agradecerme, lo estoy salvando del martirio que para él sería una cita indirecta con mi amiga —. Incluso podría ser pasado mañana.

Pareciera que Mello está por replicar, por suerte mi novio llega a rescatarme.

—Está perfecto, entonces —interviene Matt. Después de golpear de manera amistosa el hombro de su amigo, se gira hacia mí, sus ojos verdes clavados en los míos; siempre me han gustado sus ojos —. Pero sin falta, _Peach_. ¿De acuerdo?

Hacia tanto que no me llamaba por ese mote cariñoso. Me dio nostalgia. No puedo hacer más que acercarme a él y besarle de forma suave, lo sigo queriendo tanto.

_«Pero ya no es lo mismo»._

Las palabras de Matt parecen convencer a Mello, al menos ya no argumenta nada. Me doy por bien servida. Todo sigue marchando perfecto para mí.

.

.

.

Como dije, no le mentí del todo a los chicos, sí ayudé un rato en la pizzería aunque tampoco demasiado. La enfermera nos avisó que solo podría cuidar un rato de mi abuelo así que debo ir a suplirla. Nancy, nuestra enfermera en turno, es bastante desobligada, saca pretextos de donde sea para faltar, más ahora que más la necesitamos; si fuera por mí ya la habría despedido para contratar a una enfermera de planta, mas a mí padre parece caerle bien.  

Como Nancy la mayoría de las veces se va temprano, me toca atender a mi abuelo. Lo sé, es absurdo tener una supuesta enfermera de planta si te va a hacer esto, tampoco es como que me moleste cuidar a mi abuelo, hace unos meses lo habría hecho sin rechistar, sin embargo ahora dispongo de menos tiempo debido a exámenes, trámites y demás cosas que tienen que ver con mi próximo ingreso a la universidad; lástima que mi padre no entienda eso y disponga de mi tiempo a su antojo, sin importarle que tan ocupada esté.

Apenas llego a casa me dirijo a donde mi abuelo quien se encuentra tranquilo mirando televisión. Voy a su encuentro y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla, él no puede regresarme el gesto pero su mirada siempre es dulce, al menos la que me dirige a mí. Cuando lo veo a los ojos siempre me pregunto si él sabrá lo que hago, si sabrá que meto a dos chicos distintos a mi habitación. Sé que no hay forma de averiguarlo pero quiero creer que él sigue ignorante de todo.

_«No dudo que no lo sepa, el problema está en que no puede decirlo ni regañarme por ello. Lo único que puede hacer es verme de forma intensa, esperando que capte su mensaje y comience a hacer las cosas bien_ _»._

Pronto mi abuelo se queda dormido y es cuando aprovecho para asear la casa. Al terminar me arreglo un poco y me dedico a esperar a Near quien siempre es puntual. Comenzamos a citarnos en mi casa también debido a que Beyond no siempre se ausenta de la suya y tampoco es como si pudiéramos pagarnos un hotel o, peor aún, vernos en lugares públicos, por eso la privacidad de mi habitación también es perfecta.

El timbre resuena y sé que se trata de él. Abro la puerta y Near entra después de un escueto saludo. Otra de las cosas que detesto de él es que siempre mire mi casa como si fuera tan poca cosa; sé que es humilde en comparación con su amplia residencia pero su cómoda posición económica no lo hace superior a nadie, menos cuando viene por voluntad propia a esta pobre morada con el único fin de satisfacer deseos carnales.

—¿Te vas a quedar criticando? —susurro. No quiero despertar a mi abuelo.

Near suspira, tal vez fastidiado, tal vez no, no siempre puedo descifrarlo. Después de echar un último vistazo a la sala y a mi abuelo, comienza a subir con rumbo a mi habitación. Ya no hay necesidad de que lo guíe.

Cuando estamos en mi cuarto vuelve a inspeccionar el lugar. De verdad que desearía poder tomarlo por el brazo y sacarlo a la fuerza de mi casa.

—Limpiaste —dice a la vez que pasa los dedos por sobre mi escritorio.

—Hacía falta. No es por recibirte ni nada por el estilo. —Alzo una ceja, no puedo evitar sentirme ofendida.

Near no me responde, continúa mirando el escritorio y lo que hay sobre este. Toma un par de hojas que tengo dispersas y las acomoda para comenzar a leer. Son discursos que por falta de tiempo no he podido terminar.

—¿Sigues participando en movimientos ecologistas?

—Obviamente, solo que ya no puedo estar tan metida en eso como antes.

Near deja las hojas. Comienza retorcer un mechón de cabello.

—¿Estudiarás en Londres? —Sé que se refiere a la universidad. Es un cambio abrupto de tema.

—Sí.

Me veo tentada a preguntarle a dónde irá él mas me abstengo de hacerlo. Ya sé lo que hará y también sé que me conviene. Es mejor no aunar demasiado en estos temas a futuro.

_«Se irá lejos y no lo volveré a ver. No estoy muy contenta a pesar de todo_ _»._

Tengo presente que voy a echarlo de menos, sea como sea es una persona con la que he convivido mucho, es importante en mi vida a su manera; sin embargo tampoco es como si fuera a extrañarlo con locura, veo fácilmente mi vida sin él.

De manera inconsciente miro el reloj de mi celular. Son las siete con veinte minutos, hemos desperdiciado casi media hora en charla banal. Me acerco a Near, tomo la mano con la que juega con su pelo y la coloco en mi mejilla. Hago que me acaricie, me gusta eso, su tacto es muy suave, sus manos lo son, parecen de pianista debido a lo bien cuidadas que están.

—Si sabes a lo que vienes no deberías perder tiempo. —Muy por el contrario a la caricia, mis palabras son ásperas.

—Suenas como una prostituta.

Tengo sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, quiero pegarle por haberme ofendido de forma no tan sutil; por el otro, siento como si fuera la primera parte de un improvisado juego de rol, incluso me he calentado.

—Y tú un hijo de puta.

Sé que para él no es ninguna ofensa. No sé si Near realmente se ve de esa manera, de lo único que estoy segura es de que tiene la autoestima demasiado alta como para permitir que eso le afecte. Eso debe ser algo de familia, tanto a Beyond como a él no les importa lo que los demás puedan opinar acerca de su persona.

Sin importar los insultos que ha habido de por medio, terminamos acostándonos como tantas veces.

.

.

.

Después del sexo, normalmente Near se aleja; si estamos en su casa va a tomar un baño, pero si estamos en la mía se limita a darme la espalda. Sin embargo esta ocasión es diferente. Cuando sale de mí, se tira a mi lado pero continúa cerca. Compartimos miradas un rato significativo y después enreda su dedo en uno de los mechones de mi cabello. Es demasiado extraño pero se siente bien, le permito que siga haciéndolo.

Antes de poder cuestionar el porqué de su acción, mi celular vibra arruinando así el momento. Como se encuentra sobre la cómoda del lado de Near, le pido que me lo pase. Near asiente y toma mi móvil, pero en lugar de dármelo solo mira la pantalla y procede a apagarlo.

—¿¡Qué haces!? —grito, alarmada —. ¿Quién era? ¿Y si era mi padre? ¡Va a matarme por no haberle contestado!

No puedo evitar pensar en lo peor. Si sí se trataba de mi padre, sí que va a enojarse por no haberle tomado la llamada. No quiero más problemas de lo que por sí ya tengo con él.

—Era un número desconocido. —No puedo sentirme tranquila con esa respuesta, sé que está mintiendo —. ¿Realmente temías que fuera tu padre o que fuera Matt?

—Sé que Matt no va a llamarme a esta hora, en este momento debe estar con Mello —asevero, sigo sin sentirme relajada. ¿Acaso Near planea algo? —. Y sabes que a mí padre es mejor no hacerlo enojar.

—Si tu padre supiera que yo estoy aquí y te folló a domicilio, ¿qué pasaría?

Se decepcionaría, tal vez me daría una bofetada, quién sabe. Lo que sí tengo casi por seguro es que me tacharía como una mujer igual a mi madre.

_«Yo no soy como ella, yo no dejaría todo por una aventura_ _»._

—No quiero averiguarlo.

—Yo creo que tu padre me preferiría por sobre Matt.

No puedo evitar reir.

—¿Lo dices porque eres un niño rico?

Si lo medito con detenimiento, me doy cuenta que no conozco para nada a mi papá. No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionaría en esa hipotética situación. Así como podría mantener sus principios por sobre cualquier entrada fácil de dinero también podría ser de los que sacrifican su ética profesional por una recompensa económica.

—Soy mejor opción. —Near contesta como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Solo eres un engreído. Mi padre estima a Matt y no te aceptaría así como así por ser quien eres.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Por qué esa repentina insistencia? —Lo miro, algo irritada. Me siento en la cama para poder mirarlo mejor, él hace lo mismo. La conversación ha tomado un giro más serio —. Has estado más pesado con ese tema que de costumbre.

Extrañamente, Near no me contesta de inmediato. Desvía la mirada y comienza a jugar nuevamente con un mechón de su cabello, casi pareciera que está cohibido. Como sé que Near no conoce esa palabra, me dedico a mirarlo fijamente, esperando que me dé una respuesta coherente de una vez por todas.

—¿Acaso no recuerdas que te dije que detesto compartir?

—Eso es porque eres un jodido egoísta —alzo una ceja, ¿eso qué tiene que ver? —. Y, por favor, explícate.

—Pues ya no quiero compartirte con Matt.

Me quedo pasmada. ¿Escuché bien? ¿Acaso Near dijo lo que creo que dijo? Él continúa serio, aparte no es de lo chicos que hacen bromas; han pasado los segundos y tampoco se ha retractado. Entonces… ¿ha sido honesto? ¿Cómo se supone que debo tomarme sus palabras?

—Estás loco. —Es lo único que se me ocurre decir. No encuentro las palabras correctas en mi vocabulario, he quedado en ceros.

—No lo estoy, es la opción más viable. Todos salimos ganando, tú y yo, al menos.

¿Acaso es una especie de declaración? Y si lo es, ¿qué clase de confesión es esta? No puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa, siento unas repentinas ganas de vomitar que me estoy esforzando por controlar. Oh, Dios mío. Esto no es una confesión, ¡Near no puede decirme esto!

—Corrijo: estás demete. —Mi voz es un hilo, de pronto me he vuelto tímida. Por los nervios, me levanto y comienzo a vestirme —. ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante tontería? Tú no podrías apreciar a nadie… y está Matt.

—Pienso que más bien estás acostumbrada a él así como él a ti. Además los romances en la adolescencia tienen una…

—Cualquier cosa que hallas investigado no me importa. Yo sé lo que siento y lo que quiero, tú menos que nadie vas a venir a hablarme de relaciones y de afecto cuando de seguro nunca has querido a nadie en tú vida.

—Te quiero a ti, no necesito más experiencia que eso.

—¡Déjate de tonterías!

—Estoy siendo sincero.

No puedo con esto.

—¡Solo vete! —grito, más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido —. ¡Olvida el juego y largo!

De seguro Near se esperaba una contestación de ese tipo, no hace más esfuerzos por hablar. Se levanta y tranquilo comienza a vestirse, también sale a paso relajado de mi habitación. No me molesto en seguirlo, él ya sabe cómo salir y además mi mente es un caos. Tengo demasiadas cosas en las cuales pensar en este momento.

.

.

.

Las cosas entre Near y yo están tensas desde ese día. A pesar de que me siento un tanto incómoda con la manera en que se dio este distanciamiento, también me siento aliviada. Durante este pequeño lapso de tiempo no nos hemos reunido, ni mensajeado, ni nada que se le parezca. Le veo el lado positivo, quizá después de mi muy tajante rechazo Near se dé por vencido conmigo.

Él es de las personas que detestan que algo se les niegue. Es infantil, odia perder y estoy segura que no es lo suficientemente dedicado como para proponerse el conquistarme. Debido a que no caí rendida a sus pies, se hartará de mí y buscará un nuevo juguete con el cual distraerse, o se concentrará en terminar bien sus estudios en Wammy’s House, más ahora con Alex pisándole los talones en cuanto a calificaciones. Todo sigue marchando muy bien.

_«Extrañamente, no me siento tan tranquila como se supone debería de estarlo. Estoy vacía, algo me hace falta. Tal vez lo de Near era más que solo costumbre, su presencia se aferró a mi rutina y ya es parte de mí»._

Yo también pongo todas mis energías en la escuela. Tan solo quedan algunos meses de clases y quiero disfrutarlos al máximo; quiero dedicarle más tiempo a Matt, conseguir un buen lugar en el ranking de calificaciones, salir más con mis amigas y, si queda espacio, también asistir de nuevo a algunas juntas de la brigada a la cual iba.

Tengo tanto por hacer y queda tan poco tiempo, pero prioridades son prioridades y debo concentrarme en las dos primeras; en cuestión de amistades la que más me importa es Sayu así que las demás pueden quedar en segundo plano, de cualquier manera sé que perderemos contacto apenas iniciemos la universidad.

Este día es perfecto para enfocarme en mis objetivos que van más encaminados al ámbito social. Matt está demasiado metido con una tarea que encargó la maestra Wedy así que los minutos entre clases me la paso charlando con Sayu. Al momento del receso, Matt me avisa que irá con Mello a investigar unas cosas a la biblioteca; me extraña que ambos quieran desperdiciar su hora del almuerzo en eso pero no pongo objeción, después de todo el trabajo es bastante importante como para tomarlo a la ligera. Es una suerte que entre Near y yo lo hallamos terminado antes del problema que tuvimos.

Mello y Matt salen primero y yo me quedo esperando a que Sayu encuentre su cartera para que así podamos ir a comprar algo a la cafetería. Me cruzo de brazos y me apoyo en la puerta, esperando a que ella salga; dentro del salón solo quedamos Near, ella y yo y no puedo evitar sentirme rara cuando sé que prácticamente estoy sola con Near y menos cuando él no me quita la mirada de encima.

_«A decir verdad no es del todo desagradable, de hecho me sube el ego»._

Sayu encuentra su cartera y yo me siento aliviada. Antes de que ella pueda acercarse a mí, Near se le adelanta. Doy un respingo por la impresión, no me lo esperaba para nada. Me sigue mirando de forma intensa y debido a la profundidad de sus ojos me siento avergonzada, siento que el rostro me arde un poco.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo —susurro, no deseo que Sayu escuche ni tener que dar posteriores explicaciones. Lástima que eso le quite firmeza a mis palabras.

—Yo sí tengo —asegura. Near no es de los que necesitan gritar para ordenar.

Veo a Sayu de reojo, luce extrañada; runce el ceño, esperando una explicación. Debe sorprenderle que esté hablando con Near cuando se supone que ya no tengo algo por lo cual hablar con él. Como sé que Near no va a quitar el dedo del renglón, me limito a sonreírle a mi amiga.

—Sayu, ¿me disculpas un momento? Al parecer hay un detalle que debo arreglar.

Antes de que pueda obtener respuesta, Near comienza a caminar con rumbo desconocido. Le sigo de cerca antes de perderlo de vista y arruinar lo que sea que vaya a suceder, más bien estoy previendo consecuencias.

Voy justo detrás de él, me entretengo observando su espalda y de esa manera también ignoro a los que van por los pasillos. ¿Acaso no pudo elegir mejor momento para esta charla? ¿Al menos alguno en el que no hubiera tanta gente alrededor?

Llegamos justo frente al armario de conserje en el que siempre solemos hablar cuando estamos en la escuela. Near entra primero y yo lo hago después, con una elegante diferencia de tan solo unos minutos. Apenas cierro la puerta, Near toma mi mano y me jala un poco más adentro. Lo miro, confundida. Lo veo demasiado cerca y presiento que va a besarme, volteó el rostro antes de que eso suceda.

—No creo que sea lo mejor seguir con esto después de lo que me dijiste.

Es una muy buena excusa, y tampoco es como si fuera una mentira del todo. No creo poder seguir relacionándome de manera tan superficial con alguien que me confesó entre líneas que guarda sentimientos por mí. Sé que puedo considerarme una desalmada por lo que hago pero no lo soy tanto.

_«¿De qué hablo? ¡Disfruto mucho esto!»._

—¿Tiene algo de malo?

—Por supuesto que lo tiene. Se supone que era solo sexo… y tú me has confesado que me quieres.

—No te confundas, no te quiero. Solo me gustas, a lo mucho me atrevería a decir que estoy enamorado de ti.

Esto suena increíble, es tan trágico como cómico a la vez, un drama barato digno de una película hollywoodense. Rio sin ganas, una parte de mí todavía no termina de creerse lo que Near me ha soltado así sin más.

—Es hilarante escucharte decir eso. —La risa aún no desaparece, mis pies todavía no están en la tierra —. No creía que alguien como tú fuese capaz de hacer algo como esto.

—Yo tampoco creía que alguien como tú fuese tan caliente como para permitir que esto sucediera.

He perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he querido pegarle. Por alguna razón, solo una vez le he dado una bofetada, las otras cientos de ocasiones solo han quedado reducidas a intentos. Esta vez ha vuelto a ocurrir lo que siempre sucede. Me limito a verle a los ojos, ambos estamos demasiado cerca; el espacio es reducido y él no hace ningún ademán de alejarse. ¿Dónde quedó eso del espacio personal que tanto aprecia?

—Yo no podría sentir algo por alguien como tú —vuelvo a susurrar, no entiendo el por qué si no hay nadie por quien debería guardar las apariencias.

Me siento como si fuera pequeña. A mí mente viene el recuerdo de cómo era yo antes de relacionarme con él; me encontraba ahogada en la monotonía y tan solo me limitaba a pensar que Nate River tenía bonitos ojos. Y sus ojos grises siguen siendo bonitos y mi vida ya no es monótona y me siento culpable por encontrar aspectos positivos en mis malas acciones.

_«Suponía que era más simple como persona. Se supone que engañar a tu novio está mal y debes sentirte como una mierda por eso. No digo que no me sienta como mierda pero si soy honesta conmigo misma no creo arrepentirme de nada»._

Estoy siendo honesta como pocas veces. He retirado el filtro de mis pensamientos y trato de alejar el miedo que siento cuando a mí mente viene algo que debería estar mal pero que disfruto. No es que no quiera a Matt ni que no me sienta culpable con él, sea como sea él no se merece nada de lo que le hago. Pero entonces pienso en Near y que fuera de todo también la he pasado muy bien con él; me conoce mejor que nadie y tal vez incluso mejor de lo que yo misma lo hago.

—Que me sienta así por ti no quiere decir que voy a dejar que me humilles. Yo sigo creyendo que eres una manipuladora.

Sabe muchos aspectos negativos de mí y aun así sostiene que me quiere. Sé que mis amigas, Sayu, el mismo Matt, las personas del grupo ecologista, todos se alejarían apenas conocieran tan solo un poco de lo que le he mostrado a Near.

_«En contra de mi voluntad, me siento conmovida»._

Seguimos estando muy cerca por lo que, como siempre, terminamos besándonos. Tenía otras tantas frases que decir pero todas se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta. Solo muevo mis labios, continuó _comiéndomelo_ , no pienso en nada más allá de lo bien que se siente hacer esto. Enredo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello; Near tiene una mano en mi cintura y con la otra aprieta uno de mis senos, su naturaleza no es muy romántica que digamos.

_«Logré que un chico como él me quisiera»._

Puede que su declaración no me repeliera tanto, puede que el factor de que hay un sentimiento de por medio hace que me sienta menos culpable. No me molesta que esté enamorado de mí, al contrario, me hace sentir halagada.

_«Pero eso no quiere decir que te corresponda, Nate»._

El sonido de la puerta abrirse de golpe hace que salgamos de nuestra ensoñación. Nos separamos tan rápido como podemos, bastante alarmados —al menos yo—. Y el temor que sentí al percatarme de la intromisión se ve multiplicado al darme cuenta de quienes son los que nos han interrumpido a Near y a mí.

Se trata de Matt.

Matt me mira con los ojos bien abiertos, pareciera que no termina de creer lo que ha visto. A su lado, Mello tiene una expresión semejante solo que en su caso la sorpresa pronto se convierte en un ceño fruncido. Matt continúa apacible, Mello está molesto, Near permanece estoico y yo no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo debo sentirme.

A mi mente viene la trillada frase de «puedo explicarlo» mas se queda estancada antes de que pueda pronunciarla. Lo más razonable que se me ocurre por hacer, y quizá se trata más de un mero impulso, es empujar un poco a Near y encaminarme hacia Matt. Él no se aleja pero tampoco me mira de la manera tan dulce a la que estoy acostumbrada.

—Entonces… ¿era cierto? —Luce abatido… destrozado. Ahora sí me siento como mierda.

No me atrevo a negarlo porque no tendría sentido hacerlo, no tengo coartada alguna. Es más, incluso tampoco termino de creerme que esto esté sucediendo. Siento tan irreal el que Matt se encuentre parado frente a mí mientras yo aún me encuentro acalorada por un beso que me di con otro tipo.

Permanezco callada. Él debe tener mil preguntas en su mente mientras yo no puedo pronunciar palabra alguna. Por los nervios comienzo a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello y me reprendo mentalmente por tener ese gesto ya grabado de forma inconsciente. Me falta el aire. Quisiera salir corriendo de aquí y poder regresar el tiempo.

—¿Desde cuándo me ves la cara de imbécil? —A pesar de que luce destrozado, su voz sale bastante firme. Lo envidio, yo todavía no puedo deshacerme del nudo en la garganta —. ¡Contesta!

Lo mejor es permanecer callada y esperar que se le pase el enojo. Jamás lo había visto enojado, no sé lidiar con esto.

—Desde el año pasado. —No obstante, Near parece tener otros planes. Contesta como si nada —. Mantengo relaciones sexuales con tu novia a tus espaldas desde hace mucho tiempo.

Me giro rápidamente hacia Near, sé que ya no tiene sentido reprenderlo, después de todo lo que diga o haga a partir de este momento no podrá evitar que me hunda más.

Veo como Matt aprieta los puños, no puedo hacer más que quedármele viendo de manera fija. Estoy intrigada, ¿qué hará ahora? ¿Le reclamará a Near? ¿Va a gritarme? Lo que sea que vaya a hacer que lo haga ya, ¡no puedo más!

Para mi sorpresa, tal vez también la de Near y de Mello, Matt solo da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar.

_«¡Espera! ¿No se supone que estás destrozado? ¿Por qué no me reclamas, por qué no haces algo? ¿Te irás sin más? ¿No te importo? ¡Matt, haz algo, dime algo! ¡Llámame puta si eso es lo que piensas! ¡No solo te vayas!»._

—¡Matt!

Salgo del armario. Aunque tengo ganas de correr hacia él, mis pies no se mueven ni una sola pulgada. Veo su espalda hacerse más y más pequeña. Los murmullos de los estudiantes que presenciaron la escena se vuelven inaudibles, las miradas de todos ellos no logran pesarme. Únicamente puedo concentrarme en Matt y en que lo he perdido.

Ahora el sonido de un golpe es el que me trae de vuelta a la realidad. Al voltearme, veo a Near en el suelo, a Mello alzando un puño y a algunos chicos alentando una pelea. Mello no pierde el tiempo y los obedece; toma a Near por el cuello de la camisa y de nuevo le atina un puñetazo certero en la mejilla.   

Sin tiempo que perder, me acerco a donde ellos, sé que no podré detener nada pero quiero por lo menos intentarlo. Antes de que pueda meterme, por suerte, llega Roger y con un par de frases detiene todo el alboroto. Todos se dispersan al instante.

El director le pide a Mello que vaya a su oficina; Near apenas puede sostenerse en pie pero también debe ir. Como a mí no me ha pedido nada, decido que lo mejor es alejarme. Ignoro el «zorra» que Mello me susurra cuando paso junto a él.

—Zorra —pronuncia más fuerte a pesar de que puede ganarse más problemas con Roger.

No tengo ánimos de reclamar. Le doy una última mirada a Near antes de retirarme. Como sé que tampoco puedo ir a buscar a Matt, decido encerrarme en el baño y echarme a llorar.

_«Menudo drama…»._

.

.

.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	15. Dude, tendré resaca emocional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

* * *

**ǀ** **D** rama **Q** ueen **ǀ**

* * *

 

Capítulo 15:

**_Dude, tendré resaca emocional_ **

.

.

 

                                                      .                                                      

.

.

Aunque en un principio esto era lo que buscaba, ahora que veo a Matt de esta manera, deprimido y miserable, siento algo parecido a la culpa. Sé que no tendría por qué, yo no tengo la culpa de lo que le sucede; es más, incluso lo que hice debería considerarse como un acto de solidaridad o algo por el estilo. No obstante Matt ya va por su octava lata de cerveza y continúa dentro de mí la punzada de remordimiento.

Luego de que Matt descubriera lo que ocurría entre Linda y Near, nos saltamos las últimas clases que teníamos; Matt porque no tenía ánimos de continuar en la escuela y yo debido a que Roger me dio el sermón de mi vida; a pesar de que me ha costado una semana de suspensión, no me arrepiento de haber golpeado a Near, Lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo.

Luego del regaño salí del colegio e intenté comunicarme con Matt, nlegué a casa y aún no respondía mis mensajes. No fue sino hasta cerca de las nueve de la noche que me mandó un mensaje diciendo que estaba afuera de mi casa. Salí rápidamente y en cuanto me acerqué él me dijo que traía algunas cervezas en la mochila y que fuéramos al lugar secreto. No iba a dejarlo solo en ese estado, parecía un perro callejero, además un poco de alcohol tampoco me caería mal. Tomé mi moto y ambos nos montamos en ella hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

Apenas llegamos Matt no perdió el tiempo y tomó una lata para luego sentarse en el sofá del lugar, ni siquiera esperó a que le sacudiera el polvo. Comenzó con sorbos pequeños para después tomársela como si de agua se tratase. Yo me limité a tomar una cerveza y a fingir que le estaba siguiendo el juego.

—Matt, estás bebiendo muy de prisa —comienzo a preocuparme cuando veo demasiadas latas vacías a su alrededor.

—Alex tenía razón y yo no quise hacerle caso. —La voz ya se le escucha diferente, por suerte aún logro entender lo que dice. No debe estar ebrio del todo —. Me lo dijo y yo la defendí, yo metía las manos al fuego por ella. ¿Y qué hace Linda? Abrirse de piernas a otro tipo, y no a cualquier tipo sino a Near, ¡a Near! ¡De todos los tipos que hay en el mundo tuvo que se Nate River, de quien menos lo imaginé!

Suene increíble, lo sé, pero así son las cosas y, por más que me deprima verlo así, no puedo hacer nada. Solo me queda hacerle compañía y darle algunas palabras de aliento, o al menos intentar darlas. Algún día entenderá que fue lo mejor.

No es que Alex y yo hayamos confabulado un plan digno de una película para que Matt se enterara de la verdad, lo único que nos limitamos a hacer fue a vigilar a Near y Linda detenidamente y percatarnos de sus actitudes sospechosas. Alex había notado que llevaban un par de días distanciados así que por eso se sorprendió hoy cuando los alcanzó a divisar caminando _juntos_ por los pasillos. Los siguió hasta el armario del conserje en el cual se encerraron y sin tiempo que perder me mandó un mensaje para que llevara a Matt hasta ahí. No hubo necesidad de inventar la gran historia, usé un pretexto estúpido y Matt me siguió.

Y sucedió, Matt se enteró de la verdad. Vio a su novia junto a Near en una situación comprometedora y eso fue suficiente para abrirle los ojos. Me alegra un poco que por fin pudiera deshacerse de esa venda que Linda le puesto, Matt es un muy buen chico como para que ella y el imbécil de Near le vieran la cara de esa manera.

Esa es la razón principal por lo que hice todo esto junto a Alex. Esa… zorra —pienso adjetivos peores pero no quiero amargarme más con el asunto— necesitaba un escarmiento, que se le cayera el teatrito; después de esto nadie volverá a verla como la chica correcta y buena que siempre pretendió ser.

—Matt, ella no merece que estés así. —Nunca he sido bueno consolando pero por Matt estoy dando mi mayor esfuerzo —. Tienes qué reponerte. No le des el gusto de que te vea de esta manera.

—Yo la quería mucho… la quiero mucho. La quiero desde que tengo catorce. Es mi primera novia…

—Matt, sé que es tu primera novia, la única chica con la que has estado, tu primer amor y toda esa mierda cursi que siempre has dicho. Pero ella, sabiendo eso, hizo lo que hizo, te vio la cara de imbécil mucho tiempo, te pisoteó peor que a un perro, mandó al carajo esa relación a la que tú tanto le lloras. Así que deja de actuar como un idiota por una persona que no vale la pena.

Bien, no soy de palabras dulces, este tipo de vomito verbal me sale sin que pueda evitarlo. Espero que no me lo tome a mal; está ebrio y así como puede deprimirse más, también puede ponerse hasta violento.

Matt se me queda mirando, no lloriquea ni me provoca. Ante este tipo de reacción no sé cómo enfrentarle. Decido esperar unos segundos. Matt suspira, se acaba el contenido de la lata que tiene de golpe y me arrebata la mía para darle un trago largo. Va a acabarse todo el alcohol que trajo y lo único que va a ganar es una resaca de la cual va a lamentarse.

—Lo sé… —murmulla después de limpiarse la comisura de sus labios con la manga de su sudadera —. Soy un imbécil, Mello, por eso me pasan cosas así.

Intento recuperar mi lata pero él la pone fuera de mi alcance. Vuelve a beberse la cerveza en un suspiro mientras yo no puedo hacer más que observarlo.

—De todas maneras nadie se lo hubiera imaginado.

—Tú tenías tus dudas y Alex cumplió como amigo y me lo dijo. El idiota fui yo por creer tan ciegamente en ella.

—Bueno, sí, pero estás enamorado, y a lo que veo los enamorados actúan como estúpidos. Por eso le creíste a ella.

Matt guarda silencio, me preocupa que no diga nada. Ignora las dos latas de cerveza que nos quedan y pierde la mirada en un punto cualquiera del lugar.

—Creo que no soy suficiente.

—Matt…

—No, es en serio. Yo no soy suficiente razón como para que alguien se quede conmigo a pesar de todo. Ya ves a mi padre, me tiene por debajo en su escala de prioridades y aun así mendigo por su cariño. Y ahora está Linda, la chica que convertí en mi mundo y que me metió los cuernos con un tipo insufrible, ¡me cambió por alguien como Near! Debo ser muy poco como para que eso haya pasado

—Lo único que pasa es que estás borracho y ya no piensas con claridad —intervengo antes de que salga con más estupideces —. Lo de tu padre… ni siquiera viene al caso lo de él, y de Linda ya te he dicho que el problema es que ella no supo apreciar lo que tenían.

—Dices estas cosas porque eres mi amigo y me estimas.

—Yo nunca te diría algo así si las cosas fueran diferentes. Soy honesto y lo sabes.

Matt asiente, después mantiene la cabeza gacha. Palmo su espalda ya que no estoy seguro de si quiere vomitar o solo está dormitando. Espero que no sea ninguna de las dos, la primera opción es asquerosa y tampoco tengo ganas de lidiar con un borracho dormido a kilómetros de nuestras casas.

—No sé qué haría sin ti.

De la nada, se endereza y me mira a los ojos. En su rostro aparece lo más parecido a una sonrisa —eso o es una advertencia de que está a punto de vomitar—. Me le quedo mirando también, espero lo peor. Mas no sucede. Matt se acerca un poco más a mí y pasa su brazo por mis hombros en lo que parece un abrazo.

—¿Ya estás en la etapa en la que dices querer al tipo que tienes más cerca?

—Yo a ti te quiero. Te quiero mucho. —Su aliento me llega hasta las fosas nasales y me provoca arcadas, el alcohol combinado con el olor a todos los cigarrillos que debió fumar en el transcurso de la tarde —. Gracias por estar conmigo.

Pensé en hacer alguna broma o decir alguna frase sarcástica, pero lo mejor que puedo hacer en este momento es sincerarme con él. Total, quizá mañana ni se acuerde de lo que estamos hablando y, por sobre todo, soy un tipo más de acciones que de palabras.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, como muchas de las cosas que hago, lo abrazo. Mis discursos de aliento son mierda así que espero que por medio de este gesto entienda que estoy con él y no voy a dejarlo solo. Voy a ayudarlo a superar esta etapa y también a quitarle lo inocente —idiota— para que nadie vuelva a jugar con él de esta manera.

Siento como él se aferra a mí. Sé que está demasiado afectado, lo que le pasó no es cualquier cosa; Linda representaba muchas cosas en su vida y todo eso se ha esfumado en menos de veinticuatro horas. Y por si fuera poco, Matt es una persona sensible, podrá parecer indiferente a su alrededor pero si algo ha logrado ser importante para él es porque ha calado muy en el fondo de su persona. Detesto tanto a Linda en este momento por hacerlo sufrir de esta manera.

Cuando nos separamos lo hacemos de manera lenta, como no queriendo perder el calor que recién habíamos formado. No me importa lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, me sentí muy bien cuando nos abrazamos. Por suerte parece que tuvo el mismo efecto en Matt ya que luce un poco más tranquilo. Al menos ya no parece que vaya a soltar el llanto. Eso es bueno. No quiero que llore por ella, no debe hacerlo. Ella no lo merece.

—Gracias —susurra tan bajo que solo puedo oírlo porque estoy a su lado.

—Aquí vas a drenar todo el dolor que ella te ha causado —me estiro para alcanzar una cerveza y se la paso —. Embriágate, maldícela, has un montón de idioteces, lo que quieras. Canaliza todo lo que sientes para que mañana puedas salir con la cabeza en alto. No le permitas ver que ella te pisoteó.

—Me gustaría ser como tú. No sé si pueda lograrlo.

—Tienes qué.

Matt asiente. Toma la cerveza que queda y me la da, se ha tamborileado un poco pero logra mantener el equilibrio.

—Entonces vamos a brindar por eso. Porque no voy a llorarle a una persona que no vale la pena.

—Y yo te ayudaré a ello.

Chocamos latas y damos un sorbo. Es cómico pero por alguna razón lo siento también definitivo. Cuando Matt trata de empinarse la cerveza de nuevo, el contenido se le escapa por las comisuras, manchando parte del cuello de la sudadera. Rio por lo bajo.

—Te prometo que nunca le diré a nadie de este momento. Nadie sabrá que tan deplorable se veía Mail Jeevas.

Él se ríe con ganas. Vuelve a limpiarse con las mangas y nos miramos a los ojos por quién sabe cuanta vez en todo el rato. No estoy ebrio pero juro que en este momento hasta lo veo guapo, dentro de sus propios estándares. Finaliza la carcajada con una sonrisa.

—Eres muy buen amigo. —Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, aún bebiendo nuestras cervezas respectivamente. Él rompe la calma un rato después —. ¿Sabes de lo que me arrepiento ahora?

—¿De qué? —pregunto solo por hacerlo. Sé que tal vez solo dirá alguna incoherencia.

—De no haberme acostado contigo aquella vez.

Retiro la lata de mi boca antes de que la derrame. Le miro fijamente, esperando que se retracte o que se suelte a reír de nuevo, a que suelte «era una broma, imbécil». Nada de eso sucede. Continúa serio dentro de lo que su propia borrachera se lo permite.

—No digas idioteces.

—Hablo en serio. Digo, yo me sentí miserable cuando eso pasó, en parte por ella. Y mira lo que ha pasado. Si nos hubiéramos acostado al menos podría pensar «bueno, yo le fui infiel también» y no me sentiría tan idiota.

Sigo sin dar crédito a lo que dice.

—Estás ebrio —declaro, como si de esa manera sus palabras dejaran de tener peso.

Comienzo a sentirme avergonzado, tal vez siento mis mejillas un tanto acaloradas debido a la cerveza. ¿A quién engaño? Ni siquiera he bebido. Matt está logrando descolocarme como pocas personas lo han hecho.

—Por suerte agradezco que al menos nos hayamos besado mientras aún estaba con ella. Eso sí cuenta como infidelidad, ahora lo hace. Sentir que le fui infiel también me hace sentir un poco mejor.

—Matt, por favor, esto es extraño —desvió la mirada, intentando que el pseudo bochorno se me pase.

—Es que es en serio, hablo en serio. Igual no es como si esos besos hubieran sido desagradables. Ambos los disfrutamos.

—¿Los disfrutaste? —me intriga. Él siempre ha dicho idioteces respecto a eso, que admita que le gustaron me hace sentir… _mejor_ , por más extraño que pueda ser.

—Si hubiera estado más ebrio la primera vez, quizá me hubiera acostado contigo. Y sé que habríamos terminado en otro faje si mi papá no hubiese llegado esa vez.

Tal vez tiene razón. Si yo también hubiera estado más tomado, de seguro habría accedido a tener sexo con él aunque me hubiese arrepentido al día siguiente; y los besos que hemos compartido son de los mejores que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida.

Besar a Matt, tocarlo o acariciarlo es una sensación… agradable. Lo admito, me ha costado aceptarlo. Quiero decir, él no es delicado o suave, no es atractivo como me parecería una mujer y tampoco es que me guste como tal. No suspiro por él ni escribo su nombre en mis cuadernos, eso nunca lo he hecho por nadie. Pero no puedo negar es excitante el besarlo. Nuestros dientes chocan y nuestras lenguas batallan, ninguno cede, ambos reclamamos… quizá eso es lo que me gusta. Me calienta y logra ponerme de una manera que nunca me había sucedido.

Matt sigue mirándome. Antes de que diga algo, se adelanta.

—Dijiste que me ayudarías a superar esto y eso es justo lo que necesito: hagámoslo de nuevo, Mello.

Cuando noto que se acerca, mi primer pensamiento es aventarlo lejos. Pero no lo hago. Quizá porque me da curiosidad o quizá la poca cerveza que he tomado ya se me subió. Nuestros labios no tardan en chocar y el beso pronto se torna apasionado. Agradezco no tener que ir lento como lo haría con una mujer, Matt y yo estamos en la misma sintonía.

Sin embargo, pronto reacciono. No entiendo el por qué estoy cediendo porque, para empezar, a mí ni siquiera me gusta. No me refiero a Matt sino a los hombres en general. No es que me muera por besar a un tipo aunque por alguna razón con Matt sea diferente.

Matt entiende que no deseo continuar. Se aleja y baja la mirada, de nuevo enfocado en su cerveza. Sin embargo, pronto la deja de lado y saca de la mochila que trajo su cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor. Eso hará que se le suba más el alcohol pero parece no importarle. De cualquier forma esto parece habernos bajado la borrachera.

.

.

.

Duramos en el lugar secreto solo un poco más, pasada media hora comenzamos a recoger todo para poder salir del lugar. Nos montamos en mi moto como antes lo hicimos y partimos. Decido dejarlo en su casa, no quiero quedarme con el pendiente de si llegó entero o no, además Elsa me mataría si es que se enterara que yo dejé ir a su hijo solo en ese estado.

Cuando llegamos Matt baja sin perder el equilibrio. Me mira fijamente y aunque aún parece un poco fuera de sí creo que es más consciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

—Oye… —comienza pero su voz se pierde en un hilo.

En serio, estoy dispuesto a fingir que nada ha pasado. Solo necesito que Matt no mencione lo sucedido. Soy tan buen amigo que no permitiré que nuestra amistad se arruine con charlas que realmente son innecesarias.

—No te preocupes, estabas fuera de ti.

Matt parpadea, confundido. Me mira con una ceja alzada para después comenzar a rascarse la nariz. Creo que no iba a hablarme precisamente de eso. Mierda, el que la ha regado he sido yo.

—Solo iba a decirte que gracias. Me puse insoportable y, joder, acaba de pasar y ya me siento avergonzado.

Suelto una risa seca. En parte es cómico que ahora yo comenzaba a armar una tormenta en un vaso de agua y por otro lado creo que me siento un poco decepcionado. Tal vez sí quería tocar el tema del beso, ya fuera para dejar claro que era algo que no volvería a pasar o porque necesito saber que no fue un suceso absurdo para él y parte de una borrachera.

¿Desde cuándo me complico de esta manera? Bueno, siempre he pensado todo de manera detallada pero jamás había analizado nada que tuviera que ver con intercambio de saliva. Sé que no es cualquier beso pero, por Dios, necesito que Matt me diga _algo_. Lo que sea. Soy un puto caos contradictorio.

—Ya te dije que no te preocupes por nada. Para mí todo sigue igual. De verdad no importa.

No quiero quedarme con este asunto atorado dentro de mí. En el fondo deseo que él no zanje el tema e insista en hablar, solo que no quiero ser yo el que dé pie a ello.

—Entonces todo está bien.

—Bien. —No se me ocurre qué más puedo responder.

Matt asiente. Aferra el agarre de su mochila y hace un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida. Me quedo un rato viéndolo, tan pronto como vuelvo a reaccionar enciendo de nueva cuenta el motor de la moto. Cuando estoy a punto de colocarme el casco otra vez, Matt regresa a donde estoy. Me veo obligado a quitármelo otra vez.

—Mañana no quiero ir a la escuela —avisa como si nada.

Suelto un largo suspiro y me sostengo el puente de la nariz, algo exasperado.

—Matt, no huyas —sentencio.

—No es tanto por eso, bueno… tal vez un poco. Solo que mañana todo será reciente y no deseo enfrentarme a eso todavía. Todos lo sabrán y van a murmurar…

—¿Le tienes miedo a lo que los demás puedan pensar? —Ese tema es lo suficientemente interesante como para apagar de nuevo el motor de mi moto —. Son unos idiotas que no saben nada, solo ignóralos. No les des el gusto.

—Quiero descansar, Mello. ¿Acaso está mal que quiera escaparme un poco? Creo que estoy en todo mi derecho.

—Lo único que vas a ganar es perder clases. Ya estamos a finales del semestre y no puedes estar así. Enfréntalo.

—Yo no soy como tú. Necesito tiempo para prepararme mentalmente.

Suspiro de manera pesada, sé que no puedo ocultar mi mueca de desagrado. Matt no parece tomarlo a mal, ya me conoce, así que estas expresiones ya no surten efecto sobre él. Mierda, detesto que me perdiera el miedo.

—¿Qué propones entonces?

—Vamos a otro lado, a dónde quieras. Estoy dispuesto a cometer locuras si así lo quieres.

—¿Asesinar a alguien y ocultar el cuerpo?

—Bájale dos rayas a tus ideas —ríe, la broma ha surtido efecto.

—Supongo que está bien, de cualquier modo yo no iba a ir mañana, ni pasado mañana ni el día siguiente de ese. —Me mira, curioso, aclaro antes de que cuestione —: estoy suspendido porque golpeé a Near.

—Tengo mucho más por lo que agradecerte, entonces.

—Me debes la vida.

Cuando creo que está a punto de alejarse de nuevo, se acerca más todavía. No me pone nervioso, solo me ha tomado por sorpresa. Él, en cambio, sí parece alterado; diría que está incluso rojo pero eso puede deberse también al alcohol que ha consumido.

—Lo que te dije… no era porque estuviera pasado de copas. En verdad quería eso.

Me alegra que se decidiera a tocar el tema. Aunque como ya me había hecho a la idea de que no lo haría, no sé qué contestar con exactitud. Pasan varias opciones por mi mente pero ninguna me parece la más adecuada. Al diablo, no quiero complicarme con un tema como este.

—¿No pudiste resistirte a mis encantos? —Una broma no es la mejor opción pero, joder, ¡qué importa!

—Bueno, más bien es algo que ha quedado entre nosotros… como una espina. Siempre ha estado ahí. Quiero suponer que es debido a cómo nos conocimos.

—Tal vez. No es como si yo me la pasara haciendo cosas como estas con cualquier tipo que se me cruza enfrente.

—Menos yo. No conozco mucha gente además. Pero contigo es _diferente_ , sabes.

—¿Cómo diferente?

Siento como si se me apretujara el estómago, algo parecido a la sensación de cuando tienes retortijones o qué sé yo. También se parece a la emoción. Por más extraño que sea, simples palabras han logrado emocionarme. Me sorprendo a mí mismo teniendo expectativas en una situación que continúa siendo confusa.

—Diferente y ya. No busquemos más explicaciones.

Antes de que pueda decir algo más, vuelve a despedirse. De seguro también huye de la situación. Ahora lo veo alejarse hasta que entra a su casa. Vuelvo a encender la motocicleta y emprendo marcha hacia mi casa.

Quiero tomar un baño, dormir y olvidarme de todo.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, finjo que me estoy vistiendo para ir a Wammy’s House. Me despido de Halle y hasta de Giovanni y me pierdo un rato el tiempo en la calle. Cuando calculo que ellos ya debieron haberse ido, regreso a casa.

Debido a que soy un alumno destacado y que hace tiempo no doy problemas —además de que tampoco Near quiso hacer el asunto más grande—, Roger se abstuvo de llamar a mi hermana para hablar personalmente con ella; en su lugar me dio un comunicado para que Halle lo firmara y que tengo que entregar la próxima semana. Solo falsifico su firma y ya. Voy a fingir esta semana y así no tiene por qué enterarse. Es mejor de esta manera; yo no salgo regañado y ella tampoco hace corajes.

Me cambio el uniforme por algo más cómodo y me preparo algo. Por suerte la mucama no viene hoy así que podré estar como si nada; mañana que venga tendré que armar otro plan pero por el momento disfruto del ahora. Llevo una bandeja con unas galletas y un vaso de leche con chocolate a mi cuarto —estoy dispuesto a tener una mañana viendo películas—. Para mi mala suerte en ese momento llaman a la puerta. Desconfió un poco, estoy por ignorar he llamado, pero en eso mi celular vibra y ya tengo una idea de quién pueda ser.

Dejo la bandeja y reviso el mensaje que acaba de llegar. Por sobre el de Sayu preguntándome cómo llevo la suspensión, está el de Matt avisándome que está afuera de mi casa. No me molesto en contestar y voy directo a abrirle la puerta.

—Estaba a punto de no abrir —digo apenas lo veo. Matt suelta una risa e ingresa como si nada.

Tiene puesto el uniforme y también trae colgada su mochila. La baja y comienza a esculcar.

—Mira, traje la _play_ y también algunos juegos. En la memoria traigo varias películas. Ah, y algunas chucherías y frituras que encontré en mi casa.

—Planeaba ver películas así que sigamos con ese plan.

—Hecho.

Ambos subimos a mi recámara. Dejo la bandeja en la cómoda y Matt comienza quitarse el saco del uniforme. Como no soporto verlo vestido así mientras yo me encuentro de nuevo en pijama, le lanzo una playera y un buzo al azar.

—¿Acaso solo tienes ropa negra? —señala.

—Sí, y nada de lo Beatles. Confórmate. Eso o nada.

Rueda los ojos. Comienza a desvestirse sin preocuparse que yo siga aquí, creo que ya hemos llegado a este nivel de confianza. Alcanzo a verlo en solo bóxer, su miembro marcado; me doy cuenta que aunque esa parte de su anatomía no debería llamarme la atención, la miro unos segundos más de los que he mirado el paquete de cualquier otro chico.

—¿Qué vamos a ver? —pregunta sentándose a mi lado en la cama. Yo rebusco en mi portátil la carpeta que tengo destinada a películas; todos mis archivos están desordenados a excepción de los escolares.

—Tengo estas —respondo cuando logro dar con la carpeta de películas —. Si no te llama alguna podemos ver de las que tú traes. Igual también tengo cuenta en _netflix_.

—Vaya, te das esos lujos —silba —. Conectaré mi memoria.

Al final terminamos viendo una película futurista de la onda de Matrix que Matt alega que está basada en una de esas cosas japonesas que a él le gustan. La película me deja esperando más y todo el rato que dura solo nos la pasamos haciendo comentarios de lo buena que está Scarlett Johansson; de vez en vez Matt hace algunas comparaciones con la original.

Después de la película, bajamos a la sala —donde está el televisor más grande— para que Matt conecte su consola y poder comenzar alguna partida. Como soy un asco en la mayoría de los videojuegos, pronto me enfado. Recogemos todo y vamos a la cocina por más comida para subir otra vez. Luego de atascarnos con frituras, galletas y queso, cada uno se toma un descanso. Me recuesto en mi cama mientras Matt se sienta en el alfeizar de mi ventana y comienza a fumar.

—Vas a lavarme esa ropa. No la quiero apestando a tabaco.

—Ajá.

El silencio vuelve. Observo como el cigarrillo se esfuma entre sus labios; es entretenido verlo fumar a pesar de que lo considero un hábito detestable. Está tan concentrado que no debe percatarse de mi mirada. De seguro como ya no estamos haciendo nada, debe haberse sumido de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Puedo apostar a que se está quebrando la cabeza con el asunto de Linda. Intuir eso me incomoda. Ya le he dicho demasiadas veces que ella no se merece nada y me gustaría que a Matt le terminara de quedar claro. Me levanto de la cama para pararme junto a él.

Creo que es la primera vez que he hecho tanto por una persona. Me desconozco. Nunca he sido de los que pongan demasiado empeño en sus relaciones interpersonales; por eso antes no tenía amigos y las chicas se esfumaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero Matt también es diferente. Quizá esto es a lo que se refería.

—¿Quieres ver otra película? —intento sacarlo de su burbuja. Matt niega con la cabeza.

—¿Tú quieres?

—Podemos recurrir ahora sí a _netflix_ y ver más opciones. Vamos a la sala. Aunque alguien llegara de improviso, ya es hora en que hubiéramos llegado del colegio.

Matt vuelve a negar. Saca otro cigarro y lo enciende pronto. Suelta el humo hacia el exterior.

—Me gusta tu cuarto, es tranquilo. Y creo que necesito un rato de paz.

—¿Te soy molesto? —digo con falsa irritación —. Si quieres me largo de mi habitación y te dejo solo.

—No, me gusta tu compañía así no estemos haciendo nada.

Desvió la mirada hacia la cama. Quiero volver a recostarme, quiero tomar una siesta, quiero aparentar que no ha dicho ninguna de sus frasesitas raras que logran descolocarme.

—Solo no quiero que pienses cosas idiotas —me sincero, es como si fuera vómito, mi típico vómito; lo expulso porque no puedo contenerlo en mi boca —. Veamos una película o hagamos algo.

—Aprecio el gesto pero no estoy pensando en Linda si eso te preocupa. —Apaga el cigarro contra el alfeizar; espero no deje marca —. Eso pasó a segundo plano después de lo sucedido anoche.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Nos besamos, Mello —lo dice tan tranquilo que casi ni lo reconozco —. Y tenías razón, siempre tuviste razón: me gustó.

Por un lado, me siento bien de poder estar ocupando su cabeza en algo diferente a esa zorra y ese malnacido, pero por otro no es como si me fascinara la idea de saber que está pensando en mí de esa manera. Soy una puta contradicción, lo sé, hasta yo termino mareado de tanto enredo.

—Bebimos, eso pasó. La primera vez que nos besamos esas bebidas debían de tener algo más, la segunda no fue más que un reto y en esta última estabas deprimido y decidido a hacer lo que fuera para sentirte menos miserable.

—Pero las tres veces fueron buenas, ¿no? Quiero decir, me ha gustado.

—¿Desde cuándo tenemos conversaciones tan homosexuales?

Ese es el detonante. Me retiro de su lado y comienzo a caminar a mi cama. Me aviento en esta. Siento que el peso en el colchón varía y me doy cuenta que Matt se ha sentado junto a mí. Dirijo la vista hacia él.

—¿Por qué sales con esta mierda? —le reto. Si me ve realmente molesto, tal vez dé marcha atrás.

—Porque siento que nos atraemos de cierta manera —me echo a reír y a pesar de ello Matt continúa —. Mello, admítelo, hay cierto… roce entre ambos.

No voy a negar que, en efecto, sí hay cierta tensión… sexual nosotros. Supongo que se debe a la manera en que nos conocimos; él y yo compartimos un beso fenomenal y si alguno de los dos fuera mujer habríamos terminado follando como animales. A eso se le agrega el hecho de que nos sentimos bien el uno con el otro, que nuestras personalidades se complementan y que nos hemos hecho mejores amigos en muy poco tiempo.

Pero una cosa es que todas esas cosas siempre hayan estado ahí y nos empeñáramos en ignorarlas y otra muy diferente es que de la nada, de un día para otro, él fuera consciente de todos esos detalles cuando principalmente Matt se empeñaba en hacerlos a un lado.

—Lo único que tú buscas es una manera de desquitarte indirectamente de lo que Linda te hizo y como al parecer tienes una especie de naturaleza demisexual necesitas de alguien a quien estimes para poder jugar el mismo juego que esa tipa.

Matt se queda callado. Lo sé, di en el blanco. Tal vez mis palabras le calaron lo suficiente hondo y va a desistir de este juego. Por un momento me pregunto si quiero que esto acabe y me respondo que simplemente es lo mejor. Lo más conveniente es dejar las cosas como están.

No voy a ser la carne de cañón de Matt, mucho menos su títere para que pueda desquitarse. Ambos vamos a arrepentirnos y podemos arruinar lo que tenemos si permitimos que esto avance. Prefiero dejar las cosas tal cual en lugar de correr el riesgo de experimentar. Eso no suena nada propio de mí pero este es un asunto que no puedo tomarme tan a la ligera.

—Estás equivocado. —Joder, ¿Por qué insistes? —. Esto está aquí desde antes de lo de ayer.

—¿Y por qué lo traes a flote hasta ahora?

—Porque antes me detenía Linda y ahora que me di cuenta de la verdad sé que no valía la pena estarme deteniendo por eso. No quiero que su recuerdo sea un obstáculo para lo que pueda haber entre nosotros.

—No va a haber un nosotros.

—¿Por qué?

—No me van los hombres.

Es tajante, conciso y directo al grano. Mi contestación lo deja en blanco. Abre la boca un par de veces pero la vuelve a cerrar. Siento que técnicamente ya he ganado.

No es mentira lo que afirmo. No me imagino con un hombre de ninguna manera que no sea una amistad. Me gustan las tetas, los culos, el cabello largo y los gestos delicados; me gusta follarme a Sayu Yagami a pesar de que no la quiero ni un poco y me gustan las féminas en general. Imaginarme con un hombre es algo que ni siquiera puedo concebir. Mientras ese chico no sea Matt, no me veo besándome con ningún otro.

—Yo… en realidad tampoco lo he meditado —responde luego de largos segundos en silencio —. Solo has sido tú pero fuera de ti creo que nadie más.

—Eso es porque somos heterosexuales.

—Espera, espera, yo solo he dicho que no me ha atraído otro chico hasta ahora. No descarto que en un futuro…

—Yo tengo bien definidos mis gustos, Matt. Y no me gustan los penes ni por error.

Matt se levanta de la cama y va directo a la ventana otra vez. Lo veo sacar otro cigarro pero antes de encenderlo, lo tira y vuelve a donde estoy yo. Se aprovecha de que estoy recostado para colocarse sobre mí. Tardo en reaccionar. Forcejeamos, sé que puedo sacármelo fácilmente, pero antes de poder patearlo se acerca a mí y vuelve a besarme.

No permito que el beso se torne apasionado como en otras ocasiones. Lo empujo antes de que las cosas terminen peor. Cae en el piso, escuchándose solo el ruido sordo de su cuerpo caer. Me levanto y antes de que pueda terminar de sobarse las heridas, lo tomo del brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse. Lo encaro cuando ambos estamos de pie.

—Deja ese juego. No tiene sentido.

—No te estoy proponiendo nada que no hayamos hecho.

—¡No sabes ni lo que quieres!

Matt se queda pensativo pero pronto responde.

—Nos gustamos.

—Son ideas tuyas. Tú no me atraes en nada.

—Entonces vamos a besarnos y veamos qué pasa. Si no te gusta, no vuelvo a insistir.

Ha aplicado la misma táctica que yo le apliqué hace tiempo. Le aplaudiría el hecho de que hubiese aprendido algo de mí si no estuviéramos en esta situación.

Decido que es mejor ir rápido. Me acerco y vuelvo a pegar nuestros labios. Primero intento imaginar que estoy besando a una chica; pero nuestros dientes chocan, él también es exigente, pide por más y quiere llevar la delantera. Por más que trate de fingir es imposible olvidar que se trata de Matt. Lo peor del caso es que no es desagradable.

Nos separamos de apoco. Lo miro a los ojos, él también lo hace. Ambos estamos agitados. ¿Para qué negar lo innegable? Me gusta.

Al carajo la razón por la que hacemos esto. Quiero repetir.

.

.

.

Lo que resta de mi suspensión nos la pasamos de una manera similar: en mi casa viendo películas, cuando vino la mucama salimos a perder el tiempo por la ciudad e incluso el fin de semana lo pasamos juntos también. Los mismos episodios que sucedieron al final de nuestra primera reunión vuelven a repetirse.

No hablamos de eso como tal, solo nos besábamos y después hacíamos como si nada, como si hacer eso fuera lo más normal que hacen los mejore amigos, algo así como compartir un intercambio de saliva apasionado para que cuando nos separáramos Matt me hablara acerca de la próxima serie que tenía contemplada ver o yo saliera con que me gustaría comprarme una nueva motocicleta para cuando entre a la universidad.

Estando juntos ya no hablamos de planes serios a futuro ni de anécdotas del pasado, hablamos cosas sin sentido y nos besamos como una manera de demostrar que sea como sea todo puede continuar su cauce. Yo dudo que será así pero quiero hacerme a la idea de que se puede. Es de esas pocas veces en las que deseo estar equivocado.

—No hay que pensarlo demasiado —menciona Matt, para él parece ser mucho más sencillo.

—Idiota.

Mi suspensión termina y con eso Matt y yo volvemos al colegio. Todo parece normal, aunque alcanzo a escuchar algunos murmullos de la gente que se encuentra en los pasillos. Los entiendo pero decido ignorarlos, espero que Matt pueda hacerlo de la misma manera en que yo lo hago.

Entramos al salón y ya la mayoría se encuentra ahí, entre ellos Near el cual todavía tiene el ojo de un bonito color morado además de algunas otras marcas en el rostro. No despega la vista de sus apuntes cuando nosotros entramos, de nuevo metiéndose en su burbuja y no prestando atención a lo que a su perspectiva no es relevante. Eso me confirma que todo esto no le dejó ninguna lección.

Me siento en el pupitre junto a Matt. Este suspira y se queda pensativo. Yo saco una barra de chocolate y me dispongo a comerla. Cuando Alex entra al salón me dirige el saludo; Matt se levanta inmediatamente y se dirige a donde él. Escucho que le dice algo acerca de que deben hablar, Alex asiente y se alejan a una esquina del salón.

—Las reconciliaciones son bonitas, ¿no lo crees? —escucho una voz detrás de mí. Volteo y veo a Beyond parado. Se sienta en la banca de atrás para poder conversar, supongo —. Mira, el geek y el idiota recuperarán su vínculo.

—Suenas tan animado —suelto con sarcasmo.

—Oh, vamos, así soy yo. Me es interesante ver cómo las cosas van acomodándose de a poco. Además Matt también me debe una disculpa, indirecta claro.

—Tú pudiste evitar que ellos pelearan si en primer lugar le hubieras dicho tú y no Alex.

—Ya pasó, no vale la pena desgastarse por eso.

No es como si hablar con Beyond fuera lo más agradable del mundo, pero volver a charlar con él me provoca algo parecido a la nostalgia. Después de todo gracias a él me acerqué a Matt y a Alex. Sea como sea, algo se siente diferente al volver a compartir palabras.

—Hasta podríamos estar los cuatro juntos otra vez. Ya sabes, limar asperezas, después de todo el semestre está por terminar y quizá ni nos volvamos a ver.

—¿Acaso te sientes solo?

Beyond niega.

—Me ha atacado la melancolía.

—Por qué será que no me lo trago.

—¡Mello!

Se oye un grito y de inmediato volteo en dirección a donde se escuchó. Es Sayu quien se acerca rápidamente, dejando atrás a Linda. Ella se para a un lado mío. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a ver que Beyond se levanta y se aleja. Debe tener bien en claro que detesto este tipo de situaciones y quiere verme sufriendo de lejos.

—Me da gusto verte de nuevo —sonríe de manera dulce; desvió la mirada.

Normalmente me molesta el tenerla cerca. No tanto de que me sea insoportable pero no tolero el afecto que me da. Sé que busca algo que no puedo ofrecerle y, ahora con todo lo sucedido, menos sé que voy a hacer con respecto a Sayu.

—¿Te parece si hablamos después?  

Ella asiente y se aleja para con Linda, a ella no puedo evitar el observarla. A diferencia de Near, la expresión de Linda es distinta, como si sintiera remordimiento. A final de cuentas eso no importa. Lo hecho, hecho está y obtuvo lo que merece.

Alex y Matt se separan en ese momento. Cada uno yendo a sentarse donde les corresponde. Miro como Linda se le queda viendo a Matt pero no hace ademán de seguirlo ni nada, solo lo sigue con la mirada. Matt se sienta y le susurro:

—Dime, ¿ya le pediste esa merecida disculpa a Alex?

—Algo así. Hablaremos con más calma después.

—Supongo que está bien.

El profesor Yagami entra en ese instante y cada uno va a sus lugares. Comienza con las clases con normalidad y así prosigue hasta el cambio de clase. El próximo profesor tarda más de lo esperado así que Matt y yo hablamos un rato.

Matt y Linda cruzan miradas pero él la ignora. Eso me hace sentir mejor. Más cuando él se gira hacia mí y me sonríe para ignorar la mirada de ella.

Esto solo reafirma la teoría que tengo sin embargo quiero seguir creyendo que nada puede salir mal.

.

.

.

* * *

 

.


	16. Mate, intento entender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

* * *

**ǀ** **D** rama **Q** ueen **ǀ**

* * *

 

 

Capítulo 16:

**_Mate, intento entender_ **

.

.

 

.

.

Mi papá ha tomado la costumbre de llamarme una vez a la semana, por lo menos hablamos durante diez minutos. No sé si se trata de una táctica para que no me sienta relegado debido al próximo nacimiento de mi hermana o solo porque le nace hacerlo; apuesto más por la primera opción que por la segunda.

—¿Entonces lo suyo ya no tiene remedio? —pregunta al otro lado de la línea, suelto un escueto «no» a modo de respuesta —. Es una lástima. Ya tenían mucho tiempo juntos, se notaba lo mucho que se querían.

Hago una mueca ante esa afirmación. Fue inevitable no contarle a mi madre y a mi padre de mi ruptura, a medias, con Linda, después de todo tarde o temprano se iban a enterar, ¿qué mejor que de boca de su propio hijo?

La charla con Elsa fue más difícil de llevar, mentirle fue muy complicado y no estoy seguro de que me haya creído; ella me preguntó demasiados detalles acerca del rompimiento que no supe cómo contestar. Por suerte mi padre queda satisfecho a la primera respuesta.

—Sea como sea ya vamos a entrar a la universidad, nos íbamos a separar tarde o temprano —intento seguir justificando —, es mejor ahora, luego podría salir peor.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Ambos son jóvenes y merecen mirar a otros horizontes, ya conocerás a más personas. Hay muchos más peces en el estanque —intenta reconfortarme; daba por hecho que me diría una frase así —. Me alegra que hayan sido lo suficientemente maduros para tomar una decisión como esa.

No dije la verdad acerca de lo que ocurrió entre Linda y yo, en su lugar les inventé a mis padres que habíamos decidido separarnos por mutuo acuerdo debido a que estudiaríamos en universidades diferentes. Más que por no quedar como un cornudo, lo hago para no dejar a Linda como una puta frente a sus exsuegros. Lo idiota jamás se me va a quitar.

—Gracias, papá.

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea —dice de manera firme y con eso logra que le crea. Sabe cómo llegarme.

—Lo sé —alcanzo a escuchar de fondo la voz de alguien llamándolo. Es fin de semana pero mi papá trabaja los sábados, debe encontrarse en la oficina —. En fin, eso era todo. No te quito más el tiempo, hablamos después.

—Cualquier cosa que suceda, me avisas.

—Por supuesto. Me saludas a Rachel.

Cuelgo la llamada y dejo el celular de lado para poder concentrarme en mi cereal. Ya está remojado y eso lo hace asqueroso, pero debo comerlo porque Elsa ya se va y no tiene tiempo para prepararme algo decente y yo tampoco tengo las ganas. Doy un bocado, las hojuelas son sabor a chocolate; me pregunto si Mello se come con el mismo gusto el cereal de chocolate así esté remojado. Vaya que pienso tonterías.

Elsa baja en ese momento, ya trae puesto el uniforme. Hoy su turno empieza un poco después pero, como siempre, se le ha hecho tarde. Toma lugar en la mesa y comienza a acomodarse el gorro; aún y cuando tenga el tiempo encima no por eso prescinde del maquillaje, menos ahora que las cosas con ese doctor —¿cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿McClain, McGuire? ¿McCartney, como Paul? — se han tornado más serias.

—¿Ya le dijiste a tu padre? —cuestiona mientras se aplica lo que sea que se aplique en las pestañas.

Me desperezo antes de responder, sin querer se me sale un bostezo.

—Sí… Y me dijo técnicamente lo mismo que tú.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Que debo expandir mis horizontes, que hay más personas en el mundo. —Mujeres, hombres y Mello por igual — y que soy un chico maduro —saboreo las últimas palabras, pavoneándome con el halago aunque sé que no me lo merezco ni un poco. Soy un cobarde, eso soy. Me aprovecho de que ellos no saben la verdad, quiero disfrutar de la sensación.

—Que no se te suba, son contadas las ocasiones en las que has hecho algo sensato. —Ruedo los ojos —. Y cómete eso. Si no te lo ibas a comer, no te hubieras servido.

De mala gana me llevo otra cucharada a la boca. Voy a vomitar.

Elsa termina con su arreglo personal en ese momento. Me regala una sonrisa como de comercial y saca de su bolso algunas libras que pone encima de la mesa.

—Con eso te bastará, hoy llego temprano, quizá hasta podamos comer juntos, ¿o ya tienes planes con Mello o algo así?

—Me voy a reunir con Alex en un rato más. —Elsa luce genuinamente sorprendida. De un tiempo a la fecha mis salidas solo involucraban el nombre de Mello más que el de Linda, y hasta ella notó que me había alejado de Alex.

Cuando hablamos en la escuela Alex dijo que ese no era lugar para arreglar lo ocurrido, además las clases estaban a punto de iniciar. Como el que llevaba el rabo entre las patas era yo, cedí a su petición de hablar después en un ambiente ajeno al de la escuela y teniendo todo el tiempo del mundo. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de la tremenda cagada que cometí.

—En ese caso me lo saludas. Invítalo también a comer un día de estos, hace mucho que no lo veo.

—Tú quieres a mis amigos más que a mí.

—No llores que tú eres el nene de mami.

—¡Mamá!

Ella vuelve a sonreír, el amor la tiene radiante. Se levanta y me da un beso en la mejilla antes de salir con rumbo a su trabajo.

Una vez solo vuelvo a mirar mi tazón, el cereal sigue asqueroso así que decido echar el traste al fregadero; en estos casos resiento la falta de una mascota a la cual darle de comer las sobras y limpiar evidencias. Mando un mensaje a Mello y subo a cambiarme. En poco más de una hora voy a encontrarme con Alex en el centro comercial.

.

.

.

Espero a Alex en una banca cerca de la fuente del centro comercial, por suerte traje la PSP así que puedo entretenerme un rato mientras llega. Antes de iniciar una partida, alguien toca mi hombro. Me sorprendo de verlo ahí tan pronto porque si bien nunca fue impuntual tampoco es la responsabilidad hecha persona.

No le pregunto nada acerca de su nuevo hábito. Nos saludamos y él se sienta a mi lado después. Es extraño, iniciar conversación con Alex siempre fue fácil ya fuera para hablar de algo serio o de alguna tontería, sin embargo ahora se me complica todo. Siento que a mi lado está un desconocido. Mis habilidades sociales no son muy buenas, nunca he sido un buen conversador. Comienzo a sentirme nervioso.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta, no sé si para romper el hielo o debido a que no desayunó nada.

Asiento. Técnicamente no llevo nada en el estómago.

—Podríamos ir a por pizza o una hamburguesa, ¿no crees? ¿O qué se te antoja? —propongo.

Él lo duda por un segundo.

—Pensaba más bien en comida mexicana. ¿La has probado? ¡Es buenísima!

—Según yo no te gustaba el picante.

—Le di una segunda oportunidad. Una amiga me llevó un día y de ahí me volví fanático de los tacos.

—Vamos, entonces.

Mi teoría de que estoy yendo a comer con un completo extraño toma fuerza. En primer lugar, Alex se había negado rotundamente a comer cualquier cosa que le picara la lengua; y en segundo, ¿desde cuándo sale con alguna _amiga_ solo a comer? ¿Por qué no me incluye la anécdota de que después se la llevó a un hotel e hicieron la mitad de las posiciones del kamasutra?

El local al que me lleva está casi lleno, por suerte todavía alcanzamos asiento. Nos atienden rápido y con buena cara; Alex ordena sus ya amados tacos y yo al final me decido por un burrito. Una vez que la mesera se ha ido volvemos a quedar en silencio.

—De seguro debes estar pensando que esto es muy raro —menciona Alex, supongo que en un intento de acabar con la atmósfera tan tensa —. Me siento extraño, sabes. Hace tanto que no hablamos que creo que olvidé cómo eran las cosas contigo.

—Bueno, a final de cuentas el culpable fui yo, por no creer en tu palabra y darte la espalda de esa manera.

—Yo creo más bien que esto venía de antes. —Me quedo sorprendido ante eso. ¿Desde antes? ¿Desde cuándo? —. Fue al poco tiempo de que Mello llegara… me sentí desplazado.

Reconozco que a partir de la llegada de Mello me desconecté de muchas cosas. Él vino a voltear mi mundo de cabeza de múltiples maneras, digo, no solo por nuestros roces nada hetero, sino también porque gracias a él comencé a involucrarme en otras actividades que jamás imaginé: huir de pseudo vándalos de Blackstone, comenzar a practicar deporte, fugarme clases, no asistir varios días al colegio… Ese es el punto.

Me sentía muy bien con todo eso, tanto que nunca cruzó por mi cabeza que Alex, mi mejor amigo de la infancia, prácticamente de toda mi vida, pudiera sentirse fuera de ello. Él nunca me lo expresó y yo soy bastante idiota para leer a las personas entre líneas, por eso siempre le dije, desde niños, que si algo pasaba debía decírmelo a la cara, no guardarse las cosas. De cualquier manera ya no sirve de nada lamentarse por lo que no se hizo.

Soy imbécil en muchas cosas pero creo que también tengo una justificación/excusa para todo este asunto y esa es que Alex también se fue alejando de a poco de mí. No sé qué rayos pasaría por su cabeza pero jamás dijo nada y, cuando menos me di cuenta, mientras Alex estaba más afuera, Mello iba adentrándose más y más. Sumado a eso, cuando Alex quiso volver a acercarse, le pateé el trasero de la peor forma posible. A pesar de que nuestra amistad ya no era la misma él quiso ayudarme a que no me siguieran viendo la cara y yo, como un verdadero imbécil, preferí hacer oídos sordos con tal de no perder a Linda prefiriendo perderlo a él… Vaya, creo que al fin y al cabo el peor de los dos fui yo.

—Lo lamento… —No se me ocurre algo mejor qué decir, pero esto que digo es la verdad. Lo que siento es sincero, lo lamento por todo —. Es solo que… bueno, tú ya sabes como soy y yo creí que tú también…

—No te estoy reclamando. Sé que a final de cuentas yo también tuve la culpa. Tenía mis propios problemas en ese momento y preferí encerrarme en ellos.

—Soy un idiota por no haber notado que también estabas mal, entonces.

—Aunque lo hubieras notado, no te habría dicho nada. Es algo… complicado. Dudaba que lo entendieras. —Eso me hace sentir mal. Sí, soy idiota, pero algunas cosas puedo llegar a comprenderlas mejor de lo que todos piensan, me gustaría que se me diera ese voto de confianza. Vamos, Alex, fuimos mejores amigos, lo voy a entender —. Pero ahora… —Hace una pausa, me acerco más a él, expectante —. No solo te cité para que me pidieras una muy merecida disculpa, también voy a decirte todo lo que me sucedió.

La mesera interrumpe un momento crucial, justo en ese instante se acerca a dejarnos nuestro pedido. Hago el burrito a un lado y solo le doy un sorbo al refresco. Me siento ansioso y no voy a poder pasar bocado hasta que haya escuchado lo que Alex tiene qué decirme.

—¿Y bien? —Lo animo a continuar, espero no haberme oído desesperado. ¡Al diablo sí lo hice! ¡Necesito saber!

Alex suspira. Inhala y exhala profundo para después mirarme a los ojos y empezar con su relato.

—Bueno, todo empezó una vez que fui con Beyond a una fiesta. Tomamos mucho esa vez…

Lo que me cuenta no me lo esperaba para nada. Tenía claro que mis amigos no eran blancas palomas pero… esto es demasiado. Alex se revolcó con Beyond esa noche y después de eso tuvo una especie de affair muy corto con él; al parecer Birthday le tomó manía y seguía detrás de él a pesar de sus negativas. Alex se sintió bastante mal por eso, no teniendo cabeza para otra cosa que no estuviera relacionada con el asunto, lo que provocó que se alejara de mí y que Mello ganara puntos. Después Beyond le dijo acerca de que él vio a Linda y a Near en una escena comprometedora y le pidió que me contara ya que tendría mayor credibilidad. Aunque no éramos amigos como tal, Alex tomó el riesgo y me dijo y yo lo mandé a la mierda. Toda esa jugada no fue más que una especie de retorcido plan para que Alex quedara completamente solo y Beyond pudiera aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad, por suerte no lo logró.

Me contó también de lo difícil que fue para él pretender ser una persona que no era, que era el reflejo de lo que la sociedad le dictaba y no sé muy bien que otras cosas más, su palabrería se vuelve confusa pero logro captar lo importante. Durante su periodo de autodescubrimiento, entró a clases de español y conoció a Charlotte quien logró que comiera picante y lo ayudó después de que volviera a meter la pata con Beyond. Ahora ella es su amiga más cercana y además se irán juntos a Madrid debido a que estudiarán en la misma universidad.

Son demasiadas revelaciones de golpe; mis dos amigos tenían algo entre ellos, Beyond se dedicó a acosarlo de manera casi psicópata, no conocía a fondo a mi aparente mejor amigo, él conoció a una chica que no le irrita y que no ve como un objeto sexual, al final se decidió por estudiar Historia y se irá a vivir a Madrid muy pronto ya que estudiará la universidad allá.

De verdad soy el peor de los amigos.

—¿Y no vas a volver?

—Claro que voy a venir aquí en vacaciones y otras fechas pero, si lo quieres ver de esa forma, sí, mis planes consisten básicamente en alejarme lo más posible de aquí. La idea de empezar de cero en un nuevo lugar es tentadora.

—¿Entonces ahora odias Winchester y todo Reino Unido?

—No, no, tampoco me malentiendas —niega con un gesto de mano —. Me refiero a que, después de todo lo que sucedió, solo quiero respirar otro aire. No te odio ni a ti, ni a Linda, ni siquiera a Beyond. Esto no es por ustedes. Esto es por mí, son mis deseos. Tuve que pasar por todo esto para darme cuenta de lo que quiero y necesito realmente en esta vida.

Siempre supe que Alex podía llegar a ser muy reflexivo y filosófico pero en esta charla ese aire es demasiado evidente en cada una de sus frases. Es una lástima que la oportunidad de conocer esta faceta suya se me haya dado tan tarde. Creo que me hubiera gustado más este Alex que el otro.

—Entonces no me queda más que desearte suerte.

Alex ríe mientras niega con la cabeza.

—Nada de eso, te falta algo muy importante. —Acerca su plato de tacos, toma uno y le da un mordisco. Luego de saborear y tragar, me mira todavía riendo —. Sigo esperando mi disculpa. Mínimo debes pedirla de rodillas.

—Oh, joder. —Tampoco puedo evitar reír.

—No digas groserías y discúlpate. He esperado por esto desde hace mucho.

—Vale, vale. —Alzo las manos. Me rindo —. Alex, ¿serás capaz de perdonarme por lo que he hecho?

—Suena falso. Esfuérzate más.

—Alexander, amigo del alma, hermano de otra madre, sé que cometí muchos errores, que mi peor cagada fue poner a esa zorra por encima de tu palabra, no merezco tu perdón pero te lo pido, por favor, dame otra oportunidad.

—Ahora sonaste hipócrita. Otra vez.

Vuelvo a reír, él también. Al final, aunque hayamos logrado hablar con tanta fluidez, no volví a sentir que hablaba con el Alex que conocía. Lo sentí diferente y para que yo note algo es muy difícil, esto debe ser muy evidente para que así sea. En fin, después de todo me la pasé muy bien. Logré olvidar mis propios dilemas de mierda relacionados con Linda y también los que tienen que ver con Mello.

Creo que sigo siendo un pésimo amigo por no haberme sincerado con Alex como él lo hizo conmigo. No obstante, como justificación, puedo decir que lo que hay entre Mello y yo es mucho más… ¿cómo decirlo? Complicado, sí, _complicado_.

Tengo un vocabulario muy pobre.

.

.

.

La vuelta a clases la siento más liviana. Si bien con Alex las cosas no son como antes, al menos nos saludamos y mantenemos charlas banales. Que volviera a recuperar el trato con él me hace sentir mucho mejor, por lo menos me da fuerzas para sobrellevar todo lo de Linda. No me siento tan mierda como creí que iba a llegar a ser.

En parte también es gracias a Mello, qué va, casi todo es mérito suyo. No solo porque ahora que nuestra _relación_ pasó a otro nivel ya no me permito pensar en tonterías, sino que además ha estado conmigo, apoyándome y todas esas cosas cursis. De no ser por Alex y por él no sé qué mierda hubiera sido de mí, tal vez me habría suicidado; ya me imagino los encabezados de los periódicos, «chico de dieciocho años muere ahogado al lanzarse al Río Támesis. Supuesta causa del suicidio: desamor». Suena patético. Qué bueno que no lo hice, además ir hasta el Río Támesis me hubiese salido caro.

Los días de la semana transcurren normal, lo que ahora es mi «normalidad» al menos; lo típico: los estudios, las comidas, ignorar a los que merecen ser ignorados —eso se ha escuchado fenomenal, casi profundo—. Los exámenes finales están a la vuelta de la esquina y debo estudiar como loco para poder compensar mis inasistencias y mi falta de atención durante el último tiempo; Mello se lo toma más en serio que yo e incluso se dedica a estudiar durante los recesos. Ya dejó el equipo de fútbol ya que según palabras suyas le quitaba tiempo.

Es viernes, hemos estudiado como locos, tengo tarea de todos los profesores hasta para repartir. Cuando suena la campana que da inicio al receso, lo único que quiero es salir corriendo y nunca volver. Sin embargo Mello no se ha movido de su lugar y no puedo irme sin él.

—Deja eso. En un rato vamos a regresar.

Mello tiene clavados los ojos en un libro de química como si su vida dependiera de ello. Frunzo el ceño y me acercó a su pupitre. Está tan concentrado que ni se ha percatado de que estoy demasiado cerca. Aprovechando eso, le arrancó el libro de las manos.

—¿Pero qué…? ¡Matt!

Al parecer alguien se ha enojado. Y pensar que hasta hace unos meses hasta miedo le tenía.

—Vamos a por algo de comer, te hace falta para que tu cerebro carbure mejor.

—Yo no…

—Cálmate —pongo un dedo encima de sus labios para relajarlo —. Vamos a por algo a la cafetería y regresamos, ¿sí? —Lástima que logro un efecto completamente opuesto.

Toma mi mano con fuerza, apretándola, un gesto para nada cariñoso. Parece molesto y hasta algo ansioso ya que dirige con rapidez su mirada hacia la puerta. Ah, entiendo a qué se debe su preocupación.

—Descuida, todos ya deben estar almorzando —trato de tranquilizarlo de nuevo y vuelvo a fallar en el intento.

—Aun así no me gusta que hagas esas cosas, menos aquí.

—No tiene nada de malo. Es normal ahora.

—No lo es, Matt. Imagina lo que puede ocurrir si alguien ve algo que no debe.

—No tiene importancia.

Sé las consecuencias que Mello trata de insinuarme pero juro que estoy siendo honesto: no me importa lo que pueda pasar. Si alguien nos ve por mí estaría bien, total, a todos ellos los dejaré de ver en cuestión de semanas, tanto a compañeros como a profesores. Si Linda es la que me ve contará como mi gran oportunidad de desquite y si llegase a ser Sayu, joder, mucho mejor. Sé que yo fui quien incitó lo suyo con Mello pero ahora solo la quiere a veinte millas lejos de él. Así muchas cosas quedarán claras de una vez.

—La tiene. No me gustan está clase de espectáculos.

—¿Te refieres a muestras de afecto en público o que estas sean conmigo?

—Ambas —sentencia —. Ya, quita esa cara, si tanto insistes vamos a por algo de comer.

—Claro. —No puedo evitar hacer una mueca.

Creo que me siento… rechazado, algo así. Tampoco soy dado a hacer escenas en lugares como la escuela pero no por eso dejo de sentirme mal. Sé que Mello es así pero… ¡Ah! Ni yo sé con exactitud qué es lo que esperaba.

Vamos a la cafetería y compramos un sándwich cada uno para luego volver al salón de clases y que Mello siga estudiando. No puedo ocultar mi cara larga pero Mello está bastante metido en sus estudios como para que eso le importe. Suelto un suspiro y me siento en mi lugar. Lo he perdido hasta que pasen los finales, o hasta que se den los resultados.

Pongo mis brazos en la paleta de pupitre y los uso como almohada improvisada, necesito cerrar los ojos un momento. Anoche me desvelé jugando y el sueño comienza a pesarme ahora, aunque jugar una partida en la PSP también es buena opción.

—Matt.

La voz que me llama es muy suave, no es de Mello, y no estoy tan dormido como para no saber de quien se trata. Recuerdo el tono de voz de Linda a la perfección y, por más que quisiera, no es como si fuera a olvidarlo en cuestión de días.

Tardo en levantar la cabeza. ¿Qué se supone qué debo hacer? La he estado ignorando desde lo ocurrido, no sé si tratarla mal o simplemente hacer como si no me hubiera hablado. Debería ser lo bastante hombre como para enfrentar las cosas pero hasta este momento me estoy dando cuenta de lo complicado que puede llegar a ser. ¿¡Qué hago!?

Ella vuelve a insistir y alzo la cabeza. Mis ojos se cruzan con los suyos y sé que hacer como si no estuviera aquí no es una buena opción. Vaya, debería estar enojado, no obstante me siento algo inseguro.

—¿Qué quieres? —Por suerte me escucho más escueto de lo que creía que sería. Punto a favor para mí.

—Necesitamos hablar.

—¿De?

—De nosotros. —Antes de que pueda decirle algo, ella se me adelanta —. No hemos hablado como se debe. Solo hemos estado evitándonos e ignorando el tema pero tú sabes que debemos hablar de esto. Tenemos muchas cosas juntos, no podemos dejarlo a la deriva así como así.

—No creo que haya demasiado de qué hablar. Nosotros ya terminamos.

—Si eso quieres entonces ten el valor de decírmelo a la cara.

—¿Así como tú tuviste el valor de decirme que te entendías con Near a mis espaldas?

No sé ni en qué momento me levanté de mi asiento ni tampoco cuándo comencé a sentirme tan exaltado. Creo que hasta ahora también había podido sobrellevar lo sucedido ya que tampoco lo había enfrentado como tal pero ahora, gracias a que estoy hablando con Linda, la escena de ella junto a Near en el armario del conserje vuelve a revolverme el estómago.

Me sentí traicionado en ese momento. Lo primero que pensé luego de que los vi fue que todo lo que viví con ella hasta ahora había sido una mentira. Linda no me quiso lo suficiente como para respetarme o para al menos ser honesta conmigo.

La irritación se hace más y más grande. Creo que yo también tengo un par de cosas que decir. La tomo por su muñeca y la arrastro fuera del salón. Creo escuchar a Mello llamándome pero pronto dejo de oírlo.

Arrastro a Linda por los pasillos; el camino es más rápido de lo que pensé y pronto llegamos al patio trasero. Hay demasiada gente afuera, ya sean en grupos, charlando y quién sabe qué cosas más. Mis ojos alcanzan a distinguir un punto solitario mucho más enfrente y no pierdo el tiempo en caminar junto a ella hasta ahí.

Suelto su mano de manera brusca, noto que Linda se soba la muñeca. Quizá fui un poco rudo… no, este no es momento de ponerse compasivo. No quiero que la sensación se esfume antes de que suelte todo lo que tengo por decir.

—Yo no pienso seguir con esta relación. —Es difícil, sea como sea no dejo de mirarla a los ojos —, no después de lo que hiciste. ¿Piensas que después de lo que vi tenía ganas al menos de hablarte? ¡Por favor! Por mucho tiempo me viste la cara de imbécil pero no lo soy, que te quede claro. ¡No soy ningún idiota con el que vas a seguir jugando!

—Matt, yo… yo sé que me equivoqué. Sé que no lo merezco pero…

—Ni se te ocurra pedirme otra oportunidad, no voy a volver a tener algo contigo. No me importa si eso, como tú dices, fue un error; si llevamos mucho tiempo juntos; aunque digas quererme… yo ya no puedo volver a creer en ti.

Es la verdad, y saberlo hace que me sienta triste. He pasado de una emoción a otro en tiempo récord. Creo que infantilmente yo pensaba que Linda iba a ser la mujer de mi vida, que no necesitaba conocer a nadie más porque en ella habían encontrado todo lo que necesitaba: una chica bonita, inteligente, con buenas curvas y sobre todo que me quisiera con la misma intensidad a pesar de mis defectos. Quise serle fiel hasta con el pensamiento para de esa manera poder mantenerla a mi lado; eso es lo que quieren las mujeres, ¿no? Amor y fidelidad eterna. Pero al final ninguno de mis sacrificios fueron suficientes. Ella encontró en alguien más algo que yo no tenía y eso me hace sentir miserable. No fui suficiente, es irritante y deprimente a la vez.

No podría volver a estar con la persona a la que le di todo y no le importó, quien hizo que me volviera a sentir menos. Aunque no creo que lo que siento por ella haya desaparecido, no estoy dispuesto a ceder, además… está Mello. De una forma extraña está él y eso me impide el tan siquiera considerar a Linda de nuevo.

—¡Yo sé que no lo merezco! —Linda siempre ha sido una chica fuerte, me sorprende verla al borde del llanto —. Pero te amo muchísimo, te amo como no tienes idea, yo jamás te mentí. Pero fui muy estúpida y se me hizo fácil jugar en ambos lados. —Se acerca y toma mis manos, por el shock de verla llorar no lo impido —. Near no significa nada, te lo juro. Él no es nadie para mí.

—¿Entonces pusiste en riesgo lo nuestro por… una calentura? —No encuentro de qué otra forma llamarlo —. ¿Me hiciste a un lado por el simple hecho de que te gustaba follar con él?

Siempre he tenido una postura muy clara en cuanto a la infidelidad. Sé que hay personas que piensan que es peor forjar lazos a los simples acostones pero para mí ambas cosas son igual de pésimas. Traición es traición aquí y en China y si mantienes sexo con una persona, aunque supuestamente no la quieras, algo debe haber de por medio para que sigas volviendo con ella.

Yo jamás pude mantener sexo casual como Alex y Beyond lo hacían. No solo porque soy pésimo ligando sino también porque tampoco soy la clase de chico que podría seguir como si nada después de follar con alguien, así fuera con una desconocida. Siento que, como mínimo, seguiría llamando a esa persona para saber cómo está y cómo le va la vida. Sí, tal y como dice Mello, necesito algo de por medio para poder acercarme a alguien de esa manera.

Por eso, durante esa fiesta cuando besé a Mello, me sentí la peor mierda del mundo. Aunque fuera besando a otra persona, solo un beso y estando ebrio, le había fallado a Linda, porque Mello algo debió inspirarme como para que yo me atreviera a fallar a mi palabra. Y al final así fue. Mello acabó convirtiéndose en algo más que solo una persona cualquiera con la que me besé en una noche.

Vaya, jamás había sido tan reflexivo.

—No lo digas de esa manera, por favor —dice luego de un rato eterno, digo, tan eterno que casi reflexioné acerca de toda mi miserable vida.

—Estoy diciendo lo que es, lo que eres. —A pesar de todo no puedo llamarla «zorra» o «puta», no frente a ella. Ya sea por respeto o por cariño, no quiero hacerlo —. Ya hemos hablado, ya te terminé en la cara. Ahora, por favor, déjame en paz.

Linda no me detiene. Me veo tentado a mirar hacia atrás mientras camino pero sé que si la veo llorar puedo flaquear y en este momento es lo que menos deseo. Voy a seguir firme en mi decisión.

Nunca he prestado demasiada atención a las personas a mí alrededor, pero esta vez, por mera curiosidad, me dedico a mirar a todos por el rabillo del ojo mientras camino. Todas las miradas están sobre mí. De seguro debieron darse cuenta, escucharon y ahora se armará un nuevo chisme. Wammy’s es muy grande pero hay mucha menos gente que en una escuela normal. Tal como suponía, estar envuelto en rumores es un verdadero infierno.

El camino de vuelta me parece más largo. La campana suena cuando voy a mitad de pasillo y me doy prisa para llegar a tiempo a la próxima clase. Llego al salón y apenas entro noto a todos muy atentos. No tardo mucho en saber el motivo. El espectáculo está justo frente a mí ahora y me les uno a mis compañeros como espectador.

Mello está parado a un lado de su pupitre, tiene esa cara de pocos amigos que bien le conozco; frente a él Sayu tiene una expresión irreconocible, nada que ver con la chica sonriente de siempre. Ella sale corriendo justo en ese momento, pasa junto a mí y apenas puedo retirarme a tiempo para no chocar, se ve devastada. Es la segunda vez en el día que veo a una chica llorar.

.

.

.

—¿Qué se supone que le dijiste?

Las clases ya han finalizado y Mello y yo nos dirigimos hacia la parada de autobús. Se ve tan metido en sus cosas que ya ni le propongo hacer algo.

Después de que Sayu saliera llorando del salón, no volvimos a saber ni de ella ni de Linda en la siguiente hora. Fue durante el cambio de clase que Linda llegó, tomó su mochila y la de Sayu y salió rápidamente. Hoy fue el día de las chicas deprimidas.

Mello no me ha dicho nada de lo que ocurrió durante todo este rato. No quise insistir demasiado para no salir peor pero ha llegado el punto en que la curiosidad me está carcomiendo. No es que sea cotilla o algo así pero, extrañamente, de alguna manera, me emociona la idea de saber que ha alejado a Sayu de su vida. No es que le tuviera celos pero… bien, tal vez haya un poco de eso.

—Nada, no le dije nada.

—Salió hecha un mar de lágrimas.

—Estaba estresado, ¿sí? Me agarró en mal momento.

—¿Pero qué le dijiste para que se pusiera así?

—Solo cállate, no quiero hablar de eso.

No insisto porque el hacerlo sería firmar mi sentencia de muerte. Tomamos el autobús y durante el camino vamos en completo silencio. Mello baja primero y cuando lo hace siento el aire a mi alrededor más liviano. Tampoco tenía ganas de lidiar con su mal humor, tengo mis propios problemas en los cuales pensar.

Llego a casa, aprovecho que no está Elsa y me lanzo al sofá. Estoy muerto. Necesito tomar una siesta y relajarme o voy a morir de estrés o de lo que sea que esté pasándome. Consigo dormirme pronto, aunque mi descanso no dura mucho, al menos así lo siento yo. Unos toquidos en la puerta principal me levantan; me dirijo hasta ahí de mala gana y abro con la misma cara de pocos amigos. Mello está ahí y ni eso logra que mi semblante cobre vida, al menos eso creo.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra el haberte despertado —dice mientras me examina. Su vista parece de rayos x, como si fuese capaz de ver a través de mi ropa. Ese pensamiento no es tan malo, ¿eso le gustaría a él?

—Estoy debatiéndome entre si dejarte entrar o no.

—Soy tu amigo, aquí afuera hace calor, traigo ropa negra, ¿eso logra compadecerte?

—Ser medio gótico en días así debe ser un asco, ¿no es así?

—No tienes una idea.

Ese argumento no logra convencerme pero aun así le permito la entrada, digo, no es como si fuera a dejarlo afuera cuando vino hasta acá solo a verme. Mello entra y se dirige a la cocina, toma la caja de cereal y comienza a comérselo como botana. Ya dejó de tener vergüenza, se pasea como si nada y toma todo sin pudor alguno; me sorprende, a mí me sigue dando pena con su hermana y su cuñado.

Subimos a mi habitación para tener un poco más de privacidad. Él se adueña de mi cama; se recarga en la cabecera y continúa comiéndose el cereal, ¡mi cereal! Al paso que va ya no tendré que desayunar en la mañana. Yo me siento recargando mi espalda en el colchón, tengo ganas de fumar. Gateo hasta mi cómoda para sacar del cajón la cajetilla junto al encendedor que tengo escondidos hasta el fondo.

—Vamos, no lo hagas. —Mello me detiene la mano para que deje de rebuscar. Lo miro y hago una mueca —. Vas a apestar la habitación y odio ese olor, solo quiero relajarme.

—Yo también quiero relajarme y esta es mi forma de hacerlo. Para tu mala suerte yo no tengo dependencia a los dulces o algo así.

—Depender del tabaco es peor.

—No me salgas tú también con discursos acerca de mi salud.

Me sacudo su mano y sigo buscando. Bingo, he dado con la caja. Cuando la saco para tomar uno, me doy cuenta que está vacía. Estoy seguro que la cajetilla que tengo en mi mochila aún tiene cigarros pero la dejé en la sala y me da flojera bajar a por ella.

—¿Linda era la de esos discursos, verdad?

—¿Ah? —balbuceó. Estaba lamentándome por la falta de tabaco, no contaba con otro tema de conversación —. Pues sí, ya la conoces. Quería que me cuidara y tuviera un estilo de vida más sano y bla, bla, bla. Nunca entendí sus medios —juego con la cajetilla, Mello está por decir algo más pero lo interrumpo —. Si es de ella, ya no quiero hablar.

—No iba a hablar más de ella —hace una mueca —. Sayu me sacó de mis casillas con ese tema.

Me sorprende que ya vaya a contarme lo que sucedió. Es muy pronto tomando en cuenta cómo es él.

—¿Qué pasó? —insisto.

—Vi cuando te la llevabas para hablar y, con lo idiota que eres, lo primero que pensé es que ibas a volver con ella solo con una mísera disculpa.

—No soy tan…

—El punto no es ese, sino que yo iba a ir a buscarte para impedir que hicieras una locura —me interrumpe —. Pero en eso ella llegó, me entretuvo, comenzó a decirme no sé qué cosas acerca de vernos y al final, como seguía queriendo ir, me dijo que debía darles su espacio para que pudieran arreglar lo suyo, que ustedes se lo merecían.

—Creo que sé a dónde va esto.

—Pues sí, el resultado es parte de lo que viste. Exploté y le dije que ella no sabía nada, que se quedará callada y… —Creo que viene lo peor. Lo que Mello debió decirle a Sayu debió ser muy fuerte —. Y al final no sé cómo pero terminé gritándole que yo no sentía nada por ella y que lo nuestro solo eran revolcones.

—Sabes, no me sorprende tanto.

La verdad es que no lo hace. Mello, cuando está enojado, dice cosas bastante hirientes; a mí me ha llegado a decir imbécil, inocentón, estúpido y no sé qué tanta mierda más pero ya sé cómo es él e intento no tomarlo tan personal. Pero otra cosa es Sayu; ella es una chica enamorada y esas palabras debieron destruir sus fantasías.

—No soy tan cruel. —Mello justifica.

—Si no llegaste a quererla no debiste darle alas.

—En primera, tú insististe en esa tonta idea de que saliera con ella —reprocha, no puedo negar eso. Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho hoy en día —, además la misma Sayu me dijo que no le importaba que no la quisiera, lo que sucede es que ella tenía la estúpida idea de que con abrirse de piernas yo iba a enamorarme.

—Aún así no deja de ser cruel.

—Fue mejor. Ya corté de raíz sus ilusiones.

Mello rueda los ojos y vuelve a comer el cereal. Yo me quedo en silencio. Sí, sigo pensando que Mello fue cruel pero por otro lado me alegra un poco el que ocurriera lo que creía. Con esto Sayu no va a acercarse de nuevo.

—¿Entonces, básicamente, el pleito con Sayu fue debido a que ella no te dejó seguirme para que evitaras que cometiera esa supuesta locura?

—Ya te dije que sí.

—¿Estabas celoso o algo?

Mello me mira por el rabillo del ojo. Creo que lo que es peor que Mello me grite como si su vida dependiera de ello, es que me mire de esa forma, como si estuviera esperando el momento perfecto para atacarme.

—No digas idioteces.

—Pero es verdad —me levanto del suelo y me subo a la cama, me coloco muy cerca de él; estoy feliz de que no retroceda —. Significa que no solo yo le estoy poniendo empeño a esto.

—Matt, si vas a salir de nuevo con tus mariconadas…

—Estás tan metido en esto como yo. Y sabes, creo que me sentiría mejor si tú también hicieras esas _mariconadas_ , al menos cuando estamos a solas.

—Jódete.

—Jódeme entonces. —Mierda, siempre quise decir eso. Nunca encontré un momento tan oportuno como este.

Para mi sorpresa Mello se echa a reír, admito que esta no es la reacción que me esperaba. En las películas el resultado es diferente, ¿no se suponía que debíamos terminar besándonos como si pretendiéramos profanar la garganta del contrario?

—Eso me mató, Matt, fue muy gracioso. —Apenas y puedo entenderle

—No se suponía que debía ser así.

—¿Pretendías que fuera sexy? Mejor suerte para la próxima.

Aun y cuando la vergüenza no me haya abandonado, me acerco a donde él. Mello no retrocede, supongo que sigue demasiado ocupado burlándose de mis intentos como para detenerse a meditar mis nuevas intenciones; o quizá, solo quizá, ya está dispuesto a hacer conmigo las _mariconadas_ que tanto dice detestar.

Callo sus carcajadas con un beso que, aunque tarda en corresponder, no me rechaza. Algo que me fascina de besar a Mello es que no tengo que ser delicado ni tengo que mantener un límite; él también es hombre y se calienta tan rápido como yo. Hasta ahora nuestros encuentros solo se habían quedado en besos demasiado húmedos pero en esta ocasión el ambiente es tan acalorado que incluso terminamos acariciándonos por debajo de la ropa. Su playera me molesta y la alzo para poder tocar mejor, al igual sus pantalones llegan a incomodarme así que pronto le bajo la cremallera. La ropa interior de Mello también es negra y contengo una risa ante eso; él es fanático de ese color, incluso una vez se pintó las uñas así y yo no pude hacer nada más que burlarme por una semana entera de eso, está de más decir que me gané un sinfín de insultos pero valieron la pena.

Mello tampoco pierde el tiempo y hace lo mismo, aunque él va mucho más aprisa de lo que yo lo hago. En menos de un pestañeo tengo su mano metida en mis pantalones, tocando por encima de la tela del bóxer, como si quisiera torturarme con caricias tan simples o me estuviera pidiendo permiso. Sé como es Mello y debe ser por la primera razón.

Antes de poder decirle que se dejara de caballerosidades e hiciera lo que tenía que hacer, Mello se inmiscuye en mi ropa interiro y toma mi miembro. Le da un apretón más fuerte de lo que debería ser, no puedo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.

—Jódeme también. —Mello susurra con suavidad muy cerca de mi oído. Alcanzo a distinguir que sigue conteniendo la risa.

—No arruines el momento, ¿quieres?

—Entonces por amor a Dios has algo tú también.

Obedezco. Sin más tiempo que perder también meto la mano en su bóxer y agarro su miembro, no obstante yo intento ser más delicado. Pienso en cómo me gusta masturbarme y es justo lo que voy a hacer. Libero su miembro y comienzo a acariciarlo de arriba a abajo; creo que le gusta ya que no tarda mucho en comenzar a gemir. Mello comienza a jalármela también, me gusta cómo lo hace; su ritmo es más acelerado y pone atención a mis testículos, algo que yo jamás había hecho.

Tocar el pene de otro chico es extraño. Hasta ahora solo conocía el mío y el de Mello es diferente en muchos aspectos. No puedo evitar echarle un vistazo; tanto la longitud como el grosor, así como el vello púbico no se parecen en nada al mío. Pero lo «extraño» no es la única sensación que tengo, debo admitir que también me siento fenomenal; Mello sabe cómo tocarme y para mí es mucho más fácil complacerlo, hacer sentir bien a un hombre es mucho más sencillo.

Yo me corro primero y con eso sé que voy a ganarme un par de burlas de su parte. Trato de ignorar eso por el momento y me concentro en que él también consiga un orgasmo. Mello tira la cabeza hacia atrás y suspira de manera entrecortada; sé que conseguí mi objetivo cuando algo viscoso se escurre entre mis dedos.

Después de que logramos normalizar nuestra respiración miro la palma de mi mano, no es la primera vez que la veo llena se semen pero sí la primera en que este pertenece a otro chico. Giro el rostro hacia donde Mello el cual ya se está limpiando, le pido que me pase algunos pañuelos.

—Y pensar que te negabas a las _mariconadas_. —No puedo evitar hacer ese comentario.

Él no responde, creo que en el fondo sabe que ya no puede contra eso.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!


	17. Dude, dime quién eres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

* * *

**ǀ** **D** rama **Q** ueen **ǀ**

* * *

 

 

Capítulo 17:

**_Dude, dime quién eres_ **

.

.

 

.

.

Si ni a Halle ni a Giovanni les da por pasar un «momento de pareja», justo a media noche deja de escucharse ruido alguno en la casa. Es el momento perfecto. Ya sin temor de que alguien pueda interrumpirme, enciendo la laptop y tecleo en el buscador el nombre de esa fiel página que me ha acompañado en mis noches más _solitarias_.

A pesar de que muchos prefieren xvideos yo siempre he sido leal a porhub, más costumbre que otra cosa. Una vez que la página carga cliqueo en la palabra «categorías» y cuando estás aparecen me dedico a buscar la que me interesa, ignoro mis siempre usuales «teens» y «lesbianas» para abrir una que jamás pensé que visitaría: «gays».

Aparece una gran cantidad de videos; con tan sólo ver la imagen de referencia me siento raro. Todo es pectorales, esteroides, bello en pecho, penes descomunales, testosterona por doquier para resumir. Si bien no llega a causarme asco tampoco es como si me pareciera atractivo, aun así terminó abriendo un vídeo de dos adolescentes que a primera vista parecieran de mi edad, tal vez así me motivo un poco.

Me coloco los audífonos y bajo el volumen, pueden ser medidas exageradas pero no quiero que por nada del mundo se llegue a escuchar algo. El vídeo tarda un poco en cargar. Primeramente aparecen unos escuetos créditos para después dar paso a la escena de dos chicos sentados en el sofá los cuales, como en cualquier otra película porno, comienzan a besarse de la nada; hacen close up a sus lenguas entrelazadas y eso solo aumenta mi incomodidad.

Uno de los tipos toma al otro de la cintura para poder profundizar el beso, ahora comienzan a quitarse la ropa; no cabe duda de que se trata de una porno. Hay un cambio de escena y en esta, sin explicación alguna, están en una recámara ya desnudos y jalándosela mutuamente; a mi mente llega la escena que viví con Matt hace apenas unas horas en la que hicimos técnicamente lo mismo. Me logro calentar un poco, más que por la película lo hago por el recuerdo.

Y así, tan rápido como comenzaron con los juegos previos, uno le hace un oral al otro. Hay un acercamiento al ano del pasivo el cual se está penetrando con sus dedos; luego el enfoque es al pene del dominante, aunque pronto el otro chico se sienta en este y comienza a cabalgar. Los minutos restantes se tratan de eso, de cómo un pene entra y sale de un culo. Para cuando el vídeo termina yo ni siquiera he conseguido una erección, al contrario, fueron los quince minutos más extraños de mi vida. Si bien me sabía la teoría, fue bastante extraño ver a dos tipos follar.

Cierro la ventana y suelto un suspiro, trato de usar mi imaginación para poder obtener algún resultado. Pienso en Matt, recreo lo ocurrido en la tarde pero con un final parecido al de la película; yo metiendo mi pene o él haciéndolo conmigo, realmente da igual. Eso sí me prende y bastante. Queda demostrado que mi pene sólo responde ante las tetas o masturbar a Matt y que él haga lo mismo. Es aquí donde puedo sentenciar lo que ya venía sospechando: no me gustan los hombres en ningún sentido, no me imagino teniendo algún roce con uno, menos besarlo o cualquier otra acción con una connotación romántica o sexual. Soy heterosexual, me gustan las mujeres... Y me gusta Matt.

Abro una nueva ventana y comienzo a investigar casos parecidos al mío, al parecer es más común de lo que pensaba. Hay foros enteros y varias preguntas en yahoo respuestas dedicados al tema de la bicuriosidad. Encuentro un artículo de no muy buena fuente que me llama la atención ya que habla de que todas las personas en el mundo tenemos una excepción; relata a grandes rasgos la historia de un hombre que conoció a otro tipo en su trabajo y resultó en atracción mutua; aunque ninguno de los dos haya dejado de profanar vaginas, no podían negar que se gustaban y mucho. Creo que mi caso es similar.

Pasan los minutos y sin darme cuenta termino descargando un informe de Alfred Kinsey. Pongo especial énfasis en la escala acerca de los comportamientos sexuales; según las descripciones creo que me encuentro en el nivel uno. Joder, debería estar haciendo algo de provecho en lugar de esto. Sin que me dé cuenta ya son las tres de la mañana y he leído tanto que no sé cómo es que llegué a los trabajos de Freud acerca del amor que en secreto le profesé a mi madre y que el saber controlar mi ano me producía placer. Creo que necesito parar.

Antes de cerrar las ventanas borro el historial y todos los trabajos que descargué. Sé que nadie podría verlos pero siento una especie de pena conmigo mismo, no quiero que ni a mí me quede evidencia que recordar. Terminado eso apago la laptop y la pongo sobre la cómoda. Me arropo con la sábana y cierro los ojos, sé que voy a dormirme en un santiamén ya que toda esa investigación me dejó agotado; lo peor del caso es que perdí tiempo valioso que pude invertir estudiando para los finales.

Aunque a final de cuentas no fue algo tan sin sentido, descubrí algunas cosas interesantes acerca de mí: soy un heterosexual bicurioso que siente una fuerte atracción hacia su mejor amigo. Ahora la pregunta que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza es: ¿qué es lo que Matt será?

.

.

.

Mi cama se siente tan cómoda que no deseo levantarme jamás, sin embargo el hambre puede conmigo y logra que abra los ojos. Como acto reflejo tomo mi celular para revisar la hora. Él sueño se me esfuma por completo al ver lo tarde que es. Maldición, no escuché la alarma. Mientras me visto maldigo a Kinsey y al porno gay por provocar que me desvelara tanto.

Después de vestirme en tiempo récord bajo a desayunar; Halle y Giovanni ya se encuentran en el comedor. Mi hermana me mira con desaprobación mientras me bebo el jugo de golpe y devoro de una sola vez los hotcakes.

—Mello, come con calma. Yo puedo llevarte a la escuela. —Giovanni siempre es condescendiente. He aprendido a ver sus gestos con amabilidad y no cómo tácticas para ganarse mi cariño, al menos eso es en lo que Matt insiste.

Sé que Matt puede ver en Giovanni una figura paterna para mí, yo no lo veo así pero trato de entender el trauma que él tiene con respecto a su padre. Siempre me ha insistido en que es agradable y que debería darle una oportunidad; si bien no se la he dado del todo al menos intentó no estar tanto a la defensiva. Él esposo de mi hermana nunca será un padre para mí pero le permitiré que haga su lucha para ganarse su papel de cuñado, es lo más que puedo hacer por Matt y hasta por el mismo Giovanni; además siempre da buenos regalos, debo aprovechar antes de que yo me vaya a la universidad y de que Halle y él decidan tener hijos.

—Gracias. Hoy sí te tomo la palabra. —Me conviene aceptar su ofrecimiento para mejorar nuestra relación y toda esa cursilería familiar, y también porque olvidé ponerle gasolina a mi moto; no tengo dinero para eso, debo esperar mi mesada.

Halle mira a su esposo con un gesto de desaprobación.

—Deja que aprenda las consecuencias, no lo premies. Le servirá como lección para no volver a quedarse dormido.

—Vamos, de seguro tu hermano se desveló estudiando. Hay que ayudarle un poco.

Estudiar es lo que debí haber hecho y no dedicarme a descubrir de nueva cuenta mi sexualidad. Sea como sea me conviene que crean esa historia, así voy a lograr que Halle se ablande un poco.

—Sólo está vez, Mello —clava su mirada en mí. Sé que el asunto no es tan serio ya que no me llamó por mi nombre —, no voy a permitir que se te haga costumbre. Ya irás a la Universidad, muestra un poco más compromiso.

—Son contadas las ocasiones en las que me pasa pero está bien. Esta es la última vez, te lo prometo. —Quiero que sea así, tampoco me gusta estar dependiendo de otros.

Comienzo a comer más despacio. Disimuladamente le mandó un mensaje a Matt avisándole que me iré por mi cuenta y que no me espere, me contesta un simple «nos vemos allá» y continuo con mi desayuno. Cuando termino tomo mi mochila y sigo a Giovanni hasta su auto, subo y vamos durante gran parte del camino en silencio. Algunas cuadras antes de que lleguemos, pregunta:

—¿Te sientes preparado para los exámenes? Has estudiado mucho, de seguro te irá bastante bien. —Es un intento un poco pobre para iniciar conversación pero le aplaudo la intención.

—Sé que voy a aprobar.

De eso no tengo la menor duda, el problema radica en que debo —necesito— superar las notas de Near; además ahora no sólo está ese obstáculo sino también Alex quien tenía su intelecto muy bien escondido. Por eso tengo que esforzarme el doble y dejar de pensar en idioteces y homosexualidades.

—Eres muy inteligente, tal como tu hermana. Los dos se parecen bastante, sabes.

Alzo una ceja. Nunca he considerado que tenga mucho en común con Halle. Sé que si nos miran la gente sabe que somos familiares pero tampoco es como si nos pareciéramos mucho físicamente; Halle se parece mucho a mamá y yo salí más bien a mi abuelo materno, eso último lo decía mi madre. Y según yo nuestras personalidades tampoco se parecen mucho aunque eso puede deberse a que yo sólo conozco la faceta de Halle como mi hermana. 

—Si tú lo dices… —me encojo de hombros —. Aun así te daré el beneficio de la duda, tú conoces a Halle en aspectos en los cuales yo no.

—Créeme, es muy parecida a ti.

Sonrío, Giovanni igual lo hace. Como no quiero que se emocione tanto dejo de hacerlo y me pongo serio hasta que llegamos a Wammy’s.

Una vez frente al edificio salgo del auto y me despido de Giovanni. Entro rápidamente, justo en ese instante el timbre suena. Apresuro el paso para alcanzar a llegar a tiempo a clases. En el salón ya están todos menos el profesor, al parecer no me levanté con tan mala suerte. Camino en dirección a mi lugar y por inercia miro a Sayu de reojo mas ella desvía la mirada para luego agacharla; también observo a Near pero este permanece indiferente, lo único que me alegra es que el regalo que le hice aún no desaparece de su piel; su mejilla sigue de un bonito color morado que resalta a la vista.

Eso logra alegrar mi día de una manera increíble. Me siento en mi lugar, apuesto a que no puedo ocultar mi sonrisa. Matt silva al verme.

—¿Lo de ayer estuvo tan bien que todavía no sé te pasa la alegría?

Me sorprende su pregunta y lo que más lo hace es el tono con la que la dice. Matt no es ningún idiota, sí que sabe guardar las apariencias; lo que me queda por hacer es seguir el juego.

—Está sonrisa tiene otra causa pero admito que lo de ayer no estuvo para nada mal.

—Sabes que podemos hacerlo de nuevo cuando tú quieras, también me la pasé muy bien.

Es tan jodidamente genial saber que nadie entiende nuestro doble sentido, todos deben dar por hecho que se trata de una charla entre amigos de lo más normal. Nunca me ha gustado hacer comentarios delante de más personas acerca de mi intimidad pero esta vez, joder, la adrenalina que esto trae consigo me fascina.

No podemos seguir hablando ya que en ese momento entra el profesor Yagami. Se ve más serio de lo normal, podría decir que incluso está enojado ya que tira su carpeta al escritorio de forma violenta. Antes de poder hacer más suposiciones, de su maletín saca un plumón y comienza a escribir en la pizarra. Con unas cuentas palabras logra que algunos, incluyéndome, se nos corte la respiración.  

«Fecha de inicio de exámenes: 29 de mayo».

¿El próximo lunes? Es algo pronto para mí. Además el primer examen es el del profesor Yagami y no quiero ni imaginarme qué clase de prueba se sacará de la manga estando él con ese humor. Su clase jamás se me ha complicado pero sus exámenes siempre son difíciles; no quiero confiarme, menos cuando las cosas con Sayu terminaron tan mal; sea como sea no creo que él sea de los profesores que tomen represalias, es muy correcto después de todo. Solo me queda esforzarme el triple.

No da ningún otro anuncio. Light Yagami se sienta en su lugar y nos pide que saquemos el cuaderno de su materia. Su clase transcurre como de costumbre, es evidente que se encuentra irritado; habla más rápido de lo normal y lo único que puedo hacer es tomar notas a la velocidad de la luz.

.

.

.

Matt nunca se ha preocupado demasiado por sus calificaciones ni por su futuro en general, él es de las personas que se toma demasiado en serio eso de vivir el presente. _Hakuna Matata_ dice él y yo le contesto que no sea imbécil. Aun así de un tiempo a la fecha el que lo ha animado para que le ponga aunque sea un poco de empeño a la escuela soy yo. No creo que me haya convertido en su modelo a seguir pero al menos accede a estudiar estando conmigo.

No sé cómo mierda aprobaba antes de conocerme, inclusive me es un misterio que tuviera tan buen promedio. Supongo que se debe a que es un genio natural y eso logra causarme un poco de envidia. Siempre he sido inteligente pero todos mis logros son gracias a intensas horas de estudio y varias tazas de café moka; me es frustrante que alguien logre lo que yo sin eso de por medio.

Vamos a su casa el miércoles y el jueves y el fin de semana estudiamos en la mía. Matt siempre ha alegado que en mi casa se concentra mejor; yo sé que esa «motivación» se debe al servicio de cable, a la cuenta de Netflix y al aire acondicionado. El disfruta más de los lujos que yo.

Estamos en mi habitación ambos sentados en el suelo; para ser equitativos ninguno se pidió la cama.

—Bien, ya repasamos física, también literatura y química —dice Matt luego de que ya tenemos un buen rato estudiando —. ¿Cuál nos falta?

—Ahora vamos con lógica —anuncio.

—¿De nuevo? Esa la repasamos apenas ayer.

—Pues lo hacemos de nuevo. En esta materia debo poner especial atención.

—Mello, Yagami no va a hacerte nada. No dudo que te odie por dañar a su hermana pero dentro de todo es profesional —expone, yo solo frunzo el ceño.

—No se trata de eso. Sabes que sus exámenes siempre son complicados, muchas veces es por culpa de esta materia que mi calificación baja. Además es el primer examen que vamos a tener.

—Tus notas son grandiosas.

—No son suficientes.

Veo que Matt rueda los ojos pero no me importa. Saco la libreta de lógica y un libro que pedí prestado en la biblioteca. Comienzo a estudiar como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

—Para mí eres bastante bueno, sabes.

—No me basta con ser «bastante bueno», solo quiero ser «bueno» a secas, quiero ganar.

Es de la única manera en que se me ocurre cómo expresar mis deseos. Quiero ganar, así de simple. Quiero sentir que soy el mejor. Ganarle a Near, ganarle a Alex, ganarle a todos; quiero saber que soy mejor que cualquiera, quiero que mis esfuerzos realmente rindan frutos. Me conozco, sé cómo soy y no voy a descansar hasta que sea así.

Matt también saca su libreta y le da una rápida hojeada a las hojas sin ver nada realmente. La deja de lado y sé que está observándome porque siento su mirada sobre mí. Suelto un suspiro. Me es algo incómodo así que termino viéndole también.

—Me desconcentras.

—Nada se te va a pegar si estás tan tenso. Relájate un poco.

—No puedo bajar la guardia.

—Aún tenemos mañana para estudiar y si quieres el lunes llegamos temprano para que puedas repasar todo de nuevo. Pero si sigues de esta forma lo único que vas a ganar es que nada se te quede en el cerebro; te irá mal en los exámenes y de paso también acabarás con mi paciencia, y mira que tengo bastante.

Hago una mueca, en el fondo sé que tiene razón aunque tampoco quiero reconocerlo. Sin importarle mis argumentos, Matt se acerca y me quita el libro y el cuaderno. Trato de inhalar y exhalar para tranquilizarme; tampoco quiero que mi estrés me haga decirle alguna idiotez de la que de seguro voy a arrepentirme luego. Normalmente no soy tan considerado pero, ahora, se trata de Matt.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿No quieres que te traiga algo de la cocina? —propone Matt. Por extraño que parezca no tengo nada de apetito.

—Paso.

—¿Ni siquiera chocolate? —Parece realmente sorprendido —. Entonces sí que estás estresado.

A pesar de que rechacé su oferta, Matt se levanta y sale del cuarto. Mientras lo espero no puedo evitar preguntarme si esto de verdad tiene el peso que le estoy dando. Por Dios, ni siquiera lo hago por asegurar un mejor por venir; mis razones son demasiado infantiles en comparación con mis acciones. Creo que soy un tipo bastante acomplejado… No, no, no, ¡eso no! Solo soy competitivo. Eso se escucha mejor. Esa es la verdad.

De alguna forma en Near encontré un obstáculo que deseo superar, algo así como una meta que tengo que alcanzar sí o sí. Sé que le golpeé, que fácilmente puedo hacerlo mierda pero quiero ganarle en el ámbito que me supera; también, de paso, darle en su ego y que eso sirva como una especie de castigo por lo que le hizo a Matt.

Justo en el momento en que se me vuelve a venir a la mente, él entra de nuevo a la habitación. Trae consigo una barra de chocolate la cual me avienta; logro tomar el dulce entre mis manos.

—Entre tantos cajones no encontraba tus cosas. —Trata de justificar su tardanza, yo suelto un suspiro.

—No es una alacena tan grande, lo que pasa es que tú exageras —menciono con aburrimiento, mirando la barra de la misma forma —. En serio que no tengo nada de hambre.

—Si dejas de comer te verás menos guapo. —Doy un respingo, ¿qué ha sido eso? No me lo esperaba.

Debo reconocer que eso ha logrado que me apene, solo un poco cabe aclarar. Desvió la mirada y, como no quiero que haga otro comentario similar, abro el chocolate para comenzar a comerlo. Matt se sienta a mi lado y permanece mirándome, no sé qué es lo que pretende con exactitud.

—No te preocupes tanto por eso, son solo notas —comienza a decir en tono apacible. Nunca me ha gustado que me consuelen pero le permito que siga —. Quiero que estés bien. A final de cuentas vas a poder ir a una gran universidad y vas a triunfar en lo que sea que estudies. Puedes ser doctor, ingeniero, astrónomo, lo que sea. Y te irá bien.

Nunca he creído que las palabras sean suficientes para demostrar algo. Al final son solo eso, palabras. Pero esta vez, como pocas veces en mi vida, un palabrería común y corriente ha logrado que se me levanten los ánimos.

—Aprecio tu esfuerzo por hacerme sentir mejor, Matt. —Lo digo con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Volvemos a mirarnos a los ojos y, joder, tal y como sucede en las películas, justo en el momento de la escena cursi y cliché, nos acercamos para terminar besándonos. Esto parece un mal chiste, en serio. Atravieso un momento difícil, él me brinda su apoyo y ahora nos estamos besando como si no hubiera un mañana. Ya ni siquiera pienso en que estoy besando a un chico o a mi mejor amigo, ahora fluye de forma tan natural que es como si hacer esto fuera lo más normal del mundo, lo que me nace hacer. Besar a Matt es de la cosa más increíble y placentera, además de simple, que he hecho en mi vida.

En escasos segundos el beso se vuelve más intenso. A pesar de que noto que quiere tumbarme, yo soy el que termina tirándole en el suelo, quedando encima de él. Siempre me ha gustado ser el que manda y eso no parece incomodar a Matt. Detalles así me hacen darme cuenta de que funcionamos en muchos sentidos.

Paso de besar sus labios a besar su mentón, después bajo por su cuello. Lo escucho reír y se siente un poco extraño escuchar una risa más grave de la que estoy acostumbrado, aunque esa sensación tampoco me dura mucho ya que es opacada por todo lo demás que me provoca estar haciendo esto.

Pronto siento cómo Matt enreda sus dedos en mi cabello y tira fuerte de este; suelto un gruñido debido a que es algo que me irrita. Levanto mi rostro y lo miro a los ojos, me encanta la tonalidad verde de estos. Él sonríe y aprovecha para ahora besar mi cuello; muerde con fuerza y succiona, sé que va a dejar marca. Tampoco me gustan los chupetones en lugares visibles así que debo vengarme. Me separo, tomo su rostro por la barbilla y lo alzo para poder tenerle a mi merced; muerdo y chupo con mucho más esmero del que él usó, planeo que la marca le quede peor. Lo escucho quejarse entre risas pero no hace nada para evitarlo.

—Eres un salvaje —logra articular.

—¿Y qué no te gusta?

—Más de lo que esperaba.

Volvemos a besarnos. Es uno de esos besos arrebatados en los que pareciera que te quedas sin aire. Tan solo nos separamos un momento para en menos de un segundo volver a lo mismo. Duramos así bastante rato, no sé cuánto en realidad.

—De cerca se te notan mucho más las pecas —señalo en un momento en que dejamos de compartir saliva.

—Pues tú tienes algunas espinillas. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Deben ser por estrés.

—Esas cosas realmente me tienen sin cuidado.

—No te preocupes, aun así me gustas.

Meto la mano por debajo de su playera; aunque no acarició más allá de su pecho, siento como la adrenalina de la situación aumenta. Por su parte, Matt toma el borde de mi camiseta y comienza a alzarla hasta que me la quita. Soy consciente de lo que está sucediendo pero no termino de creerme que realmente esté pasando. Es demasiado… pronto.

Seguimos besándonos todavía; yo con el torso desnudo y él retorciéndose debajo de mí. Sea como sea creo que Matt tiene una sensación similar a la mía ya que no hace nada para que la situación suba de nivel. No es como si la calentura se nos hubiera bajado pero, al menos a mí, algo me detiene. No quiero decir que es miedo porque sé que no lo es; se trata de algo parecido pero no sabría cómo nombrarlo.

Cuando tuve la oportunidad de estar con una chica por primera vez no lo pensé dos veces, estaba bastante emocionado con la idea de perder la virginidad por eso no fui capaz de rechazar a quien en ese instante se me ofreció en bandeja de plata. Sin embargo ahora es diferente. Yo nunca he estado con otro hombre, ni siquiera llegué a imaginarme que esto fuera a ocurrir algún día; por eso aunque sepa cómo va el asunto del sexo anal, me siento algo nervioso. No quiero pasarla mal, tampoco quiero que Matt lo haga. Mierda, qué pensamiento más gay. Esto está pudiendo conmigo.

La intensidad poco a poco va disminuyendo. Matt muerde mi labio inferior y después aleja su boca de la mía por completo. Lo veo tratar de sentarse así que me hago a un lado. Mierda, aunque mi cerebro no esté preparado para dar un paso así, mi erección da a entender todo lo contrario. No ha bajado ni un poco.

Aprovecho que Matt se está acomodando la ropa para poder ir al baño. Como no planea bajar por sí sola, debo ayudarme un poco. Me paro delante de la taza del baño, bajo mis pantalones y comienzo a descargarme. Es patético, una mierda.

Cuando he terminado procedo a limpiarme. Vuelvo a acomodarme los pantalones y me mojo un poco la cara. Supongo que estoy listo, al menos me he liberado. Salgo del baño más tranquilo pero esa sensación se esfuma cuando veo a Matt sonreírme de manera tan socarrona.

—Yo te hubiera ayudado a terminar, sabes.

—Si no era de la forma en que yo tenía pensada pues no, gracias.

—No solo existe esa forma —suelta como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, sé que lo es pero me molesta que use ese tono conmigo, es evidente que se está burlando de mí —, pude haber usado mi mano otra vez, o mi boca.

—¿Te atreverías a hacer lo segundo? —pregunto, intrigado.

Me la han chupado varias veces en mi vida pero imaginarme que sea Matt quien lo haga le da un plus a mi imagen mental. ¿Será tan bueno como dicen que es? Según internet no hay mejor felación que la que un hombre puede realizar a otro. ¿Quién mejor para complacer a un chico que otro chico?

La risa de Matt detiene mis pensamientos. Frunzo el ceño, ya bastante irritado. Una más y no dudaré en darle un buen golpe.

—Te lo imaginaste, ¿verdad? Estás rojo. —Otra vez ese tono de burla. Ya no lo resisto más y me acerco a darle una patada. Se queja levemente pero continúa de todas formas.

—Ciertamente no me importa —doy el tema por zanjado. Matt sigue sonriendo aunque esta vez de forma más sincera.

—Vamos, solo acepta que le estás tomando gusto a esto.

—No es tan fácil, de hecho me sorprende que tú lo hayas aceptado tan pronto.

Matt se encoge de hombros.

—Quizá tengo una mente más abierta.

—Yo nunca he sido prejuicioso, siempre me había dado igual si alguien follaba vaginas o anos. Pero esta vez es diferente, _esto_ es diferente.

Espero que haya logrado entender mi punto. No es un tema que pueda tomar a la ligera, no se trata de terceras personas; soy yo, es él, somos los dos metidos en una cosa bastante extraña por la que nos estamos dejando llevar pero que, al menos yo, todavía no termino de entender.

—Al principio también dudé un poco, Mello —comienza. Se está sincerando, está nervioso, el que comience a rascarse la nariz lo delata —, pero ya a estas alturas sé que no me desagrada la idea de hacer este tipo de cosas contigo, al contrario, las disfruto bastante. A mí, más que detenerme el hecho de que seas hombre, lo hacía Linda.

—A mí sí me detiene lo primero —reconozco, también debo ser honesto.

Tengo claro que desde el primer momento siempre hubo una especie de tensión sexual entre los dos, tal vez no solo por la forma en que nos conocimos sino porque nuestros acercamientos siempre dieron pie a eso. No es como si desde el primer momento lo considerara atractivo y me naciera la necesidad de tener un contacto íntimo con él, pero ahora que ya lo he aceptado un poco es un tanto más fácil reconocer que incluso me parece guapo. Me gusta su cabello, el color de sus ojos, sus pecas, la forma en que me besa y el tic que tiene de rascarse la nariz cuando está nervioso. Me gusta mucho. Vaya… poder reconocerlo me quita un peso de encima.

—Sabes, estuve investigando un poco de eso. —Matt vuelve a tomar la palabra, dudoso. Me siento a su lado para poder escuchar con atención —, incluso vi porno gay y esas cosas.

Me alegra no ser el único. No es tan extraño hacer lo que hice por lo que veo.

—También hice algo parecido.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí, sí, pero ¿tú qué concluiste de eso?

—Bueno, según un test de Kinsey. —Ese hombre está en todo esto —, tengo una tendencia más… latente. Si bien necesito algo de por medio para tener roces sexuales, no me es difícil imaginarme con otro tipo. Y la peli gay porno, debo reconocerlo, me calentó.

—Me da gusto que el gay aquí seas tú y no yo.

Matt ríe, yo también lo hago. Supongo que él es un demisexual con tendencias bicuriosas mucho más marcadas, quizá hasta pueda llegar a ser bisexual, quién sabe, tal vez ni el mismo Matt tiene idea.

—En fin —suelta un suspiro, clava su mirada en mí luego de ello —. ¿Y cuál fue tu conclusión?

—Me gustan las mujeres —declaro —, no me imagino con un hombre pero… —Hago una pausa dramática para ponerlo un poco ansioso. Lo logro —. Pero puedes estar tranquilo, tu pene es el único que me gusta. Eres mi «excepción», algo así lo nombraban.

—Entonces me siento halagado.

Quedamos en silencio un rato. No es un silencio incómodo, es de esos silencios que incluso pueden considerarse necesarios. Matt es quien lo rompe.

—Eso lo leí también. Que todos tenemos una excepción sin importar nuestra sexualidad.

—Yo no haría esto con otro tipo que no fueras tú.

—¿Me serás fiel? Eso lo aprecio mucho —sonríe, lo hace de una forma en la que logra que yo también lo haga —. Se escuchó hasta romántico.

Le doy un manotazo a modo de juego. Volvemos a reír.

Observo a nuestro alrededor. Las libretas y los libros han quedado relegados, mi mente ha logrado despejarse, incluso mi apetito volvió. Quiero más chocolate.

.

.

.

El lunes llega más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, por suerte Matt cumplió su palabra y nos vamos a la escuela temprano; fue toda una odisea lograr que se levantara a tiempo. Cuando llegamos al colegio él apenas puede con su propia alma de lo somnoliento que está; yo, en cambio, aunque no dormí en toda la noche no puedo ni parpadear.

Ya dentro del salón sacamos los apuntes y repasamos. Leo todo en voz alta para que él también escuche aunque creo que más bien le entra por un oído y le sale por otro. No tiene caso. Todos comienzan a llegar en cuestión de minutos; algunos se ven nerviosos, otros no tanto; Near luce bastante relajado y Alex incluso está escuchando música. Matt se levanta de su lugar y se dirige a charlar con él, sé que hablarán de todo menos del examen. ¿Acaso yo soy el único que se encuentra así? Miro a mi alrededor y al menos me alivia ver a otros dos chicos bastante concentrados.

—Hey. —Alguien saluda de repente. Reconozco la voz de Beyond y me sorprende que me hable cuando ya ni nos dirigíamos el saludo —. Siempre me sorprendió esto de ti, sabes, todo este esfuerzo desmedido. Me agrada tu espíritu, poof.

Mas que considerarlo un insulto —porque ahora ya sé lo que esa palabra significa—, quedo descolocado. Es curiosa la habilidad de Beyond, su sangre fría, la calma con la que afronta todo y su cinismo. Aunque lo considero una persona vacía, también me gustaría aprender un poco de él.

—Quiero aprobar el examen.

—Lo aprobarías todos aunque no estudiaras, pero que lo hagas con el promedio más alto es otra historia.

—¿No tienes algo mejor qué hacer? —le reto. Es fácil exasperarme pero él sabe cómo hacerlo con mayor rapidez.

—Ya no, Mello, por eso he venido aquí a hablar contigo —ríe de algo que yo no logro comprender; me molesta no saber leerlo de ninguna manera —. Por cierto, ¿no qué te habías peleado con Sayu?

—¿A qué viene eso tan de repente?

—La marca en tu cuello —dice a la vez que señala el suyo —. ¿Ya se reconciliaron? Eso fue pronto, ¿o acaso ya tuviste _suerte_ con otra persona?

—Métete en tus asuntos.

Regreso la vista a mi cuaderno, tratando por todos los medios posibles de ignorarlo. Beyond es perspicaz y siento que si hay una persona que podría enterarse de lo que ahora hay entre Matt y yo sería él. Mi falta de atención parece aburrirlo ya que pronto escucho cómo comienza a alejarse. Al menos desistió esta vez.

Aunque Beyond logró que dejara de pensar en el examen unos escasos segundos, debo volver a concentrarme. Ya habrá tiempo para pensar en tonterías.

Tenemos una clase normal y después de esa toca la de Yagami. Él es muy puntual y responsable, nunca pierde el tiempo en cosas sin sentido, por eso en cuanto llega comienza a repartir las hojas. Apenas tengo la mía comienzo a escribir mi nombre; no pierdo el tiempo en empezar a contestarla. En ese momento el mundo deja de existir para mí, tan solo puedo concentrarme en mis respuestas.

El primero en entregar su examen es Near. No sé cuánto tiempo haya pasado pero eso logra ponerme un poco ansioso. El segundo en entregar su examen es Beyond y de este sigue Alex. Intento que no me afecte pero no puedo. Sé que rapidez no es lo mismo que calidad, aun así no soporto esta presión. Por inercia miro a Matt de reojo, se ve más concentrado de lo que hubiera creído. Al parecer siente mi mirada ya que levanta el rostro hacia mí y me sonríe, sin embargo, como Yagami lo reprende y le amenaza con quitarle el examen, vuelve a clavar su vista en la hoja.

Cuando Yagami anuncia que quedan diez minutos, entrego la prueba. Salgo a los pasillos, observo como algunos comentan acerca del examen y otros se entretienen en otras cosas. Minutos después Matt también sale. Luce tranquilo, y pensar que yo todavía no puedo deshacerme de esta maldita ansiedad.

—¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto apenas está a un lado de mí.

—Como en todas las pruebas de Yagami. Estaba complicado pero sé que me irá bien —se encoge de hombros. Antes de poder decirle algo más, pone su mano en mi hombro —. A ti también te irá bien, ya verás. Todo tu esfuerzo va a servir.

Nos miramos a los ojos, y sé que no es el momento ni el lugar pero siento ganas de besarlo. Joder, ¿por qué tengo estos pensamientos ahora? Es culpa de la tensión.

.

.

.

La semana de exámenes finales es de las más pesadas que he tenido en toda mi vida,por suerte ya pasó. Aun así, aunque lo que va de esta semana lo siento más liviano, no consigo relajarme ya que todavía no dan los resultados.

Escucho como todos hablan acerca de la graduación, de las inscripciones, de su futura vida en la universidad, entre otras muchas otras cosas relacionadas al futuro. En cambio yo solo puedo concentrarme en el presente, ansiando el momento en el que el profesor Mikami entre por la puerta anunciando los resultados.

Los miércoles, a última hora, toca clase con la profesora Wedy. Ya no hay demasiado qué hacer así que la maestra se limita a solo hacer acto de presencia mientras todos estamos en nuestros asuntos. Matt me ha dado mi espacio ya que se encuentra metido en un juego de video; me gustaría lograr sacarme este pensamiento de la mente y también poder enfocarme en otra cosa.

Alguien toca la puerta y no espera a que le permitan la entrada. Es Mikami. Podría decirse que lo invoqué mas no creo en cosas de ese tipo. El profesor avanza hacia donde se encuentra Wedy. No hace falta que pida que guardemos silencio, todos lo hacemos por inercia.

Mikami comienza con las palabras usuales, va nombrando a todos de a uno por uno hasta que llega a los lugares que de verdad importan.

—El tercer lugar, con un promedio de noventa y seis, corresponde a Alexander Lynch. —Alex bajó de posición mas no parece importarle mucho, incluso lo veo sonreír, ¿cómo puede ponerse así después de ser el primero y haber bajado dos peldaños? —; con un promedio de noventa y ocho, el segundo lugar lo obtiene Mihael Keehl.

Espera… ¿qué? ¿El segundo lugar otra vez? ¿Pero cómo? Yo me esforcé, puse demasiado empeño, ¿en qué examen pude haber salido mal? ¡Todo lo contesté de maravilla! ¡Incluso el examen del maldito de Yagami!

Entonces el primer lugar es… No, no, no, no, ¡no! ¡No puede ser!

—Y con un promedio máximo de cien, el primer lugar es Nate River.

Otra vez el segundo lugar, de nuevo perdí delante de él y con una diferencia de dos puntos de mierda. Cuando Alex y Near pelearon por el primer lugar la diferencia era de un punto, ¡y entre Near y yo hay dos!

Near no se inmuta, no celebra, no dice nada; para él es algo tan insignificante y eso me causa mayor conflicto. En momentos así como desearía que se pudiera matar con la mirada. Estoy tan enfocado en esto, ni me doy cuenta del momento en que Mikami se va e ignoro la voz de Matt. En mi campo de visión no hay nada más allá de la espalda de Near. Por eso me sorprende un poco cuando lo veo girarse y clavar la mirada en mí; frunzo el ceño y lo hago aún más cuando distingo una especie de sonrisa —o lo más parecido— en su rostro. ¡Ese bastardo se está burlando de mí!

Tengo tantas ganas de golpearle la otra mejilla.

—Mello, tranquilo, todo está bien.

Matt me susurra en tono calmo, yo solo puedo pensar en que simplemente hay cosas que no cambian, no importa cuánto esfuerzo ponga.

La clase termina poco después. Todos comienzan a salir, en cambio yo ni siquiera soy capaz de moverme de mi asiento. Matt se para a mi lado y toma mi mochila, se sienta en la banca que está frente a la mía y acerca su rostro a mí, manteniendo una distancia prudente.

—Felicidades. Subiste de promedio.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —sé que él no tiene la culpa de nada pero necesito sacar el coraje que tengo.

—Te fue mejor que otras veces —sigue manteniendo ese tono conciliador que me causa nauseas —. Estoy sorprendido.

—¡Métete tu consuelo por el culo y déjame en paz!

—Y tú escúchame a mí —declara, firme como pocas veces —. Estoy harto de esta actitud, ¡has estado así por días! Date cuenta que ser el primer o el vigésimo lugar realmente no importa, las calificaciones y los rankings no son prueba de nada, la preparatoria no decide nada. Aunque Near sea el primero tú serás mejor que él, ¡eres mejor que él, maldita sea!

No se me ocurre qué contestar, solo suelto un suspiro. Me he enfrascado demasiado en esto de las calificaciones y superar a Near, ya ni siquiera era por vengar a Matt sino por mi ego. Que hieran mi orgullo siempre ha podido conmigo; Near lo ha hecho varias veces en un campo en el que yo era el rey en mi antigua escuela en Boston, y ahora ese inglés desabrido me superó y eso es algo que no puedo dejar de lado de forma tan fácil. Mas creo que ya debo intentarlo, debo «madurar» diría Halle e incluso siento que mi mamá lo haría.

Pero es bastante difícil.

Veo a Matt, él me sonríe y de alguna manera puedo sentirme un poco mejor. Por más estúpidas y cursis que hayan sido sus palabras, creo en ellas. Vaya, ha surtido efecto en mí otra palabrería sentimental. Parece que me estoy… no quiero ni decirlo.

—Estás ganando demasiados puntos, sabes. —Matt suelta una risa, también ya se ve relajado.

—Solo no me gusta que pienses estupideces. Me preocupo por ti, sabes, todos estos putos días lo he estado.

Él toma mi mejilla con la palma de su mano y se acerca a mí. Estoy reacio al principio pero termino correspondiendo el beso. Es lo que necesito, no tengo energías para mentirme como tantas veces.

Es un beso lento, suave, de esos que no estoy acostumbrado a dar pero que logra tranquilizarme. Intento no perder el control y besarlo de manera apasionada, tampoco estamos en el lugar adecuado. Antes de que el mismo Matt dé un giro a la situación, me separo de él para poder levantarme de mi pupitre; él también se para y me da mi mochila.

Aunque supongo que nadie puede resistirse a los instintos. De un momento a otro me encuentro sentado en la paleta de la butaca, con Matt entre mis piernas y comiéndonos la boca sin importarnos nada ni nadie. ¿Dónde quedó la prudencia y la discreción? En el fondo del abismo tal y como mi orgullo.

De todas maneras ¿qué importa? Solo quiero dejar de pensar.

.

.

.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	18. Sabes, estoy escuchando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

* * *

**ǀ** **D** rama **Q** ueen **ǀ**

* * *

 

 

Capítulo 18:

**_Sabes, estoy escuchando_ **

.

.

 

.

.

Ha sido un día irrelevante, tan solo podría destacar la rabieta que Mello hizo al escuchar los resultados del ranking pero tampoco es que sea algo lo suficientemente interesante como para cambiar mi opinión. Es aburrido y monótono, y me sorprendo a mí mismo encontrando eso irritante; ni la graduación ni nada de lo que conlleva logran que piense lo contrario.

Antes por lo menos estaba Linda para ayudarme a distraerme pero ahora, luego de todo lo acaecido, se ha alejado completamente de mí; no tengo con qué seguirla manipulando por lo que estoy haciéndome a la idea de que no podré retenerla a mi lado de ninguna forma posible. Me sorprendo también sintiéndome frustrado por eso.

Se suponía que iba a ser diferente. Linda debía acabar entendiendo que lo que ella sentía por Matt había desaparecido hace bastante y que yo le convenía en todos los sentidos. Supongo que también me confíe demasiado, después de todo los asuntos que involucran a personas son igual de volubles que estas. Linda es una maraña de sentimientos que no sabe qué es lo que desea ni lo que le conviene; por más cosas que tuviéramos en común, el pragmatismo no era una de ellas.

Retuerzo un mechón de cabello mientras me tiro a la cama. Me siento decaído, no tengo ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera las cosas que me gustan. Es una sensación molesta que pocas veces he experimentado. Estoy incómodo.

Escucho que tocan la puerta, solo puede tratarse de Beyond. Me abstengo de contestar, él entrará aunque yo no lo haya autorizado.

—Hey, enano. —Ya se encuentra dentro de mi habitación. Siempre hace lo que quiere; no me quejo, somos similares —. Joder, el regalito de Mello sigue igual que el primer día. —Tengo una piel delicada, herencia de mi padre, cuando menos el hematoma me va durar un par de semanas más —. Estoy seguro de que si Ele no supiera como eres tú, lo habría demandado o algo.

Tuve que contarle a Ele qué fue lo que sucedió ese día, después de todo tampoco podía ocultarle el golpe. A pesar de que quise ser discreto, Beyond llegó a meterse como siempre y le contó todo con lujo de detalles, desde que mantuve un amorío con una compañera de clase hasta el momento en que el novio de ella nos descubrió, incluyó incluso lo que había visto durante la víspera de navidad. Y la cereza del pastel, según palabras suyas, fue el hecho de que el mejor amigo del novio de mi _affair_ me dio una lección. Contado de esa manera suena como toda una novela promedio.

La expresión que Ele puso en el momento fue indescifrable. No me reprendió ni por meterme en una relación ni por ocultarle un suceso de ese calibre, al fin y al cabo él hace lo mismo con Light Yagami, un tema que de igual manera hemos dejado al aire.

—¿Sigues deprimido? —pregunta Beyond de pronto.

—No creo que te interese realmente.

—Lo hace, aunque no lo creas quiero saber en qué termina todo este drama —le doy una rápida mirada, él no lo toma como advertencia y se acerca todavía más. Se sienta en una esquina de la cama —. Sabes, me sorprendes, nunca creí que tú fueras a estar metido en un rollo así. Se supone que eres un inadaptado social, y mira ¡te gustan las vaginas ajenas! ¿Es un fetiche?

—Beyond, no tengo ánimos para esto.

—Lo sé, lo sé, estás deprimido, tienes el corazón roto para ser exacto —hace un exagerado con las manos al finalizar —. La hippie es toda una perra.

Suelto un suspiro. Beyond es molesto para la mayoría por dos cosas: por ser tan directo y por el modo en que dice sus palabras. Es honesto en exceso, cínico también es un sinónimo, y no es como si me molestara, estoy más bien acostumbrado. No obstante este es un asunto en el que no me gusta que opine, aparte me desagrada que se dirija a Linda de un modo tan despectivo aunque ella se lo merezca.

No le contesto así que el silencio se hace presente en el lugar. Lástima que Beyond sea tan persistente, no se irá sino hasta que se haya aburrido. Si lo ignoro tal vez se marche más pronto, es truco que me funciona el ochenta y cinco por ciento de las veces.

—Matt pareció haber entendido rápido que ella no vale la pena, tú deberías hacer lo mismo. —Esta ocasión pertenece al quince por ciento restante.

—Suenas como si estuvieras preocupado por mí. —Sé que no lo está, a él mi vida íntima debe tenerle sin cuidado.

Tengo la sospecha de que su medio de entretenimiento se agotó y por eso está en búsqueda de uno nuevo.

—Ni te emociones, querido primo, que no lo digo por eso, al contrario, ahora que conocí esa faceta de ella creo que ustedes son el uno para el otro. Pero no es como que la idea de que sea parte de mi familia me agrade, Linda es vegetariana y rara.

—Se trata de que me guste a mí, no a ti —retuerzo un mechón de cabello, Beyond ríe.

—Aunque te guste y sea la dueña de tus fantasías húmedas, de nada te sirve. Ya se le acabó la farsa y no creo que todavía quiera algo contigo ahora. Acéptalo, enano, solo le serviste para descargar tensiones.

—Lo sé.

Tengo clara la razón por la que lo mío con Linda empezó: lujuría. Ella estaba atrapada en la monotonía de una relación y yo tenía tiempo en abstinencia. Estuvimos el uno para el otro en el momento y el lugar correcto. Sin embargo, al final, la moral pudo en Linda mucho más que su calentura. No me dio el tiempo de hacer una verdadera jugada para poder retenerla.

Sé que podría recurrir al flirteo convencional pero es algo que nunca he hecho y no estoy dispuesto a comenzar ahora. No se trata de que lo vea necesariamente como una humillación, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a intentar tanto por alguien. No es la forma en la que yo hago las cosas.

—¿Y en verdad no harás nada esta vez?

—De todas maneras pronto dejaré de verla. Todo acabará.

—Vaya, te has dado por vencido muy rápido. Vamos, tú eres como un grano en el culo, eres molesto a más no poder, que ella vea que no se deshará de ti tan fácilmente. Podrías hacer cosas que le gustan a la hippie, como comer pasto o apoyar a las vaquitas marinas que están peligro de extinción. Podrías incluso pedirle un consejo a Matt, él está superando muy rápido todo.

—Matt no va a aconsejarme —asevero, Beyond rueda los ojos y ríe.

—Matt es inocente pero tampoco es tan imbécil —continúa, tranquilo —. Realmente la ironía no es lo tuyo —me abstengo de contestarle, ¿por qué no se va de una vez? —. Quería resaltar el hecho de que Matt se ve bastante tranquilo con todo, digo, él fue el cornudo y es a quien mejor le está yendo, más de lo que pensé que lo haría.

¿Está tratando de alentarme o es alguna clase de juego de palabras? Puedo interpretar sus palabras de dos formas: trata de hacerme ver que Matt ya no sería un obstáculo o sabe algo de él que pueda serme útil. A final de cuentas salgo ganando en ambas opciones

—Es como si me estuvieras dando ánimos —tanteo el terreno, puede incluso haber una tercera alternativa. Beyond no hace o dice algo sin intención alguna.

—Soy un buen primo —se encoge de hombros —. Has algo.

—Solo quieres ver el desenlace, ¿no es así? Estás muy aburrido, por lo que veo.

Curiosamente viene a mi mente viene una de mis tantas charlas con Naomi Misora acerca de los vínculos y las relaciones interpersonales. No solo mantenía una con Linda, también con Beyond, de una manera menos cercana igual con Ele. Jamás he estado solo.

.

.

.

Todavía mantengo la rutina de ir todos los lunes a sesión con Misora. Su oficina también sigue igual; las rosas blancas se volvieron parte de la decoración y la foto con su novio con la torre Eiffel de fondo continúa junto a su título. Y, cómo no, se mantiene empecinada con la idea de que forje lazos afectivos con cuanta persona me da la hora.

Cuando llego a procedo a sentarme y a esperar a que ella comience la conversación, pocas veces soy el de la iniciativa. Estamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que mi psicóloga toma la palabra.

—¿Hay algo nuevo de lo que quieras que hablemos?

—Nada.

A Misora jamás le hablé de lo sucedido entre Linda y yo, para ella Linda es solo una amiga con la que mantengo contacto de vez en cuando. Es mejor así, no quiero que se involucre y que empiece a hacer suposiciones tal y como lo hace con respecto a mi familia.

—Entonces… ¿qué tal con respecto a la universidad? —Es muy insistente en cuanto a sacar un tema de conversación —. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ser arquitecto?

Le comenté vagamente mi deseo por querer estudiar arquitectura. Aunque por mucho tiempo estuvo rondando por mi mente la idea de ser médico, la he descartado. No quiero ser lo mismo que mi padre por más beneficioso que pueda resultarme mi apellido en el mundo de la medicina.

—No me veo haciendo otra cosa.

—¿Y estudiarás aquí en Inglaterra? —Asiento —. Tenía la idea de que podrías irte al extranjero.

—Aquí están dos de las mejores universidades del mundo. No hay necesidad.

—En eso tienes razón. —Anota un par de cosas en su cuaderno, su letra es tan pequeña que no distingo lo que escribe —. Es una nueva etapa para ti, ¿no te emociona este nuevo comienzo? Un nuevo lugar, nuevas materias, nuevas personas.

— No lo veo necesariamente interesante pero admito que me causa curiosidad.

—Sabes que no puedes continuar de esta manera, Nate. Ya hablando en un ámbito profesional te va a ser necesario la interacción con tus semejantes.

—No estoy diciendo que no vaya a hacerlo, solo que sigue sin ser de mi interés.

Ella continúa anotando, es extraño, no se ve exasperada como en otras ocasiones. Su bolígrafo deja de moverse y lo deja a un lado para enfocar su mirada en mí. Se quita sus gafas para poder masajearse el puente de la nariz unos segundos.

—Y de tu amiga, de Linda, ¿sabes lo que hará ella?

—Va a estudiar en la UAL, no sé con exactitud que vaya a hacer. Lo más seguro es que dejaremos de vernos.

—¿Y estás bien con eso?

Me encojo de hombros, no sé cómo sentirme respecto a esto, tampoco sé qué contestar. Aunque sabía que lo nuestro tendría fecha de caducidad, intenté que se convirtiera en otra cosa y alargar más el asunto entre los dos. Pero nada resultó como pensaba. Linda, al verse sola, no recurrió a mí, se alejó y ya no habrá nada entre nosotros, según lo que veo.

—Nate, esta es una de nuestras últimas sesiones y debo decir que…

—¿Soy un fracaso en su carrera?

—Que estamos teniendo un par de avances —afirma.

Por inercia retuerzo un mechón de cabello, es un tic que tengo y que vengo notando que lo hago más seguido de lo que solía hacerlo.

Aunque no lo he pedido, Naomi se explica:

—Te siento menos reacio a algunas cosas, y algo con respecto a esta amiga tuya parece afectarte. Eso quiere decir que formaste un lazo con ella.

—No creo necesariamente que sea así.

—Solo dime algo, cuando dejes de ver a Linda, ¿la vas a extrañar?

Nunca he extrañado a alguien en sí. Cuando Ele se fue de casa para estudiar la universidad resentí su ausencia pero rápidamente logré acostumbrarme y cuando dejé a mis padres para venir a Winchester de hecho jamás sentí algo parecido a la melancolía siquiera, al contrario, me sentía liberado. Pero si pienso en la hipotética situación de dejar de ver a Linda, una sensación estrujante invade mi estómago.

Aunque ya no me hable, al menos la veo un rato en clases y pronto dejará de ser de esa forma. Sé que puedo resignarme pronto, que una vez que empiece la universidad ya no tendré tiempo de pensar en nada acerca de lo sucedido y que fácilmente podría conseguir a alguien más para descargar tensiones, mas soy egoísta y quiero que siga siendo solo ella.

Se lo dije, me gusta, puedo afirmar en un setenta y siete por ciento que incluso estoy enamorado de ella; el otro treinta y tres por ciento pertenece a la opción de que estoy encaprichado. A pesar de que me sé de memoria las reacciones químicas que provoca esa emoción en mi cerebro, no sé cómo lidiar con nada de lo que conlleva.

—Mientras tenga tiempo de pensar en ella, supongo que lo haré.

—Pero durante todo este tiempo de los exámenes finales estabas bastante ocupado y aun así pensabas en ella, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso eso no te dice algo?

Miro a Naomi a los ojos. Me está acorralando y sé a dónde quiere llegar. No hay necesidad de esto, estoy perfectamente consciente de lo que siento por Linda, no tiene sentido que se lo niegue a nadie, ni siquiera a mí mismo.

—Naomi, incluso ella sabe que en esa hipotética situación voy a extrañarla y no le importa. Yo no voy a seguir esperando algo que está perdido.

—¿Esperas algo de ella?

—Usted ya lo intuía y por eso llevó la conversación hasta este punto, ¿no es así?

—De acuerdo, dejaré de jugar a la ignorante. —Vuelve a colocarse sus gafas. Solo espero que no vaya a _jugar_ al interrogatorio ahora —. Entonces ahora tú dime: ¿has agotado todas tus posibilidades?

No lo he hecho, sin embargo no quiero intentar cuando sé que ella no pondrá nada de su parte. Sí hay un poco de orgullo en esa cuestión, aparte de ello mi pasividad se debe a que no tengo a Linda en mis manos y debo moverme utilizando otros medios, y no sé cómo hacer eso. Soy un ignorante en asuntos así.

—No me da la gana intentar.

—Entonces me estás decepcionando. Te consideraba una persona más decidida.

Miro a Naomi. ¿Está haciendo lo que creo que hace?

—¿Ahora usted está tratando de manipularme? —Es un truco bastante recurrente, no obstante no lo consideraba un recurso que alguien como Naomi Misora podría utilizar.

—Tú no caerías con algo así —explica aunque tampoco se lo haya pedido —. Lo digo porque es la verdad. Me decepcionarías, Nate.

Suelto un suspiro. No es como si sus palabras me hubieran llegaran pero debo admitir que me dejan dubitativo. El sentimentalismo me convierte en otra persona, ¿qué está pasando conmigo?  Llego a desconocerme.

—Nunca debió esperar nada de mí.

Ella sonríe un poco mientras me mira. ¿Es ternura, es lástima?

—Al final lo que yo te diga no importa, nosotros también dejaremos de vernos. Tú sabes qué es lo que deseas de esta vida y que no. Si quieres cambiar algo aún tienes un par de días para hacerlo pero si no quieres tampoco puedo obligarte. Solo recuerda que al final tú afrontarás el resultado.

Tengo claro que no pasaría nada con tan solo tratar mas no me gusta jugar partidas donde tengo todas las de perder. No me pasa seguido pero una sensación así logra que me sienta abrumado. De un tiempo a la fecha siento demasiadas cosas.

No debería, aun así, por alguna razón, una corazonada, algo minúsculo que apenas noto, está también clavada en mi mente la idea de que haga un movimiento.

Me estaba olvidando de seguir siendo egoísta y obtener lo que quiero sin importar la forma en que lo consiga.

Cuando salgo de la oficina, tomo mi teléfono y envío un mensaje a Linda. Me encamino al auto de Ele, ya debe estar esperándome. Durante el camino mantengo el celular en la mano, este no vibra, Linda no ha respondido, ni siquiera debe haberlo visto aún.

Espero a llegar a casa y subo a mi cuarto para poder llamarle. No me contesta. Lo intento una última vez pero el resultado es el mismo. Que me ignorara era una opción, aunque no había intentado tener contacto con Linda nada me aseguraba que ella quisiera mantenerlo conmigo después de lo sucedido. Lo mejor ser encararla de frente mañana en la escuela.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, en el colegio, Linda ha llegado a tiempo y tiene la misma expresión decadente que le he visto durante los últimos días, además la noto distraída; se la pasa junto a Sayu la cual también tiene ese mismo aspecto. Lo que suceda con Sayu Yagami me tiene sin cuidado pero Linda me intriga.

Suena la campana anunciando el fin del día escolar. Ellas salen tan pronto terminan de guardar sus cosas; yo salgo después que ellas, siguiéndolas a una distancia prudente. Cuando hemos pasado la entrada de la escuela, decido acelerar el paso y llamar a Linda. Ella se gira, extrañada, hacia mi dirección; Sayu igual parece sorprendida.

Como ella no pronuncia palabra alguna, me veo obligado a comenzar la conversación.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Qué se supone que quieres? —contesta de forma agresiva, era de esperarse.

—¿Podemos hablar sí o no?

—Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

Evitarme no va a solucionar nada, debería entenderlo. Antes de que dé la media vuelta, digo:

—¿Yo no merezco también que me escuches? ¿Ni siquiera después de lo que te dije? —Puedo apelar a su lado sentimental y manipularla de esa manera, está sensible después de todo —. A final de cuentas no fue mi culpa que todo se descubriera.

—¿Crees que me creo eso? Todo debió ser obra tuya, tú lo propiciaste todo ya fuera directa o indirectamente. Además hablaste más de la cuenta, le dijiste todo a Matt.

—Lo admito, fui desconsiderado con él así que te pido una disculpa por ello.

La veo fruncir los labios, pareciera molesta, mas no al grado de explotar. Sayu intercala miradas entre ambos y se aleja de nosotros, al menos ha entendido que sale sobrando en esta conversación.

—Deja de jugar a eso. —Cuando su amiga se ha alejado, se digna a continuar —. Ya me sé tus métodos, tus «perdón» nunca han sido sinceros. Solo te muestras dócil cuando buscas obtener algún beneficio.

—Es verdad lo que te digo.

—¿Y esperas que te crea? No soy idiota, Near.

—Estoy siendo honesto. Si hubiera sido obra mía habría intentado que todo fuera en otro lugar. No creas que es agradable para mí haber quedado como el tercero en discordia en todo este drama.

Parece pensarlo. Es inteligente, me conoce lo suficiente y debe intuir mi sinceridad. Espero que lo haga ya que no tengo manera de demostrar mis palabras.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? Hazlo de una vez y rápido. — No estoy completamente seguro de que me haya creído, más bien tampoco tiene tantas ganas de negarse debido a su estado anímico.

—¿Enfrente de la escuela?

Ella rueda los ojos, tal vez fastidiada o enojada consigo misma por no haber considerado ese detalle. Ya no podemos ir ni a su casa ni a la mía, básicamente porque nuestras circunstancias ya no son las mismas. Lo único que se me ocurre es ir al parque o a alguna cafetería, lugares comunes a los que los adolescentes suelen concurrir.

Comenzamos a caminar sin ningún rumbo aparente. No es una cita, lo sé a pesar de que nunca he tenido ninguna. Me siento tan a la deriva.

—No quiero ir a ningún lado contigo. No voy a arriesgarme a que alguien nos vea juntos así que vamos a hablar aquí.

Estamos aún en la calle, hay varios locales pero me queda claro que no entraremos a ninguno. Veo una banca y me encamino hacia ella. Me siento y subo una pierna para apoyarme. Linda se sienta a mi lado a una distancia bastante prudente.

—¿Qué tienes qué decirme? —Ahora se escucha insistente.

—Que estoy enamorado de ti. Deseo que lo sigas teniendo presente.

Linda no dice nada, no se exalta, no se enoja, no se alegra. Nada. Extrañamente continua con una expresión apacible que no puedo clasificarla como tranquila, es más bien indiferencia.

—No sé que esperas de esto. Sabes que yo no te quiero.

—Pero podrías hacerlo.

—¿Cómo es que quieres construir algo sobre toda esta mierda, Near? —Demasiado tajante —. ¿De verdad no te importa nada de lo que ha sucedido? ¿No tiene el suficiente peso para ti? —Linda niega con su cabeza, no me mira —. ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?

Siendo sincero, no, no lo tiene. No veo la necesidad de enfrascarme en algo que ya sucedió y que no se va a remediar con mi arrepentimiento, tan solo quiero seguir adelante de la forma en que creo que voy a estar bien. Sí, eso es ser egoísta, mi actitud lo es, ¿pero acaso no todos merecemos serlo? Nunca he logrado comprender por qué siempre el querer lo mejor para uno mismo es tan lamentable. Todos en el fondo somos egoístas, Linda también, solo que jugar el papel de mártir parece ser la forma más sencilla de expiar las culpas.

Además, también deseo que Linda pueda avanzar, que ella logre superar lo sucedido. Es evidente que Matt ha logrado darle vuelta a la página, Linda, en cambio, sigue empecinada en castigarse.

—Ya vamos a acabar la preparatoria, vamos a dejar de ver a toda la gente que está juzgándonos.

—No puedo huir de mí misma.

—Perdónate, y sigue adelante.

Su expresión se abate aún más. Comienzo a sospechar que hay otra cosa que también está atormentándola. Espero que me la cuente por voluntad propia, es desgastante intentar que una persona se abra ante ti.

—Ya no es solo eso. —Si lo ha hecho tan rápido eso solo puede significar que está muy necesitada de comprensión o que simplemente ya no puede con ello —. Descubrí algo, Near.

Le pido que se explique mas no me dice nada. Antes de poder insistirle, saca su celular y comienza a buscar algo en este. Me pasa el aparato una vez que ha encontrado lo que quería mostrarme. Debo admitir que realmente me sorprende lo que veo.

Es fácil deducir que la fotografía fue tomada en un salón de clases y que es nuestro salón en Wammy’s House. En ella aparecen dos chicos, uno está sentado y el otro se encuentra entre sus piernas, es igual de sencillo distinguir que se están besando.  El rostro del tipo que está sentado es el de Mello y el otro, aunque de espaldas, por el cabello pelirrojo es evidente que se trata de Matt.

Sabía que eran muy cercanos, tenía mis sospechas de que se entendían en ese sentido, no obstante jamás imaginé que se atrevieran a demostrarse afecto de forma tan atrevida en un lugar como la escuela.

Le regreso a Linda su celular.

—¿Tú tomaste esta foto? —Ella niega —. ¿Cómo la obtuviste, entonces?

—Un número desconocido se la envió a Sayu, ella me la mostró. —Juega con el móvil entre sus manos, frunce el ceño —. ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Él también me engañó!

Lo que hay entre ellos no debe ser reciente así que tiene sentido la teoría de que Matt también tuviera un par de meses siéndole infiel a Linda con su _mejor amigo_ ; eso explicaría como es que lleva tan bien la ruptura de un noviazgo de tantos años, más cuando parecía tan enganchado.

Él también es un egoísta que además jugó a hacerse el digno. ¿Qué eso no es peor?

—Entonces deja de sentirte tan mal por lo que pasó. Él es igual, hizo lo mismo.

—No se trata de eso. Yo… yo sé que me lo merezco pero… me duele.

—¿Es orgullo o estás celosa? ¿Vas a reclamarle? —pregunto por inercia, no me gusta el rumbo que nuestra charla ha tomado.

—No tendría sentido. No me siento con el derecho de hacerlo luego de lo que pasó. Aun así no puedo evitar sentirme traicionada.

Por unos segundos mantiene la cabeza gacha. Me molesta que lo que haga Matt siga afectándole hasta este punto. Él ya no piensa en ella, ahora tiene a alguien más; él también fue un hipócrita y está recibiendo más que yo.

—¿Cómo de mis sentimientos pasamos a Matt? —Escucho diferente mi tono de voz, ahora yo soy quien está molesto.

Cuando me giro hacia ella, Linda ya me está mirando. Su mirada parece un tanto más dulce pero eso no logra que me sienta mejor, pareciera que refleja lástima. Por más provechoso que eso pueda ser, no quiero que sea de esa manera.

—¿En verdad te afecta o solo buscas chantajearme?

—¿Realmente no sientes nada por mí? —contraataco.

—No puedo creerte —responde —, aparte de eso no me siento preparada para comenzar algo nuevo, mucho menos contigo.

Me levanto de la banca. Escuchar eso ha logrado que mi estómago se revuelva. Ya estando de pie me dedico a observarla. Ha descuidado su aspecto; el cabello atado en dos coletas bajas se ve maltratado, hay ojeras bajo sus ojos, sus labios están resecos, se ve frágil e indefensa. Sin embargo, sigo queriéndola para mí.

¿Realmente voy a hacer tanto por una chica? Prefiero no contestarme, sé la respuesta.

—Aun así voy a seguir insistiendo, ya sea hasta que tú accedas o hasta que yo me aburra —declaro —. Si no es aquí, será en Londres. No sé de dónde sacaste la absurda idea de que yo iba a irme.

Lo último que veo antes de comenzar a alejarme es su expresión contrariada.

.

.

.

Desde que hablé con Linda por la tarde no he podido sacarme dos cosas de la cabeza: la primera es respecto a qué es lo que estoy haciendo, la segunda a si realmente lo nuestro tendría futuro. Al inicio sólo era lujuria y después fue algo parecido a la necesidad, tanta que comencé a repeler a Matt a pesar de que él jamás me había hecho nada; él tenía lo que yo deseaba y era algo que no podía tolerar.

Pero ahora, aunque pequeña —demasiado minúscula—, tengo una oportunidad de tener a Linda para mí. ¿Pero realmente funcionaría? He de admitir que nuestra relación, oculta y prohibida, le daba cierta adrenalina a lo que había entre los dos, lo hacía interesante, ¿seguiré sintiéndome así sin eso de por medio? ¿Cuánto tardaré en aburrirme?

Sé que la situación se me está saliendo todavía más de las manos cuando concluyo que lo que pueda suceder me tiene sin cuidado, que tan solo quiero disfrutar de lo que pueda surgir. Linda, Linda, Linda... detesto el hecho de pensar tanto en ella. Este no soy yo, para nada.

La mucama dejó algo preparado mas no tengo apetito, según sé eso es un síntoma del enamoramiento pero en mi caso, que jamás tengo hambre, lo veo normal. Decido encerrarme en mi habitación, tengo sueño, debería dormir.

.

.

.

Me siento cansado y los ojos me pesan, eso significa que sí me dormí más no logró descifrar cuánto. Me paro de la cama y voy hacia mi escritorio a por un poco de agua. La jarra está vacía, debo bajar.

Mientras bajo por las escaleras, alcanzo a distinguir la figura de Ele en la sala. Está sentado de esa extraña forma, sus ojos clavados en un montón de papeles esparcidos en la mesita de café y comiendo pastel como poseso. Planeo evitarlo, me será sencillo, parece concentrado en lo que sea que esté haciendo. No obstante Ele se percata de mi presencia. Me encara.

—Near, me sorprende verte aquí.

No sé dónde esperaba que estuviera. Desde que Linda me apartó no tengo a nadie más a quien visitar, se supone que Ele lo debe recordar ese detalle y evitar hacer preguntas tan idiotas.

—Es temprano para que estés aquí, ¿pasó algo?

—No es un caso muy difícil, avanzo en casa. —Saborea otra cucharada de pastel.

Me limito a asentir como respuesta. Vuelvo a emprender marcha hacia la cocina mas la voz de Ele me detiene. Ambos estamos solos, de seguro ya quiere tener una _charla_ sobre lo sucedido.

—Tenemos un tema pendiente que tratar. Este es un buen momento para hacerlo, Near. —Es obvio que era eso.

Cuando Beyond le reveló con lujo de detalles a mi hermano el motivo por el que Mihael Keehl me golpeó, no me dijo nada; no me regaño, no se sorprendió, no pareció decepcionado. Fue el gran detective Lawliet en todo su esplendor incluso en un momento como ese. Hasta este momento pensaba que él estaba evitando el tema, no que estaba buscando un buen momento para charlar acerca de ello.

—No esperabas eso de mí, lo sé —trato de darme una respuesta.

—Tienes razón, me sorprendió saber que estabas metido en líos de faldas. —No suena como un regaño, tampoco como un sermón, debe querer mantener una conversación lo más normal posible —. ¿Cómo empezó todo con esta chica…? ¿Cómo era, Lisa o Lindsay? ¿Linda, no es así?

Asiento. No creo que se haya olvidado de su nombre, más bien está tantea qué tanto interés muestro. Al menos me alivia que no vaya a sermonearme, no soportaría un discurso de moral y el importante papel que juega la honestidad viniendo de él.

—Solo se dio. —No es una respuesta propia de mí mas no sé cómo ponerlo en palabras sin utilizar un contexto vulgar delante de mi hermano. Puede deberse a que somos familia, por eso es por lo que con Ele evito este tipo de temas.

Él asiente, ha captado mi punto y se abstiene de indagar.

—¿Y tenían mucho con esa relación?

—Más de un año.

Ele se lleva el pulgar a la boca, parece estar encajando las piezas por él mismo. Por lo menos a él no hay que decirle demasiado para que entienda.

—Eso explica tus salidas tan extrañas y a deshoras —señala, yo continuó observando. Ya se terminó la rebanada de pastel —. Pienso que, si necesitabas sexo, pudiste buscar a una persona que no te trajera problemas.

—No estaba buscando tener una compañía sexual, solo surgió. Es lo que es, créeme.

—Tu respuesta es muy ambigua.

Lo mío con Linda surgió de manera casi natural. Después de la primera vez que lo hicimos en mi habitación, yo di por hecho que había sido cosa de una sola vez. Seguimos actuando como si nada por algunos días, no obstante, cuando tuvimos que volver a hablar, algo había cambiado. Linda preguntó acerca de hacer más trabajos en mi casa y yo me sorprendí accediendo a que fuera.

—Hay ocasiones en las que las cosas son así de simples, ¿o acaso tú planeaste involucrarte con mi profesor?

Ele permanece quieto. Su expresión no cambia pero el que tarde en contestar me da a entender que lo tomé desprevenido. Al igual que él conmigo, hasta ahora yo tampoco había tocado ese tema; no es de mi incumbencia y tampoco necesito explicaciones, solo lo saqué a relucir porque necesito una comparativa.

—Nuestras situaciones no se parecen en nada —rebate.

—No creo que lo tuyo con el profesor Yagami tenga una explicación técnica como la que esperas que yo te dé.

—No busco que seas explícito —reconoce —. Y si tanto quieres saber acerca de lo que hubo entre Light y yo te lo diré. —Antes de que pueda detenerlo, él comienza —: lo conocí en un bar, me invitó una copa y descubrimos que teníamos mucho en común, congeniamos al instante. Ninguno tenía tiempo para una relación seria y eso ayudó a que prosperáramos.

—¿Si no era serio por qué lo trajiste a la casa?

—Light es una persona muy parecida a mí, nos entendíamos fuera del ámbito sexual. Éramos amigos… amigos con derechos si prefieres llamarlo de esa manera. —Suelta un largo suspiro, continúa mordiendo su dedo pulgar —. Si embargo, al igual que un gran porcentaje en ese tipo de relaciones, uno de los involucrados siempre acaba queriendo más. Light comenzó a dar prioridad a mis cosas mientras yo no pude hacer lo mismo con respecto a él.

—Hablas en pasado porque…

—Light y yo ya terminamos —acaba la frase por mí.

No me sorprende tanto. Ele no es material para relaciones serias y Light Yagami tiene un tiempo siendo demasiado cercano al profesor Mikami. Era bastante obvio, a decir verdad.

—Terminaron porque él quería mucho más de ti, por lo que entiendo.

—Light necesita otro tipo de persona, una más entregada, una que yo no voy a poder ser. No estuve dispuesto a hacer promesas vacías así que lo mejor que pude hacer fue dejarlo libre. —Su tono no difiere en nada a cuando me habla de alguno de sus casos, no obstante algo me dice que esto tiene más peso del que demuestra. Es una corazonada —. No mantengo contacto con él desde entonces, lo último que supe es que ya sale con alguien más y que recibió una buena oportunidad de crecimiento.

—¿Estabas enamorado? —Me atrevo a preguntar.

Guarda silencio unos cuantos segundos.

—Estar enamorado no es suficiente, menos si no vas a hacer nada por esa persona.

Lo primero que viene a mi mente después de esta plática es que yo no quiero ver reflejada mi situación en la de Ele. No podría tolerar que después de lo sucedido todo terminara de forma tan patética. No quiero convertirme en el tipo de persona que se resigna.

—Y tú, Near, ¿estás enamorado? —cuestiona Ele casi al instante.

 Yo sí tengo que hacer algo.

.

.

.

Ele no pretendía darme una charla motivacional acerca del romance y las relaciones humanas, aunque tampoco puedo decir que su conversación no me ha dejado pensativo. Aunque nuestras situaciones no se parezcan en nada la una a la otra, es inevitable no relacionarlas. Yo no quiero ser como mi hermano, no quiero perder a Linda.

A pesar de que el mundo no se detiene después de una persona, que morir de amor es una reverenda estupidez, de que nadie es indispensable, yo sigo siendo un jodido egoísta que quiere que las cosas se hagan a su manera. Nunca dejaré de ser así, es parte de mi naturaleza, es mi manera de ser.

Agradezco ser de esta forma y no un conformista que dejará que la vida continúe en pos del supuesto bienestar de una persona. No pretenderé ser generoso en un momento así, tampoco quiero perder un minuto más.

Cuando Ele nos pregunta a Beyond y a mí qué deseamos cenar, rompo el patrón de que Beyond decida y menciono que tengo ganas de pizza. Ni siquiera tengo hambre pero trato de brindarme una oportunidad; estoy siendo demasiado obvio, como pocas veces.

—Lo que Near quiere es ir al local de la hippie. —Beyond me ahorra el darle explicaciones a mi hermano, se lo agradezco.

Ele tiene trabajo acumulado así que declina el ofrecimiento de ir al local. Beyond, en cambio, se ve entusiasmado en cuanto a ir. Debido a que mi hermano no le confía el auto, tomamos un taxi.

Estoy seguro en un sesenta y tres por ciento de que Linda está ayudando en la pizzería; al haber terminado su relación con Matt ya no tiene a quien ver a estas horas por lo que deduzco que su padre le ha pedido que ayude con el negocio en lugar de perder el tiempo; de seguro el señor Auditore también apeló al hecho de que le serviría como distracción.

Tan pronto entramos al local, buscamos una mesa. Mis suposiciones se confirman cuando la mesera que nos atiende es Linda.

—¿Puedo tomar su orden? —Su tono es seco disfrazado con falsa amabilidad. Se contiene debido a que estoy en calidad de cliente.

Antes de que pueda hablarle, Beyond toma la palabra.

—Sigues tan fría. ¡Vamos! Somos compañeros de clases, además tú eres muy cercana a mi primo —me señala. Esperaba un comentario así, eso no me toma desprevenido.

—¿Deseas que te traiga una pizza dulce? —Ofrece ella para zanjar el tema.

—¿Ves como si nos conocemos? Sabes mis gustos.

Linda anota el pedido en su libreta, dirige su mirada hacia mí en cuanto termina.

—¿Doble queso con pepperoni?

También conoce lo que me gusta. Asiento.

Ella se aleja de nuestra vista. Rato después es otra mesera quien nos entrega lo que ordenamos. Beyond pasa por alto ese detalle y comienza a comer, en cambio yo no puedo dejar de buscar a Linda con la mirada.

—¿Te vas a comer eso, Near? —ignoro la pregunta de Beyond. Me levanto del asiento y comienzo a recorrer el lugar.

Los otros meseros me preguntan si todo está bien, uno de ellos incluso me señala donde está el baño. Paso de ellos. Podría preguntarles dónde se encuentra Linda pero no quiero que otras personas noten mi interés, además ella se molestaría más de lo que de por sí ya se encuentra.

Podría estar en la parte de atrás pero lo descarto, su padre no le permitiría estar perdiendo el tiempo; tengo entendido que tampoco ayuda con la preparación de las pizzas debido a que no sabe nada de cocina. Entonces si no se encuentra ahí ni tampoco está de cajera ni de mesera eso solo quiere decir que está haciendo limpieza por lo que tendrá que sacar la basura en algún momento. Los contenedores de basura están en el callejón de al lado y a Linda le gusta holgazanear en ese sitio.

No he acabado de pensar mi suposición cuando ya me encuentro afuera, caminando hacia mi objetivo. Doblo hacia el callejón y, tal y como era de esperarse, Linda está sentada sobre unas cajas, recargada en la mugrienta pared.

—Es un lugar deplorable —afirmo apenas estoy cerca de ella. Linda no despega la mirada de la basura.

—Sí, estoy evitándote. Iba a entrar apenas supusiera que tu simpático primo y tú se habían ido. Lástima que no contaba con tu asombroso poder de deducción. —Lo último suena tosco, debe tratar de ser irónica —. Vete, me desagradas.

—Creía que tenías un poco de consideración con mis sentimientos.

Rueda los ojos. Clava sus ojos en los míos; las ojeras continúan marcadas, su cabello sigue hecho un desastre, no se ha molestado ni en maquillarse un poco si quiera. No está en su mejor momento y la sigo encontrando atractiva. Horrorosos síntomas.

—Ya te dije que no voy a dejarme manipular por ti, menos con algo como eso. No vas a lograr que me sienta culpable con un truco así.

—No conozco otra forma de actuar. Me esfuerzo aunque no lo creas.

—En serio, solo vete.

Va a ser sumamente difícil si continúa a la defensiva; si me siento junto a ella lo tomará a mal, si continúo con la táctica del flirteo convencional también, tampoco puedo apelar a su sentimentalismo ni a provocarle culpa. Me veo en un callejón sin salida, tratando de no actuar de manera estúpida.

—¿Por qué no avanzas, Linda?

—No voy a avanzar contigo, no funcionaría, Near.

—No te estoy pidiendo algo imposible, solo que trates.

—¿Es tan difícil que entiendas que no quiero?

Sé que puedo empeorar las cosas, a pesar de eso me siento junto a ella. Es desagradable tener toda esta basura a mi alrededor, huele mal y todo se ve lamentable. Hay comida echada a perder, envolturas de productos, latas, flores secas, cajas, bolsas, un montón de cosas inservibles. ¿Por qué a Linda le gusta venir a reflexionar precisamente aquí?

—Lo que sucede es que estás empecinada en castigarte. Y sí, lo mereces, lo merecemos, somos miserables y todos los insultos con los que quieras calificarnos, inclusive ahora estamos en la basura —comienzo a sentir nauseas tan solo con el hedor —, pero en algún momento esto quedará atrás. Matt avanza, tú trata de hacerlo también.

Ella no dice nada, yo continúo observando nuestro alrededor. Mi vista se detiene en las flores, es un arreglo que de seguro perteneció al restaurante de al lado. Lo que llama mi atención es que en este se encuentran algunos girasoles, sé que en algún momento debieron verse más presentables.

Me levanto. Todavía sintiéndome mareado, extiendo la mano y tomo uno. El tallo se siente mohoso y los pétalos ya están marchitos. Tendré que lavarme las manos apenas vuelva a la pizzería.

No soporto el olor, se la extiendo a Linda.

—No lo he olvidado.

Ella toma la flor de manera dudosa. La veo hacer una mueca apenas la acerca, mantiene el girasol a una distancia considerable.

—Supuse que lo olvidarías.

—No lo he hecho.

—Aunque el que me des una flor marchita es lo menos romántico que hay.

—Entonces mañana mismo te daré un arreglo.

—Viniendo de ti no lo aceptaría.

—Linda, hagas lo que hagas nada será como antes. —Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa. La verdad no me importa si estoy siendo más desconsiderado de lo normal —. Ni Matt ni tú son los mismos que fueron hace años, ya no son niños, los dos cambiaron.

El cuerpo de Linda da un respingo, suelta el girasol en el proceso. Sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse y sus labios tiemblan, todo como un preámbulo de que las lágrimas van a salírsele en cualquier momento. Nunca la he visto llorar y es raro para mí, aparte de que no sé lidiar con el llanto de las personas. El que Linda se encuentre así significa que va a mostrarse vulnerable ante mí.

—Todo fue mi culpa, Near, ni siquiera tuya… fue mía —suelta al borde del llanto. Niego con la cabeza.

—Si Matt no hubiese conocido a Mello estoy seguro en un noventa y uno por ciento de que él te hubiera perdonado. Pero no es así y lo sabes. Él se enamoró de otra persona mientras estaba contigo, también falló y de una forma peor a la que tú lo hiciste porque mientras tú estás aquí llorando en un callejón de basura, él debe estar con Mello disfrutando de lo que sea que tengan.

—¿Y entonces qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer?

—A lo más que puedes aspirar es a su perdón sincero, después de eso sigue adelante.

Sorbe la nariz; no tardo en extenderle un pañuelo. Después de limpiarse la mucosidad y sus lágrimas, me mira. Sus ojos están rojos.

—¿Vas a hacer que esté contigo de esta forma?

—Todo esto lo hago esperando obtenerte a cambio.

Nadie hace algo de forma desinteresada, incluso las supuestas acciones sin intenciones de por medio ofrecen satisfacción personal a quien las realiza. Todos somos egoístas, todos esperamos una recompensa. Es parte de nuestra naturaleza como seres humanos.

—Yo no voy a prometerte nada —alega ella después de unos segundos.

—Puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión mientras dejes de estar a la defensiva. Lo del arreglo floral iba en serio.

Linda se para de la caja para acercarse a mí. Pareciera que va a besarme aunque en lugar de eso tan solo me abraza, lo hace de una manera suave que siento que va a alejarse en cualquier momento. También la abrazo para repeler esa sensación.

—Es más de lo que merecemos, Near.

No es suficiente para mí, necesito más.

.

.

.

* * *

 

 

 


	19. Bloody, es tan divertido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

* * *

**ǀ** **D** rama **Q** ueen **ǀ**

* * *

 

Capítulo 19:

**_Bloody, es tan divertido_ **

.

.

 

.

Ya no existe una verdadera razón para asistir a la escuela. Yo lo hago solo porque no quiero estar en mi casa, supongo que los demás también lo hacen por una razón similar. Prefiero perder el tiempo aquí que solo viendo programas basura, además también hay que estar pendientes de la fecha de graduación y todo lo que esta conlleva; Wammy’s House es un colegio de élite y todos los festejos se hacen en grande, y estos no se pagan solos.

Los días son aburridos, no hay nada interesante que rescatar. El último día de clases es especialmente tedioso. Todos comienzan a despedirse entre sí y a darse mensajes de aliento de que pueden lograr todo lo que se propongan; algunos inclusive es la primera vez que intercambian palabras desde que ingresaron al colegio. ¿Son diplomáticos o unos hipócritas? Pues para mí la respuesta está clara.

—¡Hay que reunirnos alguna otra vez!

Es tan entretenido ver este tipo de sucesos, el como todos se esfuerzan para dejar una última buena impresión. Solo yo soy la excepción a la regla. La cortesía es una carga demasiado pesada para mis hombros.

No me veo a mí mismo como una mala persona, de hecho soy el más honesto de entre todos mis compañeros. No voy a fingir a estas alturas que me importa su porvenir.

—Cuando venga estaré al pendiente —escucho la voz de Alexander abrirse paso entre las demás. Era de esperarse que él pertenecería a ese grupo.

—Debes contarnos sobre Madrid, eh.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Y toma muchas fotos!

—Espero que te vaya muy bien, Alex.

Alexander olvidó cómo mantener la boca cerrada. Ya no es nada discreto, ¡todo lo cuenta! Su viaje a España y su pseudo relación con la chica de escuela pública. Eso sí, finge no acordarse de lo ocurrido entre nosotros. Interpreta muy bien ese papel. En lugar de Historia pudo estudiar Teatro o algo así; posee tantas facetas. Lástima que la actual no sea mi preferida.

Nuestros compañeros se amontonan a su alrededor, de un día para otro desarrolló el don de ser llamativo. A mí me parecía más interesante antes de eso, ahora ya no tiene ni una pizca de gracia, aunque no voy a negar que me sigue pareciendo muy guapo. Follar de nuevo con él sería lo único que me gustaría obtener.

Matt también se acerca a donde él. La gente se disipa pero ellos dos siguen hablando, casi parecen de nuevo los mejores amigos que se suponía que eran. Es cuando Mello interrumpe el cuadro amistoso que me recuerdo a mí mismo que ya no es así. Ellos son el claro ejemplo de que las amistades no duran para toda la vida, por eso no es como si me sintiera mal por ya no pertenecer a su círculo social. Tarde o temprano iba a suceder, todo tiene una fecha de caducidad.

A estas alturas sé que parezco algo como un _espectador de la vida_ , joder, debí encontrar una manera menos marica de llamarlo. Pero es así por más cursi que suene. Todos los sucesos que han venido ocurriendo a mi alrededor ya han llegado al clímax y muero por ver cuál es el resultado final. Algo me dice que el que Matt se enterara de la verdad o que Alexander me mandara al diablo no es el verdadero desenlace, sería muy simple de ser así. Puede sonar estúpido pero me estoy dejando guiar por corazonadas.

Yagami entra en ese momento. Es la hora de su clase y, aunque no hagamos nada, él asiste debido a que tiene un sueldo que cobrar y no tiene algún puesto en el comité organizador de la graduación. No nos pide nada, sólo se sienta en su lugar y se pierde en el teléfono celular todo el rato.

Todos vuelven a hablar, nadie habla conmigo. No me sorprende. No tenía amigos aparte del trío de imbéciles que estoy viendo y según ellos ahora soy un hijo de puta que no tiene perdón; mi madre tiene muchos defectos pero creo que puta nunca fue, de hecho la puta es la madre de Ele y Near. Como sea. Hijo de puta es un calificativo que más del noventa por ciento de personas que conozco suelen darme, lo otro admito que es nuevo. La gente es tan resentida.

Yagami se va y le sigue Wedy, después el receso y otros dos profesores. Mikami es el último en darnos clases y también lo absorbe su celular —mensajes con el marica de Yagami, seguro—. No obstante, antes de que la campana suene, nos da un pequeño discurso de despedida. No presto mucha atención pero a grandes rasgos nos pide que seamos hombres y mujeres de bien y que pongamos en alto el nombre de la escuela.

Yo pienso estudiar medicina; sé que soy lo bastante bueno como para sobresalir, aparte me abriré paso con ayuda del apellido de mi tío —si Near no va a aprovechar esa ventaja, yo sí lo haré—. No lo hago por la escuela, es ego puro, pero estoy seguro de que mi arrogancia quedará disfrazada de buenas intenciones.

Luego del timbre todos tomamos nuestras mochilas para por fin largarnos. Apenas salgo a los pasillos creo escuchar la voz de Matt llamándome. Volteo para cerciorarme y realmente me sorprende que sí se trate de él. Comienza a caminar hacia mí. De seguro le pegó la nostalgia del último día de clases, es un puto sentimental.

Me giró para verlo a la cara, me causa curiosidad lo que sea que vaya a decirme.

—¿Planeas despedirte de mí? —pregunto cuando ya me ha alcanzado.

—No sé si esta sea la última vez que nos veamos.

—Descuida, geek, iré a la graduación. Tienes tiempo de planear un emotivo discurso de desahogo y despedida hacia mi persona.

Tal vez pensaron que no asistiría a la ceremonia a causa de lo ocurrido, sin embargo ese no es un motivo con el suficiente peso como para que me pierda mi graduación. Debo reconocer que no pensaba asistir por la mera flojera que me causa el evento, no obstante Ele nos tienen amenazados a Near y a mí con que no va a pagar ningún boleto de avión antes de esa fecha.

—Como sea, no es la gran cosa. —Se encoge de hombros —. Solo quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo te deseo mucha suerte. —Lo sabía, no quiere irse con resentimientos —. Fuimos amigos mucho tiempo, ¿no?

—¿Lo fuimos? —cuestiono.

—Creo que sí —dice tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible —, digo, hablábamos, bebíamos, te mostré el _lugar secreto_ … Todo eso supongo que nos hace amigos.

El criterio de Matt es bastante ingenuo. Yo lo consideraba mi amigo mas no por cosas tan superficiales como esas. Es algo un poco más profundo, no me importa lo pretencioso que suene —nada me importa mucho en realidad—. Matt, Mello y Alexander eran mis amigos porque me divertía estando con ellos. Nunca hubo un momento aburrido; fueran estupideces o situaciones dramáticas, muchas veces solía estar a la expectativa. Me entretuvieron el tiempo suficiente. Ese es el papel de las personas que pasan en tu vida.

—Si así lo ves está bien para mí. Somos o éramos amigos, da lo mismo. Lo más seguro es que ya no nos volveremos a ver.

Yo planeo no volver a ver a ninguno de ellos. Me gusta cerrar ciclos y dejar atrás a las personas que formaron parte de ello. Los únicos que parece que siempre van a seguirme son mis padres, mis tíos, Ele y Near. Es más difícil deshacerte de la familia, por suerte no imposible.

—Tal vez tengas razón. —Me gusta tenerla, espero tenerla —. Bueno, nos vemos en la graduación. —Dice eso más por terminar la conversación que otra cosa.

Reanuda el paso y se reúne con Mello en la entrada principal; después de eso los pierdo de vista.

Por mi parte yo continuó mi camino, estoy aburrido. Creo que hubiera sido más interesante y menos marica un reclamo por parte de Matt; que me maldijera o me pegara, qué sé yo. Las palabras por sí solas carecen de emoción.

.

.

.

No nos vamos a graduar más de veinte personas, aun así el auditorio del colegio está adornado como si fuesen a recibir a la mismísima reina con toda su corte real.

La graduación se lleva a cabo una semana después. Aparte de los alumnos y padres de familia —primos en mi caso— también hay algunos medios de comunicación y figuras del sector educativo. Somos un colegio de élite, de _niños genios_ y quienes estudiamos aquí somos de dinero —hay algunas excepciones, como Matt que vive de la limosna de su padre—; al parecer aquellos detalles nos hacen merecedores de tanta atención.

Cuando llegamos al recinto Ele se dirige a tomar asiento entre los asistentes; apenas lo perdemos de vista Near y yo vamos a buscar nuestros lugares. Para los graduados hay dos hileras de diez asientos cada una; a mí me toca al frente a un lado de Linda quien se apellida Auditore y sé que Near me envidia porque estoy junto a su chica, mas no es mi culpa que él se apellide River y tenga asiento atrás. Eso sí, disfruto tanto de hacerlo enojar.

—Hey, hippie, ¿no me vas a saludar al menos? —Iba a agregar que ahora somos familia y que no debe ser tan cortante, sin embargo me ignora. Es una perra.

Alex también ya se encuentra sentado justo al otro extremo de mi fila. Mello llega poco después y se sienta a su derecha. La espera para que esta mierda empiece me parece eterna.

Faltando tan solo unos minutos para las doce del mediodía, Matt se da el lujo de aparecer; se ve agitado y está normalizando su respiración, era de esperarse con lo impuntual que es. Eso sí, el imbécil tiene mucha suerte ya que le toca sentarse junto a su adorado actual mejor amigo. Ese par de maricas justo ahora deben estar agradecidos de que la «J» de Jeevas anteceda a la «K» de Keehl en el abecedario.

Por mi parte agradezco que el jodido de Roger sea un viejo cascarrabias apegado a las costumbres inglesas. El evento comienza puntual. Yagami sube a la tarima en ese momento; luce como modelo de revista. Vaya, entonces sí tenía un cargo. Aunque era de esperarse, hasta yo lo pondría como maestro de ceremonias para dar una buena imagen; Yagami tiene el don de la palabra y es atractivo, las chicas del colegio suspiran por él y a él se lo tira Mikami. Divertidas ironías de la vida.

Light Yagami nos da la bienvenida a todos y después comienza a nombrar a cada una de las figuras distinguidas que nos _honran_ con su presencia. A mí me da igual, este estúpido protocolo es una pérdida de tiempo y sé que no soy el único que opina eso. No obstante no es algo que pueda expresar justo ahora, no quiero que esto se vuelva más largo, pero ahora que lo pienso sería sumamente entretenido un escándalo así.

La ceremonia transcurre pretenciosa y demasiado lenta, todos los que hemos asistido dejamos de murmurar para permanecer en silencio. Estamos aburridos y todos parecen darse cuenta menos las «figuras distinguidas». Luego de la bienvenida Roger sube a darnos un discurso que traduzco como lo feliz que está de que nos vayamos, le sigue la presentación de un coro y después más palabras de despedida de personas que no me importan. Yo sigo esperando la entrega de papeles para poder largarme.

Cuando Yagami anuncia que ese es el evento que sigue casi me levanto a aplaudir de la emoción, y no exagero. La primera en pararse a recibirlos es Linda, de ella sigo yo; es una lástima que aún no se me permita irme —estaba por pararme cuando Lester me detuvo—. Por obligación tengo que quedarme a ver cómo los demás reciben sus documentos, de todos solo presto atención cuando es Alexander quien pasa; por un tiempo seguirá siendo objeto de mis fantasías.

Terminado eso le siguen más discursos para rellenar espacio, el más destacable es el que ofrece el mejor estudiante de la generación quien en este caso es el imbécil de Near. Mello debe estarse retorciendo de coraje, aunque pensándolo bien no debería hacerlo; Near tiene años en el colegio y Mello solo estudió aquí el último, por más que lo haya intentado no se puede competir contra eso.

Dejo de pensar en eso cuando veo a Near parado tras el podio. Esto puede llegar a ser entretenido. Muero por saber qué idioteces escribió el inadaptado social.

—Este es el momento que muchos de nosotros esperábamos con ansias y que al mismo tiempo nos aterraba. Hoy se cierra con broche de oro una etapa en nuestras vidas, sin embargo, al menos para mí, es más adecuado usar la palabra «continuar». Hoy no termina ninguna etapa, más bien hoy se nos abren las puertas para poder continuar nuestro camino.

Comienza bastante seguro, va mejor de lo que creí. Así no es divertido.

Near es un estudiante modelo y es bueno en muchas cosas, sin embargo conectar con la gente no es una de ellas. Toda esa palabrería emotiva y motivacional no es algo que saldría de él, a menos que… ¡Pero claro! A decir verdad es obvio. Miro de reojo a Linda la cual está bastante atenta a las palabras de su nuevo galán. Todo me ha quedado claro. Es ella quien debió haber escrito el discurso.

El enano sigue hablando y hablando, yo me distraigo preguntándome cómo se sentirá Matt de saber que ahora su exnovia está con el tipo con el que le metió los cuernos. Debería sentirse miserable mas no se ve así. No alcanzo a verlo muy bien pero luce más tranquilo de lo que se supone debería ser. Esa es una prueba más de que al final no se amaban tanto y toda esa mierda de cursilería sentimental es una vil mentira; ni ellos duraron para siempre y ninguno se desvive por el amor del otro.

—… Es momento de demostrarle al mundo y a nosotros mismos nuestras habilidades, vamos a dejarle claro a cuanta persona se cruce en nuestro camino de lo que somos capaces de hacer…

El discurso no está mal pero la voz de Near es tan aburrida que no logra transmitir nada, al menos no a mí. Igual es porque le tengo mala fe.

El discurso termina con una frase llegadora que conmueve a los asistentes. Todos se levantan a hacer una ovación de pie. Para mí esa frase fue taaaan inspiradora que ya la olvidé. Por su parte Near solo agradece y vuelve a tomar asiento.

Terminado eso Roger vuelve a hacer acto de presencia, por suerte ahora su discurso es corto y solo nos da una escueta despedida. ¡Al fin! Mis compañeros comienzan a disiparse para reunirse con sus familias. Distingo a los que me interesan: los Lynch, el padre de la hippie, la hermana sexy y el cuñado de Mello, los padres de Matt —y los dos, alguien recibió un buen regalo—. Fuera de ellos los demás salen sobrando.

Near y yo nos reunimos con Ele, apuesto que ya ruega por irse para comer del pastel que compró para celebrar nuestra graduación y, como Near no comerá, habrá más para nosotros. Este es un verdadero regalo.

—Bueno, es momento de irnos… —De un momento a otro la mirada de Ele se enfoca en lo que sea que esté detrás de nosotros.

Me giro para encontrarme con el profesor Yagami. No sé si Ele iba a agregar algo más, de todas maneras fue interrumpido por él. Yo estaba tan emocionado con eso de que por fin podríamos irnos que no me di cuenta que Yagami seguía ejerciendo su labor como docente, ofreciéndonos a cada uno algunas palabras de aliento o qué sé yo, al menos es lo que supongo que debe estar haciendo.

—Solo pasaba a despedirme de ustedes. —Yagami nos mira a Near y a mí. Es extraño. Por más buen estudiante que Near fuera no creo que le agradara del todo, y yo menos que él.

Asiento, Near igual lo hace. Yo no tengo nada que agregar y parece que el enano tampoco. Aunque…

—Nos vemos, profesor Yagami. Por favor, despídame del profesor Mikami también. —Joder, no he podido resistirme. Tengo que aprovechar. Ya no soy estudiante de Wammy’s y quizá ya no lo vuelva a ver —. Se lo pido a usted porque sé lo cercanos que son. Vamos, a estas alturas no vale la pena apenarse. Todos lo sabíamos, ¿verdad, Near? —El enano no me respalda.

Yagami no se inmuta, sin embargo, por la forma en que me mira, sé que está irritado. Trato de contener una carcajada.

—Lo haré, Beyond. —Sigue siendo diplomático —. Adiós, chicos.

—Nos vemos, Light. —Me sorprende que sea Ele quien conteste.

El profesor solo da la media vuelta. Lo sigo con la mirada hasta que se reúne con su familia, después de todo su hermana menor también se ha graduado.

Nosotros nos dirigimos a la salida, ya no tiene sentido que sigamos ahí. Vamos hacia el auto de Ele; Near toma el lugar del copiloto y yo voy en el asiento trasero. Antes de que Ele encienda el auto, le pregunto:

—¿De dónde conoces a Yagami?

—Amigos en común —menciona con simpleza —. Andando.

Me coloco el cinturón de seguridad. Quiero ir a comer ese pastel y también necesito prepararme para el festejo que todos estamos esperando: la verdadera graduación.

.

.

.

Ninguno de mis compañeros escatimó en gastos para organizar la fiesta de graduación. Es una fiesta extraoficial a la escuela, los mismos estudiantes son los encargados de comprar lo necesario y poner un lugar; en mi caso solo tuve que pagar una cooperación y del resto se encargaron los otros. Yo solo me limito a asistir.

Como Ele todavía no me levanta el castigo por lo de la última fiesta que ofrecí, no pude ofrecer mi casa como punto de reunión. Por suerte los padres de uno de mis compañeros —o excompañeros, no tengo ni idea de cómo nombrarlos ahora— tienen una casa de campo a las afueras de la ciudad. Él los convenció de permitirnos hacer nuestro _convivio_ ahí y se agradece que los señores sean tan ingenuos como para tragarse el cuento de que todo será tranquilo. Vamos, el lugar está muy lejos de nuestras casas, habrá alcohol y no contaremos con ninguna vigilancia, lo que significa que podemos desinhibirnos todo lo que queramos.

La casa no es muy grande pero sí lo bastante espaciosa como para diez y algo estudiantes y todos los colados que habrá; es de dos plantas y paredes y pisos de madera; los ventanales de vidrio permiten ver el interior de la casa desde varios ángulos y el anfitrión únicamente nos pide que tengamos cuidado con eso. Perfecto, solo hay una regla y es fácil de recordar.

Hay música, comida, postres, bebidas, sobre todo bebidas, solo espero que sean de buena calidad; para la última reunión que organicé los idiotas de la licorería me vendieron dos cajas con alcohol adulterado. Creo que más de uno tuvo alguna secuela; por suerte, para mí, ninguna tan grave. Ahora que lo pienso esa debe ser la razón por la que nadie confía en mí, por esa y muchas otras cosas.

Decido confiar en lo que han comprado y me sirvo una generosa cantidad de whisky en un vaso de plástico. Bebo un trago al instante, quiero alcoholizarme pronto y también quiero que los demás lo hagan. Quiero tener _suerte_. Tengo un tiempo considerable sin follar y la abstinencia ya me está cobrando factura. Juro por Buda, Mephistopheles, Alá, Lucifer o quien sea que estoy dispuesto a acostarme con la primera persona ebria que vea.

Mi última vez fue con Alexander y, aunque estuvo bien, no fue lo bastante memorable como me hubiera gustado. Me encantaría darle una verdadera despedida, es una lástima que el idiota no viniera. Ahora es un santurrón. Por eso lo vuelvo a reiterar: fornicaré el primer agujero que esté de modo. Sea un chico, una chica, dos al mismo tiempo, da igual. Estoy bastante caliente.  

Todos se encuentran muy metidos en sus asuntos; unos demasiado ebrios como para tratar algo y otros con parejas ya establecidas. No tengo cabida y tampoco hay alguien con quien me interese charlar para matar el rato. Sería entretenido molestar a Near pero tampoco vino; él es un asocial y aparte, casi puedo apostarlo, debió llevar a la hippie a algún lugar caro para impresionarla y caiga más rápido a sus pies. No debería burlarme, tal vez el enano sí consiga follar.

Pienso en Matt en ese momento y, casi como si lo invocara, hace su entrada triunfal junto a Mello. Se dirigen a la mesa de los bocadillos y ahí se entretienen un rato. Vienen juntos, ninguno va a entretenerme, prefiero ignorarlos y terminarme el whisky que me he servido. Sé que sí me embriago la pasaré mejor.

Y es justo así. Con unas copas de más creo que a todo el mundo le caigo bien; charlo con mis compañeros —excompañeros— y con los desconocidos. Agradezco haberlo hecho ya que uno de los colados me ofrece un poco de hierba por una módica cantidad; aprovecho su mal estado para no pagarle también le pido prestado su encendedor mientras él se termina el que está fumando, y es tan amable que incluso me lo regala; no sé si serán efectos del alcohol, las drogas o las dos cosas, eso no evita que me sienta afortunado. Y que piense que es un idiota.

Antes de volver a probar suerte con alguien voy a fumarme la hierba. Al contrario del imbécil de mi proveedor, yo necesito estar en un lugar tranquilo para poder relajarme, por eso prefiero salir que quedarme junto a todas esas personas contorsionándose, supuestamente bailando al ritmo de la música. Quiero escuchar mis propios pensamientos al menos por cinco minutos.

Como puedo atravieso todo el gentío. Me dirijo hacia un ventanal, de ahí puedo ver el patio; por suerte hay una puerta corrediza y no tengo que rodear o algo parecido. El patio no es muy grande, el bosque lo delimita a unas cuantas yardas cuadradas, aun así hay espacio para un juego de jardín y un cobertizo para herramientas, y también hay una que otra lámpara.

Como no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta que estoy aquí afuera, me dirijo hacia el bosque. No voy a adentrarme completamente, solo quiero ocultarme de ojos curiosos. Llego hasta un árbol y me recargo en la corteza, es un buen lugar de descanso; el bullicio de la gente apenas se escucha y la luz de la luna y del alumbrado ilumina lo suficiente. Saco el porro de mi bolsillo y lo pongo en mis labios, necesito una calada.

Cuando estoy por encender la punta, escucho risas aproximarse. Ambas son igual de gruesas, ninguna femenina. Vuelvo a guardar el porro en mi bolsillo y me pego aún más al árbol; trato de distinguir a las _oportunas_ personas que han venido a hacerme compañía. Efectivamente son dos chicos y, para mi sorpresa —que no es tan sorprendente—, se tratan de Matt y Mello. No habría tenido nada de raro de no ser porque Matt estampó a Mello en uno de los árboles y comenzaron a comerse a besos

Es sorprendente a pesar de que sé que no se trata del descubrimiento del siglo, a decir verdad lo veía venir. Ellos son del tipo de amigos que se ven demasiado cercanos, y repito, _demasiado cercanos_. Siempre hubo ciertos indicios: las miradas en el salón, tantas pijamadas juntos, el que se brindaran tanto apoyo de una manera tan desmedida, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. Eso explica porque ni Alex ni yo volvimos a tener cabida en su burbuja.

Me veo tentado a salir y romper su momento, apuesto a que su expresión sería épica, no obstante ellos están tan entrados que de seguro ni me notarían. Termino por no hacerlo; no por culpa, oh no, claro que no, solo estoy reconociendo que el espectáculo que ofrecen es espectacular.

Comienzan a tironear la ropa del contrario; Matt le quita la chaqueta a Mello y este lo despoja de su sudadera para después enredar los dedos en su cabello. El ángulo de donde los alcanzo a ver no es muy bueno así que trato de asomarme un poco más. Muevo un tanto más la cabeza y logro distinguirlos mejor; aprecio sus rostros de perfil y el cómo se besan con hambre. ¿Estarán conscientes o tan solo ebrios? Ni idea, pero la tensión sexual acumulada ha explotado. Siempre pasa así.

De Mello puedo decir poco, sin embargo Matt siempre ha sido bastante fácil de leer. Sé que Mello algo tuvo que haberle despertado para que ahora esté haciendo esta clase de cosas con él. Matt no sabe tener _affairs_ , no se besaría con cualquier persona que ha conocido en una fiesta solo porque el alcohol lo ha calentado; él es más bien la clase de chico que es capaz de llamarle a su conquista de una noche para saber si llegó bien a casa, y eso en el caso hipotético, y muy improbable, de que llegara a ligar. Así de imbécil puede llegar a ser. 

Mello no solo le alborota la cabeza del pene, también la otra, y eso explica perfectamente cómo es qué ha sobrellevado de tan buena manera su ruptura con la hippie come pasto que ya es como si fuera cuñada mía.

Matt dejó de ser el perro fiel de Linda y ahora tiene nuevo dueño.

Por su parte ellos siguen con los besos, me decepciona que no lleguen a más. No pasan de mordidas en el cuello y restregar sus entrepiernas entre sí. Me emociono un poco cuando Mello invierte los roles y toma a Matt por los hombros para ahora estamparlo en el árbol. Era de esperarse, Matt no se ve como un tipo que sea capaz de meterla.

—Te digo que eres un salvaje… —logro escuchar decir a Matt. Agrega algo más pero eso no alcanza a llegar a mis oídos.

—¿No me dijiste una vez que así era cómo te gustaba? —La voz de Mello se escucha ronca. Mierda. Es incluso hasta sexy.

—Cállate y sigue en lo tuyo. —Se escucha demandante. ¿Ese es Matt? —. Solo me emocionas y no haces nada. Eres solo…

Lo calla con un beso y Matt, tan marica como supuse que era, toma el rostro de Mello entre sus amnos. Lástima que eso no logra satisfacer mi deseo voyerista. Son demasiado _vainilla_. ¿Cuándo mierda le va meter tan siquiera los dedos en el ano?

Llega un punto en que la emoción se desvanece por completo, diría yo que adquiere una atmósfera romántica. Sí, continúan besándose y tocándose, no obstante se miran a los ojos de vez en vez y se sonríen como idiotas. Esto era lo que faltaba, la cereza del pastel: que este par de imbéciles realmente fueran tan maricas como para estar enamorados.

Ha sido decepcionante. Esperaba más. La escena no amerito que me la jalara.

—… Me gustas. —Matt dice entre besos —. De verdad lo haces.

—Tú también, sabes. —A pesar de la atmósfera romántica, Mello es más seco.

Menudo par de homosexuales.

Como no me interesa escuchar más de esa conversación tan cursi, comienzo a alejarme lentamente. Tenía razón, están tan entrados, ahora en su atmósfera cursi y aún más marica, que ni siquiera debieron darse cuenta de que los estaba viendo.

Apenas me salgo del bosque alcanzo a escuchar jadeos. Mierda, ¿y si ahora sí están a punto de follar? Me veo tentado en volver, aunque menos, sigo caliente. Para mi puta mala suerte el plan se me cancela cuando distingo la figura de alguien. Se trata de una chica. Se acerca a paso apresurado mas se detiene a una distancia prudente de mí. Alcanzo a distinguir que se trata de Sayu. Así que la Yagami menor sí asistió.

—Beyond… —pronuncia mi nombre de manera titubeante.

Creo que conocerme le da cierta confianza. Comienza a acercarse todavía más hacia mí, tambalea un poco, de seguro ha bebido. Usualmente ella pasa de mí aunque con algo de alcohol en las venas hasta podría llegar a apreciar mi compañía.

—¿A qué debo el honor? —pregunto cuando la tengo enfrente.

—Beyond Birthday, justo a ti no te estaba buscando. Pero contéstame: ¿has visto a Mello? Yo… yo debo… yo debo hablar con él.

Apenas puede articular frases coherentes y enfocarme con la mirada, lo que me confirma que sí está ebria. También deduzco que alguien buscaba reconciliación o al menos una buena revolcada; viene más arreglada de lo usual, maquillada y bien peinada, y ese vestido amarillo tiene el largo perfecto, dejando lo suficiente a la imaginación.

Lástima que Mello ahora esté siendo homosexual.

—Mira que se me ha salido del bolsillo —respondo, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Hablo muy, muy pero muy en serio, Birthday. No estoy para tus bromitas. —La lengua se le traba y me parece bastante gracioso. Siento que sí me rio, va a enojarse.

—Pues no lo he visto, Yagami. No soy su niñera como para estarlo vigilando.

—Son amigos, ¿no? —menciona de mala gana.

—Estás atrasada de noticias, preciosa.

—Ayúdame a buscarlo —continúa, sin importarle lo que diga —. Debo hablar seriamente con él y decirle que tiene que volver conmigo, que tiene que quererme sí o sí.

—No creo que el asunto funcione así, sabes.

—O vuelve conmigo o se atiene a las consecuencias. —Vuelve a interrumpirme, otra vez ignorándome por completo.

—La verdad me tienen sin cuidado las consecuencias. Por mí, ustedes hagan lo que les plazca.

Es evidente que se ha molestado. Y yo no voy a disculparme. Por suerte ella lo sabe y no me dice nada más.

Vuelve a ignorarme por completo y a retomar su caminata hacia el bosque, no obstante me interpongo en su trayecto por inercia. Tan solo quiero hacerla enfadar. Trata de avanzar por el lado izquierdo, después por el derecho y yo continúo sin permitírselo. Sayu alza una ceja, después de todo ella no es _tan_ tonta.

—¿Está en el bosque, verdad? —Ahora está fúrica. Es demasiado voluble mas no logro descifrar si es a causa del alcohol o es parte de su personalidad —. Está con él, ¿verdad? ¿Los estás encubriendo?

Yo lo hacía por diversión, esto no tiene que ver con otra cosa. Aun así entiendo, en parte, a lo que se refiere.

—No entiendo de qué estás hablando —me hago el desentendido para que se explique.

—¿Está con el imbécil de Matt, cierto? ¿Están follando, eh? Yo ya lo sé, no finjas conmigo, ¡yo los descubrí! —No sé si se encuentran follando o no, también estoy con la incertidumbre —. Sé que se entienden, que son gays de closet como tú dirías… no, tú dirías algo más hiriente. ¡Pero eso es lo que ellos son! —comienza a reírse luego de decir eso. Actúa como toda una chica despechada —. ¿Pero sabes qué? Yo me voy a encargar de que todo el mundo se entere. ¡Todos van a saber lo que hay entre ellos dos!

Despechada y con el corazón roto, la peor combinación. Compadezco al pobre de Mello. Para la próxima debe escoger con más cautela la vagina que va a tirarse.

Me da todo un discurso acerca de porque ella es mejor que Matt. Su argumento se sostiene en que ella tiene más agujeros y tetas. También mete a Linda en el asunto, compadeciéndola porque su primer amor folla anos. Finjo escucharla, no vale la pena ponerle tanta atención; está ebria y ni siquiera me interesa saber cómo es qué ella se enteró antes que yo de lo que hay entre Mello y Matt.

Cuando vuelve a tratar de avanzar la tomo por el brazo. No soy un buen amigo, nunca me he considerado uno y admito que podría ser divertido todo el escándalo que puede armarse, sin embargo, a esta distancia, Sayu Yagami me parece atractiva, tan atractiva como nunca antes me había parecido. Debe ser por el alcohol, también estoy algo tomado. Y no voy a dejar que se me escape.

Tiro de ella para acercarla hacia mí. Rodeo su cuerpo en un abrazo, posando las manos en su trasero; supongo que por el shock ella no se ha alejado. Viéndola más de cerca entiendo por qué a Mello le gustaba; es guapa, no está dentro de mis estándares pero debo reconocer que tiene lo suyo, aparte ese vestido le hace lucir más las piernas y con ese escote se le ven más grandes las tetas.

Sayu también permanece un rato mirándome, debe estarme evaluando por igual. Sin previo aviso pega su cuerpo al mío todavía más. Creo que pasé los estándares necesarios en su ebria mente. Antes de que se arrepienta, la tomo por el cabello para acercar su rostro y poder besarla.

—Quiero que Mello nos vea, que vea de lo que se perdió —murmura cuando nos separamos un poco. Solo quiero que se calle y me deje continuar.

Vuelvo a besarla para que pare de hablar. Quiero disfrutar del momento lo más que pueda. Joder, voy a follar después de un tiempo considerable y a nadie más y nadie menos que a Sayu, la ex de un amigo y la hermana del profesor más odioso que me he topado.

Le alzo el vestido para poder acariciar sus muslos. Mierda, necesito un lugar donde recargarla. No tenemos tiempo para entrar de nuevo a la casa y buscar un lugar solo así que me veo orillado a improvisar. Doy un vistazo rápido a mi alrededor. El bosque, el juego de jardín, el piso, el cobertizo… ¡Por supuesto! El cobertizo es el lugar elegido.

Me separo de ella y la guio al cobertizo. La muy ingenua sigue farfullando idioteces como que esta es su venganza y le va a dar a Mello donde más le duele. Hago oídos sordos. No me interesa, a Mello menos. Cuando estamos dentro no cierro la puerta, solo la dejo emparejada para que al menos algo de luz alcance a entrar. Vuelvo a besar a Sayu y esta parece derretirse entre mis brazos. Se calienta al instante.

Ella no se cohíbe al desabrocharme los pantalones; yo no pierdo el tiempo y me apresuro despejar la mesa que esta frente a nosotros, arrojando todo al suelo sin el menor cuidado. Procedo a alzarle el vestido y a quitarle las bragas para después tomarla por los muslos y sentarla en la superficie. Rápidamente meto mi mano debajo de su falda y tanteo qué tan húmeda está.

Sayu comienza a gemir en mi oído. Nombra otra vez a Mello pero eso ni siquiera logra inmutarme. En quién esté pensando me da igual, solo quiero metérsela. Antes de que se ponga cursi me apresuro a ponerme un preservativo —siempre cargo uno en mi cartera porque las mujeres sí se embarazan— y sin más tiempo que perder comienzo a penetrarla.

.

.

.

Apenas salgo de ella me quito el condón y lo aviento lejos; Sayu solo permanece mirándome mientras trata de normalizar su respiración. Cuando lo logra lo primero que hace es empujarme. Ya se le debió haber pasado la adrenalina y tal vez hasta el efecto del alcohol.

Se baja de la mesa y las piernas le tiemblan un poco pero logra sostenerse. Comienza a acomodarse el vestido a la vez que busca algo con la mirada.  

Decido darle su espacio. Quiero fumar. Justo en ese momento recuerdo que tengo un porro en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Comienzo a buscar rápidamente y cuando lo encuentro me lo pongo en la boca al instante; también tanteo el encendedor.

Cuando está listo doy una larga calada; retengo el aire y lo exhalo lentamente. Sayu arruga la nariz cuando le llega el olor.

—Eres asqueroso.

—No pensabas eso hace menos de cinco minutos —le sonrío. Ella hace una mueca.

—Que te quede claro que esto es lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida.

—Yo también te recordaré con amor —me burlo, es imposible no hacerlo. Su expresión es lo mejor —. Serás mi gatita asiática favorita.

Sayu no me contesta nada. Continúa buscando en el suelo y, como ya no quiero hacerla sufrir más, me agacho para recoger sus bragas. Sabía dónde estaban, después de todo yo se las quité.

—Ten, preciosa. —Me las arrebata de mala gana. Es una mal agradecida —. Por cierto, ahora que ya estamos en un nivel mucho más _íntimo_ de confianza, ¿me dirás a qué te referías con eso de Mello? Ya sabes, acerca de que lo descubriste y te vas a vengar, toda esa mierda que me soltaste hace rato.

—No es nada que sea de tu incumbencia —termina de arreglarse. Todavía me parece atractiva, con gusto me aventaría otra ronda.

Doy otra calada al porro. Sayu se acerca a la puerta. Primero se asoma para cerciorarse de que nadie esté cerca. Yo me siento confiado, todos deben estar muy metidos en sus asuntos, además a mí me tiene sin cuidado si nos ven juntos o no.

—Beyond —enfoco mi atención en ella a la vez que comienzo a soltar el humo lentamente —. Sé que será demasiado para ti pero, por favor, no le digas a nadie.

—Querrás decir «no le digas a Mello», ¿o me equivoco? —Su silencio me dice todo —. Pues no prometo nada —suelto para hacerla enojar.

—No me amenaces.

—No lo estoy haciendo, tú estás paranoica —me retiro el porro de los labios para poder hablar mejor —. Pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que debería decirle. Digo, fuimos amigos, ¡y tenemos tanto en común! Me acabo de tirar a su juguete.

—No sé por qué me desgasto en hablar contigo.

Yo tampoco lo sé. Aunque le contara a Mello, lo más seguro es que le tenga sin cuidado. Sayu solo fue para pasar el rato. Y basándome en lo que vi, él debe estar muy concentrado en Matt. La pobre solo sale sobrando. Ilusa.

Antes de que salga del cobertizo, la llamo. Se gira rápidamente, cree que va a poder negociar.

Guardo silencio unos segundos para ponerle más emoción al asunto.

—Por cierto, ¿con cuántos chicos has estado? —No puedo seguir aparentando seriedad y me suelto a reír.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —me grita, furiosa, y sale dando un portazo.

Ha sido una forma fantástica de ponerle fin a mi etapa de preparatoria.

.

.

.

Lo primero que hago al despertarme al día siguiente es tomar mi celular de la cómoda. Miro la hora, ya es más de medio día, ya es una hora prudente.

Abro _what’s app_ y busco hasta el final del mi lista el contacto de Alexander. Hace bastante tiempo que no hablamos. Tiene como imagen de perfil una foto con su nuevo amor de la vida. No me causa nada en especial ver esa foto, excepto un poco de alivio quizá; si puedo verla significa que no me ha bloqueado.

Me meto al chat y comienzo a escribir.

«Hey!».

Me sale que está en línea y el muy idiota no me contesta. Me está ignorando. Vuelvo a mandar otro saludo y obtengo el mismo resultado.

«Hola!».

«Estoy viendo que estás conectado».

«No me ignores».

«Jooooodeeeer!»

«Maricón!!!!»

« _Bloody shit!_ ».

De esta manera no llegaré a ningún lado. Necesito ser más radical.

«Sabías que Mello y Matt son novios???»

Touché. Me salen las palomas azules en todos lo mensajes y me fijo que Alexander se encuentra _escribiendo_.

Es imposible ignorarme.

.

.

.

* * *

 


	20. Mate, no quiero que termine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

* * *

**ǀ** **D** rama **Q** ueen **ǀ**

* * *

 

 

Capítulo 20:

**_Mate, no quiero que termine_ **

.

.

 

.

.

Recuerdo la primera vez que Linda y yo tuvimos relaciones. Teníamos quince años y esperamos un tiempo no tan considerable en nuestro noviazgo. El escenario fue típico: aprovechando la ausencia de mi mamá invité a Linda a ver una película en mi casa. Creo que vimos una de Harry Potter, no lo recuerdo bien; es que, mierda, apenas pasaron unos quince minutos de la película y ya nos encontrábamos besándonos. Eso sí que lo tengo bien grabado en la mente.

Linda era virgen, me lo había confiado; por mi parte ella era mi primera novia así que supongo que debía serle evidente que yo también lo era. Eso me ponía nervioso. Pero Alex, quien en ese momento y en la actualidad tiene mucha más experiencia que yo, me dijo que no me preocupara, que en sí sería patético pero que ambos lo recordaríamos con cariño porque nos queríamos.

Y así fue. Fue muy torpe, apenas y pudimos desnudarnos de los nervios. Yo temía no conseguir una erección y cuando la tuve me preocupó no mantenerla; aparte de eso, abrir y colocarme un condón también fue casi una misión imposible. Pude haber sido aún más imbécil pero gracias al internet y al porno sabía más o menos dónde está ubicada la vagina. No había logrado entrar por completo cuando Linda hizo una mueca; aunque me dijo que estaba bien, yo sabía que le dolía así que traté de ser delicado. Acabé siendo un bruto.

Fue en mi habitación la cual estaba desordenada, acabé antes de que ella empezara, ninguno sintió nada más allá de dolor y ansiedad y al terminar no tuvimos tiempo para mimos o palabras de amor ya que mi mamá podría llegar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, a pesar de esos detalles, lo mantengo como un bonito recuerdo.   

Por suerte, con el tiempo y con la práctica, las experiencias mejoran. Las veces posteriores a esa fueron muchísimo más placenteras. Como a todo adolescente, el sexo me nubló, el sexo con Linda en sí, y por mucho tiempo creí que solo ella podría brindarme esas sensaciones. Qué equivocado estaba.

Mi experiencia no iba más allá de Linda, aun así no es como si eso me intimidara al momento de estar con Mello.

No somos «novios», ninguno le ha pedido algo al otro aunque tampoco creo que sea necesario. Sin embargo eso mismo es lo que lo vuelve confuso. A decir verdad, en muchas situaciones que respectan a él, no estoy seguro de cómo debería actuar. Mello no es Linda ni ninguna otra chica, es tosco y para nada delicado; no es como si fuese a invitarlo al cine o tomarlo de la mano cuando salimos. Fuera de los besos y los fajes nuestra relación no ha cambiado mucho: todavía nos insultamos, continuamos haciendo pijamadas, salimos a beber… sigue siendo mi _mate_ y seguimos haciendo cosas como tal. Somos amigos.

Aun y cuando ya estamos de vacaciones hemos podido seguir viéndonos, incluso a pesar de que tengo un trabajo a medio tiempo en el supermercado y él como mensajero en la empresa donde trabaja su hermana. Pero sin tareas o clases de por medio, en espera de la universidad, es más fácil estar en contacto.

Mello tiene el cerebro y el dinero para ir a la Escuela Imperial de Londres; yo, en cambio, tengo lo primero pero prescindo de lo segundo por lo que si quiero entrar a la misma universidad tendré que esforzarme. Estos días me he dedicado a investigar si puedo obtener una beca, de no ser así tendré que buscar un trabajo en Londres. No puedo dejarle todos los gastos a mi madre, menos ahora que va a quedarse sola; y como mi hermana ya está por nacer, mi papá tampoco puede gastar tanto en mí. Comenzaré a vivir como adulto… Joder, qué intenso.

—En Estados Unidos son usuales las becas deportivas o académicas. Aquí debe ser igual, ¿no? —Mello me cuestiona una tarde en la que nos encontramos en mi habitación. Como Elsa no va a llegar a dormir, propuse mi casa para una pijamada.

Doy una calada a mi cigarrillo y expulso el humo hacia el exterior de la ventana. A pesar de que estamos en mi habitación, Mello es quien manda y siempre que quiero fumar me obliga a hacerlo en el alféizar. También siempre se adueña de mi cama.

—Voy a postular a una académica. —No sé por qué lo aclaro, yo nunca podría aspirar a algo que tenga que ver con deportes.

—Es mejor así. Si estudias y trabajas al mismo tiempo puede llegar a ser complicado. Debes poner todas tus energías en una sola cosa.

—Si no tengo de otra igual tendré que buscar algo qué hacer.

Me gustaría que dejáramos de hablar del futuro y comenzáramos a besarnos como si no hubiera un mañana pero tampoco quiero verme tan necesitado. Pero es que, por Alá, estamos solos, el ambiente se presta, esta vez podríamos tratar de llegar a tercera base. Admito que ya no me bastan los besos ni los toqueteos.

—Enfócate en lo de la beca —sostiene.

—No descarto el trabajo, Mello. Si no es con la beca de algún lado voy a tener que obtener dinero. Voy a necesitar hospedaje, libros para la carrera, materiales para prácticas, qué sé yo. Además tengo que comer y eso. La vida no es como en _Los Sims_.

—¿ _Los Sims_? —repite, extrañado. Vamos, eso es cultura general.

—Sí, ya sabes, _Los Sims_. —Como parece no entenderme, me explico —: Es un juego de simulación social; con un truco satisfaces las necesidades del _sim_ y obtienes dinero escribiendo _motherlode_. ¿En serio nunca habías escuchado hablar de él? Es popular.

Mello continúa mirándome como si hubiese dicho lo más extraño del mundo. Sus cejas se relajan poco después y escupe lo que parece ser una risa. Aquí viene, va a insultarme.

—Friki.

Ya conozco muchos de sus gestos y lo que estos significan, le presto demasiada atención. Reconozco que me gusta mirarlo, antes era porque me parecía muy interesante como persona, ahora también es porque me parece bastante guapo.

Cuando se le pasa la gracia, vuelve a clavar su mirada en mí. Siempre que me observa de esa manera no puedo hacer nada más que quedarme quieto. Aunque estoy sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre mis labios, siento que se me va a caer.

—¿Te gusta ese juego? —La pregunta me sorprende.

—Es adictivo —reconozco —. Cuando era niño una vez me enfermé de varicela y estuve recluido en mi habitación por dos semanas. Tenía el juego, comencé una partida por ocio y así fue como pasé mi confinamiento.

Él vuelve a reír, no entiendo del todo el motivo. Como ya dejamos atrás los temas serios, decido apagar el cigarrillo y tirarlo. Pienso que mi recompensa está cerca.

—¿Cuál es tu videojuego favorito, Matt? —Vuelve a hacer otra pregunta, nuevamente estoy sorprendido. ¿Hay algún truco en esto?

— _Shadow of the Colossus_. —Es curioso. Esto solo lo sabían Alex, Linda y mi madre y ninguno de ellos entendió de que les hablaba cuando les conté, aunque supongo que con Mello será igual —. Lo jugué antes de que se hiciera popular. Era un adicto a la _Play2_ por él.

—No es tan popular, yo nunca lo había escuchado —rebate.

—A lo que estoy viendo tú de videojuegos no sabes nada. Agradezco que al menos conozcas Mario Bros.

Mello me lanza un cojín que no logro esquivar, rio y eso hace que se encabrone. Trato de calmarme para no arruinar el momento y comienzo a explicarle de qué va el juego. No es una trama muy complicada: el protagonista Wander —o «Wanda» como pronuncian los japoneses— emprende un viaje en compañía de Agro, una yegua y única compañía, para poder derrotar a dieciséis colosos y traer a su chica de vuelta a la vida. Tampoco es un juego muy rebuscado; no hay mundos por explorar ni más personajes. Solo son Wander, Agro, los colosos y la tipa muerta que se la pasa tal cual hasta el final del juego.

Esa misma simpleza es la que me encanta, tal vez porque soy igual.

—¿A qué viene la pregunta? —Después de mi monólogo, ahora soy yo quien cuestiona.

—Solo quería saber más de ti, es todo.

—Ya lo sabía, después de todo eres un romántico por dentro, cielo.

—Matt… —pronuncia mi nombre con reproche. No puedo evitar reír ni Mello evita lanzarme una almohada.

Sé que el tema de un «nosotros» le sigue incomodando en cierta manera, pero el que trate de hacer un esfuerzo por sobrellevarlo me anima, me da esperanzas de que esto realmente puede funcionar.

Ya no puedo resistirme más y soy yo el que se acerca a comerle la boca. Mello no opone resistencia alguna, al contrario, no pierde oportunidad de tomar el control y termina por recostarme a mí en la cama.

Hacer esto simplemente me encanta.

.

.

.

El trabajo en el supermercado no es difícil, solo se trata de limpiar los pasillos, acomodar anaqueles y hacerla de cajero; cuando ya supe cómo hacer todo eso se me volvió monótono. Lo peor de todo es que, durante el tiempo muerto, no puedo entretenerme con la PSP o el celular; mi jefe odia verme sin nada qué hacer así que para poder responder mensajes o al menos desaburrirme tengo que encerrarme en el baño.

Y como al parecer Dios me odia por no creer en él, todo este día ha sido tiempo muerto. Han venido muy pocas personas y ya acomodé toda la mercancía que se encontraba en cajas. Cada que mi jefe viene a vigilarme, tengo que fingir que estoy limpiando el mostrador. Ya lo he hecho tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta. Joder, ya incluso me terminé el aromatizante del atomizador. Bueno, al menos eso me da algo más por hacer.

Cuando estoy por ir al armario, escucho la campanilla de la puerta de entrada sonar. ¡Genial, un cliente! Mi sonrisa esta vez es genuina y no solo por cumplir.

—¿Matt? —Mi sonrisa se ensancha aún más al ver a Alex —. Es una sorpresa, no tenía idea que trabajabas aquí. —Supongo que la camisa blanca y el mandil me delatan.

Alex viene en compañía de otra chica, la que supongo es su _amiga_ y quien logró que le diera una segunda oportunidad a la comida mexicana. Ella le dice que «puede hacerlo sin él» y se adentra a los pasillos, Alex aprovecha para acercarse a mi caja. Solo espero que el imbécil de mi jefe no se aparezca, también odia que charle más de lo necesario con los clientes; una vez me gritoneó por explicarle a una clienta una promoción que había en los detergentes.

—¿Tienes mucho trabajando aquí?

—Casi todo lo que va de vacaciones. Comencé a trabajar apenas dos días después de la graduación. —No estoy seguro si sí fueron dos días o tres, no importa mucho realmente —. Quiero ahorrar para sobrevivir al menos el primer mes en Londres.

—¿La paga es buena?

—Suficiente para mí al menos. —En realidad es una mierda. Todo lo que gano lo tengo que ir guardando, no he podido darme ni un miserable gusto.

—Sea como sea siempre es bueno trabajar; ya sabes, te mantienes ocupado y las vacaciones se pasan más pronto. —Es un punto muy bueno, sin embargo el día de hoy ha pasado muy despacio —. También me hubiera gustado trabajar, sabes, pero no valía la pena, nadie iba a querer contratarme por unas cuantas semanas.

—¿Pues cuándo te vas?

—La semana que viene —responde. Mierda, es demasiado… pronto —. Sería bueno que nos reuniéramos antes de que me vaya.

Está pasando muy rápido.

—¿Cuándo es tu día libre?

—El jueves.

Acordamos vernos el jueves por la tarde en el centro comercial en el mismo restaurante de comida mexicana de la última vez. Me pide que vaya solo y realmente no entiendo su petición, no es como si fuese a llevar a Mello o algo así.

Su acompañante se acerca con varias cosas entre los brazos, me apresuro a cobrarle. Viéndola de cerca es bonita; su cabello me recuerda al trigo y tiene unos ojos verdes muy expresivos. Me pregunto si mis ojos se verán igual a los de ella. Creo que debo dejar de desvariar.

Cuando le doy el cambio a Alex este me regresa diez libras que le di de más. Estoy distraído y lo culpo a él por darme semejante noticia. Sí, ya sé que lo sabía pero que ahora confirme que se va en tan solo una semana me ha calado.

—Nos vemos.

Me despido de ambos con un gesto de mano. Mierda, mierda y más mierda.

—¡Jeevas!

Me giro hacia mi jefe, este me mira con ganas de despedazarme. Aquí vamos de nuevo. Me grita por entablar conversaciones con los clientes. Finjo prestarle atención cuando en realidad lo estoy ignorando. Sigo en shock.

.

.

.

El jueves llega más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, siento que ni siquiera voy a disfrutar de mi día libre.

Ni yo entiendo del todo mi reacción. Sí, Alex y yo somos amigos pero ya no somos tan cercanos como antes. Cuando me dijo por primera vez que iba a irse a España incluso me alegré por él debido a la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando, pero ahora de verdad no lo entiendo, no entiendo porque me inquieta tanto su partida.

Tan solo tengo claro que voy a extrañarlo muchísimo; va a ser muy complicado dejar de ver a una persona con la que llevo conviviendo tantos años. Quizá esa simple frase es la respuesta que estoy buscando: voy a extrañar a Alex.

Trato de despejar mi mente durante el trayecto que hago al centro comercial, no quiero de repente ponerme sentimental o algo así. Me concentro en el paisaje que veo a través del autobús y en la música que voy escuchando; paso _with a little help from my friends_ , el punto es no ponerme sentimental.

Cuando entro al local, Alex ya se encuentra ahí, creo que incluso está sentado en la mesa de la vez anterior. Pronto dejo de preguntarme eso y me encamino a donde él. Nos saludamos, tomo asiento, la mesera nos trae el menú y mientras esperamos nuestra orden nos acercan un plato de nachos.

—¿Tú los pediste? —Le pregunto a Alex.

—Creo que es un privilegio del que gozan los clientes frecuentes, ya sabes, estrategia —toma un nacho con mucho queso y se apresura a comerlo —. Vengo aquí muy seguido con Charlie.

Creo que «Charlie» no se trata necesariamente de algún «Charles»; más bien creo que me está hablando de su _amiga_. Es «Charlie» de «Charlotte». Agradezco que este enredo de nombres mantuviera mi mente ocupada.

Como estamos muy ocupado comiendo, no hablamos. No es sino hasta que el plato de nachos se acaba cuando Alex vuelve a tomar la palabra.

—Es bueno que pueda verte antes de que me vaya. Quería despedirme de ti como se debe.

La sensación de incomodidad vuelve a hacerse presente. La ignoro y me esfuerzo por mantener un buen semblante. No quiero dejar una última impresión tan patética.

—Tenemos que seguir en contacto.

—Por supuesto, ya sea por _What’s_ , _Facebook_ , _Skype_ , _Instagram_ …

—No tengo tantas redes sociales —interrumpo.

—Ni yo. —Ambos nos soltamos a reír —. También voy a venir de vez en cuando, igual para vacaciones y fechas festivas. No es una despedida tan definitiva.

Me alegra que él me lo aclarare por sí solo y no haber hecho una escena. Aunque me mantengo inquieto, también me siento un tanto más aliviado. Alex está reconfortándome aunque no sé dé cuenta o… tal vez él lo sabe.

Lo miro fijamente. Alex debe conocerme muy bien, hemos sido amigos desde muy chicos. ¿Me conocerá al nivel de saber lo que significan mis gestos, como yo con Mello? Si es así creo que prefiero no averiguarlo y seguir creyendo que estoy dando una imagen madura delante de él.

—Sea como sea te voy a extrañar —termino por admitir, tal vez así logre quitarme el peso de encima —. Somos amigos, ¿cierto? —justifico.

—Lo somos —confirma —. Más bien yo te pregunto eso a ti, Matt: ¿somos amigos?

Alzo una ceja. ¿Acaso esto es parte de la despedida? ¿El confirmar nuestra amistad? Tal vez Alex también está susceptible con todo esto y necesita de esa seguridad, al menos esa es mi primera impresión.

—Por supuesto —asevero.

—Entonces… Cuando arreglamos nuestras diferencias y volvimos a hablarnos, yo me sinceré contigo. Por más vergonzoso que fue para mí… lo hice. —Espera, esto no es lo que yo creía. Siento que va a reprocharme algo, ¿a dónde se supone que quiere llegar? —. Lo ocurrido con Beyond y todo el asunto de mi personalidad son cosas que te confié porque, como dices, somos amigos. Y bueno, por eso mismo también esperaba que confiaras en mí de la misma manera.

No entiendo qué quiere decir, ¿de qué mierda está hablando? Yo siempre he sido sincero con él, nunca le he mentido o algo parecido. Tan solo le he ocultado lo de Mello porque, por Buda, no es un asunto tan sencillo y no solo me concierne a mí.

Intento calmarme pero es imposible, siento que hasta mi respiración me delata. No puede estarme hablando de eso, no puede tratarse de eso, ¡no puede! No hay manera de que él o alguien más lo sepa.

Creo que mi silencio impacienta a Alex por lo que vuelve a hablar.

—Me hubiera gustado que tú mismo me dijeras lo que hay entre Mello y tú.

¡Mierda! ¡Sí es eso, maldita sea! ¡Sí es eso!

—¿De qué hablas? —Aunque no creo que tenga sentido negarlo ya que mi reacción fue muy evidente, trato de ponerme a la defensiva. Una última jugada antes de hundirme —. ¿Cómo es que tú piensas que…?

—Alguien me lo dijo. Como no es una fuente muy confiable por eso te pregunté y, bueno, tu reacción me lo ha confirmado.

Me puse muy nervioso, debí haberme rascado la nariz como un poseso y de seguro estoy sonrojado a morir. Incluso un idiota lo habría averiguado; el idiota en este caso soy yo.

Suelto un suspiro y me paso una mano por el cabello. La mesera llega en ese momento con nuestra orden. Es una lástima, el hambre se me ha ido. La sensación de incomodidad que tenía cuando llegué solo se ha incrementado.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —pregunto cuando volvemos a estar solos.

—Beyond. —No me sorprende, realmente no lo hace. Siempre, de alguna forma u otra, él está involucrado —. Al parecer los vio en una situación comprometedora durante la fiesta de graduación.

Recuerdo que Mello me dijo que vio a Beyond cuando recién llegamos a la fiesta, yo realmente ni cuenta me di de si estaba o no. Luego de un rato en el lugar y con unas copas encima se nos hizo fácil hacer una locura, pero aun así tomamos precauciones, ¡por eso nos adentramos al bosque! Yo nunca me percaté de que alguien nos estuviera siguiendo o que nos observaran mientras estábamos ocupados, aunque a decir verdad estábamos tan entrados que de cualquier forma ni cuenta nos debimos de dar.

—Mierda… —suelto sin pensar, todavía ocultando mi rostro con una mano.

—No tiene nada de malo, Matt, la curiosidad es normal —trata de reconfortarme. Agradezco un poco que lo tome de una manera tan natural —. También pasé por eso y no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

—No es igual, Alex…

Nuestras situaciones en lo único que se parecen es en que hemos tocado y dejado que otro hombre nos toque. Fuera de eso no tienen nada que ver la una con la otra. Según lo que me contó lo suyo con Birthday fue curiosidad, revolcones y esa especie de juego sucio en la que él lo envolvió. En cambio con Mello y conmigo es diferente; está nuestra amistad, el apoyo, las salidas, las charlas, los besos… que yo lo quiero. Lo quiero.

También están sus inseguridades, incluso las mías. Mello no está listo para aceptarlo frente al mundo ni tampoco creo estar preparado del todo. Todavía no estoy listo para decirle a mi mamá o a mi papá, ni siquiera para pedirle al mismo Mello que le demos de una vez por todas una etiqueta a lo que hay entre nosotros.

No quiero afrontarlo todavía, hacerlo tan solo arruinaría lo que hemos venido logrando hasta ahora. No estoy listo, Mello tampoco, es más, ¿cómo mierda voy a decirle que Alex y Beyond ya lo saben?

—Yo no pienso decir nada.  —Alzo la vista, retiro mi mano. La voz de Alex me ha sacado de mi trance —. No te pongas de esa manera, tan solo quería una respuesta, es todo —sonríe de medio lado. Intento normalizar mi respiración —. Ya te lo dije, no voy a decirle nada a nadie, estate tranquilo en ese aspecto, ¿sí?

—¿Y Beyond? —La tranquilidad me dura poco.

—No creo que diga algo, de ser así ya habría hecho algún movimiento. —Pues… tiene razón. Beyond ya habría intentado algo —. Dime, ¿se ha comunicado con alguno de ustedes dos?

Niego con la cabeza. Pensándolo de esa manera, Alex tiene razón. Sigo estando inquieto pero al menos esto me ha tranquilizado un poco. Un poco solamente. Sigo deseando que la tierra me trague.

—Es solo que ya no somos tan cercanos, y eso me pesa un poco. —Alex comienza a dar una explicación que no he pedido pero que algo me dice que es necesaria —. Como te digo, me hubiera gustado que tú mismo me lo dijeras pero entiendo nuestra situación.

—No es eso. Es solo que no estoy preparado, Mello tampoco lo está —reconozco —. Es… era un secreto aún.

—Si lo suyo va más allá de una simple curiosidad tarde o temprano van a tener que enfrentarlo. El amor es complicado de esconder.

« _Amor_ ». Qué palabra tan fuerte.

Lo sé. En muchas ocasiones he tenido ciertos impulsos, creo los normales: tomarlo de la mano, robarle un beso, tener sexo —joder, incluso a escondidas compré un lubricante y siempre suelo llevarlo conmigo _por si acaso_ —. Cada vez se van haciendo más y más necesarios. No sé si él se sienta de la misma manera, tampoco me atrevo a preguntarle de frente, pero ciertamente me gustaría confirmar si vamos por el mismo rumbo.

Así como Beyond nos vio alguien más puede hacerlo también y yo no quiero estarme escondiendo toda la vida.

—Ya te contaré cómo termina todo. —Es lo único que se me ocurre decir.

—Estaré al pendiente de tus mensajes y llamadas —sonríe. Ya en este punto estoy un poco más relajado —. Somos amigos, recuerda.

—Mejores amigos —corrijo —, para mí siempre lo serás. Y realmente voy a extrañarte.

Ahora más que nunca tengo muy en claro la falta que me hará.

A pesar de nuestra charla, tratamos de pasar un último rato agradable. Cuando terminamos de comer incluso partimos juntos y tomamos el mismo autobús, justo como en los viejos tiempos. Bajamos en la misma parada, caminamos un rato; minutos después llegamos al tramo en el que separamos caminos, es ahí donde nos despedimos con un _varonil_ abrazo.

Al final no lo siento tanto como una despedida.

.

.

.

Decido no contarle nada a Mello, al menos no por el momento. No viene al caso preocuparlo cuando la situación está controlada. Esperaré un momento prudente y a que él se sienta más seguro con todo lo que nos está pasando. Vaya, creo que de verdad comienzo a ser un chico maduro.

Además hoy no vamos a vernos. Según su último mensaje tuvo muchos paquetes por entregar —eso también explica porque estuvo ausente casi todo el día— y que aparte de eso ya tenía el compromiso de asistir a una cena con su hermana y su cuñado para concretar algún contrato o un convenio, meras relaciones públicas. Le mando un mensaje burlándome de él por su situación y me responde con un emoji del dedo de en medio levantado.

«Eres encantador, cielo».

Jamás le he mandado un corazón, un beso o cualquier otro emoji que él pueda calificar como marica, y eso que me he visto tentado infinidad de veces. Creo que primero tengo que lograr que se acostumbre a los apodos; no busco que se dirija a mí de la misma forma, tan solo quiero que no parezca que le va a dar un ataque cada vez que lo llamo de manera cariñosa.

A veces me pregunto si realmente soy muy cursi. Creo que lo soy. Tener una sola novia por tanto tiempo me pegó más duro de lo que había imaginado.

—¡Mail! —escucho el grito de Elsa fuera de mi habitación.

No necesito autorizarle la entrada. Cuando es muy urgente o necesario ella entra sin siquiera tocar, por eso cuando voy a fumar, ver porno o masturbarme tengo que ponerle seguro a la puerta. Nunca se sabe.  

Me siento en la cama para poder verla mejor; ella se acerca hacia mí.

—¿Por qué no habías revisado el correo? ¡Siempre tengo que hacerlo yo! —El regaño va primero, no hay que perder la costumbre —. Y te llegó esto. —Ahora luce emocionada, así es ella de voluble.

Me extiende una ¿carta? ¿En serio es una carta? ¿Y para mí? La razón por la que nunca reviso el correo es porque jamás hay nada interesante; solo son facturas y de vez en cuando algún paquete de cuando hacemos compras por _ebay_.

Como todavía no me lo termino de creer la examino con detenimiento. Es un sobre blanco con mis datos escritos, sin embargo no viene el nombre de la persona que me la ha enviado. Tampoco reconozco la letra.

—No tiene remitente —menciono cuando ya la he examinado por quinta o sexta vez.

—Bueno, eso es raro. —Ella no parece preocupada —. ¿No crees que pueda ser de alguna admiradora? —agrega con picardía.

Creo que una reacción más normal sería que mi mamá desconfiara, pero es Elsa y ella de por sí es un poco rara en algunos asuntos. Decido contagiarme con su espíritu aunque no creo que se trate de alguna admiradora. El único contacto femenino que he tenido durante las últimas semanas es ella y las señoras que van al supermercado; también van chicas pero jamás descifro las intenciones de nadie.

Elsa me da privacidad para que pueda leer la carta. Sería genial tener un abrecartas pero como no tengo nada parecido rompo un costado del sobre. Saco la hoja doblada y la extiendo. Abro los ojos ante el primer vistazo, esta letra sí la reconozco. Se trata de Linda. Eso explica la falta de remitente.

Por mero impulso la arrugo. Mi primer pensamiento es romper la carta y hacer como si jamás hubiera existido, no obstante la curiosidad me pesa más que el orgullo. Vuelvo a extender la hoja y comienzo a leer su contenido.

Es un poco extraño; me siento nervioso. Me recargo en la cabecera para estar más cómodo.

_«Matt._

_Dudé mucho acerca de si mandarte esta carta o no, después de todo ya me dejaste muy en claro lo que pensabas. Sin embargo, luego de largas horas de meditarlo, me di cuenta que yo no lo había hecho. Sé que tú no quieres volver a hablarme y lo entiendo, estás en todo tu derecho, aun así también necesito desahogarme y esta es la única manera que encontré. Espero que realmente llegues a leer esto._

_No viene al caso decirlo de nuevo, no me vas a creer de todas maneras. A pesar de ello quiero que sepas que lo siento. Sé lo vacío que puede llegar a parecer pero de verdad estoy muy arrepentida. Lamento no poder haber sido honesta, no haber respetado lo que había entre nosotros, pero sobre todo te pido perdón por haber hecho las cosas como las hice. Tú menos que nadie en el mundo se merecía algo como eso. No te pido que me entiendas pero quiero al menos exponerte mis razones; sé que sonarán ridículas pero quiero ser sincera al menos ahora._

_Cuando nos conocimos yo de verdad me esforcé porque algo se diera entre nosotros. Creo que quedé flechada por ti desde el primer momento y no sabes el gusto que me dio darme cuenta que también yo te gustaba. Nadie me lo dijo, yo sola lo intuí, llámalo sexto sentido femenino si quieres._

_Quedé fascinada con tu manera de ser, eras mi sueño de chico ideal: inteligente, lindo, serio, dedicado… Aunque reconozco que tu timidez llegó a desesperarme en un par de ocasiones. Yo quería que me pidieras al menos una cita y tú te quedabas tan helado que Alex era quien muchas veces terminaba por expresar lo que tú querías decirme. Me da mucha ternura acordarme de nuestras primeras conversaciones, de cuando me pediste salir por primera vez. Muchas veces tú me has dicho que, para ti, debiste verte sumamente ridículo. Quiero que sepas que no es así. En ese momento mi corazón latió a una velocidad que jamás lo había hecho y no pude hacer nada más que sonreír como una idiota durante todo lo que restaba del día._

_Amé nuestra primera cita aunque solo se tratase de una salida al parque, amé nuestro primer beso a pesar de que ambos debimos de dar pena, amé cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia así hayas escogido como escenario la entrada del cine, amé nuestra primera vez aún y con lo apresurada e inmadura que fue. Amé todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos._

_Tampoco voy a culpar a Near del quiebre que hubo en nuestra relación, menos cuando a pesar de todo yo cedí ante él. No es que hayas fallado, no tiene nada que ver contigo. El error es culpa mía. Sentía que nuestra relación había caído en la costumbre y me pareció mucho más sencillo tomar un escape que sentarme a hablar contigo acerca de cómo solucionar el problema. Cuando me di cuenta de mi error lamentablemente ya era demasiado tarde._

_No me sentía orgullosa de estarte engañando, sin embargo tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo. Primero fue la adrenalina, después al parecer Near se encaprichó conmigo y no quería dejarme ir. Me tenía amenazada con contarte la verdad y yo no quería que tú me odiaras como debes estarlo haciendo ahora. Para mí fue más sencillo continuar con él y esperar que se cansara del juego a hablar con la verdad._

_Tampoco voy a victimizarme, no tendría caso hacerlo en este punto, así que debo confesar que lo disfruté. Me gustaba sentirme deseada por él, me gustaba lo que vivía a su lado. Ni siquiera ahora puedo asegurarte que me he enamorado de Near, sin embargo sé que hay algo que nos une y que lo que pasó fue lo mejor que pudo ocurrirnos a ti y a mí. De esa manera pudimos dejar de mentirnos, ¿no crees?_

_Sé que mis palabras pueden malinterpretarse por eso quiero que tengas muy en claro que, a pesar de mis errores, te amo. Te amo como nunca amaré a nadie más. Fuiste mi primer amor, mi primera ilusión, mi primer novio, y ese lugar nunca nadie va a quitártelo. Pero así como yo encontré en otra persona algo que me hacía falta, tú también lo hiciste. Tampoco viene al caso que tú lo ocultes en este punto, Matt. Estoy enterada de lo que hay entre Mello y tú._

_No quiero entrar en detalles acerca de cómo me enteré de la verdad, no voy a gastar palabras en eso, solo quiero dejar en claro que así como tú debiste haberte sentido yo también me sentí traicionada. Quiero decir, Mello es la persona de quien menos hubiera sospechado. No me interesa conocer cómo se dio lo suyo, si fue durante o después de nuestra relación, no tengo cara para reclamarte después de todo, menos quiero que esta carta se convierta en una ola de reproches._

_Te mandé esto porque quise explicarte mis razones aun y cuando son por demás de patéticas, también quise desearte lo mejor en lo que sea que vayas a hacer con tu vida. Quise que al menos tuvieras un último recuerdo de mí mucho más agradable que la última conversación que tuvimos. Puede que tú me guardes rencor por mucho tiempo, quizá yo también lo haga un poco, no obstante, como ya te dije antes, siempre serás un chico muy especial en mi vida y para bien o para mal también voy a recordarte con mucho cariño._

_Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. No te voy a pedir algo tan idiota como ser amigos, tan solo anhelo que tú también puedas recordarme de la misma manera que yo voy a hacerlo contigo, aunque sea un poco._

_Te deseo lo mejor del mundo, mi amor. Espero que en la universidad te vaya muy bien y que lo tuyo con Mello prospere. Tú te mereces lo mejor del mundo. Espero que él pueda quererte como yo ya no supe hacerlo._

_Siempre vas a ser especial, Matt._

_Linda»_

Reconozco su firma al final.

Soy un revoltijo de sentimientos en este momento. No acabo de digerir su carta, sus razones, lo que me provoca la verdadera despedida de mi primer amor y que ella ya sepa lo que Mello y yo tenemos.

Tan solo quiero que la tierra me trague otra vez.

.

.

.

He estado distraído en el trabajo, me ha faltado dinero en dos cortes de caja y no estoy durmiendo como debería. La última semana ha sido difícil.

He tenido que cargar yo solo con este peso. Es solo que no puedo decirle nada a Mello, al menos no todavía; él se pondría paranoico, lo creo capaz incluso de hacer alguna idiotez. Por ello seguiré con el plan que ya tenía previsto y voy a esperar el momento indicado.

Luego de otro día de mierda en el supermercado, Mello y yo acordamos por mensaje hacer algo para distraernos; al parecer él también ha tenido días así. A pesar de que mi mamá ya sale muy seguido de noche y de que la hermana de Mello y su cuñado están en unas mini vacaciones en la capital, decidimos reunirnos en el siempre confiable lugar secreto.

Solo queremos pasar un buen rato, no buscamos embriagarnos, así que además de las cervezas también compramos algunas frituras y chocolate; no fuimos al supermercado donde yo trabajo, ni loco iría ahí fuera de mi horario.

A mí me toca llevar las compras en mi mochila y Mello, al ser el dueño del vehículo que nos transporta —su motocicleta—, es el conductor designado. Por mera costumbre me aferro a su cintura y emprendemos marcha hacia el bosque fuera de la ciudad. Al llegar al lugar secreto deja su moto aparcada donde siempre y con la luz de nuestros celulares logramos entrar por la ventana.

Busco la lámpara en el baño, aguanto la respiración hasta que la encuentro. Mierda, ese lugar apesta. Enciendo la lámpara y me dirijo con ella hacia nuestra _sala_ , bueno, al menos en sus mejores años ese punto debió serlo. Coloco la lámpara en medio, Mello aprovecha para ya poder sacar las cosas; me pasa la cajetilla de cigarrillos mientras él se enfoca en las barras de chocolate.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y hablamos de banalidades: me quejo de mi jefe y él del suyo, le menciono que me he visto rodeado de señoras y él me presume que la chica de recursos humanos de la empresa es una diosa. Creo que lo odio un poco.

—Lo más sexy que he visto en mis vacaciones es la tanga de una cuarentona —digo luego de darle un trago a mi lata de cerveza.

—Eres un pervertido. Y has bajado tus estándares. —Mello se burla.

—Fue sin querer. La mujer se agachó para recoger algo que se le había caído. Fueron los peores tres segundos de mi vida.

Vuelve a reírse y no hago ademán de detenerlo. Es mejor dejar que se le pase o sino hará más grande el asunto. Lleno mi boca con un puñado de papas fritas y espero.

Cuando parece que se ha calmado Mello le da un trago a su cerveza, sin embargo, como vuelve a reírse, termina por escupirla. Su mentón se moja y las gotas comienzan a recorrer su cuello. Me sorprende lo hipnótico que ha llegado a ser eso.

Mello se limpia con la manga de su playera.

—Es que lo imagino y es increíble —se justifica —. Debes estar muy necesitado de sexo como para ver esas cosas.

Creo que no escuchó, o ignoró, la parte donde le dije que fue sin querer. Suelto un suspiro. No va a valer la pena desgastarme en explicaciones.

—Bueno, tal vez lo esté —suelto como quien no quiere la cosa —. Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que estuve con… que follé —alcanzo a corregir al final.

—También ha pasado buen tiempo desde mi última vez —reconoce. Supongo que su última vez debió ser con Sayu y ya tiene tiempo que terminó su pseudo relación con ella.

—Lo extraño, sabes. Digo, jalármela no siempre es suficiente, o jalártela a ti. Y nuestras sesiones de… _besos_ , bueno, siempre me dejan con ganas.

—¿Estás insinuando algo?

Me quedó callado. Agradezco que la luz de la lámpara no sea tan potente como para que pueda ver a detalle mis gestos; debo estar sonrojado, aparte ya estoy rascándome la nariz.

—¿Algo cómo qué?

—Que quieres tener sexo. Que tengamos sexo, más bien —afirma.

Se me ocurre decirle que olvide esta parte de la plática y que sigamos como si nada, sin embargo _esa_ parte de mí no quiere desaprovechar la oportunidad. Si Mello está sosteniendo esta conversación en lugar de haberla ignorado como siempre que algo no le gusta es por algo, ¿verdad?

—Pues… sí. Quiero que follemos —me sincero.

—Qué directo.

No se aleja, no me golpea, tampoco se enoja. ¡La idea no parece desagradarle! Espero poder disimular mi emoción.

—¿Tú quieres? —mi voz se escucha muy baja, logré expresar toda esa timidez que buscaba esconder.

Mello parece meditarlo un poco, por suerte no demasiado.

—Mierda, sí. Quiero saber que se siente —suelta un suspiro, clava luego su mirada en mí —. Y de algo debe servirme toda la mierda de porno gay que he visto hasta ahora.

—¿Eres un experto ahora, eh? —suelto, juguetón.

—No arruines el momento, Matt, que ya estoy comenzando a calentarme.

Antes de poder disculparme, él se acerca hacia mí. Me quita la lata de cerveza y me besa como nunca antes lo había hecho. Me muerde el labio inferior, explora mi boca con su lengua; no le sigo el juego ya que solo quiero disfrutarlo. No quiero que se detenga.

—Es bueno saber que daremos ese paso —digo cuando nos separamos un poco. Mello gruñe y vuelve a atraerme hacia él.

Ninguno de los dos está ebrio, esto está sucediendo porque los dos queremos que suceda. Vuelvo a separarme de él para poder retirarle la playera; Mello aprovecha para quitarme la mía. Cuando tanteo por sobre su pantalón ya siento una erección, yo igual ya estoy en las mismas condiciones. Joder, es excitante el no tener que esperar demasiado.

Él no se conforma con solo tocar. Baja el cierre de mi pantalón y comienza a acariciar mi miembro. No contengo los gemidos. Quiero que sepa que lo disfruto.

Deja de hacerlo un momento para poder bajar mi pantalón. Justo en ese instante, mientras solo observo, la conciencia regresa un poco a mí.

—Espera, tengo que buscar algo. —Lo escucho gruñir cuando me alejo para buscar en mi mochila.

—¿Y lo dices justo ahora, cuando ya estoy así?

Lo del lubricante es verdad; lo compré un día que Elsa me mandó a la farmacia a buscar analgésicos. Lo vi a la mano y, como la botella se parecía a la que compró Linda aquella vez, no pude desaprovechar la oportunidad, después de todo nunca se sabe. Es una suerte que sí la comprara, el momento ansiado por fin llegó y estoy «preparado».

—La calentura no te deja pensar. Si lo hacemos _al raz_ va a doler —trato de justificarme.

—¿Ya lo has hecho acaso?

—Eso es algo obvio, ¿no crees? Lo de que el sexo por el ano duele —aclaro —. Es meter el pene por el ano además… —No sé si sea el mejor momento para decirlo, sin embargo me siento con el deber de compartir mi experiencia, quizá nos ayude —: Sí, sí, ya tuve sexo anal una vez. Es necesaria una buena lubricación.

Me sorprende ver a Mello sonreír. No sé, esperaba que se enojara por cortarle la inspiración o por sacar a colación un suceso que ocurrió con mi exnovia.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que te me has adelantado en un aspecto. Yo nunca lo he hecho por detrás.

Creo que la calentura le atrofia un poco el cerebro. No me importa, lo quiero tal cual.

—No me cortes la inspiración tú a mí —pido a la vez que le aviento la botella. Sus reflejos son buenos —. Volvamos a empezar.

—Realmente estás preparado —menciona, analizando la botella —. ¿Entonces quién va a meterla?

—Sí que sabes cómo arruinar momentos.

Puede sonar estúpido pero jamás medité esa parte. Sé que soy medio gay pero nunca he considerado necesario clasificar si soy gay pasivo o gay activo. ¿De verdad es necesario otorgar roles y eso? Soy nuevo en esto y nunca leí algún artículo que hablara sobre asignaciones.

Mello también parece estarlo pensando, me alegra no ser el único que se está quebrando la cabeza. Vuelvo a sentarme donde estaba y medito junto a él una respuesta. En realidad no se me ocurre nada.

—Que sea una y una —propone Mello.

—¿Qué?

—Justo eso. Yo te la meto a ti y luego tú a mí.

—¿Y por qué tú tienes que ser primero?

—¡Eres un marica, Matt! —parece algo exasperado —. Como veo que eres un miedoso, está bien, tú primero. Solo deja de hacerte el imbécil y vamos a empezar.

Me callo, no tanto porque me intimide sino porque igual quiero dejar de perder el tiempo. Antes de que pueda volver a besarlo, Mello busca algo en sus pantalones; lo veo hurgar en su billetera y sacar algunos condones.

—¿También venías preparado? —No puedo evitar sorprenderme.

—No, siempre traigo por si las dudas.

—¿Tantos?

—¿Quieres callarte? —Vuelve a adquirir su pose intimidante.

De acuerdo, ya no diré nada innecesario.

La sesión de besos vuelve a reanudarse, los toqueteos y las caricias también. Ahora es mi turno de masturbarlo. Creo que estamos más calientes de lo que habíamos imaginado. Luego de tan solo unos pocos minutos logro sentir algo caliente en mi mano. Rio de ello.

—Te viniste demasiado pronto.

No me objeta nada, tan solo sigue tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Él mismo se baja los pantalones junto con la ropa interior; le pido que se quite los calcetines porque eso es lo menos sexy que puede haber. No es la primera vez que lo veo desnudo pero esta ocasión sé que es diferente. Vuelve a sentarse en el sofá y toma la botella de lubricante. Duda un poco y me la pasa.

—Anda, presúmeme tu experiencia.

Trato de recordar cómo lo hice con Linda. Le pido que se recueste boca abajo en el sofá, que así será más fácil. De pronto lo noto más sonrojado, no sé si por la excitación o porque esa posición le avergüenza.

Al final la calentura le gana y lo hace. Me pongo de rodillas al lado del sofá, quedando justo a la altura de su trasero. Unto mis dedos con lubricante y con la otra mano le separo las nalgas. Él esconde su rostro entre sus brazos; creo que la vergüenza está ganando ahora.

—Haz lo que tengas qué hacer —exige, apenas y le entiendo —. Esto es raro.

Trato de calmarme y hacer lo que debo hacer. Cuando se lo hice a Linda estaba sumamente nervioso pero nada comparado a lo que estoy sintiendo ahora. Espero dar un buen papel y no hacer el ridículo. Llevo la batuta ahora, no puedo arruinarlo.

Veo su esfínter y comienzo a masajearlo. Trato de fijarme en la expresión de Mello pero debido a su posición no lo logro. Terminó guiándome por el instinto. Recuerdo lo que Linda me pidió que le hiciera para que se sintiera mejor. Dejo el ano un rato y comienzo a masajear el periné. Alcanzo a escuchar un suave gemido y eso termina por subirme el ego.

Le pregunto cómo se siente y me pide que me calle y continúe. Tomo eso como que sí lo estoy haciendo bien y lo está disfrutando. Continuó masajeando el periné mientras que con la otra vuelvo a acariciar su ano. Gime más fuerte, le gusta.

Pruebo con introducir mi dedo índice. No sé queja pero supongo que se está aguantando.

—¿Cómo lo llevas?

—Tú continúa. —Aunque parece decidido, tardó en contestarme —. Comienza a sentirse bien.

—De acuerdo.

Tal vez sea cierto, supongo que debe serlo. Según _yahoo respuestas_ un hombre puede alcanzar un orgasmo tan solo con la estimulación anal. Sigo metiendo mi dedo con ritmo; como ya entra con mayor facilidad introduzco también el dedo corazón. Ahora sí alcanzo a escuchar un quejido de su parte.

—¿Me detengo?

Vuelve a tomarse su tiempo para responder. Alza un poco la cabeza para decirme:

—Ya, sigue, no fue la gran cosa.

Pienso en que debo ser delicado, sin embargo también estoy tan caliente que me convenzo de que es sincero conmigo para continuar.

Mantengo ese mismo movimiento un largo rato. Quiero que esté lo más dilatado posible. Sé que Mello es un experto en hacerse el fuerte, si lo estoy lastimado es capaz de aguantarse el dolor con tal de no verse vulnerable. Ocuparme de su bienestar va a ser una tarea muy difícil.

Beso su espalda y le susurro que ya es momento de empezar. Él asiente.

—¿Cómo debo ponerme? —pregunta, todavía recostado.

—Bueno, es más cómodo en… en cuatro. —Busco cómo nombrarla. No es ninguna especie de fetiche, a Linda le dolió menos en esa postura, debe ser similar —. Sería mejor si lo hiciéramos en el piso. Este sofá es un asco.

—¿En serio debe ser en esa posición? —reprocha —. Es... no estoy seguro.

—Será más fácil, no pasa nada. Créeme, tenerte de perrito no te hará menos hombre de lo que todo esto ya lo hizo —me burlo.

—Vuelves a hacer otro comentario similar y me largo.

—¿Podrías irte en este punto?

—¿Puedes dejar de decir idioteces y continuar?

—Dramático.

Me contesta otra cosa pero no le presto atención. Me bajo los pantalones lo suficiente para poder sacar mi miembro. Después tomo un condón y me lo coloco.

Mello se baja del sofá y apoya sus rodillas y codos en el piso. Tal vez debimos poner algo para amortiguar los raspones pero ya es demasiado tarde para eso. Me acerco hasta su trasero y me inco; su ano sigue dilatado, no debo dejar esperar más tiempo.

Tomo mi pene y lo guío hasta su entrada, tan solo rozando. Lo escucho suspirar. Algo tan simple como esto al parecer se siente bien. Sigo estimulando de esta manera mientras me doy valor para entrar.

—Si vas a meterla, hazlo de una vez —gruñe Mello por lo bajo.

Paro mi acción. No quiero esperar más ni hacerlo esperar a él. Luego de inhalar y exhalar, comienzo a penetrarlo de a poco. Escupe lo que parece ser un alarido; me detengo al instante. No entró ni la mitad.

—¿Dolió?

—¿Tú qué crees? —Tiene razón, no sé por qué pregunto lo evidente —. Espera un poco.

Asiento. Sé que no es bueno recordar a Linda en este momento pero ella es mi única referencia. Cuando entré en ella, pasó algo similar. Esperamos unos minutos y ella me pidió que la tocara. La masturbé un rato, lo que logró que ella se relajara y yo pudiera entrar con mayor facilidad.

Deslizo mi mano hasta su miembro, el cual comienzo a masajear. Mello continúa igual de rígido pero al cabo de unos minutos siento su cuerpo relajarse. Sigo moviendo mi mano al mismo tiempo que trato de que mi pene entre por completo.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —pregunto, realmente preocupado. Mello voltea su cabeza lo más que puede, me mira por el rabillo del ojo.

—Sigue de la misma forma.

Pronto logró introducirme por completo. Su interior aprieta de manera increíble, es una sensación que jamás había experimentado. Es delicioso mas no puedo evitar hacerme la tonta pregunta de si lograré salir. Quiero pensar que son miedos normales.

No me muevo por un rato, trato de que Mello se acostumbre. Lo peor de caso es que él no me está diciendo nada por voluntad propia, todo se lo tengo que sacar. Detesto esa pose de pseudo macho que está aparentando.

—¿Ya puedo moverme? —No escucho respuesta, repito la pregunta.

—Hazlo... —dice en un tono de voz tan suave que no me lo creo. Creo que debo sentirme bendecido; no cualquiera puede alcanzar este este privilegio.

Vuelvo a asentir. No sé por qué lo hago si no me ve. Dejo de masturbarlo y apoyo ambas manos en su trasero. Saco mi miembro con cuidado y vuelvo a introducirlo. Ha sido más sencillo, también ha vuelto a quejarse, por lo que espero un poco para repetir mi acción. Pregunto de nuevo si puedo volver a intentarlo; Mello también vuelve a hacerse el digno, por suerte al menos me responde más rápido. Salgo otra vez y se la meto con un poco de velocidad, parece doler menos; repito la acción y al menos ahora no se queja. Es hasta la séptima u octava estocada que escucho un gemido de su parte. Un sonido tan simple me ha calentado como nunca nada lo ha hecho.

Ahora lo hago con mayor rapidez, él también continúa gimiendo. Exclama y llama a Dios y para mí es como una señal de que lo estoy haciendo bien. Es un tanto curiosa la sensación de saber que lo estoy sometiendo pero al mismo tiempo es excitante. Tengo a Mello a mi merced como nunca nadie lo tendrá y ese simple hecho en sí es el que me calienta. Eso y que por fin estoy cumpliendo mi sueño.

Decido volver a masturbarlo. Suelta un grito que nunca antes le había escuchado. Mierda, ¿cómo logra ponerme así con tan poco? Mi mano va de arriba a abajo, estoy tan excitado; su interior me aprieta de manera exquisita y puedo sentir que nací para vivir ese momento. Diablos, ¿cómo puedo hacer referencias en momentos así?

Las ganas logran ser mayores que su orgullo. Pierde el control sobre sí mismo y comienza a decir mi nombre, y creo que nunca se ha escuchado tan bien como cuando él lo pronuncia.

Todas estas sensaciones me confirman que de verdad estoy enamorado. Sé que no es el mejor escenario para darme cuenta de eso pero también me siento bien de tener claro lo que quiero.

Luego de otras dos o tres estocadas, Mello termina en mi mano; sus paredes se aprietan tanto que hacen que yo termine también. Sin embargo no deseo salir, quiero permanecer así un poco más.

.

.

.

Minutos después, cuando ya hemos normalizado nuestra respiración, Mello me pide que no sea ridículo y que salga. Lo hago sin quererlo realmente. Ignoro la mierda que hay en el condón y lo tiro lejos; me abstengo de hacer comentarios acerca de eso.

Mello se tira en el suelo, todavía cansado y boca abajo. Me recuesto a su lado. El suelo sucio y los fluidos pasan a segundo plano.

—¿Y qué tal? —pregunto cuando lo noto más relajado.

Mello abre los ojos, clava sus pupilas en mí.

—Siento como si me hubieras metido una bara en el culo.

—Gracias por el cumplido.

De estar más lúcido, me habría golpeado. Lo sé.

—Me gustó lo de los dedos pero luego, cuando me la metiste, me dolió hasta el alma. —Hace una mueca mientras me cuenta —. Aunque después se sintió mejor, sabes. Cuando comenzaste a jalármela... fue como si tocara el cielo.

—¿Y viste a Dios y lo saludaste?

—Le mandé saludos de tu parte.

No puedo evitar reír.

Hablamos un poco más acerca de las sensaciones, en general ha estado bien para él. Trato de alargar la conversación, no obstante él me grita que no sea marica, que él ya cumplió y que ahora me toca darle el trasero. Es un romántico. Y sí, es sarcasmo.

Debido a que sus rodillas y codos quedaron destrozados, decido no arriesgarme a lo mismo y permanezco boca arriba. Puede ser más difícil pero... me gustaría mirarlo a la cara. Siento que hace rato faltó ese toque y busco tenerlo esta vez.

Me ayuda a quitarme lo que me queda de ropa. Separo las piernas y las doblo para darle acceso y tener mayor comodidad. Mello sigue mi ejemplo y repite lo que yo le hice; acaricia el periné, tantea mi ano, se unta los dedos con lubricante y comienza a dilatarme con una delicadeza muy impropia de él.

Arde, es raro, pero luego de un rato logra sentirse bien. Cierro los ojos cuando me pregunta si ya puede meterla. Tan solo me limito a asentir.

—Vamos, creo que estoy listo.

—¿Crees?

—Es mejor que nada —sonrío, me hago el valiente. Quiero transmitirle confianza —. Ya es mi turno, ¿no?

No responde nada a eso. Se coloca otro condón y trato de mantener mis piernas lo más abiertas posibles. Creo que no es momento de pedirle cambiar de posición.

Cuando Mello comienza a introducir su pene dentro de mí, me duele como nunca nada antes me ha dolido. Logro contener un grito pero nada más porque también soy un hombre y debo demostrar que puedo soportar lo mismo que él. Pero mierda, duele como nada.

La comparación de la bara en el ano es muy acertada.

.

.

.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!!


	21. Dude, estoy por despertar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

* * *

**ǀ** **D** rama **Q** ueen **ǀ**

* * *

 

 

Capítulo 21:

**_Dude, estoy por despertar_ **

.

.

 

.

.

Tener relaciones sexuales con otro chico encabezaba mi lista de cosas que pensaba que jamás haría en la vida. Y heme aquí. Respirando agitado, recuperándome de algo parecido a un orgasmo y con el pene de Matt aún dentro de mí. Todo es extraño pero me gusta y trato de enfocarme en esa sensación.

—No seas ridículo y sácalo, Matt.

—Pero…

—Hazlo.

Por suerte no tengo que insistirle mucho. Pronto su pene sale de mi ano, aun así me sigo sintiendo raro; es como si estuviera _abierto_ , no encuentro palabras más científicas para describirlo.

Lo disfruté, no voy a negar eso a estas alturas. Sí, es marica reconocerlo, pero creo que ya llegamos a un punto de no retorno. Ahora por fin logro entender un poco los cientos de artículos que abundan en internet acerca de que la estimulación anal es sensacional para los hombres. Me gustó que Matt me tocara, no voy a decir que también me gustó la parte en la que metió su pene, de hecho fue bastante doloroso, pero en una que otra penetración se sintió un tanto bien. Creo que eso junto a la masturbación fue lo que logró que me corriera.

Me recuesto en el suelo, estoy muy cansado. Ignoro la suciedad en el piso y en mi propio cuerpo, tan solo quiero descansar un poco.

—¿Y qué tal? —escucho que Matt me pregunta.

Abro los ojos y lo miro. Tiene el cabello revuelto, está sonrojado, su pecho sube y baja con suavidad. Me gusta la imagen que me regala. Él me gusta.

—Siento como si me hubieras metido una bara en el culo.

—Gracias por el cumplido.

Le hubiese lanzado un manotazo pero ni para eso tengo fuerzas.

—Me gustó lo de los dedos pero luego, cuando me la metiste, me dolió hasta el alma. —No puedo evitar hacer una mueca al recordar. Fue doloroso y creo que la sensación de «vacío» permanecerá un buen rato —. Aunque después se sintió mejor, sabes. Cuando comenzaste a jalármela... fue como si tocara el cielo.

—¿Y viste a Dios y lo saludaste? —cuestiona de pronto. ¿Acaso esa pregunta tiene sentido?

—Le mandé saludos de tu parte. —Mi respuesta tampoco lo tiene.

Cuando lo escucho reír, entiendo que nada de eso es necesario. Debo dejar de pensar y disfrutar este momento tan solo por lo que es.

Hablamos un rato más acerca de cómo estuvo. Le cuento que para mí la experiencia no fue tan mala, que la repetiría gustoso. Me gustaría llegar a disfrutar de la penetración mas eso no es algo que le diré. Es orgullo masculino más que nada.

Cuando he logrado relajarme y Matt también parece más descansado, me siento en el suelo. Grave error. Duele, no al grado de desgarrarme el alma, pero sí es una sensación muy incómoda. Como no es insoportable, me mantengo así pero sin moverme.

—Muy bien, Matt, ahora te toca.

—¿Disculpa? —Joder, ¿acaso pensó que lo olvidaría?

—Que yo ya cumplí con mi parte. Ahora es tu turno de darme el culo.

Su expresión es fenomenal. No puedo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción debido al miedo en su rostro.

—Un trato es un trato.

Casi puedo jurar que lo escuché pasar saliva.

—¿No sería mejor esperar a una próxima vez?

—No lo creo. Yo estoy bien, tú estás bien —explico —. Matt, no seas marica. Bueno, no tanto.

Lo veo dudar. El muy imbécil me orilla a prometerle que si es muy doloroso vamos a parar. No es algo que me agrade del todo, digo, yo me aguanté, pero trato de entenderlo, no es como si quisiera que quedara traumatizado de por vida.

—De acuerdo. —Acepta luego de un rato, no parece del todo seguro.

—Muy bien, entonces…

—Pero yo no quiero estar en tu misma posición.

—¿Acaso no fuiste tú quién me dijo que así era más cómodo?

—Pues sí, pero ya viste tus rodillas y tus codos. Elsa me va a interrogar el porqué de esas heridas y no sabré mentirle —desvía la mirada, no termino de creérmelo pero tengo que acatar sus peticiones por más estúpidas que me parezcan.

—Eres un marica, lo repito.

No replica, de seguro acepta que es verdad. Trato de no perder más tiempo y, como todavía está recostado, le ayudo a que termine de quitarse lo que le queda de ropa. Cuando ya está completamente desnudo, él mismo separa las piernas y las dobla, supongo para su comodidad y para darme acceso.

Sé que esto es lo que ambos queríamos pero no deja de ser extraño. Trato de ignorar esos estúpidos pensamientos y me concentro en la calentura que vuelve a hacerse presente en mí. Repito lo que recuerdo que me hizo: acaricio el periné, delineo su ano. Cuando noto que también ya está caliente, unto mis dedos con el lubricante y procedo a introducirlos en su interior.

Matt endurece su semblante. Tal vez él es más delicado o yo soy más bruto; para no dañar mi orgullo trato de pensar que es la primera opción. Intento hacerlo con cuidado. Meto de a poco el dedo índice, penetrándolo cada vez con mayor facilidad; después lo hago también con el dedo corazón. Vuelve a quejarse en cuanto se lo meto pero al cabo de varios minutos se relaja.

Permanecemos un rato algo largo en eso. Con cada embestida de mis dedos, parece sentirse mejor. Su expresión ha cambiado por una más relajada, yo diría que ya hasta disfruta de esto.

—¿Ya puedo meterla? —pregunto, impaciente. Ya no puedo resistirlo más. Mi pene me exige sacar mis dedos y meterlo a él.

—Vamos, creo que estoy listo.

—¿Crees?

—Es mejor que nada —sonríe, sé que trata de hacerse el valiente. Conozco muchos de sus gestos y ya sé distinguir perfectamente cuando miente —. Ya es mi turno, ¿no?

A final de cuentas yo no soy para nada paciente y delicado, por eso también finjo que le creo. No hace falta que continúe con esa conversación. Tomo otro condón y me lo pongo rápidamente. Matt continúa en lo suyo, en mantener las piernas abiertas para mí.

Me coloco entre estás. Como mi mayor experiencia son mujeres y a todas ellas las penetré solo por la vagina, me veo obligado a mirar hacia abajo para poder guiar mi pene a la verdadera entrada. Distingo el ano de Matt, dilatado, y aprovecho para poder introducirlo.

Matt parece contener un grito. Dentro de todo está aguantándose y le aplaudo eso. No obstante su resistencia no dura mucho.

—¡Espera, espera! —pide a gritos. Mierda, no he metido ni la mitad.

Sus paredes se han contraído demasiado, pero no de una manera satisfactoria. Me está apretando demasiado. Creo que es a causa de que está tenso. Si sigue de esta manera lo único que vamos a ganar es quedarnos pegados como si fuéramos unos jodidos perros.

—Relájate, a mí igual me está doliendo.

Abre los ojos lentamente. Nos miramos cara a cara y hasta este momento creo que logro comprender por qué quería esta posición. De esta forma existe una mayor cercanía. Es, de alguna manera, algo más íntimo; no quiero decir algo más cursi.

—Solo un poco —pide. Él mismo está tratando de controlar su respiración —. Necesito… un respiro.

Su mirada me enternece, su suplicio igual. Es casi un impulso acariciar su mejilla y acercarme hasta donde él. Lo beso, porque me ha nacido y, de alguna manera, pienso que eso puede calmarlo. Matt es así después de todo, y tal vez esto me habría ayudado a mí pero la anterior posición no nos lo permitía.

No es un beso tierno, es más bien apasionado. Quiero transmitirle todo lo que siento, que deseo esto tanto como él también lo hacía, que también esperé demasiado por él. Me sale mejor hacer las cosas que decirlas, a él también. A final de cuentas ambos seguimos siendo hombres y ninguno de estos sucesos va a cambiar ese hecho.

Pronto logra relajarse, eso me permite meter mi pene todavía más profundo. Lo continúo besando para que ya no tenga oportunidad de quejarse y no me haga parar. Ya no soportaría que me cortaran la inspiración.

—Ya está —aviso cuando ha entrado por completo —. Solo dime cuando pueda tratar de moverlo, ¿está bien?

—No me trates como a una chica.

—Estás comportándote como una.

—Es el peor momento que pudiste elegir para decirlo. —A pesar de que tal vez se molestó un poco, no lo demuestra. Su cara sonrojada y suplicante casi que dice lo contrario —. Sigo siendo un chico, trátame como tal.

—Lo que digas. — Lo sé pero me gusta hacerlo enfadar. Justo en este momento puede llegar a ser hasta sexy.

Pasa un rato y me autoriza a moverme. Como le arde, tenemos que esperarnos un poco. No es sino hasta el cuarto intento que puedo deslizarme fuera y dentro de él por primera vez. Las primeras penetraciones las hago muy lentas pero las posteriores voy a un ritmo mayor. No demasiado; que no es una porno gay francesa ni somos experimentados.

Él gime levemente. Matt parece disfrutarlo más de lo que yo lo hice. No creo que su posición sea muy cómoda pero los besos y las caricias parecen contribuir a animarlo. Aprovecho para volver a darle un beso. Termina abrazando mi cintura con sus piernas y clava sus uñas en la espalda. Debe dolerle, y eso me dolerá mañana a mí también. Es un vengativo de lo peor, aunque no creo ser el más adecuado para decir eso.

Luego de varias penetraciones, siento algo caliente llenar mi vientre. Al parecer ha terminado. Mientras él descansa de su orgasmo yo sigo tratando de conseguir el mío, lo obtengo bastante rápido.

Luego de un último beso, salgo de él. El condón sale lleno de mierda pero decido solo tirarlo lo más lejos posible, ya después haré algún comentario respecto a eso.

Me recuesto a su lado. Ambos necesitamos descansar. Al final la experiencia fue más placentera de lo que imaginé.

.

.

.

Nos quedamos dormidos un rato, no sabría decir cuánto. Cuando nos despertamos, ambos todavía aturdidos, lo primero que hacemos es sonreírnos mutuamente. Después recordamos que estamos en el suelo sucio del lugar secreto y nos levantamos al instante.

Me siento extraño, aún continuo con esa sensación de estar abierto, además siento como si mis nalgas estuvieran separadas por algo. En cuanto llegue a casa revisaré en internet qué tan normal es eso y por cuántos días dura la sensación.

Cuando ya estamos vestidos, recogemos todo, guardamos la lámpara en el baño y salimos del lugar. La linterna del celular de Matt nos alumbra para encontrar la motocicleta y poder montarnos en ella.

Fue un inconveniente el tener sexo, no logro estar cómodo al estar sentado. Supongo que Matt debe estar igual. Pero ambos nos aguantamos eso; queremos irnos a casa y no vamos a caminar. A la larga sería más doloroso. Terminamos montándonos a la moto y emprendo marcha. Al mal paso darle prisa. Ya podré quejarme de mi dolor en el culo en la soledad de mi habitación.

Normalmente nunca hablamos en el trayecto, en esta ocasión no es diferente, las palabras son menos necesarias. Tan solo me basta con sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, sentir que estamos juntos. Matt me ha pegado lo cursi, acabo de darme cuenta de ello. Sin embargo acabamos de tener sexo, pienso que es hasta cierto punto comprensible. Después de todo solo somos él y yo, el resto del mundo no me importa mucho ahora; espero que continúe así hasta el día siguiente y los que siguen luego de ese.

Entramos a la ciudad y lo llevo primero a él a su casa. El auto de su madre no está estacionado pero así como Matt se ha acostumbrado a eso, creo que incluso yo también. Igual lo último que Elsa pensaría en el mundo es que entre nosotros nos metemos mano y otras cosas.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana —dice Matt antes de bajarse de la motocicleta.

—Nos estamos mensajeando.

Se baja con sumo cuidado. Cuando ya está de pie en el suelo se gira hacia mí y me sonríe. No sé qué hacer en este momento. Matt permanece mirándome, casi como si esperara algo.

—Adiós —Tan solo vuelvo a repetir una despedida, es lo único que se me ocurre.

Él vuelve a sonreírme y comienza a alejarse. Enciendo la moto de nueva cuenta y comienzo a dirigirme hacia mi casa.

Estando solo es el momento perfecto para meditar lo ocurrido, no obstante mi mente todavía se encuentra nublada y no puedo pensar en nada más allá de lo bien que se sintió y el dolor en el ano que no me deja estar a gusto.

Al llegar a mi casa subo lo más rápido que puedo a mi habitación. Le aviso a Matt que ya llegué por medio de un mensaje y sin más tiempo qué perder me dirijo al baño. Necesito una ducha caliente para poder descansar como se debe.

El baño siempre ha sido mi mejor lugar de meditación. Ahí, mientras enjabono mi cuerpo, comienzo a meditar que luego de lo sucedido esta noche ya no hay marcha atrás. Acabo de tener sexo con un chico, con Matt, y es de las pocas veces en las que he disfrutado tanto de estar con alguien.

Me empeño en pensar que esto no está mal. Lástima que, aunque lo sé, no puedo convencerme de terminar de créermelo.

.

.

.

Como recordatorio de que ya no soy virgen de ningún lado, el ano me continúa doliendo algunos días más. Fue molesto los primeros días, más porque interfería con mi trabajo —ir a entregar paquetes en la moto nunca antes me había sido una tortura—, pero por suerte ahora ya no es tan incómodo.

Durante mis tiempos muertos me permito pensar en estupideces: cuántas veces pasarán antes de que deje de dolerme, si Matt aceptaría ocupar siempre el rol pasivo o si podríamos mejor ir a un hotel la próxima vez. Joder, parezco colegiala primeriza enamorada la cual se ha enganchado con el idiota que la folló por primera vez.

Antes de que termine mi turno de trabajo, siento mi celular vibrar en mis pantalones. Nadie me manda mensajes aparte de Matt y la compañía del teléfono, así que decido ignorarlo ya que no me gusta distraerme, además ya estoy a punto de acabar los encargos del día de hoy.

Me dirijo a hacer mi última entrega a una cafetería la cual no es más que el lugar donde algunos ejecutivos van siempre a almorzar, y solo necesito pagar sus cuentas acumuladas. Apenas entro, rápido me dirijo al mostrador, ni siquiera me molesto en examinar el lugar. Solo quiero terminar esto e irme tan pronto como me sea posible.

Todas las camareras están ocupadas, por suerte escucho los pasos de una acercarse. No obstante mi plan de pagar e irme se va a la mierda en cuanto la veo.

—¿Sayu? —Me sorprende verla a ella precisamente aquí —. No es la primera vez que vengo, ¿entonces por qué tú…?

—Comencé a trabajar apenas cumplí los dieciocho —responde.

—Fue hace muy poco, supongo.

—Te lo dije muchas veces, esperaba que tan siquiera recordaras eso.

No parece la Sayu de siempre, su imagen ni siquiera se parece a la de la chica a la que le rompí el corazón delante de todos nuestros compañeros en Wammy´s. Se ve taciturna, cansada y la sonrisita molesta que siempre estaba en su rostro ya no está, ni siquiera porque tiene que dar una buena imagen ante la clientela.

—Vengo a pagar las cuenta del licenciado Albert Jones —cambio el tema de manera brusca, no quiero convertir esto en una sesión de reclamos.

Sayu parece estar por mi misma línea. Asiente y comienza a teclear en la computadora. Rápidamente encuentra el cargo y me informa la cantidad.

Entrego pronto el cheque y Sayu hace lo suyo. No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo funcionan estas cosas y tampoco es como si me interesara averiguarlo justo en este momento. Pronto ella solo sella el papel y lo mete en la caja registradora.

—La transacción está finiquitada. Aquí está tu comprobante —me extiende otra hoja de papel —. Antes de que te vayas firma como enterado. Es para no tener problemas.

Obedezco. Procedo a firmar el papel que me extiende y pronto se lo regreso. Ahora mismo podría darme a firma mi propia sentencia de muestre y gustoso lo haría. Solo quiero dejar de sentirme tan incómodo.

Es como encontrarme con una ex y con una con la que no terminé para nada bien. Luego de que le aclarara las cosas, me eliminó de Whats app y Facebook; la última vez que la vi fue en la graduación en la que pasamos el uno del otro completamente; de ahí en adelante no había vuelto a saber de ella.

No soy tan energúmeno como para no sentir siquiera pena por Sayu. Sí, ella se tomó las cosas demasiado en serio, pero no es como si me gustara saber que está así por mi culpa. Le agarré algo de cariño, como a un perrito. Es una comparación de mierda ahora que lo pienso.

—Ya está todo listo —dice cuando ya guardó todo —. ¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte?

El bollo de chocolate que vi que recogió otra camarera se veía bastante bien mas prefiero acabar con esto de raíz. Espero que el licenciado Jones cambie de lugar para almorzar o que al menos ya no me mande a mí. No quiero volver a sentirme de esta manera.

—Es todo. Gracias.

—Nos vemos. Qué tengas un buen día —asumo que está siguiendo su protocolo.

Doy la media vuelta y me veo tentado a correr. Sin embargo, antes de avanzar mucho, siento que alguien me sostiene del brazo. Sin siquiera girarme sé que se trata de Sayu. Al parecer fue más rápida que yo ya que rodeó el mostrador en casi tiempo récord.

—Respecto a lo que sucedió… no me importa. Yo también he cometido errores —Esta declaración es bastante repentina. No me lo esperaba para nada. ¿Acaso no la reprenden en su trabajo por entablar charlas casuales con los clientes? —. Así sea solo de esa manera, quiero volver a estar contigo.

La compasión que pude haber sentido por ella se esfuma en un santiamén. ¿Acaso no puede tener un poco de dignidad? Joder, la pisoteé, la usé, la humillé, ¿lo que me pide va en serio?

—Yo te quiero, Mello —susurra, solo para mí —. Y si tú regresas te prometo que yo…

—Tengo que irme —me zafo de su agarre, cortándole la inspiración. No voy a perder el tiempo en declaraciones inútiles de una persona inútil.

¿Qué tan enamorada puede estar como para permitir esto? Además, joder, quizá en otras circunstancias me habría aprovechado de eso pero ahora tengo lo que parece ser algo con alguien. No quiero priorizar demasiado a Matt justo en este momento, todavía me cuesta demasiado pensar o decir mariconadas como esta.

Salgo de la cafetería lo más rápido que puedo; choco con un par de clientes pero no pierdo el tiempo en disculparme. No quiero escuchar más tonterías por parte de una chica como ella.

—¡Mello, yo…!

En su grito se escuchaba colérica mas no tengo el interés de cerciorarme. Enciendo la moto para irme lo más pronto posible de ese lugar. No me importan los regaños que puedan darme en mi trabajo, yo ahí no regreso nunca.

.

.

.

El jueves por la tarde, salgo con Matt a comer comida chatarra. No hacemos ningún comentario acerca de anos o dolores de culo, me recuerda más bien a nuestras salidas de amigos. Cuando salimos del local y estamos por despedirnos —él tiene que ir a cubrir algunas horas extras y yo al banco—, me informa que su mamá saldrá al día siguiente con su ligue médico y que ya le advirtió que no llegará a dormir. Entiendo al instante lo que significa.

—Ahí estaré.

Matt me sonríe y pronto comienza a caminar en dirección a su dichoso supermercado.

La promesa de pasar una buena noche hace que me despierte de buen humor. Aunque como siempre, mientras más rápido deseas que pase el tiempo, más lento transcurre. Me parece que pasa una eternidad antes de mi hora de salida.

Salgo de inmediato para ir a casa a por mis cosas. Halle y Giovanni ya regresaron de Londres, no obstante solo basta con decirles que voy a quedarme a donde Matt para tener autorización. Meto mi pijama y una muda de ropa a una mochila para luego meter algunos otros artículos. Me despido rápidamente de mi hermana y su esposo para tomar la moto y emprender marcha hacia la casa de Matt.

Aparco la motocicleta en el lugar designado al coche de Elsa. No hay ningún vehículo lo que pronto me da a entender que ya se fue. He llegado justo en el momento indicado. Me dirijo hacia la puerta y toco un par de veces el timbre. Matt no tarda en abrir.

—Llegas a tiempo, mi mamá acaba de irse.

Ingreso a la residencia apenas me da el paso. Subo las escaleras hacia la habitación de Matt para poder dejar mis cosas. Las arrojo a la cama y me lanzo a esta. No estoy particularmente cansado pero siempre me gusta adueñarme de su cama.

Matt se sienta junto a mí. Me giro boca arriba para poder verlo a los ojos. Ya lleva puesta su pijama y tiene el cabello húmedo. ¿En verdad fue tan idiota como para bañarse aun sabiendo lo que vamos a hacer? Sí que le gusta hacer las cosas dos veces.

—Mi mamá va muy en serio con ese médico —comenta. Charla casual antes dé, supongo —. Pero me alegra que me deje solo.

—¿Crees que no te hubiera dado permiso de invitarme?

—Puedo decirle a Elsa que voy a lanzarme de un puente contigo y para ella eso estaría bien. Confía más en ti que en mí.

—Cualquiera lo haría.

No replica mi comentario. Tan solo se recuesta junto a mí, quedando nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros. Toma mi rostro entre sus manos para acercarlo hacia él; hago lo mismo porque no quiero que la situación esté solo bajo su control. Sin perder el tiempo en cursilerías, comenzamos a besarnos. Muerdo su labio e introduzco mi lengua rápidamente, Matt se deja hacer; creo que no tiene ánimos de llevarme la contraria.

Matt continúa desistiendo de llevar el beso, mas luego de algunos minutos separa su boca de la mía para guiarla a mi cuello. Mierda, me fascina que me muerda ahí, justo ahí. Trata de llegarme lo más rápido posible. Sí que debe estar ansioso, en cambio yo trato de disimular mi entusiasmo.

Sin embargo, cuando mejor la estoy pasando él se separa. La horrible canción de los Beatles que tiene como tono de llamada se escucha por toda la habitación. Lo veo de mala manera mientras él se incorpora en la cama para tomar su teléfono.

—¿De verdad vas a contestar?

Me sonríe algo avergonzado. Cómo lo detesto en estos momentos.

—Mi papá quedó de llamar a estas horas. Es sobre el asunto de la universidad.

Toma la llamada y por la forma tan efusiva en la que ha contestado sé que sí se trata de su padre. También, como supongo que le da algo de pena ser cariñoso con él delante de mí, sale de la habitación para charlar cómodamente. Me tiro de nuevo en la cama, mirando al techo. Debo idear una buena táctica para vengarme de él.

Pasan cinco minutos y Matt no regresa, asumo que la plática va a extenderse. Me levanto de la cama para comenzar a curiosear por su habitación; sé que no voy a encontrar nada nuevo pero eso me ayudará a matar el tiempo. Su desorden jamás cambia al igual que las fotos y el polvo de los muebles además de su siempre impecable área de videojuegos. Muchas veces le he dicho que debe ordenar sus prioridades.

Un lugar que siempre me gusta examinar es su escritorio. Es el único punto del cuarto que de vez en cuando cambia. Justo ahora, debido a las vacaciones y cero tareas, no hay nada encima a excepción de unas cuantas hojas arrugadas. Estoy seguro que es basura. Las tomo entre mis manos para poder tirarlas.

Cuando las coloco en el bote, me percato que una sí tiene algo escrito. Puede que sea importante así que la tomo para comprobarlo. Mientras leo el contenido me doy cuenta que en verdad es importante. Es una carta y fácilmente deduzco que carta la escribió la puta de Linda; la muy imbécil expone sus razones y le pide perdón. Estoy a punto de volver a arrugarla… no, a hacerla pedazos de pura rabia cuando llego a una parte en especial. Leer esas líneas me deja helado.

« _… Pero así como yo encontré en otra persona algo que me hacía falta, tú también lo hiciste. Tampoco viene al caso que tú lo ocultes en este punto, Matt. Estoy enterada de lo que hay entre Mello y tú._

 _No quiero entrar en detalles acerca de cómo me enteré de la verdad, no voy a gastar palabras en eso, solo quiero dejar en claro que así como tú debiste haberte sentido yo también me sentí traicionada. Quiero decir, Mello es la persona de quien menos hubiera sospechado._ »

¿Cómo es que ella…?

—¿Mello? —Me giro inmediatamente hacia Matt. Está parado en el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo su teléfono, mirándome con esa expresión de retardado que en este momento me enerva la sangre —. ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto? —exijo, levantando la hoja a la altura de mi rostro.

Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa. Se acerca con rapidez y me arrebata la carta, guardándola en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

—Es algo privado. Linda me la mandó y…

—Esto no tiene nada qué ver con que recibas regalos de la estúpida de tu ex —asevero —, lo que realmente importa es cómo es que ella sabe de nosotros.

—Te juro que no tengo ni la menor idea —alza un poco la voz, sin embargo luce nervioso y no logra tranquilizarme para nada.

Me paso una mano por el rostro. Comienzo a caminar en círculos por toda la habitación. Matt empieza a tener su estúpido tic nervioso lo que justo en estos momentos me pone los nervios de punta.

—Hemos sido discretos… ¿en qué punto nos descuidamos? —trato de rememorar más para mí mismo que para los dos.

—Es que no hemos sido tan discretos… —habla luego de un largo rato. Supongo que se trata de un atisbo de valor.

Pero, joder, ¿de verdad hay más?

—¿¡De qué mierda hablas!? —Lo acepto, ya he perdido los estribos.

—En la fiesta de graduación, cuando fuimos al bosque… bueno, sin que nos diéramos cuenta…

—¡Ve al puto grano, Matt! —me exaspero.

—Beyond nos vio.

Genial, esto era lo único que me faltaba. Al no tener cómo descargar mi enojo golpeo el objeto que tengo más cerca. En esta ocasión es el escritorio de Matt. Él se acerca pronto a mí y trata de tomar mi mano para saber si algo me ha pasado. Por mera inercia lo esquivo.

—El idiota de Beyond lo sabe, la imbécil de Linda también. ¿Son todos o todavía me estás ocultando algo más?

Matt no contesta y eso me da la razón. Vuelvo a golpear el mueble, demandando una respuesta.

—¡Habla de una puta vez!

—Alex —contesta, realmente está tratando de mantener la compostura. Como anteriormente pasó, eso solo me hace enojar todavía más —. Alex también lo sabe.

Ahora resulta que media Inglaterra está enterada y él único ignorante de todo era yo. A este punto el enojo es tanto que también tiro la silla. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!

Entiendo que Beyond tuviera sus medios para enterarse, incluso la zorra de Linda puede que siga abriéndole las piernas a Near y este haya averiguado algo, pero solo hay una maldita manera de que Alex se enterara y esa es Matt.

—Abriste la boca, ¿cierto?

—Mello, por favor…

—¡Dime si sí hablaste de más!

Matt luce ofendido, no obstante su puto raciocinio hace que siga pareciendo tranquilo. No, tal vez no es eso. El muy imbécil siempre ha sido un cursi de primera y lo más seguro es que toda esta situación lo tenga feliz. ¡Pues claro! ¡Todo es como un jodido cuento de hadas! ¡Ahora todos saben de que hay algo entre nosotros y él ya puede gritar a los cuatro vientos que tenemos una…! ¡Lo que sea! O quizá es solo por joder a Linda, sí, eso también puede ser; quiso demostrarle que no quedó estancado luego de terminar con ella y que pronto consiguió una persona con la cual follar.

—¡No fui yo! —grita, grita como nunca —. Beyond nos vio en la puta fiesta y él le dijo a Alex. Y de Linda no sé ni cómo mierda se enteró. Joder, ¿cómo puedes creer que yo haría algo cómo eso?

—¿Cómo sé que no lo hiciste para atarme o para poner celosa a la puta de tu exnovia?

—¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Estás paranoico! Tampoco es como si me conviniera decirle a todo el mundo que gusto de toquetearme con mi mejor amigo.

Estoy a punto de golpear de nuevo el escritorio pero me abstengo de hacerlo. No es suficiente para drenar mi furia. Justo ahora tengo ganas pero de golpear a Matt y no quiero hacerlo. Todavía me queda un poco, solo un poco de prudencia.

Al verme más calmado, Matt se acerca hasta mí. No trata de establecer contacto ya que debe serle evidente que no es el mejor momento. Permanece alejado de mí a una distancia prudente mientras continúa tratando de calmarme.

—No van a decir nada. —Su voz es suave y la escucho lejana —. Alex lo prometió, Linda también.

—Puedo confiar en la palabra de Alex mas no en la de Linda. Además, ¿qué hay con Beyond?

—Ha pasado ya bastante tiempo y no ha hecho nada, incluso Alex supone que no hay nada que temer —siento un suave roce en mi mano. Está tratando de tomarla —. Y quizá todo esto sucedió por algo, ¿no crees? Tal vez ya es momento de que tú y yo…

Ya veo, buscas aprovecharte de la situación. ¡Eres un jodido, Matt!

Lo tomo por el cuello de su playera y lo acorralo en una pared. Matt hace una mueca ante el golpe pero no me importa si lo estoy lastimando; ahora menos que nunca. No voy a tener piedad de un oportunista.

—A mi no me importa que lo sepan todos —declara, mirándome a los ojos. Realmente tiene valor.

—Eres un idiota.

—Y tú un cobarde.

—¡Cállate!

Alzo mi puño para amenazarlo. Juro que no voy a contenerme más.

—¿Me vas a pegar? ¿Crees que eso va a restaurar tu hombría?

—¡Solo cierra la maldita boca!

No puedo golpearlo al final. Tan solo me limito a hacerlo a un lado con fuerza. Matt no puede guardar el equilibrio y termina cayendo al suelo. Aprovecho ese momento para recoger mis cosas y salir de su habitación. No quiero estar ahí ni un segundo más.

Mientras avanzo por el pasillo lo escucho salir. Va solo a unos pasos detrás de mí cuando bajo las escaleras. A pesar de que tengo tantas ganas de darle ese puñetazo, no voy a mirar atrás.

—¿Entonces es así? ¿Solo por esto vas a dejar de intentar? —Lo escucho tan cerca que me da asco. Quiero irme ya.

—Era un juego y ya me cansé —tomo el picaporte de la puerta principal. Estoy a unos pasos de dejar atrás esta pesadilla —. Esto es un error, nunca debió pasar

—Pero yo te quiero.

Me quedo callado ante esa confesión. A pesar de que prometí no hacerlo, no puedo evitar girarme hacia él. Se ve agitado y su expresión me da pena. Sin embargo eso no es suficiente. Ya no voy a dejarme envolver. Ya no. Ya me he equivocado demasiado por dejarme llevar.

—Tú no me quieres. Esto comenzó porque estabas resentido por lo de la perra de tu ex.

—¿De verdad me vas a salir con que en este punto prefieres las vaginas a mi ano?

—Esto es un error, Matt. Métete eso en la cabeza. Yo no soy de esa manera. Desde siempre supe que me gustaban las mujeres y eso no ha cambiado. Sigo viéndoles el culo y las tetas a las mujeres que veo en las calles, tengo fantasías húmedas con la chica de recursos humanos de la empresa y mi porno preferido siempre será el lésbico. Yo no soy un marica.

—¿Todo acaba aquí, entonces? —La voz de Matt se quiebra, sea como sea para mí esto sigue siendo lo mejor. Es lo más racional que he hecho en meses —. ¿Es en serio?

—Yo no soy así. —Es lo último que digo antes de salir.

Escucho que Matt me grita. Me pide que regrese y hablemos, que encontraremos una solución; también me maldice y llama puta a mi madre quien ya falleció. Me veo tentado a regresar pero vuelvo a convencerme que esto es lo correcto y que ahora realmente no hay marcha atrás.

—Yo no soy así.

Creer eso es mucho más fácil que aceptar estar con él.

.

.

.

Sé que puedo llegar a ser impulsivo, que muchas decisiones las tomo en base a arranques del momento. Sin embargo juro que esta vez de verdad siento que estoy haciendo lo correcto al cortar de tajo cualquier relación con Matt. Lo sigo creyendo aún después de una semana de lo ocurrido, y también creo que únicamente necesitaba un pretexto para dar ese paso.

Como se lo dije a Matt, yo no soy gay; fue un error dejar que todo llegara tan lejos, debí haber puesto un alto cuando nuestra amistad comenzó a rebasar esos límites, es más, jamás tuve que haberme acercado a Matt. Ese fue el comienzo de todo. De haber evitado ese encuentro todo ahora estaría como si nada, todo sería mejor.

Joder, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Todo seguiría siendo una mierda, pero al menos yo no estaría tan confundido ni tendría tantos problemas.

Matt está siendo la primera persona que me está costando sacar de mi vida. No solo porque ni yo puedo dejar de pensar en él si no también porque mi hermana y mi cuñado se la viven preguntándome por su paradero. Debo idear una buena historia para justificar que nuestra amistad se haya terminado. No es como si fuera a ser la primera vez que vaya a mentirles.

Al menos el trabajo me mantiene distraído. En lugar de pensar en tonterías mi mente se entretiene en recordar las direcciones de los paquetes que voy a entregar. Es una lástima que no pueda trabajar más tiempo del establecido.

Luego de terminar la jornada, me vuelvo a la casa. No es como si tuviera algo por hacer pero tampoco quiero quedarme deambulando por la calle. Ya no quiero cometer más tonterías ni volver a caer en idioteces nuevamente por mis impulsos. Sin embargo, al llegar a casa, me doy cuenta de que no es necesario que yo vaya a buscar las situaciones estúpidas; estas llegan por sí solas.

Sayu, la última persona que esperaba encontrarme, está justo en la entrada de mi casa. Como ahora no me dan ganas de buscarme otra entrada, luego de estacionar mi motocicleta, me dirijo a donde la entrada. No estoy de humor y es una lástima que otra vez vaya a desquitarme con ella.

—¿Qué se supone qué haces aquí? —Soy tosco, no voy a fingir que me alegra verla o tratar de ser delicado —. De verdad que eres todo un caso. ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que no quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo?

—La vez pasada no me dejaste decir todo lo que tenía que decirte —alza la voz; va a pretender ser la víctima —. Yo sé la verdad, Mello, entiendo por qué terminaste lo que tú y yo teníamos.

—Fue porque no entendiste que lo nuestro solo era sexo y nunca iba a pasar de eso.

—No fue por eso y lo sabes —asevera —: fue por Matt.

—¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?

—Yo los vi besándose, Mello, no hace falta que estés a la defensiva.

—Viste mal —intento cortar el tema tratando también de pasar de ella y entrar a mi casa.

—Tengo pruebas. —Y con eso basta para que no pueda ni sacar las llaves de mi bolsillo.

No puedo demostrar mi ansiedad, puede que Sayu esté mintiendo. Está resentida después de todo. Pero meditándolo mejor hubiera sido más lógico que me dijera que me veía con otra chica y no precisamente con Matt. Además, si Sayu supiera la verdad, eso también podría justificar la razón de cómo es que Linda se enteró de todo también.

Hay cierto sentido en eso. Pero que tenga pruebas es algo distinto. Quiero confiar en que mi suerte no es tan mierda como para que Sayu tenga la forma de destapar ese desliz delante de todos. Jesús, entre todas las personas que pudieran joderme, pido que no sea ella.

—Sayu, no tengo tiempo de escuchar tonterías. Mejor vete a casa.

—¿No me crees? —Alzo una ceja. Ella hace una mueca y saca su teléfono celular. Luego de buscar algo, me muestra la pantalla —. ¿Con esto es suficiente?

Jesús, ¿por qué me has abandonado?

En efecto, en la fotografía salimos los dos, y para joder todavía más el asunto mi cara es la que se ve mejor. Matt está de espaldas y tan solo se sabe que es él por el cabello. Sea como sea hay otros puntos que nos delatan: el uniforme de Wammy’s House, el aula de clases, las bancas… Estoy jodido y cómo me gustaría poder pegarme un tiro justo ahora.

De nada va a servirme negar algo. Pienso que lo mejor que puedo hacer es quitarle el celular y romperlo. No habría problemas. Prefiero una buena llamada de atención por intimidar a una chica a que todo el mundo se entere de lo sucedido cuando estoy intentando dejarlo atrás.

Apenas ella vuelve a guardar su teléfono, la tomo por las muñecas, acorralándola en la pared junto a la puerta. Ella no hace ningún ademán de defenderse.

—Te quiero, Mello —rompe el silencio con esa frase. No me inmuto —. Al final no me atreví a dañarte, sabes.

—Eso no cambia nada.

—Mi plan era sobornarte con esa foto. —Ella continúa, ignorándome —. Iba a decirte que la tenía y que tendrías que volver conmigo si es que deseabas que guardara silencio. —Baja la mirada, comenzando a llorar. Por instinto aflojo un poco el agarre —. Estaba decidida, en serio lo estaba, pero cuando podía hacerlo no hacía nada. Y yo te vi en la fiesta de graduación, como estaba tomada, eso me dio valor. Y te busqué y busqué y busqué y no estabas y vi a Beyond y él… y yo no recuerdo ni siquiera qué me dijo pero él y yo… —Para esa parte del relato ya no puede contener el llanto —. Me acosté con él y me siento como una…

—Sayu —interrumpo antes de que se denigre más —. Lamento eso pero…

—No soy tan tonta, Mello, yo sé que no me quieres —se limpia las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa; ya más calmada se atreve a volver a mirarme —. Ya sea por Matt o por quién sea, tú no estás enamorado de mí. Y me duele que todo esto haya tenido que pasarme para entenderlo.

No me siento una mala persona, no tengo la culpa, pero eso no evita que sienta nuevamente algo de compasión por ella. Ya sea un sentimiento real o una obsesión, ella me quiere. No debí meterme con Sayu si sabía que esto sucedería; a leguas se notaba que yo le gustaba y me aproveché. Parece que ir por la vida dañando personas se convirtió en mi deporte favorito. ¿Qué pensaría mi madre de mí? ¿Y por qué tengo que pensar en ella justo en este momento?

—No voy a decirle a nadie. —Sayu vuelve a hablar. De la impresión la suelto.

Ella vuelve a sacar su móvil y se coloca a un lado de mí, permitiendo que yo vea lo que se refleja en la pantalla. Entra a la galería y busca la foto entre todas sus imágenes; al dar con la foto de Matt y yo, presiona el icono de borrar y confirma la acción.

—Gracias —digo, cerrando los ojos. Siento que un peso de encima se me ha esfumado.

—La foto solo se la había mandado a Linda y ella también la borró. No la pasé a mi laptop ni ningún otro lugar. Ya no queda nada.

—Gracias —repito.

—Y ya no espero nada a cambio, solo… —se muerde el labio, indecisa de si continuar o no —. Solo…

Y de nueva cuanta son mis impulsos los que toman decisiones en los momentos menos indicados. Vuelvo a acorralarla, a tomarla de las muñecas, pero esta vez, en lugar de intimidarla, la beso.

—Lo de Matt fue un error —digo sin pensarlo demasiado, cuando nos separamos.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Que tal vez tú y yo…

—¿Tú estás tratando de ser amable? —Ahora parece incrédula —. ¿Vas a usarme de nuevo?

—No —miento.

Antes de que pueda replicar vuelvo a besarla, así los dos dejaremos de pensar.

Es mucho más fácil creer en esto.

.

.

.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
